Universos Encontrados
by Meepy Writer
Summary: Tras despertar de una extraña pesadilla, Judy no puede dejar de pensar al respecto: ese mundo donde todos son animales la confunde. Y es imposible concentrarse en algo más cuando tal parece que, en este y el otro mundo, su camino esta destinado a cruzarse con el de Nick Wilde. Human AU.
1. Pesadilla

**A/N: Esta historia ha estado rondándome en la mente por días... Así que pensé, ¿y por qué no darle una oportunidad?**

 **Todos sus reviews son bienvenidos, así que siéntase libres de opinar y comentar si les gusta este giro en la historia. Tengan paciencia, las cosas pasarán poco a poco.**

 **"Zootopia" y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Disney.**

* * *

La tranquilidad nocturna de la ciudad fue rota de forma sorpresiva por una camioneta, acelerando a fondo a través de las desiertas calles. Pisándole los talones, un auto patrulla iba en su persecución, dejándole claro que no podría huir.

-¡A todas la unidades!- se escuchó a una firme voz por el radio. -Tenemos un 3-18; camioneta negra en fuga en dirección de Tundratown. Todos los vehículos a los alrededores, favor de reportarse en la zona.

-¡Confirmado!- exclamó una voz en respuesta a los poco segundos. -¡Agentes Hopps y Wilde en persecución de los sospechosos!

Aunque tan solo llevaban un año siendo compañeros, Judy Hopps y Nick Wilde se habían ganado la fama de ser "un dúo explosivo". A pesar de que el Jefe Bogo encontraba sus métodos de investigación cuestionables y sus decisiones imprudentes, no podía negar que eran efectivos. Incluso, los podría considerar entre sus mejores agentes y se los comentaría... Si le importara, claro esta.

-¡Hopps, Wilde!- la voz de Bogo se escuchó fuerte a través del radio. -¡Mantengan precauciones! Esos sujetos son sospechosos de ser miembros de una de las bandas de traficantes más peligrosas de Zootopia.

-Tranquilo, jefe- le respondió la voz de Nick, con su acostumbrada actitud. -Usted déjelo en nuestras manos.

-¡Tú enfócate en conducir!- exclamó su compañera, arrebatándole el radio.

-Relájate, Zanahorias. No hay forma en la que esos tipos...

-¡Cuidado!

Nick dio viro el volante de inmediato, haciendo al vehículo girar bruscamente cuando estaba apunto de estrellarse contra una pared en una curva cerrada.

-¡Debí conducir yo!- bufó Judy. -¿En qué estaba pensando?

-¡No es momento para eso!

Mientras ambos compañeros discutían, varios vehículos oficiales se les unieron en la persecución y pronto la camioneta se encontró rodeada y obligada a detenerse. De inmediato, Judy y Nick bajaron del vehículo, dispuestos a no perder ni un segundo.

-¡Ríndanse y salgan del vehículo!- exclamó la coneja, levantando su arma en alto sin titubear.

Todos sus compañeros oficiales se mantenían igualmente con la guardia en alto, sin embargo solo Nick y ella se aventuraron a acercarse a la camioneta de los sospechosos. Sus ocupantes permanecían dentro y, gracias a los vidrios polarizados, era imposible saber a ciencia cierta que estaba ocurriendo ahí dentro. Eso no hacía más que provocar una sensación de adrenalina a la joven coneja.

-¡Ya oyeron!- exclamó Nick tras unos segundos de silenciosa tensión, cuando ya estaban a menos de un metro de distancia. -¡Salgan y tal vez consideremos tenerles piedad en la corte!

La puerta del conductor comenzó a abrirse lentamente y Judy fue la única que alcanzó a distinguir el cañón de un arma.

-¡Cuidado!- exclamó, más ya era tarde.

Los siguientes momentos pasaron tan rápido que fue como ver imágenes congeladas en el tiempo: ese corpulento rinoceronte disparando, Nick respondiendo de igual forma, varios oficiales corriendo a derribar al criminal; un agudo dolor en su abdomen, el golpe al caer pesadamente contra el pavimento, el ambiente volviéndose borroso con tantas luces y sonidos de las patrullas.

-¡Judy!- la voz de su compañero sonaba lejana. Ni siquiera sintió su tacto cuando la tomó gentilmente entre sus brazos. -¡Tranquila, Zanahorias! Vas a estar bien...

Quiso hacer un comentario sobre lo tonto que era pedirle "estar tranquila" en un momento como ese, pero su voz no respondía.

Sin perder ni un instante, Nick la subió al asiento del copiloto de la patrulla más cercana que encontró. En cuanto estuvo ante el volante, el zorro aceleró a fondo, importándole poco estar rompiendo todo el reglamento de tránsito. De reojo miraba con preocupación como los ojos violeta de su compañera comenzaban a opacarse y no dejaba de parpadear, a punto de rendirse al cansancio.

-¡No!- exclamó con fuerza, sobresaltándola ligeramente. -¡No es el momento para quedarte dormida, coneja boba!

Las llantas derraparon al frenar frente a la entrada de urgencias del hospital. Judy apenas y se percataba del movimiento que había a su alrededor mientras su compañero la llevaba en brazos.

-¡Ayúdenme, por favor!- exclamó Nick con desesperación.

En cuestión de segundos, el zorro se vio rodeado por médicos y enfermeras, quienes le ayudaron a colocar delicadamente a la herida en una camilla.

Lo único que Judy percibía de todo lo que sucedía en derredor suyo era esa pata peluda y cálida, aferrada a la de ella.

-Nick...- ni siquiera podía estar segura si lo había dicho o tan solo lo había pensado. -No te vayas, Nick...

Pero después de unos momentos esa pata la soltó, dejándole una sensación de frío vacío y miedo.

-Nick...- trató de gritar, más su voz era un susurro.

-¡Judy!- escuchó su voz en la distancia. -¡Tienes que pelear, coneja boba!

Al zorro lo habían detenido unas enfermeras, indicándole que no le estaba permitido accesar a esa área. Pero él no podía evitar pelear; necesitaba asegurarse de que ella iba a estar bien.

-¡No puedes dejarme, Zanahorias...!- fue lo último que pudo gritar antes de caer de rodillas al suelo, sintiéndose impotente.

-Nick...- Judy no sabía donde estaba, solo que había demasiado movimiento a su alrededor y eso la hacía sentirse mareada. Le colocaron algo en el hocico y su respiración fue más calmada de forma repentina.

Mirando la brillante luz blanca frente a ella, el último pensamiento que paso por su mente antes de perder el conocimiento fue la voz de su mejor amigo, llamándola.


	2. ¿Tan solo un sueño?

El sonido de la alarma le provocó unos enormes deseos de arrojar el aparato con toda su fuerza contra la pared. Con mucho esfuerzo, sacó su mano de entre las cobijas y con un puñetazo hizo que ese ruido fastidioso se detuviera.

Ella no era de la clase de personas a las que les cuesta levantarse temprano, pero esa mañana en especial se sentía en extremo cansada. Con un esfuerzo prácticamente. sobrehumano se enderezó y estiró lo más posible, tratando así de despertar. Miró a su alrededor, observando su familiar departamento con una sensación peculiar. Por un momento le pareció extraño ver 3 puertas a su alrededor, por lo que algo mareada se puso de pie para inspeccionar.

La primera daba a su ropero, la segunda era el baño y la tercera le permitía ir de su habitación al resto del departamento, donde estaban una modesta sala y cocina. Un departamento del tamaño ideal para una chica soltera, que ella misma había elegido y alquilado; y aún así tenía la sensación de que todo tenía algo diferente.

Entró al baño y lavo su rostro con agua fría, esperando que eso la ayudará a sentir su mente más despierta y desapareciera esa extraña sensación, más ese sentimiento continuaba presente. Tras dejar a un lado la toalla con la que se había secado, levantó la mirada para inspeccionarse en el espejo.

Tenía mal aspecto, como si no hubiera conseguido dormir en toda la noche. Sus ojos violeta estaban irritados y tenía una ojeras muy marcadas, además de que su cabellera grisácea caía sobre sus hombros en una desordenada maraña. Soltó un pesado suspiro al verse.

-Te has visto mejor, Judy- le dijo a su reflejo. -Y sinceramente, también peor.

Se dio una ducha rápida y luego se dirigió a s habitación, para prepararse para un nuevo día. Pero en cuanto abrió su armario y tomó su uniforme del ZPD, muchas imágenes confusas vinieron a su mente: una coneja, un zorro, un disparo, un hospital; todo eso la hizo sentirse nuevamente mareada por la confusión.

Prácticamente realizó su rutina de las mañanas de forma mecánica ya que cuando menos se dio cuenta, se encontró a sí misma entrando en las oficinas de la estación policial de la ciudad se Zootopia donde trabajaba. Y habría continuado perdida en sus pensamientos de no ser por esa voz familiar que la hizo volver a la realidad con un sobresalto.

-¡Hey, Judy!- levantando la mirada se encontró con ese policía castaño, robusto y alegre, que estaba siempre en la recepción. La saludaba con una mano mientras sostenía una dona de chocolate con la otra. -¡Luces terrible!- exclamó al verla acercarse.

-Gracias, Ben- dijo ella. -A las chicas nos gusta oír eso.

-¡Oh, perdona!- Judy no pudo evitar sonreír ante la ternura de su compañero. -No quería...

-Tranquilo, se que no- suspiró. -Además, se que luzco terrible.

-¿Qué te sucedió? Pareces cansada...

-Lo estoy.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te desvelaste? No recuerdo que te hayas llevado trabajo a casa esta vez... ¿Acaso saliste? ¿Una fiesta? ¿Una cita? Vaya que me sorprende de ti...

Judy rió ligeramente, negando con la cabeza. Benjamín Clawhauser solía ser así: un poco entrometido sin mala intención, pero era un hombre de buen corazón. No por nada era uno de los primeros amigos que había hecho cuando la asignaron a ese sector. Se había ganado su aprecio al estar siempre tan dispuesto a apoyar y escuchar.

-Sabes que no- lo detuvo, apoyándose sobre la mesa con pesadez, suspirando por enésima vez esa mañana. -Solo fue una pesadilla que no me dejo dormir en toda la noche.

-Creí que no solías soñar. Siempre dices que terminas tan cansada que caes profundamente dormida apenas llegas a casa.

-Y así suele ser. Pero ayer...

La mirada de Judy se perdió en el infinito, recordando todo lo que había soñado y tratando de entenderlo. Mientras tanto, Ben la miraba expectante, atento a que continuara.

-¿Pero...?- la pregunta de su amigo la regreso a la realidad.

-Fue... raro- fue todo lo que le vino a la cabeza. -De cierta forma era como aquí... Incluso estabas tú.

-¿En serio?

-Si. Eras el de siempre, con tu actitud de siempre... Pero eras una especie de chita.

-¿Un chita?- Ben le lanzó una mirada de confusión.

Judy asintió.

-No solo tú- continuó. -Todos eramos diferentes animales. Podría decirse que era literalmente "Zoo"topia.

-¡Vaya! Eso si que suena extraño...- Ben se inclinó hacia ella, apoyándose sobre sus manos con una mirada de curiosidad. -¿Y qué animal eras tú?

-¿Para que quieres saber eso?- preguntó la chica con extrañeza.

-Se que será gracioso.

Judy le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad, más su amigo solo le respondió con una sonrisa inocente. Tras unos segundos, finalmente ella soltó un suspiro y, ruborizándose ligeramente, dijo:

-Era una coneja.

Espero con la mirada baja las carcajadas de su amigo pero, contrario a lo que esperaba, él soltó una expresión de ternura, lo que la hizo levantar la mirada de inmediato.

-¡Ow!- exclamó Ben. -¡Eso ha de ser una imagen demasiado adorable! De por si eres tan tierna...

-¡No me llames tierna!- exclamó Judy sonrojada, más esas palabras le produjeron un extraño deja vu.

Se quedó pensando en ese zorro y recordó como la molestaba con su apariencia. Recordaba que la había llamado "coneja boba", "zanahorias"... Tantos apodos irritantes, pero que por alguna razón extraño oír. Sin darse cuenta, había apoyado su cabeza sobre una mano y solltado una risa involuntaria, algo que no le paso desapercibido a su amigo.

-¿Y por qué tienes esa mirada?- preguntó Ben de repente, lanzándole una mirada inquisidora.

-Solo pensaba- respondió ella, enderezandose.

-¿En qué? Si se puede saber...- comenzó a darle codazos mientras sonreía de forma pícara. -O mejor dicho, ¿en quién?

Las mejillas de Judy se pusieron coloradas y comenzó a mirar nerviosamente en todas direcciones, tratando inútilmente de disimular.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo con incomodidad. -¿Por qué estaría pensando en alguien?

-Dímelo tú- Ben rió ante la actitud de su amiga. -¿Qué no me has contado, señorita Hopps?

Pero antes de que se viera obligada a responder, una voz que resonó en toda la estación la salvó:

-Todos los agentes favor de reportarse en la sala de juntas. ¡De inmediato!

Judy soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Creo que tendremos que dejar esto para después, Ben- dijo comenzando a alejarse. -¡Sabes que el Jefe odia esperar!

-¡No te libraras de mi tan fácil, Judy Hopps!- exclamó él riendo.

Ella también reía mientras se alejaba, pero la alegría no le duro mucho tiempo. Mientras entraba en la sala de juntas y se dirigía a su sitio de siempre, no podía dejar de pensar en ese sueño tan extraño. Siempre había sido la clase de chica que no se dejaba llevar tanto por su instinto, pero algo dentro de ella estaba segura de que todo eso debía significar algo.

Podía entender que quizá había soñado a todos los que conocía como animales por culpa de su alocada imaginación, ya que podía recordar haberlos visto realizando actividades parecidas en su día a día. A todos menos a ese zorro, quien incluso era su mejor amigo y compañero aunque no recordaba conocerlo.

Eso la confundía aún más. ¿Cómo es que alguien a quien no recordaba haber visto jamas había tenido un papel tan importante para ella? Cierto era que solo había sido una pesadilla, pero ese asunto no hacia más que darle vueltas en la mente.

Apoyo su cabeza sobre su mano izquierda, sin poder evitar observar de forma instintiva su mano derecha. Entre más pensaba en el asunto, más podía asegurar que sentía todavía ese tacto de pata de zorro, esa sensación de seguridad que un gesto tan pequeño le había brindado.

-¡Atención!- esa voz firme la despertó de sus pensamientos, obligándola a volver a la realidad.


	3. Conociéndonos Nuevamente

Desde que había ingresado a la fuerza policial, Nicholas P. Wilde tenía la reputación de siempre perder a sus compañeros. Por varias razones, tras algún tiempo de ser asignados con él, los agentes terminaban suplicando a su comandante que los reasignara o si no renunciarían. La Sargento Rodríguez, harta de esa situación, había decidido mejor dejar a su agente actuar solo, sabiendo con seguridad que él también lo prefería así.

Más cuando él le pidió poder tomar ese caso que llegó a su escritorio, ella se negó rotundamente, argumentando que ese no era la clase de trabajo que puede realizar una sola persona.

-Tienes 2 opciones, Wilde- le dijo en tono amenazante, dejándole claro que hablaba en serio. -O tomas un compañero o no tomas este caso. Así de sencillo.

Y a él no le quedó opción más que aceptar las condiciones. Era cuestión de orgullo el poder trabajar en ese caso en específico. Más su reputación le precedía, así que ningún policía de se sector accedió a trabajar con él ni aunque les pagará.

Sabiendo lo importante que era todo eso para él, la Sargento terminó pidiéndole un favor a un viejo amigo suyo, a quien había conocido en la academia y era el jefe de otro departamento.

-¡Atención!- la voz del Jefe Bogo puso a todos firmes y alertas. -Antes de repartir sus asignaciones de hoy, hay algo de lo que deben estar al tanto.

Todos intercambiaron miradas. Era bien sabido que el Jefe no era de la clase de personas que solía darle importancia a, bueno, nada en lo absoluto, así que era lógico que algo debía de estar ocurriendo. Algo de suma importancia.

Eso atrapó la atención de Judy, alejándola de sus meditaciones respecto a su pesadilla.

-Como un favor a la Sargento Avelina Rodríguez, comandante del sector 37, nuestro departamento alojará temporalmente a uno de sus agentes.

Judy arqueó una ceja.

-¿Y por qué nosotros?- susurró, ligeramente fastidiada.

El sector 19, donde ella trabajaba, lo consideraba su "hábitat natural". Desde que fue asignada ahí al salir de la academia tuvo que ganarse su sitio ante los demás, ya que la gran mayoría de sus compañeros, e incluso su jefe, consideraban que "una chica tan linda y delicada como ella no tenía porque estar en la fuerza". Les demostró lo equivocados que estaban al ser eficiente en investigaciones y hábil en rastrear criminales, e incluso demostró que su complexión delgada y su ligeramente más baja estatura eran un ventaja al momento de encontrarse en una persecución.

Con sus méritos, se había ganado su reputación y rango; había convertido al sector 19 en su territorio. Y a su orgullo no le agradaba la idea de que un apareciera un intruso en su área de confort.

-Debe ser importante- le susurró como respuesta un compañero que estaba sentado a su lado. -Sabes que el Jefe no hace estas cosas por gusto.

-Dejaré que sea él quien les explique- se podía percibir que el Jefe ya estaba harto de hablar cuando un chico apareció por la puerta y se dirigió al podio. -El es el detective Nicholas Wilde.

Ese nombre le causó un mini infarto y Judy sintió como sus ojos y boca se abrían por la impresión al ver a esa persona frente a ella: era alto y delgado, con ojos de un verde brillante y cabello de un tono naranja-rojizo. Se colocó en el podio sin titubear, sonriendo de forma sarcástica ante la actitud de poco interés del Jefe.

-Gracias Jefe Bogo por su animada presentación. Se que no merezco tal honor- se escucharon varias risas discretas entre los presentes y el Jefe se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco; más Judy seguía boquiabierta. Su voz le traía una estampida de confusas imágenes a la mente. -Como ya dijo el fortachón, he sido asignado temporalmente con ustedes y es obvio que se preguntan el porqué- levantó un folder ante la mirada curiosa de todos, dándose un aire de importancia mientras se apoyaba contra el podio. -Estoy aquí para seleccionar de entre ustedes, el sector con el mejor récord hasta ahora, a un compañero- las expresiones de asombro no se hicieron esperar. -Necesito al mejor entre los mejores para colaborar conmigo en un caso de suma importancia.

A su alrededor Judy podía escuchar varios murmullos y exclamaciones, pero ella continuaba igual. Era como si su cerebro se hubiese desconectado de la realidad.

-¡Si que debe ser algo grande! ¿No lo crees, Judy?- una compañera a sus espaldas le habló, más ella permanecía con la mirada perdida. -¿Judy?- agitó una mano frente a su rostro. -¡Oye Hopps!

-¿Qué?- exclamó ella regresando a la realidad y volteando a mirar a sus compañeros con un sobresalto, quienes la observaban con extrañeza. -Perdonen, no se donde tenía la cabeza.

-Parece que el chico Wilde te impresionó- comentó su compañera, dándole un codazo con un tono burlón.

-¡Quien lo diría!- secundó su compañero de al lado. -Tal parece que a la "inquebrantable Hopps" le gusto el chico nuevo.

-¡No es cierto!- gritó a la defensiva, atrayendo las miradas de todos hacía ella, incluyendo la del chico en el podio.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con esos ojos verdes sintió sus mejillas arder por la vergüenza y bajo la mirada de inmediato, reacción que provocó que las risas burlonas de sus compañeros aumentaran.

-¡Ya basta!- exclamó el Jefe Bogo, llamando al orden. -¡Basta de actitudes infantiles! Toma asiento, Wilde. Podrás hacer lo que sea que vayas a hacer una vez haya asignado a todos sus deberes.

Judy no prestó atención a lo que el Jefe dijo hasta que mencionó su apellido. Y por primera vez en toda su carrera policial, agradeció que le tocará trabajo de oficina.

Mientras iba camino a su escritorio, situado en el gran espacio donde estaban los cubículos de todos los policías, trataba en lo posible de hacer que sus mejillas dejaran de sentirse enrojecidas y su corazón dejara de latir tan rápido.

-Es solo una coincidencia- se repetía mentalmente. -¡No tienes porque reaccionar así!

-¡Judy!- la voz de Ben le hizo prácticamente dar un salto por la impresión. Se giró, lanzándole una mirada fulminante a su amigo.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!- exclamó, llevándose una mano al pecho. Ahora era inútil tratar de calmar su pulso.

-¡Lo lamento!- exclamó Ben con inocencia. -De verdad no creí que te asustaría...

Judy dio un suspiro, pasando una mano por su grisácea cabellera.

-No te preocupes- dijo con más tranquilidad. -Perdóname tú a mi, creo que hoy estoy algo sensible.

-¿Sigues cansada?- ella negó con la cabeza. -¿Te duele algo entonces? ¿Necesitas que te consiga algo...?

-Tranquilo, déjalo así- le dedicó una sonrisa y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a llegar lo más pronto posible a la soledad de su cubículo lo más pronto posible.

-¡Que tonto es todo esto!- pensaba. -Me siento tan nerviosa y todo por una tonta pesadilla...

-Ella es Judy Hopps...- el hecho de que Ben mencionara su nombre la hizo mirar por encima de su hombro con curiosidad, pensando que quizá alguien la estuviera buscando.

Sintió su corazón acelerarse nuevamente cuando vio que su amigo hablaba con Nicholas Wilde, quien seguramente había sido el que había preguntado por ella.

Al darse cuenta de que ella los había escuchado, Nick se giró rápidamente, tratando inútilmente de disimular. Más Ben no le fue de ayuda, ya que permaneció intercambiando miradas entre ambos, visiblemente confundido.

Harta de sus confusos pensamientos, Judy se limitó a respirar profundamente y dirigirse a su cubículo, dejándose caer en su silla con pesadez y permitiendo que su mente se perdiera entre el papeleo.


	4. La Mejor de las Opciones

Con Nick Wilde rondando por la estación los últimos días, Judy terminó acostumbrándose a su presencia. Los recuerdos de esa pesadilla terminaron en un rincón de su subconsciente, mientras enfocaba sus máximos esfuerzos en sus patrullajes e investigaciones asignadas. Poco a poco volvió a sentirse como ella misma, de nuevo en su "hábitat natural".

Pero un día, mientras volvía de una ordinaria ronda de vigilancia, las cosas volvieron a ponerse extrañas.

-Buen trabajo, Hopps- le comentó el Jefe cuando paso a su lado, camino a su cúbiculo.

-Gracias- respondió ella sin pensarlo. Pero apenas lo sucedido se proceso en su mente, volteó a mirarlo por encima de su hombro. No entendía el porqué de esa felicitación, si en realidad no había hecho nada muy distinto de lo que hacía comúnmente.

Y su confusión sólo aumentó conforme siguió avanzando. Varios de sus compañeros la detenían para expresarle sus felicitaciones, a lo que ella respondía con un gesto de extrañeza. Pareciese como si todos en la estación estuviesen hablando de ella, incluso aquellos oficiales a los que nunca les había hablado con gran confianza le dedicaban cumplidos. Cuando se topó con Ben y él también la felicitó, lo detuvo con una mano en su pecho para evitar que pasara de largo.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- le preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué cosa?- Ben estaba obviamente confundido.

-Desde que llegué todos, incluso el Jefe Bogo, me han detenido para felicitarme y no tengo la más mínima idea de porque- soltó un resoplido de fastidio. -¿Acaso olvide mi propio cumpleaños o algo así?

Su amigo arqueó una ceja, limitándose a observarla incrédulo, como si estuviera procesando lo que acababa de decirle. Después de unos segundos pareció comprenderlo y se empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó, con la curiosidad atormentando sus pensamientos. -¡Dime ya que sucede!

-Perdona- exclamó Ben, recuperándose de su ataque de risa -, pero es que es muy cómico el hecho de que no lo supieras.

-¿Que no sepa que?

-¡Prácticamente te ascendieron y tu ni enterada!

-¿Ascenderme?- la chica arqueó una ceja, soltando una sonrisa torcida. -¡Pero que dices! Ambos sabemos que no es posible que me asciendan a detective, Ben; para eso necesitas un...

La realización la dejo congela y, por su expresión, Ben supo que ya había adivinado a que se estaba refiriendo; lo que provocó que el policía bonachón sonriera con genuina emoción.

-Oh, no...- dijo Judy con un hilo de voz.

-¡Oh si!- exclamó su amigo con entusiasmo. -¡Doble felicidades!- exclamó, abrazándola con tal fuerza que consiguió levantarla del suelo gracias a su delgada complexión.

-¡Espera, espera!- exclamó ella, forcejeando. Su amigo la soltó y observó atentamente, esperando a que hablara sin que se desvaneciera su enorme sonrisa. -¿Estas tratando de decirme que ese chico Wilde me eligió como su compañera de caso?- Ben asintió con efusividad. -¿Y cómo es que no lo sabía?

-Eso es lo que me parece extraño- comentó el chico, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza con gesto pensativo. -Apenas esta mañana, el agente Wilde le comentó al Jefe de su decisión y le aseguro que estabas al tanto.

-¡Pero si hoy me toco la patrulla matutina!- Judy se llevó una mano a la frente, incrédula. -¿Por qué diría algo como eso? ¡No me ha dirigido la palabra y mucho menos me ha preguntado nada!

-Tenía que estar seguro que no pudieras negarte- esa voz a sus espaldas le provocó un escalofrío, provocando que apretara sus puños con fuerza. -Tranquilo Ben, yo me hago cargo de su ira desde ahora.

Judy volteó en su dirección, lanzándole una mirada fulminante, pero el chico de cabello rojizo se limitó a sonreírle. Viendo lo tenso de la situación y sabiendo a ciencia cierta que esto no podía terminar bien, Ben se alejo de ellos con pasos sigilosos y veloces, volteando ocasionalmente a verlos por encima de su hombro.

-¡Pero quien te crees que eres!- exclamó la chica con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Su enfado era tanto que comenzó a temblar ligeramente, provocando que su coleta se columpiara ligeramente. -Se supone que si quieres que las personas te ayuden con algo, lo primero que debes hacer es preguntarle antes de arrastrarlos al barranco junto contigo.

-¡Hey, tranquila!- Nick no podía evitar reírse ante su reacción. -Antes de comiences a reclamar, hay algo importante.

-¿Y qué es?

Él extendió su mano hacia ella, lo que provocó que le lanzara una mirada de extrañeza.

-No nos hemos presentado oficialmente- comentó el chico con una sonrisa. -Nicholas Wilde, puedes solo llamarme Nick.

-Judy Hopps- respondió ella, estrechando manos.

-¿Ningún apodo o algo así?

-No. No me gustan. Así que si quieres que te ayude, será mejor que te limites a llamarme Judy.

Mientras él se reía burlonamente de su actitud y ella se limitaba a fulminarlo con la mirada, comenzó a pensar en como, por la pesadilla, siempre se había dirigido a él como "Nick" a pesar de que, efectivamente, oficialmente no se habían conocido antes. Todos en la estación le llamaban "Agente Wilde", algo que a ella no le salía con naturalidad y de lo que apenas se percataba.

-Que extraño...- dijo por accidente en voz alta.

-En ocasiones suelo serlo- respondió él, creyendo que se refería a su actitud. -Disculpa por no haberte puesto al tanto de todo antes, pero temía que pudieras negarte.

-¿Por qué lo haría?- dijo Judy con sarcasmo. -¡Ah, si! Quizá porque podría estar vendiendo mi alma al diablo con todo esto y ni siquiera estaba enterada.

Nick comenzó a reírse a carcajadas nuevamente, pero ella continuaba con su seria expresión.

-Hablo en serio- dijo Judy con firmeza, dejando claro que no bromeaba. -Ni siquiera se de que trata ese caso...

-Si eso es lo que te preocupa...- comentó Nick, recuperando la compostura. -Sígueme.

Comenzó a avanzar mientras ella solo lo miraba con extrañeza. Al notar que no lo seguía, giro sobre sus talones y dio un suspiro:

-¿Vienes o no, Hopps? Quieres saber en que trabajaras, ¿no es así?

Se limitó a verlo avanzar por unos segundos, luego dio un suspiro y comenzó a seguirlo a través del pasillo que cruzaba a través de los cubículos de los oficiales. Sentía a su alrededor las miradas de curiosidad y comenzó a sentirse incómoda, por lo que se cruzó de brazos, esperando llegar a donde sea que se dirigieran lo más pronto posible.

Nick la observaba de reojo, pensando en lo graciosas que eran sus reacciones. Al escuchar de los demás que ella era "un caso difícil", supo de inmediato que era una buena candidata para el puesto. Tan seguro había estado de su instinto, que comenzó a observarla con mayor atención.

Al estar tan enfocada en distraer su mente y no pensar, Judy no se percató de la evaluación a la que estaba siendo sometida. Nick observaba atentamente sus métodos, su comportamiento, todo para tratar de comprender cada una de sus acciones mediante la observación. Igualmente, el joven detective reviso su expediente y pregunto sobre ella a todo al que se encontraba. A la larga, para nadie fue una sorpresa cuando se enteraron de cuando informó de su elección al Jefe Bogo y a la Sargento Rodriguez. Excepto, claro, para la misma Judy.

Llegaron a la bodega de evidencias, al otro lado de la comandancia, y él abrió la puerta para ella, dedicandole otra de sus características sonrisas. Sin embargo, ella se limitó a lanzarle una mirada de fastidio mientras pasaba a su lado y se dejaba caer en una de las sillas que estaban alrededor de la pequeña mesa que se encontraba en el interior.

-Muy bien- dijo una vez vió que él cerraba la puerta tras de sí -, ¿a qué viene todo esto? ¿Por qué no me preguntaste? ¿Qué estas ocultando?

-Shh- la silenció colocando un dedo sobre los labios. -Una pregunta a la vez, ¿si?

Judy soltó un resoplido. Se dejo caer contra el respaldo, cruzándose de brazos.

-Te escucho- dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Sin que ella supiera muy bien de donde lo había sacado, Nick colocó un folder frente a ella. Lo reconoció de inmediato: era el mismo que tenía el día que había llegado. No lo pensó dos veces y lo abrió, comenzando a hojear su contenido con curiosidad. Encontró en el varios documentos y fotografías, todos y cada uno relacionados con 3 de los millonarios más famosos de Zootopia.

-¿Los conoces?- preguntó Nick, provocando que la chica le lanzara una mirada de obviedad.

-¡Y quien no!- exclamó. -Prácticamente, son dueños de dos tercios de la ciudad.

-Y es precisamente por eso por lo que estamos detrás de ellos- se acercó y apartó tres fotografía, alineándolas frente a la mirada de incomprensión de Judy. -Él es Arthur Lenny, dueño de la industria manufacturera Lenny Corps- dijo, señalando al sujeto en la primer fotografía. -Desde hace años hay denuncias en su contra por extorsión y evasión fiscal. Por supuesto, gracias a su ejército de abogados no se ha podido comprobar nada.

La chica torció el gesto con desagrado. Sabía que eso era algo que siempre sucedía.

-De un tiempo para acá se sospecha que él y su socio mayoritario, Carlos Gremil- continuó, señalando al hombre en la segunda fotografía -, han aumentado sus acciones estafando a empresarios minoritarios. Con supuestos contratos de crédito, logran apoderarse de esos pequeños negocios en un parpadeo.

Por un momento, a Judy le pareció percibir algo peculiar en la expresión del chico frente a ella. Fue como si al hablar de lo que esos sujetos hacían, se tensara su mandíbula y se le opacara la mirada. Sin embargo no pudo estar segura, ya que de inmediato Nick sacudió la cabeza y continuó hablando, señalando la tercer fotografía:

-Este de aquí es Brandon Jared, el hijo único de Malcolm Jared y el nuevo director ejecutivo de Machine Elgas Enterprises. Apenas tiene unos 25 y ya es el responsable de una compañía internacional- soltó un resoplido de fastidio. -Es todo un "niño de papi", pero estos 2 lo tienen en la mira.

-Más negocios turbios- comentó Judy.

-Precisamente- Nick comenzó a colocar todo de nuevo en el folder. -Si esos 2 logran aliarse con la familia Jared, el poder financiero que adquirirán los haría prácticamente intocables. Es por eso que debemos desenmascarar sus negocios sucios y encarcelarlos antes de que eso ocurra.

Se quedó frente a ella con el folder colocado entre ambos. La miro directo a los ojos y, con total seriedad, dijo:

-La Sargento teme que me involucre demasiado y al ser gente poderosa, más vale moverse con cuidado. Pero ese no es mi estilo y por eso es que me ví obligado a elegir a un compañero. Compañera, después de todo.

-¿Por qué yo?- le preguntó ella sin bajar la mirada.

-Tres razones- el chico comenzó a enumerar con los dedos de su mano derecha. -Primera; eres una de las más eficientes oficiales que haya visto. Todos concuerdan en que eres muy determinada y testaruda- Judy arqueó una ceja, sin saber si debía ofenderse o tomarlo como un cumplido. -Segunda; no temes llegar a las últimas consecuencias y para un caso como este, esas agallas son necesarias.

Ella permaneció esperando a que continuara, pero él se limitaba a observarla fijamente en silencio.

-¿Y la tercera?- insistió.

-Tienes ese aire lindo y tierno de chica de campo- eso la hizo fruncir el ceño, causando que Nick le lanzara una sonrisa de autosatisfacción -, y así podrás acercarte sin que siquiera sospechen de ti. ¿Qué dices, Zanahorias? ¿Aceptaras?

-Pues la verdad creo que...- de repente pareció percatarse completamente de lo que le había dicho. -¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Zanahorias- respondió él con tranquilidad y una sonrisa descarada. -Te he observado lo suficiente como para saber que- sacó una pequeña libreta de su bolsillo -: desde hace 2 años que eres oficial de primer rango, pero empezaste como oficial de tránsito; creciste en la provincia, eres soltera y lo más seguro es que adicta al trabajo. Y además eres vegetariana, con una incomprensible y extraña afición por las zanahorias.

-¿Estuviste acosandome acaso?- Judy se cruzó de brazos, tratando lo más posible de aparentar molestia. Sin embargo, el que utilizara ese apodo solo consiguió revivir las imágenes de aquel sueño en su mente y su corazón comenzó poco a poco a acelerarse.

-Tenía permiso para hacerlo- Nick sonaba realmente satisfecho. -Después de todo, debo saber todo sobre mi compañera.

Del bolsillo sacó una pluma y comenzó a garabatear algo. Luego arrancó la hoja y, junto con el folder con toda la información del caso, lo dejo frente a Judy.

-Ese es mi teléfono- comenzó a decir, mientras se ponía de pie y avanzaba rumbo a la puerta. -Piensalo bien. Llámame esta noche para saber tu respuesta- apuntó de salir, se detuvo en seco y volvió a mirarla. -Solo considera que ya le dije al fortachón y a la Sargento que habías accedido a ayudarme.

Salió de la habitación con gran calma, dejando a Judy sumida en la confusión y con la mirada clavada en los números que estaban en la hoja.

Analizo el caso una y mil veces a lo largo de todo el día. Incluso ya en su departamento dispersó todo sobre uno de sus sillones, para así poder observar más claramente.

-Trabajar con Nick Wilde...- decía para sí, meditando cuidadosamente la situación. -Siento que si puedo confiar en él... O eso creo... ¡Agh! Estoy harta de esa pesadilla. Solo fue un sueño. Debo pensar con objetividad...

Se dejó caer sobre su cama, mirando al techo. Cierto que nunca había trabajado con un compañero y, confiando en lo poco que sabía en realidad de Nick, era seguro que él tampoco. Respirando profundamente tomó su celular y marcó, esperando a que respondiera mientras tamborileaba ansiosamente con sus dedos.

-Wilde al habla- atendió una voz familiar.

-Considérame dentro.

-¿Qué cosa?- pareció comprender unos segundos después. -¿Eres tú, Judy?

-¡Sí!- exclamó ella, más luego respiro profundamente, intentando tranquilizarse.

-¿Eso significa que entonces...?

-Si, Nick- suspiró. -Seré tu compañera en este caso.


	5. Plan Encubierto

-El chico Brandon es un hijo de papá- decía Nick mientras él y Judy buscaban en la base de datos del ZPD. -Sus ejecutivos se quejan constantemente de que "invierte" en cuestiones que ni le generarán a la empresa ganancias de ningún tipo. Pero con el papá enfermo, no hay mucho que puedan hacer al respecto.

-Parece lo suficientemente ingenuo como para aceptar dinero de quien se lo ofrezca- observó Judy. -Le importa poco de donde venga, él solo quiere gastar.

En la pantalla de la computadora aparecían varias portadas de periódicos y revistas, en las que se hablaba respecto a las numerosas fiestas y excéntricas compras que había llegado a realizar Brandon Jared. Judy soltó un suspiro de fastidio al ver lo inconsciente que la gente con dinero podía llegar a ser.

-Una parte de mi piensa que sería bueno que lo estafaran- comentó la chica. -Así tal vez vería lo que es ganarse la vida por sus propios medios.

-Te entiendo, Zanahorias- Nick soltó una sonrisa al ver como la chica ponía los ojos en blanco ante el apodo -, pero tendrá que aprender la lección de otra forma esta vez.

La chica resopló mientras continuaba buscando información. Pasaba de una portada a otra, hasta que por fin encontró algo que parecía poder ser de utilidad.

-¡Bingo!- exclamó. -Creo que ya se como podríamos acercarnos al heredero Jared.

-¿En serio?- Nick se aproximó junto a ella rápidamente. Observó la pantalla atentamente, arqueando una ceja sin comprender muy bien lo que veía. -Oye, tal vez sea muy ingenuo y todo eso, pero no veo como un programa de concursos va a ayudarnos a atrapar a unos estafadores.

-Solo estas siendo superficial- le lanzó una mirada antes de ampliar la fotografía. -Al parecer, nuestro millonario preferido será el mayor contribuyente al primer premio.

Nick miró de nuevo la pantalla, comenzando a leer en voz alta con mayor atención:

 _ **"Dancing High" El proyecto más esperado del año.**_

 **Esta tarde, el productor ejecutivo del Canal 53 ha presentado en una rueda de prensa su nuevo proyecto de programa, que promete ser un gran éxito. Parejas de todas las regiones de Zootopia se han anotado para tener la oportunidad de concursar por tan jugoso premio.**

 **El joven empresario Brandon Jared, heredero de Machine Elgas Enterprises, ha contribuido con una secreta y supuestamente cuantiosa suma de dinero, que ha sido prometida al ganador. Más no ha sido el único, ya que varios millonarios han hecho aparentemente algún tipo de contribución anónima, como es el caso de los socios mayoristas de Lenny Corps, Arthur Lenny y Carlos Gremil. Sigue siendo un misterioso el repentino interés de estos millonarios por un programa de entretenimiento, aparentemente común.**

 **Este proyecto tan prometedor saldrá al aire dentro de 2 semanas y, tanto como aspirantes como audiencia, están expectantes por saber como resultará tan enigmatico programa.**

-¡Pero mira qué interesante!- exclamó Nick con una sonrisa de satisfacción. -Ese concurso nos entregará a esos 2 en bandeja de plata.

-No cantes victoria todavía- comentó Judy, mientras imprimía la noticia. -Lo primero, y más complicado, va a ser poder estar cerca de ese concurso, por si no te habías dado cuenta.

-¡Será sencillo!

-Eso crees tú.

-¡Toma las cosas! Iremos ahora mismo a la televisora.

-¿Cómo para qué?

-Tantear el terreno. Debe de existir una forma en la que podamos acercarnos al programa y a esos sujetos.

A pesar de que Judy tratará de decirle que era mejor detenerse y pensar en un plan de acción, Nick parecía tan entusiasta que no le prestó demasiada atención a sus palabras. En el camino fue lo mismo y él solo volvió a notar la existencia de su compañera nuevamente cuando estacionó su negro auto a una cuadra de las instalaciones del Canal 53.

-¡Hablo en serio, Nick!- exclamó Judy, tratando de caminar a su paso. -No puedes solo llegar y entrar como si nada- pero él continuaba ignorándola. Harta de ello, se adelantó y se interpuso firmemente en su camino, obligándolo a detenerse. -¡Escuchame! ¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza?

-¡Podemos perder esta oportunidad!- exclamó él en respuesta. -¡Y no estoy dispuesto a que eso pase!

-Con mayor razón debes oírme. ¿Por qué es tan urgente? No puedes simplemente entrar y...

Pero él ya se había distraído con un grupo de conserjes que pasaban detrás de su compañera, saliendo del edificio con varias bolsas de basura por una puerta trasera. Sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a avanzar rápidamente hacía ella para evitar que se cerrará.

-¡Hey!- exclamó Judy cuando la dejo hablando sola. Al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, corrió para alcanzarlo. -¡Detente! ¿Qué haces?

-Shh- la silenció, indicando con un ademán que lo siguiera.

La chica soltó un suspiro. Si alguna vez llegó a considerarse demasiado testaruda, definitivamente Nick le ganaba y por mucho. Pensó seriamente el dejalo ahí y que él solo se metiera en problemas, incluso se giro y se dispuso a alejarse. Pero tan solo había dado un paso cuando recordó la camaradería que sus alteregos, esa coneja y ese zorro, tenían con el otro. Soltando un resoplido giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a ayudarlo.

Avanzaron con cautela por el pasillo de intendencia y una vez que estuvieron en el patio principal, Nick comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones, confundido ante tantas oficinas y edificios.

-Muy bien, ¿ahora hacia dónde?- exclamó Judy con sarcasmo, cruzándose de brazos.

-Deja que me concentre, Zanahorias- respondió él, llevándose una mano a la barbilla con un gesto pensativo.

-¡Por lo que más quieras, escúchame!- exclamó la chica exasperada. -Llevó más de dos horas tratando de decirte que se como podríamos...

-¡Por aquí!- exclamó, dirigiéndose de repente a pasos rápidos al edificio a su izquierda.

-¡Por Dios, Nick...!- Judy estaba fastidiada de su actitud, pero no iba a dejarlo ir solo así que nuevamente fue detrás de él.

Avanzaron a través de edificios llenos de oficinas cerradas, donde seguramente trabajaban los ejecutivos de la televisora; más no se detuvieron hasta que estuvieron ante una imponente puerta doble de una oficina al fondo del pasillo del tercer piso.

-Aquí debe trabajar el productor- comentó Nick, mientras sacaba de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón un pedazo de alambre.

Alarmada por sus intenciones, Judy le sujeto la mano con fuerza para detenerlo.

-¡Esto ya es demasiado!- exclamó. -¡Es ilegal! Si tan desesperado estas por lo que sea que puedas encontrar aquí, será mejor que te vayas y regreses con una orden.

-Para eso necesitamos pruebas- respondió él con una voz repentinamente dura -, y ambos sabemos que no la obtendremos. Así que hazte a un lado, sé útil y vigila.

-¡No! ¿Pero qué clase de policía eres? ¡Por Dios, Nick! Somos. La. Ley. Detente de una vez por todas.

-¡Dejame trabajar! Se lo que hago, Hopps.

Por alguna razón que no comprendía, le dolió que la llamara de esa forma. Al ver su mueca torcida y como evadía su mirada, supo que algo le sucedía. Había algo más en todo esto que no le estaba contando.

-No, no lo sabes- dijo, tratando de tranquilizarse. -Además, ¿qué podría tener utilidad los registros de una televisora, si lo que necesitamos es saber sobre los patrocinadores de uno de sus concursos?

Nick la miraba fijamente como si tratara de intimidarla, más ella lo retaba igualmente, manteniéndose firme en su postura. Apuntó de responderle, una voz grave lo detuvo, causandole a ambos un sobresalto.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- Judy aprovechó esa distracción para arrebatarle el alambre a Nick. -¿Acaso están perdidos?

Aunque no sonaba agresivo, la mirada del corpulento guardia de seguridad era intimidante. Los observaba con atención, como tratando de adivinar sus intenciones ocultas.

-Así es, oficial- la tranquilidad con la que Judy hablaba sorprendió a su compañero. -Mi compañero y yo no sabemos en donde es...

Antes de que la chica pudiese inventar cualquier cosa, el guardia les hizo una señal, indicandoles que lo siguieran.

-Yo se a donde van. Los llevaré hasta ahí.

-¿Ah sí?- Nick no pudo evitar exclamar, confundido. Por encima de su hombro el hombre le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva, por lo que tuvo que disimular de inmediato. -Quiero decir... Gracias, oficial.

El corpulento hombre se limitó a lanzarles otra de sus miradas, comenzando a avanzar segundos después. Los jóvenes policías no tuvieron otra opción más que seguirlo.

-¿Qué es lo que estabas pensando?- le susurró Judy a Nick, haciendo lo posible por reprimir su enojo, al menos por ahora. -¡Podrían habernos descubierto!

-Tranquila, Zanahorias- sonaba ya más tranquilo, pero mantenía su mirada fija en guardia y la guardia en alto. -Somos policías, ¿qué podrían habernos hecho?

-Comenzando porque nos demandarían por invasión a la propiedad privada, algo que, no se tú comandante, le daría a Bogo la perfecta ocasión para quitarme la placa- soltó un suspiro de fastidio. -¿Qué acaso no piensas? ¿Qué ha sido toda esta actitud tuya tan desesperada?

-¡Por algo yo soy el detective y tú no!- exclamó con una sonrisa torcida. -No te gusta correr riesgos, tesoro.

-Una cosa es correr riesgos y otra muy diferente el actuar sin pensar. ¡Vaya que no se que pensaban cuando te ascendieron a detective!

-Fui de los mejores de mi clase en la academia.

-Oh si, no lo dudó...

-¿Todo en orden?- la voz del guardia los sobresalto por segunda ocasión, deteniendo es seco sus murmullos.

-Si- respondieron al unísono, pero sin dejar de fulminarse el uno al otro con la mirada.

Sea lo que sea que estuviera ocurriendo, era obvio que al guardia le importaba poco.

-Aquí es- dijo, señalando hacia una sala de reuniones cuyas puertas estaban abiertas de par en par. -Busquen a una chica llamada Anely Luna, ella les dirá que tienen que hacer.

-Gracias- respondió Judy, más el hombre ya se alejaba sin ni siquiera mirarlos.

Nick y Judy se detuvieron un momento en la entrada, observando lo que ocurría en la bulliciosa habitación. Habían muchas personas, en su mayoría jóvenes, dispersados por todos los rincones, sentados conversando y llenando unos documentos con gran entusiasmo. Algunos gritaban mientras que otros permanecían con una expresión tan fría como el hielo; era un curioso contraste.

-Son los aspirante al concurso- observó Judy, mirando hacía una mesa donde varias personas uniformadas orientaban y sellaban documentos. -El guardia debío pensar que veníamos a inscribirnos.

Esta vez fue el turno de Nick de soltar un suspiro de fastidio, mientras pasaba una mano por su rojiza cabellera.

-Entonces será mejor irnos mientras podamos- y se dió la vuelta, dispuesto a irse, más su compañera lo sujetó por el brazo, obligándolo a mirarla.

-¿Qué no te das cuenta?- exclamó. En su mirada brillaba una idea. -Creo que esta es una mejor oportunidad de acercarnos. Serán patrocinadores, así que solo se apareceran aquí por ese concurso.

-¿Acaso enloqueciste?- exclamó Nick, adivinando su idea. Judy se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco, comenzando a avanzar rumbo a la mesa de inscripciones.

-Hay que correr riesgos, tesoro- avanzó, dándole la espalda.

-¡Oye, espera!- se apresuró a alcanzarla.

Judy, mientras tanto, ya había llegado hasta una de las chicas y, con su tono más inocente, la saludó.

-¡Hola! Estoy buscando a Anely Luna, me dijeron que ella podría ayudarnos.

-¡Es tú día de suerte!- respondió la chica corto y ondulado cabello rubio. -Esa soy yo, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

En ese momento Nick apareció junto a su compañera, lanzándole una mirada de incredulidad. Judy se sintió satisfecha; por primera vez en todo el día se sentía en control de la situación

-Necesitamos orientación- sonrió Judy. -¿Qué tenemos que hacer para inscribirnos?

-Claro, es sencillo- Anely comenzó a buscar en una caja que tenía al lado, sacando de ella algunos documentos. -Tú y tu compañero deben llenar estas formas. Cuando las tengan, vienen conmigo para que les de su número de participación.

-¿Y solo así ya estamos dentro?- preguntó Nick con sorpresa.

-Ojala fuera tan sencillo- la joven soltó unas risas. -Se realizara un sorteo para elegir solo 20 números al azar, y esos serán quienes podrán participar por el gran premio.

-¿Y qué pasara si no quedamos?- preguntó Judy, quien ya había comenzado a llenar su formato de inscripción.

-No se preocupen, los dejarían venir a ver el concurso en vivo como consolación- respondió Anely con una gran sonrisa -, así que tampoco les ira tan mal.

-Bueno, ¡muchas gracias!- Judy comenzó a tirar del brazo de su compañero, prácticamente arrastrándolo hasta que estuvieron en el rincón más alejado de la habitación.

-¡Estas completamente demente!- le gritó Nick una vez que estuvo seguro de que nadie los escucharía. -¿Cómo se supone que el que bailemos nos permitirá acercarnos?- gruño por lo bajo.

-Tranquilizate, Wilde- respondió ella, continuando con el llenado de los documentos con tranquilidad. -Ya la escuchaste, primero deben elegirnos. Y por si no lo has notado, hay como un millón de parejas aspirantes aquí y eso sin contar a las que ya se fueron y las que están por llegar. ¿Cuántas probabilidades hay que, entre tantos, nos elijan justo a nosotros?

-Más te vale tener razón- Nick soltó un suspiro, buscando tranquilizarse. Luego tomó una pluma y comenzó a llenar su propia forma de inscripción. -Sino, te llamaré "Zanahorias" hasta el fin de tu existencia y no tendrás derecho ni de quejarte con tu linda mirada violeta.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco.

-Confia en mi, Nick- sonrió Judy. -¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

El chico soltó un resoplido de fastidio, enfocándose solo en llenar bien los documentos. Entregaron todo a Anely y una vez con su número asignado, se dirigieron al auto de Nick y regresaron a la comisaría, sumidos en un silencio peculiar.


	6. Asquerosa Buena Suerte

Mientras Ben permanecía perdido en una deliciosa rosquilla de chocolate, un golpe en su escritorio lo hizo regresar a la realidad de un salto. Frente a él, un muy fúrico Nick Wilde lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Dónde esta ella?- exclamó con un tono grave.

-En su cubículo, me parece- respondió el chico atónito. -¿Quieres que le avise que estás aquí?

Él lo ignoró, comenzando a avanzar a grandes zancadas hacia donde estaban todos los policías. Ben lo observaba confundido, tratando de comprender que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡Judy!- exclama Nick, avanzando a través del laberinto de cubículos. -¡Sal de donde estes, Judy Hopps!

Todos los oficiales lo observaban con curiosidad, intercambiando miradas de incomprensión entre ellos. El joven detective se limitaba a pasar de largo junto a ellos, enfocado exclusivamente en encontrar a su compañera.

Finalmente llegó a su cubículo ubicado en el extremo izquierdo de la habitación, donde se encontró de espaldas con una larga cabellera grisácea. La chica permanecía con la mirada clavada en unas hojas y sus codos apoyados sobre su escritorio, ignorante de la presencia de su compañero.

-¡Judy Hopps!- exclamó Nick con toda su fuerza, asustandola. La chica se giró rápidamente a mirarlo, quitándose los audífonos que tenía puestos.

-¿Nick?- lo miró extrañada. -¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tan molesto?

Con el ceño fruncido, el chico colocó su celular ante el campo de visión de la chica. Ella tuvo que quitárselo de las manos para poder observar bien que era lo que sucedía.

-Serás "Zanahorias" para la eternidad, Zanahorias- Nick se cruzó de brazos, fulminándola con la mirada.

Judy comenzó a leer el mensaje de texto en la pantalla:

 _ **Estimados concursantes:**_

 _ **Es un placer para nosotros el informarles que han sido seleccionados para participar del proyecto televisivo "Dancing High", que será transmitido por el canal 53.**_

 ** _Muchas felicidades. Los esperamos a ambos en la junta de orientación que se llevará a cabo este fin de semana en las instalaciones del canal._**

-Oh, Dios...- Judy se dejó caer contra el respaldo de su silla.

-Bien hecho, compañera- Nick hablaba con sarcasmo. -Ahora, como si ya no fuera lo suficientemente complicado, estamos atrapados en un concurso. ¡Lo que faltaba!

-No pensé que nos elegirían, ¿si?- se defendió Judy. -Además, estas siendo muy negativo- giro en su silla, dándole la espalda.

-¿Negativo?- el chico soltó un resoplido. -Esto no hará más que limitar la investigación. ¡Perderemos el tiempo!

-¡Claro que no! ¿Qué no te das cuenta que podremos acercarnos a Lenny y a su socio gracias a esto?

-¡Basta ustedes dos!- el Jefe Bogo apareció de repente junto a ellos, cruzado de brazos y con una mirada dura. -¡Escucho sus gritos hasta mi oficina!

-Disculpe, pero...- comenzó a decir Judy.

-No se ni me importa lo que está sucediendo- exclamó el corpulento hombre. -Solo discutan en privado y dejen que tenga un momento de paz- se dió media vuelta, comenzando a alejarse a grandes pasos, haciendo que ambos policías permanecieran observandolo fijamente por varios segundos.

Un instante después Judy soltó un suspiro y miró fijamente a Nick, esperando escuchar nuevamente sus quejas.

-¿Y bien?- dijo sin dejar de mirarlo.

Esta vez fue él quien suspiró.

-Tienes un buen punto, Zanahorias- comenzó a relajar su postura. Se acercó junto a ella, apoyándose contra el escritorio. -Que mejor oportunidad de acercarse a ellos sin levantar sospechas que este dichoso concurso.

-¿Lo ves?- la chica hacía lo posible por disimular su satisfacción por haberle ganado. -No podemos estar en mejor posición. ¿Quién sospecharía de una pareja que solo quiere "ganar un concurso"?

Nick la observó incrédulo, sorprendido de cómo era posible que no hubiera pensado en eso con anterioridad. Con esos ojos violetas brillando por el entusiasmo le fue imposible negarse, por lo que ese fin de semana se encontró a sí mismo en una sala de conferencias en las oficinas del Canal 53.

El dúo policial destacaba de una manera peculiar, ya que mientras los otros lucían demasiado entusiastas y sociables, Nick y Judy se limitaron a permanecer sentados y a observar a su alrededor.

-¿Cuándo se dignarán a aparecer?- murmuraba Nick, golpeteando con su pie con impaciencia.

-Cálmate, vas a llamar la atención- le respondió ella, pero no podía evitar tamborilear con sus dedos sobre la mesa.

-Hazle caso a tu propio consejo- le lanzó una sonrisa divertida.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no pudo evitar sonreír de igual forma, algo que la ayudó a sentirse más relajada.

-No tienen porque estar tan nerviosos- comentó una voz a sus espaldas. Al girarse se encontraron con una chica de brillantes ojos miel y cabello castaño hasta los hombros. Era tan solo un poco más alta que Judy y su sonrisa era amable, dejado al descubierto su alegre forma de ser. -Soy Emily Kuorin- saludó, extendiendo su mano para estrechar la de cada uno -, y mi novio y yo participamos del concurso.

-Judy, un placer- respondió, correspondiendo el gesto y evitando mencionar su apellido para no delatar su identidad. -Y él es Nick.

-Un placer- saludó él de igual forma.

-¿Son pareja?- la pregunta de Emily provocó que las mejillas de Judy comenzaron a arder.

-Solo compañeros- la tranquilidad con la que Nick respondió la hizo sentir aún más avergonzada, haciendo que bajara la vista y suplicara en su interior que su reacción pasará desapercibida.

-Oh, ¡que lastima!- exclamó Emily, sorprendiendo a ambos. -¡Pero muchas felicidades por haber sido seleccionados!

-Gracias- respondió Nick. De reojo miraba a su compañera, tratando de entender porque se había quedado tan silenciosa de repente.

-¡Emily!- un chico de corto cabello castaño y media cabeza más alto que su nueva conocida apareció, llegando rápidamente al lado de ella. -¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes!

-Disculpa- la aludida soltó una risa -, te perdí de vista- lo tomó del brazo y lo aproximó más a los jóvenes policías. -Deja te presento. Ellos son Judy y Nick, otros concursantes.

-¡Un placer!- saludó el chico con el mismo entusiasmo que su novia. -Soy Michael Karson.

-Igualmente- respondió Judy, hablando por fin después de un largo momento de silencio.

-¿Cuánto llevan en esto?- preguntó Michael, abrazando a su novia por la cintura. -Nosotros hemos participado desde hace ya 4 años en concursos como este. ¿No es así, huroncita?

Emily asintió con efusividad.

Solo 2 cosas pasaron por las mentes de Nick y Judy en ese momento: que esos 2 eran demasiado empalagosos y que ellos no tenían idea de que hablaban.

-Creí que era la primera vez que se hacía algo así- comentó Nick, simulando estar relajado.

-Me refiero a los concursos de baile en general- aclaró el otro chico con amabilidad. -¿Han participado antes en alguno?

Ambos intercambiaron miradas antes de responder con un movimiento negativo de cabeza. La reacción que su respuesta provocó en Michael y Emily los dejo confundidos; la joven pareja parecía escandalizada.

-¿Este es entonces su primer concurso?- preguntó Emily.

-Así es- respondió Judy como si no fuera gran cosa. -Sinceramente, no esperábamos ser seleccionados.

-¡Vaya! ¿Y están nerviosos?

-¿Deberíamos?- Nick la observó arqueando una ceja. Su confianza provocó que la pareja comenzará a reírse y que su compañera le lanzara una mirada de incredulidad.

-¡Ese es el espíritu!- exclamó Michael, soltando a su novia para darle una palmada en la espalda a Nick. -Esa es una mentalidad ganadora.

-No nos importa eso- intervino Judy, encogiéndose de hombros. -Tenemos en mente cuestiones más complejas.

-¡Es verdad!- exclamó Emily, acercándose y entrelazando su brazo con el de ella. -Lo importante es divertirnos- por un instante, la mirada de la chica pareció perderse en el infinito -, aunque hay quienes olvidan esa parte.

Sin poder contra la curiosidad, Judy siguió su vista y se percató de la presencia de una elegante pareja al otro lado de la habitación. Ella parecía una modelo, con el cabello de un tono entre crema y café claro y los ojos miel; pero mantenía una expresión seria, dándole un aire altivo. Su compañero no se quedaba atrás, con su cabello de una combinación entre gris y negro y una mirada del mismo tono que la chica. También tenía una expresión seria, más sus ojos escrutaban la habitación con curiosidad.

Nick y Michael no tardaron en mirar hacía donde las chicas observaban y, al ver quienes eran el objeto de su curiosidad, el segundo soltó un suspiro que provocó que los demás voltearan a mirarlo.

-Dejame adivinar- comentó Nick, cruzándose de brazos y arqueando una ceja. -¿Fanáticos del primer lugar?

-Podría decirse- respondió el otro chico. -Son Jack y Noeli Savage. Hermanos y campeones nacionales.

-No entiendo que hacen aquí- suspiró Emily.

-¿Son tramposos acaso?- preguntó Judy.

-No, y de hecho son bastante talentosos. Pero no necesitan el premio; su familia es bastante acomodada.

-Es por la reputación- comentó Michael. -No podían dejarlo pasar.

Su instinto hizo que los ambos policías observaran a esos 2 con suma atención. Judy se hizo la nota mental de pedirle a Ben que investigara sobre ellos a fondo, mientras que Nick se había percatado de que su compañera había captado la atención de Jack Savage.

-No tienen porque preocuparse- comentó Emily, teniendo una idea equivocada de sus repentinos gestos serios. -Son narcisistas, pero no peligrosos.

-Preferimos evitarnos problemas- dijo Nick. -Después de todo, somos novatos en esto.

Emily y Michael asintieron, más de inmediato cambiaron el tema para evitar que el ambiente se pusiera incómodo. Judy los escuchaba con atención hasta que el vibrar de su celular la distrajo. Nick acababa de mandarle un mensaje, algo que la extraño ya que no lo había visto ni siquiera sacar su teléfono.

 _"Tenemos que acercarnos a los hermanos Savage"_

Levantó la mirada, observando con ojos inquisidores a su compañero, quien permanecía con su atención fija en a alegre pareja y su conversación.

-¡Atención todos!- en ese momento apareció en la sala de conferencias Anely Luna, atrayendo la atención de todos dando unos golpes con sus nudillos sobre la mesa. -Por favor, tomen asiento. El productor viene en camino.

Michael y Emily se despidieron con una alegre ademán y rápidamente se dirigieron a sus asientos. Mientras ella y su compañero tomaban asiento igualmente, Judy aprovecho para manifestarle sus interrogantes.

-¿Por qué los hermanos Savage?- le susurró, aparentando a la vista el mantener una conversación casual. -No me parece que tengan mucho que ver en el caso.

-Un par de hermanos que no necesitan el dinero del premio- respondió Nick, imitando su actitud discreta. -Quizá sea solo cosa mía, pero hay algo sospechoso en esa selección en particular.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Pueden ser desde aliados hasta posibles próximas víctimas. Confia en mi, hay que mantenerlos cerca.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?

-Te explico luego. Por ahora, solo te dire que estoy seguro que ese chico Jack nos será de ayuda.

Judy le lanzó una mirada de incomprensión, más su compañero solo le lanzó una sonrisa de lado. La chica miró en la dirección de los hermanos, sentados al otro lado de la habitación. Por un segundo alcanzó a percibir como Jack observaba en su dirección de reojo, mientras parecía comentarle algo a su hermana. La joven policía arqueó una ceja, meditando la situación.

En ese preciso momento entraron en la habitación 4 hombres vestidos con elegantes y visiblemente costosos trajes. Mientras uno se quedaba al frente de la sala junto a Anely, los otros 3, a quienes reconocieron de inmediato como Brandon Jared, Carlos Gremil y Arthur Lenny, se dirigían al fondo de la sala, tomando asiento en medio de un tenso silencio.

-Es un placer conocerlos, estimados participantes- saludó el que se quedó al frente, quien por obvias razones debía ser el productor del canal. -Primero, permítanme felicitarlos por tener esta inigualable oportunidad.

La audiencia estalló en aplausos. Nick soltó un resoplido de fastidio y Judy pusó los ojos en blanco, sin poder evitar reírse al pensar en la cantidad de comentarios sarcásticos que seguramente su compañero tenía en la mente. Sin quererlo, su actitud había captado la atención de Brandon Jared, a quien le parecía muy curioso como esos 2 no parecían tan entusiasmados como los demás por el primer premio.

-"Dancing High" se estrenará dentro de 2 semanas a partir de mañana- continuó hablando el productor -, por lo que es necesario que conozcan los detalles de logística.

Le hizo una señal a Anely, quien de inmediato apagó la luz y encendió un proyector. Detrás del productor apareció el plano de un estudio.

-Solo será necesario que se presenten el día domingo desde muy temprano- señaló el escenario -, para que se organice el orden de participación y se ajusten algunos detalles. Cada pareja contará con todo lo necesario: vestuario, maquillaje y demás; pero cada equipo será responsable de la elección de su música y su coreografía. En caso de que lleguen a ocupar la ayuda de un coreógrafo, tendrán que proporcionarnos su nombre para darle crédito por su trabajo.

Todos permanecieron en silencio, escuchando con atención. Sin embargo, Judy y Nick intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación.

Lo que sea que el productor dijera después no le dieron importancia, ya que el mismo pensamiento atormentaba sus mentes: ¿cómo podrían mantener un perfil bajo si ellos eran policías, no bailarines? Tenían que actuar y rápido.


	7. Alianzas y Estratégias

-¡Como es que olvidamos ese detalle!- exclamó Judy, dejándose caer pesadamente contra su silla.

Nick tomó asiento en el escritorio vacío que estaba de espaldas al de ella, con el mismo gesto meditabundo. Ambos llevaban las últimas 24 horas pensando en una solución posible para su dilema, pero nada brillante les venía a la cabeza. Por más que le dieran vueltas, en su entrenamiento nunca les enseñaron como convertirse en bailarines decentes en menos de 2 semanas.

-Me parece que no es necesario recalcar que nunca he bailado en mi vida- comentó Nick, columpiándose en la silla. -Y si lo he hecho, fue porque o perdí una apuesta o estaba ebrio o una situación parecida- Judy lo fulminó con la mirada. -No me mires así, ¡estoy siendo honesto!

Ella torció el gesto, rodó los ojos y soltó un suspiro. Comenzó a jugar con una pluma que estaba sobre su escritorio, pensando.

-Y así de fácil se irá nuestra perfecta cuartada- dijo, suspirando nuevamente.

-No creo que nos descubran por algo tan simple como eso, Zanahorias.

-Ni yo. Pero cuando tengamos que enfrentarnos a personas que llevan tanto tiempo bailando...- tomó la pluma y la apretó con fuerza. -Nos eliminaran y con eso perderemos la oportunidad de estar cerca de Lenny y su poco confiable socio.

-¡Quizá yo pueda ayudarlos!- Ben apareció de la nada, provocando que por el sobresalto Judy le soltará una patada en la espinilla a Nick y este cayera de su asiento, con una expresión de sorpresa y dolor.

-¡Ben!- exclamaron ambos enfadados, una vez recuperados de la impresión causada por su amigo.

Él les lanzó una mirada inocente de disculpa, apresurándose a ayudar a Nick a levantarse y sin dejar de repetir "lo lamento".

-Golpeas duro, Zanahorias- dijo Nick, mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente.

-Perdona- dijo Judy. Volteó a mirar a Ben, cruzándose de brazos. -¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! De verdad que casi me provocas un infarto, Ben.

-Lo lamentó- repitió el chico por enésima vez. Más de repente pareció recordar algo y sonrió de oreja a oreja -, pero es que no pude evitar escucharlos y me parece que puedo ayudarles con su pequeño dilema.

-¿Ah, si?- Nick tenía curiosidad al respecto. -Y exactamente, ¿qué tienes en mente?

-¡Hey, hey! ¡Alto!- intervino Judy. Luego, tomándolo del brazo, obligó a su compañero a seguirla hasta el exterior del cubículo mientras decía: -¿Nos permites unos segundos, Ben?

Él asintió, manteniendo su sonrisa y limitándose a lanzarles una mirada expectante.

Judy arrinconó a Nick contra la pared del cubículo contiguo, lanzándole su más fulminante mirada y cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Oye, cuidado!- exclamó el chico al recibir el impacto. -¿No crees que ya me lastimaste lo suficiente?

-No podemos involucrar a Ben en todo esto- soltó ella sin rodeos.

-Solo quiere ayudarnos- esta vez fue Nick quien se cruzó de brazos, retándola con la mirada y una postura firme. -No veo que tiene de malo.

-¡Tú mismo eres quien dijo que es un caso muy riesgoso! Y si mal no recuerdo, querías trabajar solo.

-El que nos ayude con nuestro "pequeño problema"- marcó las comillas con los dedos -no significa que vaya a involucrarse con el resto del caso. De todos modos, ambos sabemos que lo necesitamos. No podemos solo pedirle que nos consiga información sin darle explicaciones, ¿o si?

Judy no encontró ningún argumento contra esa lógica. Su compañero tenía un punto y no podía olvidarse de que tenían el tiempo encima. Y entre más pronto encontraran una solución, mejor.

-Esta bien- asintió, relajando ligeramente su postura. -Escuchemos lo que Ben tiene que decir.

Nick sonrió y asintió, realmente satisfecho por haberla convencido. Empujándola por los hombros, la llevó de nuevo al interior de su cubículo, donde encontraron a Ben sentado, balanceándose en una de las sillas.

-Muy bien- habló Judy, haciéndolo voltear. -¿Qué sabes de la situación?

-Hoy en la mañana los ví llegar muy estresados y discutiendo, pero eso se esta haciendo habitual- Nick soltó una risa. -Venía a preguntarle a Judy si quería algo de la cafetería, porque siempre come algo dulce cuando esta molesta, y los escuché decir algo sobre que necesitaban aprender a bailar con urgencia.

-Si- asintió Nick. -Justo ese es nuestro gran dilema.

-¿Y puedo preguntar por qué?- Ben trataba en lo posible el no ser entrometido, pero en su mirada podía percibirse su curiosidad.

Nick le lanzó una mirada a su compañera, quien permaneció en silencio por varios segundos antes de suspirar y acercarse a Ben, apoyándose en el escritorio.

-¿Has escuchado sobre un programa próximo a estrenarse, llamado "Dancing High"?

Ben asintió efusivamente.

-¡Si!- exclamó. -De hecho, me parece que Gazelle será parte del jurado en el, lo cual no me sorprende, ya que es una gran bailarina...- sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante la realización. Miró a Judy y luego a Nick, y sus silenciosas expresiones le dieron la razón. -¡No!- se cubrió la boca por la impresión. -¿Hablan en serio? ¡Participaran en Dancing High!

-Shh- lo silenciaron ambos de inmediato.

Ben cubrió su boca nuevamente, en esta ocasión para no hacer ruido.

-Estamos encubiertos- le dijo Judy. -Deben saberlo la menos cantidad de personas posible.

-¿Dices que el Jefe Bogo no sabe nada al respecto?- Judy negó con la cabeza. -Te matará si se entera que tomaste una decisión si consultarle. Otra vez.

-Ambos sabemos que no lo hará. He hecho cosas "peores".

-Si... ¡Pero esto es diferente!

-Tranquilos los 2- intervino Nick. -Ben, tranquilo. Tengo autorización de mi comandante para hacer lo necesario para la resolución de este caso; y Bogo le concedió el mismo permiso a Judy cuando accedió a dejarla ser mi compañera.

"Sonó como si hubiera pedido permiso para salir conmigo" pensó la chica riendo, pero su sonrisa desapareció en cuanto se percató de lo que había pasado por su mente. Sintió que se sonrojaba y bajo la mirada. ¿Cómo es posible que hubiera pensado en algo así? ¡No tenía sentido! Ella estaba segura de haber superado el hecho de que en su sueño era casi seguro que sus alter egos eran... Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, gesto que extraño a Nick y Ben.

-¿Todo en orden, Zanahorias?- preguntó Nick.

-Si, si...- ella asintió. -Es solo que... Bueno, me perdí en mis pensamientos.

-Eres rara- comentó, haciendo que lo fulminaran con la mirada por milésima ocasión en el día.

-Eres tonto- frunció el ceño.

Ben intercambiaba miradas entre ambos, observando con mucha atención. Cualquier otra persona no habría dado un mínimo de importancia a una típica discusión entre compañeros; nada fuera de lo común. Más para él, quien conocía a Judy desde el inicio de su carrera como policía, no podía pasar desapercibido el hecho de que desde hace un tiempo la chica tenía ese aire relajado, algo antes solía ser poco común. Pero antes de que pudiese empezar a formular teorías de cupido en su mente, su amiga lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-¡No es momento para esto, Nick! Mejor que Ben nos diga lo que había pensado.

-¿Qué cosa?- exclamó Ben, regresando a la realidad. Ambos voltearon a mirarlo. -¡Ah, cierto! Resulta que tengo una prima que solía participar en concursos de baile de salón. Ahora da clases, así que es probable que pueda ayudarles.

-Para mi suena como una excelente idea- comentó Nick, lanzándole una mirada a su compañera.

-No lo se- comentó Judy, dudosa. -¿Cómo podemos pedirle que nos enseñe a bailar? No entenderá el porque entramos al concurso en primer lugar y...

-¡Hey!- Nick le colocó una mano sobre su hombro. -Vamos, relájate linda. ¿Por qué tienes que irte siempre a los extremos?

Judy lo retó con la mirada. Toda la vida había odiado actitudes como la suya, tan despreocupadas y casi cínicas. Sin embargo, eso no hacía más que hacer que la imagen del descarado y astuto zorro vinieran a su mente una y otra vez.

-Me imagino que podremos explicarle la situación- continuó hablando Nick. -Y estoy seguro de que entenderá que debe ser discreta cuando sepa que somos policías.

-No tienen nada de que preocuparse- intervino Ben. -Ella creció conmigo; confió en ella como en nadie.

-Eso basta para mi- Nick se acercó al lado del otro policía y le rodeó los hombros con su brazo. -Si Benny confía, entonces yo igual- ambos miraban a Judy, expectantes de su respuesta.

Ella los miró por unos segundos, inexpresiva. Intercambiaba miradas entre ambos, con los brazos cruzados resaltando su postura firme. Después de un eterno instante, soltó un suspiro, relajando su postura.

-Esta bien- dijo, provocando que Nick y Ben chocaran palmas. -¿Cuándo puedes contactarla, Ben? De verdad que esto es de extrema urgencia.

-Mañana temprano le puedo decir que venga- respondió el chico, con un gesto pensativo. -Hoy tiene una clase en la tarde, así que no podría...

-¡Llévanos a verla entonces!- exclamó Nick, provocando que Judy arqueara una ceja en su dirección. -¿Qué? Entre más pronto, mejor. ¿O me equivoco?

Judy negó con la cabeza, luchando por no dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa. Miró en la dirección de Ben, esperando su respuesta.

-Si eso es lo que quieren- respondió él, sonriendo muy animado. -En cuanto termine el turno, podremos ir. Trabaja en una academia en el centro.

-Iremos en mi auto- exclamó Nick.

Ben asintió, pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, el Jefe Bogo lo llamó a su oficina. El chico se retiró rápidamente, visiblemente emocionado, lo que provocó que Judy riera ligeramente.

-Nunca lo había visto así- comentó en voz alta. -Es extraño.

-¿Se conocen desde la academia?- preguntó Nick, mirando en la dirección por la que Ben había desaparecido.

-No- respondió Judy, tomando asiento y balanceándose ligeramente en su silla. -Fue el primer amigo que tuve cuando fui asignada aquí. Lo apreció mucho.

-Tienen una linda amistad-la chica asintió, pero seguía observandolo. Parecía como si su compañero muriese de curiosidad por algo. -¿Y entonces no te asignaron con nadie de la academia?- habló nuevamente.

-No- respondió ella, manifestando su extrañeza. -Y la verdad fue mejor así. Hice varios amigos en la academia, pero nada demasiado memorable.

-¿En serio?- esta vez Nick parecía haberse puesto repentinamente serio.

-¿Por qué la curiosidad?- Judy enarcó una ceja. -¿Acaso dudas de mi o algo?

-No- exclamó él, recuperando su actitud relajada. -Sol quería saber más de ti... Eso es todo.

Judy le lanzó una mirada inquisidora, a lo que él respondió con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Qué?- exclamó el chico, sintiéndose algo incómodo por la atención.

-Nada- Judy soltó una sonrisa torcida. -Solo que eres peculiar.

-Así me quieres- respondió con su tono bromista de siempre.

-Si, claro- respondió con sarcasmo, poniendo los ojos en blanco. -Ya quisieras.

Él comenzó a reírse y, sin más, se despidió con un ademán para ir a la cafetería en busca de algo de comer. Judy correspondió el gesto, pero apenas se quedó de nuevo sola, su sonrisa se esfumó y su mirada se perdió en el infinito. Tomó una pluma y comenzó a garabatear distraídamente en unas hojas que tenía cerca.

"Cada vez que esta cerca, no puedo pensar de forma coherente..." pensaba. "Y todo por culpa de un zorro astuto..."

Eso la hizo soltar una sonrisa. Pero como en cada ocasión en la que pensaba en aquel sueño, una extraña sensación de nostalgia se formó en su interior. Sacudió su cabeza, como deseando alejar esos pensamientos.

Soltó un suspiro y miró por encima de su hombro, solo para asegurarse que nadie la hubiese visto. Se colocó los audífonos, tratando de distraer su mente; más sus pensamientos volvían involuntariamente hacía ese sueño y hacía la imagen de ese zorro y esa coneja.


	8. Evie Lyrian

"Esta es la realidad" se volvió la frase que Judy se repitió una y otra vez el resto del día. "Además, sueño y realidad son muy diferentes."

Y era verdad. No sabía si era por el pasado particular de cada uno, pero Nick humano parecía diferir de su contraparte zorro en varios aspectos: era más centrado y maduro al momento de realizar su trabajo, además de tener ese carácter de investigador que lo hacía ser observador por naturaleza y le permitía captar hasta los más mínimos detalles de lo que sucede a su alrededor. Y a pesar de que acostumbraba bromear con ella, algo en él era como si se esforzará al máximo por mantener una actitud relajada, todo lo contrario a ese zorro que era alegre y desinteresado por naturaleza. Eran la misma persona, en mundos diferentes.

Ese pensamiento la hizo sonreír involuntariamente; le parecía una idea divertida. ¿Dos realidades alternas? Imposible. Sin que entendiera muy bien como, eso la ayudó a sentirse bastante más tranquila, lo que no le paso desapercibido a su compañero cuando se encontraron en el estacionamiento al final del turno.

Nick la observó acercarse, permaneciendo apoyado contra su auto mientras ella le sonreía desde la distancia con la mirada brillante.

-¿Y a ti que te sucedió?- le preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

-Solo reaccione en que estaba tomando muy a pecho una situación sin importancia- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-No me sorprende de ti, Zanahorias- dijo, soltando una risa.

-¿Que a ti no te ha pasado?

-Claro que no, soy una profesional.

Judy se cruzó de brazos, lanzándole una mirada fulminante.

-¿Acaso no me crees?- exclamó Nick. De repente, se inclinó levemente, mirándola fijamente a los ojos y señalandose con un dedo. -Detective astuto- la señalo a ella. -Policía tonta.

Eso, más que ofenderla, la dejó petrificada. ¿Por qué justo cuando por fin sus pensamientos encontraban tranquilidad en las diferencias entre Nick-zorro y Nick-humano, aparecían las similitudes y la torturaban de nuevo? Tuvo deseos de irse a casa, dejarse caer en su cama y gritar con todas sus fuerzas contra su almohada. Pero antes de que pudiese hacer cualquier cosa, Ben apareció junto a ellos, visiblemente entusiasmado.

-¿Listos?- exclamó al verlos. -Le llamé a mi prima y dijo que su última clase finaliza a las 8.

-¡Entonces vamos!- Nick les indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que se subieran al auto, mientras se dirigía al puesto del piloto.

Judy se quedó quieta en su sitio por unos momentos, con la mirada clavada en el suelo y la mente perdida en el infinito. Su compañero ya había encendido el motor, pero ella continuaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?- preguntó Nick a Ben. -¿Siempre es así de distraída?

-No, jamás- respondió el chico, mirando a Judy. -No se que le sucede últimamente, pero ella suele ser de las personas más centradas y profesionales que conozco.

Nick le lanzó un mirada de extrañeza y luego observó a la chica nuevamente. Se giró, soltó un suspiro y sonó en claxon.

-¿Vienes o no, Zanahorias?- le gritó, asomándose por la ventana.

-¿Zanahorias?- Ben le lanzó una mirada de incomprensión.

-Le queda- fue la única respuesta que Nick le dió.

Tras haber despertado de su ensoñación por el sonido, Judy se apresuró a subirse al asiento del copiloto, evitando en lo posible hacer contacto con las miradas de los chicos.

-Vamos- dijo encogiéndose ligeramente en su asiento y cruzándose de brazos.

Su compañero no dijo más y arrancó, pero Ben observaba a la chica con curiosidad. Su instinto confabulador lo hacía intercambiar miradas entre Nick y Judy; se sentía seguro de que había algo más ahí. Casi podía apostarlo.

El trayecto al centro fue tranquilo, siendo Ben el único que hablaba y Nick quien ocasionalmente le respondía. Judy se limitó a perder su mirada en la ventana, relajándose poco a poco. Sin que se diera cuenta, su compañero la observaba de reojo de repente, preguntandose qué es lo que estaría pasando por su mente.

-Da vuelta a la izquierda en esta intersección- señaló Ben de repente, llamando la atención del conductor. -Es en el edificio de ladrillos rojos. Su academia la adaptó en el último piso.

Nick siguió las instrucciones al pie de la letra, estacionándose frente al sitio indicado. Judy aprovechó para observar el ambiente: era un sitio tranquilo, ya que el único movimiento en los alrededores era por un pequeño restaurante que estaba en la esquina. Tal como lo había dicho Ben, hasta arriba podía percibirse movimiento y un pequeño letrero de luces neón señalaba el nombre del lugar: "Evie's".

-Faltan 10 minutos- comentó Ben, lanzándole a ambos una sonrisa entusiasta. -Justo a tiempo- se apresuró a entrar, sin molestarse en asegurarse que sus amigos lo seguían.

-Es obvio quien de nosotros esta emocionado con todo esto- comentó Nick, divertido. Miró a su compañera, quien se limitó a asentir mientras seguía mirando hacía el último piso del edificio. -Oye...- dijo, haciendo que lo mirará. -¿Todo en orden?

-Si- pero a pesar de que hizo su mejor esfuerzo por disimular, fue en vano. Su compañero le lanzó una mirada inquisidora.

-Quizá no te conozca desde hace tanto, pero se que esos cambios tan repentinos no son normales- se inclinó, mirándola fijamente. -Sea lo que se que tengas en esa cabeza, déjalo ir. Eres más linda cuando estás relajada.

Judy sintió como se sonrojaba, pero aún así no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Eres un tonto- comentó, riendo más relajada.

-Sabes que me amas.

La chica se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco, riendo más fuerte y comenzando a avanzar hacia el edificio. Nick se le unió poco después.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la escuela de baile, las personas ya comenzaban a salir. Algunos les lanzaban miradas curiosas, ya que no era común ver a un par de policías por esos rumbos. A pesar de ello, la gran mayoría mantuvo discreción y se limitaron a seguir en sus asuntos.

-Quizá debimos venir en ropa de civil- pensó Nick en voz alta.

-Ya es tarde para eso- le respondió Judy sin mirarlo.

Dentro del amplio lugar, cuyas paredes estaban recubiertas de espejos a excepción de un par de grandes ventanas del lado derecho, encontraron a Ben hablando con una mujer joven de porte grácil. Era obvio que eran familiares: compartían el mismo tono amarillo-café de cabello y la mirada suave y sagaz. Sin embargo, ella parecía sacada de una portada de revista de moda, con una esbelta figura marcada por un vestido blanco y una altura imponente, que la hacía darse a notar aún portando zapatos de piso.

-¡Son ellos!- exclamó Ben, aproximándose a sus compañeros y empujandolos hacia donde estaba la chica. Ella se limitaba a mirarlos con curiosidad. -Evie, ellos son Judy Hopps y Nick Wilde, los compañeros de los que te comente.

-Un placer- la chica les tendió la mano, gesto que ambos policías correspondieron. -Soy Evie Lyrian, prima de Benny. Y me parece que ustedes necesitan de mi ayuda.

-Efectivamente- respondió Nick. -Digamos que tenemos un problema un tanto... peculiar.

-Antes de entrar en detalles- intervino Judy -, debes saber que todo debe permanecer en absoluto secreto.

-Tienen mi palabra- Evie sonrió con amabilidad. -Benny ya me había dicho algo al respecto y confíen en que soy de absoluta confianza.

Tanto Judy como Nick asintieron. Intercambiaron miradas y después de un silencioso acuerdo, le contaron a la chica con lujo de detalles como estaba su situación.

-¡Vaya que tienen suerte!- halago Evie una vez que terminaron la historia. -Por lo menos 3 de mis alumnos se inscribieron en la selección y no quedaron.

-Tenemos suerte- comentó Nick. -Solo que no sabría decir si buena o mala- Judy le soltó un codazo.

-Les recomendé que vinieran contigo porque eres una experta en el tema- comentó Ben, con la mirada rebosante de entusiasmo.

-Sabes que hace mucho que me retire de los concursos, Benny- comentó Evie con algo de melancolía.

Nick y Judy volvieron a intercambiar miradas, preocupados ante su tono y temiendo lo peor.

-¿Eso significa que no nos ayudaras?- comentó Judy, dudosa.

-Claro que los ayudaré- comentó Evie, recuperándose de ese breve momento de tristeza. -Y creanme, me asegurare que incluso quien los conoce llegue a creer que han bailado toda su vida.

Judy sonrió y Nick soltó un suspiro, ambos visiblemente aliviados.

-¡Gracias, Evie!- exclamó Ben, dándole un fuerte abrazo a su prima.

-De verdad que no sabemos cómo agradecerte- secundó Judy.

-¿Cómo podremos pagarte?- comentó Nick.

-No es necesario que me den nada- sonrió Evie. -¡Con la reputación que me dan como coreógrafa de Dancing High basta y sobra! Sin embargo, solo tengo una única condición- ambos la miraron expectantes, indicándole con la mirada que estaban dispuestos a todo. -Trabajaran con el mismo esfuerzo que hicieron para conseguir esas placas que portan- le lanzó una mirada significativa a cada uno. -¿Hecho?

-¡Hecho!- exclamó Judy, secundada por un asentimiento por parte de Nick.

Evie sonrió satisfecha y Ben no podía estar más emocionado.


	9. Aprendiendo a Ser un Equipo

A lo largo de su carrera como bailarina, Evie Lyrian se había enfrentado a un sinfín de retos y dificultades. Había pasado por desvelos, heridas, decepciones, altos estándares de exigencia; todo por el gran amor que le tenía a la danza. Y a pesar de ello, nunca nada la había estresado tanto como el tener a Judy y Nick como alumnos.

Cada tarde, una vez terminado su turno, ambos policías se dirigían a la academia. Evie agradecía su constancia y trabajo duro, y fue por eso que los primeros días transcurrieron sin problemas. El verdadero problema surgió cuando comenzó a enseñarles a bailar en pareja. Con solo una vez de intentar le bastó para darse cuenta de que a ambos les encantaba tener el control. No importaba de qué forma le tratase de explicar, ello no parecían querer entender. Y eso, a la larga, solo complicaba las cosa y comenzaba a agotar la paciencia de su profesora. Siempre terminaba en lo mismo: ambos discutiendo, reclamando al otro por lo que no salía bien; y esa tarde no fue la excepción.

-¡Deja de empujarme!- exclamó Judy.

-¡Entonces avanza!- respondió Nick. -No puedo hacerlo todo yo.

-Nadie te esta pidiendo que lo hagas. ¡Solo haz tu parte y ya!

-¡Eso hago! Eres tú quien no parece entender como funcionan las cosas.

Evie permanecía apoyada en la pared junto a la ventana, esperando a que se calmaran como las últimas 2 noches. Soltando un suspiro, miró hacia el exterior, observando la belleza nocturna de Zootopia. Por alguna razón, los recuerdos siempre la invadían al escucharlos, recordando a una joven discutiendo de una forma muy similar con un alto chico de rebelde cabello rojizo.

"¡Entiéndelo, Evie!" aún podía escuchar su voz en su cabeza. "¡Deja de querer tener el control de todo!"

Suspiro nuevamente, cerrando los ojos por un momento con un gesto meditabundo. Tras unos segundos, los abrió y se giró para contemplar a sus alumnos.

"Son tan parecidos a nosotros..." pensó, sin quitarles la visa de encima.

Entonces una idea vino a su mente de inmediato. Mientras ellos continuaban en una acalorada discusión, Evie comenzó a estructurar un plan en su mente. El problema era obvio: ninguno quería ni iba a ceder el control, por lo menos no por las buenas. Sus naturalezas y orgullos no se los permitían.

-¡Basta ustedes 2!- exclamó por fin la joven bailarina con firmeza. A pesar de ello, sonaba extrañamente tranquila. De hecho, una sonrisa picara comenzó a formarse en su rostro. -Deben entenderlo de una buena vez: ambos no pueden tener el control siempre.

Judy y Nick se cruzaron de brazos, fulminando al otro con la mirada. Era muy notorio que ninguno tenía ánimos de nada, pero no les quedaba opción. Les quedaban 4 días y era una oportunidad que no podían dejar ir; solo por eso seguían ahí. Evie se limitó a respirar profundamente, mientras se quitaba la mascada que tenía alrededor del cuello.

-Tal parece que tendré que trabajar con ustedes de una forma un tanto... diferente- dijo mientras se acercaba a Judy y la hacía dar unos pasos al frente. La chica relajó su postura, observando a su profesora con extrañeza. Nick arqueó una ceja, visiblemente confundido. Sin embargo, Evie solo sonreía mientras continuaba hablando: -El baile es casi un hechizo- comenzó a enrollar la mascada -un ejercicio de absoluta confianza y perfecta sincronía- comenzó a colocarla sobre los ojos de Judy, quien se puso tensa de la sorpresa. -Debes relajarte y, sobre todo, confiar en tu compañero.

-Pero...- a pesar de sus dudas, Judy dejo que Evie la guiara con pasos cautelosos.

-Son policías, se enfrentan al peligro todos los días- la bailarina le indicó a Nick con una seña que se acercara. -Para eso tienen también a un compañero, para cubrirse las espaldas el uno al otro- cuando colocó la mano de Judy sobre la de su compañero, Evie alcanzó a percibir como se ponía tensa y se alejaba, como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica. -Confía- le dijo para relajarla. -Si confías en él, no habrá nada que pueda salir mal.

Nick estaba demasiado sorprendido y no supo que hacer cuando Evie le hizo sujetar a su compañero. Aunque ya lo hubiese hecho antes, era como si por primera vez sujetará su mano y se diera cuenta de lo delicada que era en realidad.

-Lo que ustedes 2 deben aprender primero es a no querer controlar al otro- comenzó a avanzar con gráciles pasos hacia el reproductor. -El bailar es conectarse, aceptar al otro, ayudarse; ser un complemento. Son un equipo. Actúen como tal.

Judy se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, gesto que no le pasó desapercibido a su compañero. Pero cuando ella dio un suspiro y comenzó a relajarse, también Nick comenzó a sentirse más tranquilo. Ella le estaba indicando que confiaba en él, en su criterio, no podía decepcionarla. Esperaron juntos en su sitio, enfocados solo en respirar, y cuando comenzó la música avanzaron en la misma dirección, con pasos coordinados. Poco a poco la coreografía fue ejecutada de forma casi perfecta, algo que hizo que Evie sonriera con satisfacción.

Terminó la canción, dejando a Nick y a Judy perfectamente quietos en su sitio. Con movimientos tímidos, la chica retiró la mascada de sus ojos, evitando en lo posible el mirar al chico frente a ella. Fingió estar aturdida por la luz, parpadeando muy rápido y mirando en la dirección en la que estaba Evie, quien permanecía sentada junto al reproductor musical. La joven bailarina tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, gesto que evidenciaba su parentesco con Ben, mientras miraba a cada uno con un entusiasmo reluciente en la mirada.

-¡Bien, bien!- exclamó, aplaudiendo mientras se ponía en pie. -¡Eso es justo lo que necesitaban! ¡Fue una ejecución muy buena! Claro que tenían algunos errores, pasables claro, después de todo son novatos...

-Créeme, también somos felices por ello- la detuvo Nick antes de que el entusiasmo desatará su hilo de pensamientos. -Pero no estoy muy seguro de que este permitido el vendarle los ojos a Judy...

-¡Por supuesto que no lo harán!- exclamó Evie, riendo. -Pero ya encontré que es lo que necesitan para mejorar, así que será más sencillo hacerlos bailarines...- dudó. -Aceptables, por así decirlo.

-¿En serio?- Judy enarcó una ceja, a lo que ella asintió en respuesta.

-Casos especiales requieren medidas especiales- miró a cada uno fijamente a los ojos y les lanzó una sonrisa peculiar, como si tuviese en mente la más divertida de las travesuras. -Tal parece que ustedes 2 están entrenados para ser los perfectos policías; listos para reaccionar al recibir ordenes directas.

Nick y Judy intercambiaron miradas, sin saber si eso debía o no ofenderles. Pero antes de que pudieran decir cualquier cosa, Evie retomó la palabra:

-Harán lo que yo les diga y no deberán cuestionarme- sonrió aún más. -Por más raro que sea quiero que tengan en mente esto: se lo que hago. Confíen en mi.

-¿Debería temer?- Nick comentó con ironía, mientras se cruzaba de brazos con una pose relajada.

-No más de lo necesario- respondió ella, cruzándose de brazos con auto satisfacción. -Como primer paso, hay algo que debo saber- ambos esperaron atentamente a que continuara. -¿Alguno de ustedes comparte departamento con alguien?- sonrió con picardía al ver sus expresiones de extrañeza.

Y fue así como, horas después, Judy se encontró a si misma en su sencillo departamento, arreglando su sillón para que fuese una "cama" cómoda para su compañero.

-Debes sentirte afortunada, Zanahorias- comentó Nick, sacando del refrigerador un refresco en lata. -No cualquiera puede gozar de mi presencia las 24 horas del día.

-¡Ja! Si, claro...- respondió ella con sarcasmo, trayendo un par de almohadas de su habitación. -Ahora entiendo porque te corrieron de tu sector.

-Me aman- dijo mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón, dando un suspiro relajado. Dio un sorbo a su bebida, mirando fijamente a Judy, quien permanecía concentrada en acomodar un par de sabanas.

-Claro. Y por eso todos morían por ser tu compañero, ¿no?- comentó ella con una sonrisa torcida. Sin embargo, al voltear a mirarlo él se había quedado serio, bebiendo mientras permanecía con la mirada perdida a través de la ventana. Lo observó por varios segundos tratando de descifrar su expresión, más el mismo Nick aclaró sus dudas al comenzar a hablar:

-Lo creas o no, todos mis compañeros de sector me consideran alguien con un carácter un tanto... difícil.

-¿De verdad?- comentó Judy con sarcasmo. El chico le lanzó una mirada de obviedad, provocando que comenzará a reírse.

-Búrlate lo que quieras, supongo que es justo- respondió con diversión. -Es solo que...- soltó un suspiro. -Siempre he tenido "mi manera" de hacer las cosas, y para los demás es complicado el adaptarse a mi forma de ser. No confían del todo en lo que hago.

Judy no supo como responder a eso y la habitación se quedó sumida en un profundo silencio. Casi de forma inconsciente y con movimientos cautelosos se sentó junto a él, observándolo.

-Perdona por eso- dijo Nick, al ver la repentina seriedad en las facciones de su compañera.

-No es necesario- se apresuró ella a responder. Se mordió el labio, observándolo sin saber como continuar, más tras unos segundos soltó un suspiro, decidiendo que lo mejor era ser sincera. -Me sorprende mucho que pienses así. Siempre pareces tan seguro de ti mismo que...- rió ligeramente, avergonzada de su poca elocuencia.

-Tú eres de admirar- comentó él de la nada, provocando que Judy lo mirara confundida.

-¿Disculpa?

-Hablo en serio. Desde que te conocí, siempre he notado esa vivacidad y determinación que tienes... ¡Eres un espíritu inquieto! Por eso me agradas.

Judy no supo que decir. Se sonrojo ligeramente y sonrió, bajando la mirada y tratando de aparentar estar lo más relaja posible.

-Gracias- dijo por fin. -Me agradas también. Tienes esa actitud fresca y relajada, con la que aparentemente todo te sale bien.

-¿Aparentemente?- Nick enarcó una ceja.

-¡Acéptalo!- ella se cruzó de brazos, regresandole la misma mirada. -Eres un imán para problemas. Para mi, eso no es que te salga "todo bien"- marcó las comillas con un ademan.

-Prefiero pensar que es "suerte para estar en ocasiones interesantes".

Judy comenzó a reír a carcajadas y Nick se le unió segundos después. Les tomó un rato calmarse, y aún así se les seguían escapando algunas pequeñas risas al hablar.

-Zorro tono...- dijo Judy sin pensar. De inmediato su risa se apagó y miró de reojo a Nick, temiendo su reacción. Sin embargo, él se limitó a quedarse en silencio, lanzándole una mirada de incomprensión.

-¿Zorro tonto?- repitió, en un tono que parecía entre confundido y divertido.

-Disculpa...- bajo la mirada, apenada. -No se que pensaba...

-No te preocupes- le sonrió de tal forma que la dejo congelada en su sitio por un instante. -Me agrada.

Judy lo observó por varios segundos, dejando escapar una sonrisa sin poder evitarlo. De repente, Nick se dejo caer contra el respaldo del sillón, apoyando su cabeza entre sus manos.

-¿Sabes?- dijo de forma casual, sin mirarla. -Creo que este fue el plan de Evie todo el tiempo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó ella, dejándose caer igualmente contra el respaldo, apoyando sus manos sobre su vientre.

-Que nos conociéramos de verdad- volteó a mirarla. -Que de verdad nos convirtiéramos en un equipo.

Judy lo miró directo a los ojos y sonrió. Luego miró al techo, pensando en lo mucho que su calmada vida había cambiado en solo unos días.

* * *

 **A/N: ¡Hola! Primero que nada, gracias a todos por el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia. :3 Hago lo posible para que sea de su agrado, así que siéntanse libres de dejar su opinión.**

 **Ahora, a lo que venía. Como saben, Nick y Judy participaran de un concurso de baile... Así que es momento de que ustedes participen comentándome que canciones sienten que queden para ellos. Tengo algunas opciones, pero también quisiera oír su bella opinión, así que estaré esperando sus propuestas.**

 **¡Gracias y nos leemos pronto! ;)**


	10. El Precio de la Verdad

Evie se sintió satisfecha para el sábado, cuando Nick y Judy ya eran capaces de realizar la rutina de forma más que decente. Y no era para menos, ya que por 4 días recurrió a los métodos más peculiares para afianzar su confianza: comenzó vendando los ojos de Judy para luego amarrarlos por la cintura, lo hizo convivir en el mismo espacio día y noche, escuchar la canción seleccionada en todo momento; con todo eso, era lógico que para la noche del sábado ya no tuvieran fuerzas para nada.

Una vez terminaron la rutina por tercera vez consecutiva, Nick se dejó caer contra el suelo, agotado.

-¡Un poco de descanso, por piedad!- dijo dramáticamente, haciendo que su compañera rodara los ojos con diversión.

-Se lo merecen- dijo Evie al verlo. -Creanme cuando les digo que estoy orgullosa de su avance. Mañana harán un gran trabajo.

-Gracias- sonrió Judy. -¿Estarás ahí?

-¡Claro!- respondió ella con una sonrisa, más la alegría no le llegó a la mirada. -No me lo perdería por nada- se excusó, argumentando que necesitaba descansar, y se dirigió a la puerta que conducía a lo que era su departamento.

-¿Por qué reacciona así?- pensó Judy en voz alta. -Es obvio que ama el baile y es muy talentosa, ¿entonces por qué se ha alejado de los concursos y eventos?

-Le rompieron el corazón- comentó Nick de la nada, provocando que su compañera volteara a verlo de inmediato.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Se nota- respondió, mirándola fijamente. -Los concursos son en parejas Zanahorias, y el que no mencione a quien debió ser su compañero debe significar que terminaron mal.

-Eso no significa que fueran pareja.

-No, pero si hubieran sido amigos, lo mencionaría como un traidor. Si llegó a enamorarse, es obvio que le duele y por eso no habla de ello.

Judy miró en la dirección por la que Evie había desaparecido. Nick tenía razón; seguramente su corazón sufría en silencio por guardarlo todo.

-Quisiera ayudarla- dijo, soltando un suspiro.

-Lo mejor es darle su espacio- Nick comenzó a dirigirse a donde estaban sus cosas. -Lo que menos ha de querer es que le hagan recordar.

Judy miró a su compañero atentamente.

-¿Cómo sabes?- preguntó, dejándose llevar por la curiosidad. Se arrepintió en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca. -Perdona, estoy de metiche... No es mi asunto...- se giró rápidamente, enfocándose en guardar sus cosas y dándose golpes mentales por su actitud.

-Soy un experto en tragedias, Zanahorias- respondió él. Lo peculiar de su tono hizo que Judy lo mirará por encima de su hombro, encontrándose con sus ojos verdes. -Siempre que las cosas están bien, algo sucederá que lo arruinara todo- se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

-No pienses así- no pudo evitar exclamar, mirándolo con profundidad. -Eres un gran detective y no quiero verte sentir lastima por ti mismo- él se limitaba a observar. -¡Sal de tu cascarón!

Nick se que perplejo. Esas palabras le trajeron recuerdos de hace unos años, cuando una chica lo enfrentó y le hizo ver las cosas desde otro ángulo. Se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que la voz de Judy le preguntó si se iba a quedar ahí toda la noche; sacudió su cabeza y siguió a su compañera hacía la salida.

Esa noche Nick la pasó en su departamento. Ya había pasado 3 noches en la sala de Judy y no quería seguir siendo un intruso, además de que necesitaba pensar. Soltó un suspiro antes de abrir la puerta y encender la luz, sintiendo que el repentino silencio de su hogar era más pesado.

Dejo sus llaves sobre la barra de la cocina y su abrigo en el respaldo de una de las sillas. Escuchó un sonido en el fondo, señalando que la contestadora tenía un mensaje. Presionó el botón para escuchar, mientras se dirigía al refrigerador.

 _"Hola, habla Nick Wilde. No estoy en casa, deja tu mensaje."_

Tomó un cartón de leche y lo abrió, dando un largo sorbo mientras se apoyaba contra la barda.

 _"¿Nicki?"_ reconoció la inconfundible voz de su mamá. _"Cariño, ¿cómo has estado? Estoy preocupada por ti. Hable con la Sargento el otro día y me dijo que todo estaba en orden, que incluso habías encontrado a un compañero en otro sector. Me alegra mucho que no estés... solo en todo esto. Aún así, espero poder ir a visitarte en estos días... Cuidate mucho, ¿si? Te quiero."_

Suspiró, clavando su mirada en la foto que tenía en la pared de su sala, en la que estaban su madre, su padre y él, cuando tenía como unos 9 años. Dió otro largo trago de leche, pensando. ¿Qué acaso hoy era el día de los recuerdos?

 _"Nick, habla Finnick" e_ sa voz lo regresó a la realidad. _"Ire al grano. Hablé con mis contactos y consiguieron lo que querías, solo es cuestión de discutir el precio. Espero estes seguro de los que estas haciendo, porque no pienso ayudarte si algo sale mal, ¿entendido?"_ suspiró. _"Te veré donde me pidas."_

Nick se pasó una mano por su cabeza, despeinando su cabello con un movimiento agresivo mientras murmuraba palabras incoherentes. Se había olvidado completamente del trato que había hecho con su amigo, sintiéndose fastidiado de lo poco concentrado que había estado en su misión particular. Sin pensarlo 2 veces, tomó su celular y marcó un número conocido a gran velocidad.

-¿Si?- una vez grave respondió al otro lado de la linea.

-¿Lo tienes contigo?- Nick permanecía serio, con la mirada perdida en el infinito.

-También me alegra saber de ti- respondió Finnick con sarcasmo. -¿Dónde te has metido?

-¿Lo tienes o no?

Finnick soltó una carcajada.

-Suenas desesperado, en serio. Deberías comenzar a buscarte una vida o algo.

-No estoy para bromas, Fin. Sabes que esto es importante.

-Lo tengo conmigo justo ahora.

-¿Dónde te veo?

-¡Como si no me conocieras!- soltó una carcajada. -Donde siempre en media hora, ¡y más te vale que tengas como pagarme!

-Te veo ahí.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba en su auto, con la mirada clavada en la carretera como si estuviese en una especie de trance. Al detenerse ante un luz roja soltó un resoplido, rascando su nuca con ansiedad. El sonido de su celular lo hizo reaccionar levemente y buscó el aparato en los bolsillos de su abrigo, extrañado.

En la pantalla solo se veía "Zanahorias", mientras el aparato vibraba con insistencia. Rió al contestar, pensando en pedirle una foto de contacto después.

-¿Qué sucede, compañera?- habló en un tono cansado.

-¡Perdona! ¿Te desperté?

Él soltó una leve risa.

-Dormí en tu apartamento, ¿y aún así no te diste cuenta de que soy un ser nocturno?

Judy soltó un resoplido de fastidio, haciéndolo reír aún más fuerte.

-No es como que lo haya notado, dormía en la sala- respondió ella.

-¿Entonces no me espiabas al dormir?

Casi podía sentir el sonrojo de su compañera.

-¡No!- exclamó ella de inmediato. -¡Nicholas Wilde! ¿Pero qué clase de pervertido eres...?- él rió a carcajadas. -No importa...- dió un suspiro para tranquilizarse mientras él seguía riendo. -Hablaba porque me parece que te llevaste mi chamarra por accidente.

-¿Y cómo es que no te diste cuenta antes?

-No la necesitaba.

-¡Si que eres torpe!

-¡Calla! Además, iba en tu auto- casi podía oírla torcer el gesto. -De hecho, ha de estar ahí. ¿La llevarías mañana?

-Claro, ¿yo para que la querría? ¿Para hacerte brujería?

-Solo llevala, Nick.

-Confia en mi.

-Esta bien- suspiro. -Bueno, descansa. Te veo mañana.

-Buenas noches, Zanahorias.

En cuanto se cortó la llamada, Nick se quedó observando el aparato en su mano. Seguramente el semáforo ya había cambiado en más de una ocasión, pero no le importó. Con las calles desiertas, era lo de menos.

Finalmente llegó al centro de Zootopia y se estacionó frente a un bar cuyo letrero fluorescente, "La Cueva del Lobo", era la luz más brillante de la cuadra. Entró al lugar con pose relajada y las manos en los bolsillos, sin prestar real atención a nada a su alrededor. Solo se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a la barra, donde estaba sentado un hombre de baja estatura y cabello blanquecino, dándole la espalda mientras bebía un líquido rojizo de una copa.

-Un gusto verlo, detective Wilde- lo saludó sin mirarlo. -Me pareció escuchar que te habían cambiado de sector. ¿Acaso por fin terminaron hartos de ti?

-Es solo temporal- Nick tomó asiento junto a él. -En cuanto Lenny este en prisión, todo regresará a la normalidad.

-Para ti no hay normalidad, Nick- dio un sorbo a su bebida. -Te conozco. Siempre encontraras como atormentarte la existencia.

-No sería divertido si no fuera así- Finnick rodó los ojos. -¿Lo tienes?

Sin que el otro lo solicitara, sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño fajo de billetes que deslizó hacia su amigo. Finnick lo observó, lo contó y, tras un suspiro de cansancio, le entregó un grueso expediente, el cual Nick se apresuró a inspeccionar con un deje de ansiedad.

-Te estas obsesionando con esto- comentó Finnick. Observaba a su amigo con un gesto serio, pero en su mirada se leía la preocupación. -Vas a destruirte a ti mismo si sigues así.

-Tiene que hacerse justicia- respondió él, lanzándole una mirada firme.

-¿Pero de verdad vale la pena todo lo que estas haciendo?- respondió a su mirada con la misma agresividad. -A él no le gustaría que algo te sucediera por...

-¡Pero _él_ no esta aqui!- exclamó con furia.

Finnick se limitó a observarlo. Sabía que Nick era alguien aferrado, pero en su rostro podía leerse el cansancio y el dolor que toda esta situación le causaba. Sin embargo, detectó algo en él que parecía un tanto... diferente.

-Te llamaré si necesito algo más- dijo Nick, poniéndose de pie para irse. Pero apenas había dado un paso cuando la voz de su amigo lo detuvo:

-Sea lo que sea que hayas hecho estos días, no te detengas. Luces menos miserable.

Sin decir más se fue, dejando a Finnick solo con su bebida. Llegó hasta su coche y entró en el, aventando el expediente sobre el asiento del copiloto. Dejó caer su cabeza pesadamente sobre el volante, comenzando a sentir en ese sentimiento de fastidio causándole un dolor de cabeza. Miró hacía donde estaba el expediente y algo más captó su atención: la chamarra de piel grisácea que estaba hecha bulto sobre el asiento.

La palabras de su amigo regresaron a su mente y soltó un suspiro. Arrancó el auto, perdiendo su mente en la música del radio.


	11. Paso a Paso

En cuanto pusieron un pie en el estudio, los ojos de Judy delataron su enorme fascinación. Miraba hacia todas direcciones con la curiosidad, la emoción y el nerviosismo emanando de ella.

-Esto si que es espectaculo- comentó Evie quien permanecía un paso detrás de ellos, deteniéndose a observar todo con una mirada evaluadora.

Habrían quizá varios cientos de personas corriendo para todas direcciones, cada uno enfocado en una tarea específica: arreglar las luces, montar la instalación del escenario, acomodar cada una de las cámaras en el ángulo indicado, organizar la seguridad... Todo parecía ser una desastre a la vista y, sin embargo, estaba perfectamente ordenado al mismo tiempo.

-¿No es genial?- Nick y Judy giraron en dirección de la aguda voz emocionada, encontrándose con el rostro de Emily, quien observaba todo desde una de las butacas adaptadas para los espectadores en vivo. Se mecía adelante y atrás en su asiento, con la emoción de una niña en el día de Navidad. -¡Nunca antes había visto un evento tan elaborado! Exceptuando quizá el Gran Baile de Zootopia, pero no he llegado ha tener el privilegio de estar ahí.

-¡Eso sí que es elegancia!- comentó Evie, haciendo que los otros 3 voltearan a mirarla. -Tantas personas de todas las regiones, orquesta en vivo y el más estricto jurado que puede existir...- soltó un suspiro de nostalgia.

-¿Participaste?- preguntó Judy sorprendida, esperando por fin conocer más del pasado de su instructora. Más la chica no pudo responderle, ya que un grito de emoción se lo impidió.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- Emily se puso de pie abruptamente. -¡Evie Lyrian!

-En persona- respondió la aludida con una sonrisa y una elegante inclinación de cabeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí- sin que supieran cómo, de repente Emily estaba junto a Evie con una expresión llena de emoción en el rostro, -¿Acaso serás parte del jurado? ¡No me sorprendería! Tantas veces que fuiste la campeona de Zootopia...

-Me halaga, pero no- Evie rió divertida ante la actitud de la chica. -Ya hace tiempo que me retire de ese mundo.

-¿Entonces...?- Emily ladeó la cabeza con incomprensión.

En respuesta, Evie señaló con la cabeza a Nick y Judy, quienes se habían limitado a solo observar la escena.

-Le hago un favor a unos amigos- sonrió.

Emily volteó a verlos de inmediato.

-¿Evie Lyrian es su coreógrafa?- exclamó aún más emocionada. -¿Por qué no lo comentaron?

-Fue algo repentino- respondió Nick.

-¡Que increible!- Emily empezó a dar pequeños brincos de emoción, mientras se acercaba a Judy y la sujetaba de ambas manos. -¡Eso si que es empezar con el pie derecho!

-Ya lo creo- sonrió ella en respuesta.

Emily hubiera continuado con su interrogatorio hacia Evie hasta que terminara la tarde, de no ser por Anely Luna, quien llamó a los concursantes para que se reunieran en el centro del recien montado escenario. Un poco decepcionada, la chica corrió en busca de su novio quien estaba cerca de las salida hablando con otro concursante. Por su energía, era obvio que ella le estaba poniendo al tanto de su descubrimiento. Nick y Judy voltearon a ver a su coreógrafa apenas la chica se hubo alejado lo suficiente.

-Es una larga historia- respondió ella a la pregunta que no le habían formulado. -Luego les contare. Por ahora vayan y escuchen las instrucciones; los vere tras bambalinas en cuanto terminen.

Ellos no se habían movido ni un paso cuando Evie ya se había dado media vuelta y se dirigía a la parte trasera del escenario.

-Si que es peculiar...- observó Judy, pensativa.

-Vamos, Zanahorias. Tenemos algo que hacer.

Fueron los últimos en acercarse, así que Anely ya había empezado a hablar cuando llegaron.

-Y por favor, les encargó que tengan cuidado con el equipo de sonido. Podrán ver a los otros participantes desde alguno de los costados del escenario o desde la pantalla que estará en sus camerinos, lo dejo en su consideración.

-¿Ya hay un orden determinado de participación?- preguntó de repente Noeli Savage.

-¡A eso iba!- la chica rió, comenzando a entregar una hoja a cada uno de los varones. -Se dejó por completo al azar, así que no hay cambios. Lo que tienen en sus manos es el programa y cualquier duda sientanse libres de hablar con el productor. Es él quien decide.

Todos asintieron. Judy observaba de reojo como su compañero torcía el gesto mientras contemplaba la hoja.

-¿Qué tan malo es?- le preguntó en un susurro.

-Somos los últimos- soltó un suspiro mientras le entregaba la hoja. -Justo después de los hermanos Savage.

Judy escaneó el documento con la mirada, mordiendo su lengua mientras pensaba. Sinceramente no entendía el porqué de la reacción de su compañero; el orden en el que participarán le daba igual, por lo menos a ella. Sabía que él debía tener una razón de más peso, pero decidió que era mejor preguntarle hasta que estuvieran a solas.

-Ser los últimos hará que tengamos todas las miradas encima- manifestó Nick mientras él y su compañera iban camino a sus camerinos. -Eso impedirá que podamos tantear el terreno.

Judy sabía que eso no era todo lo que atormentaba a su compañero, pero eligió mantenerse callada.

-Te limitas de nuevo, Nick- comentó la chica con una sonrisa. -¿Dónde dejaste esa actitud de zorro astuto?- enarcó una ceja.

-No es tan sencillo como parece, conejita.

-¡Claro que lo es! Pero si sigues siendo así, Sr. Negativo, solo te encontraras con callejones sin salida. Además, me pase toda la mañana ideando cada movimiento de este extraño juego de ajedrez.

Nick la miro enarcando una ceja.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- su curiosidad era genuina, lo que provocó que la chica sonriera con satisfacción.

-Te veo en el costado izquierdo del escenario en cuanto estés listo- le comentó mientras se dirigía a la puerta en la que estaba etiquetado su nombre. -Yo me encargo de la estrategia y tú de quitar esa cara de amargado, ¿entendido?

Las cosas pasaron muy rápido para él a partir de ese momento. Con toda la gente corriendo de un lado a otro, era imposible tener un poco de paz o aburrimiento. A las 4:45 los espectadores comenzaron a acceder el estudio, admirando la perfectamente montada escenografía y la colorida iluminación. La mayoría de los concursantes ya estaban vestidos y listos para cuando fuese su turno.

Nick estaba cruzado de brazos, apoyado contra la pared más alejada del escenario. Su sobrio traje negro, combinado con su gesto serio y su anaranjada cabellera sutilmente despeinada, hacían una combinación perfecta de misterio que provocaba que las chicas que pasaban cerca no pudieran evitar mirarlo, incluso aunque estuviesen acompañadas. Él miraba sin interés a los concursantes a su alrededor, algunos de los cuales hablaban con sus coreógrafos mientras daban un último repaso a algunos pasos.

-¿No te dije que debías quitar esa cara de amargado?- dijo una voz a su lado.

Se giró, dispuesto a discutir, pero en cuanto la vió no fue capaz de decir palabra. Su compañera usaba un vestido blanco que llegaba ligeramente abajo de la rodilla, con la falda formada por varias capas de tela de tal forma que parecía que se movían con un viento inexistente. Tenía pequeños detalles de pedrería en la cintura y pecho, acentuando la esencia "mágica de su presencia. Nunca podría haberse imaginado que una chica que usaba todos los días la misma coleta pudiese cambiar tanto tan solo con dejar su grisácea cabellera suelta, peinada de lado y cayendo ligeramente sobre su hombro izquierdo.

-¿Todo en orden?- preguntó Judy, arqueando una ceja ante su extraña expresión.

-Si, bien... Pero... ¡Wow!- se paso una mano por su cabello, sacudiendolo ligeramente. -No pareces la misma Judy que va por las calles de Zootopia persiguiendo criminales.

Ella rió ante su comentario. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar bajar la mirada un poco mientras se sonrojaba.

-Lo tomare como un halago- dijo después de un momento, sonriendo.

-Lo es- Nick le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Gracias, Nick. También luces muy elegante.

-¡Que puedo decir!- sonrió con fingida presunción. -Es algo natural en mi.

-Lo que digas...- pusó los ojos en blanco, riendo.

-¡Chicos!- Evie se acercó hacia ellos con una sonrisa, avanzando con paso gráciles. -Ya deje la canción en cabina, todo esta preparado- los observó atentamente y soltó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. -¡Vaya, lucen increíbles! Sabía que esos vestuarios les quedarían perfectos. Además, si no los conociera juraría que no son ustedes- les guiño un ojo con complicidad.

-Gracias por todo- sonrió Judy. Evie la abrazó por los hombros, sonriéndole con la camaradería de una mejor amiga.

-Esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba- dijo con seguridad. -Y tengo esa ligera sospecha de que serán un éxito.

-No estoy muy seguro de ello- comentó Nick.

"¡Bingo!" pensó Judy. Por fin quedaba en evidencia aquello que en realidad atormentaba a su compañero: los nervios que trataba de guardarse para si. Sonrió, negando con la cabeza; gesto que Evie comprendió de inmediato.

-Creeme, tengo un don para estas cosas- la bailarina le guiñó un ojo al chico, luego dió un paso atrás y suspiró, colocando sus manos en su cintura. -Los estaré observando tras bambalinas. ¡Rompanse una pierna!

Ambos la observaron alejarse en silencio, comenzando a sentir ese nerviosismos formándose en sus estómagos y como su orgullo trataba de callarlo. Se suponía que ya habían pasado por situaciones más difíciles como policías, así que lo que en realidad les estaba costando trabajo era el admitir que tenían miedo.

-Muy bien- comentó Nick de repente, rompiendo el silencio -, ¿exactamente que plan tienes en mente?

Ella le indicó con una seña que la siguiera. Comenzaron a avanzar tranquilamente entre las personas, fingiendo interés en lo que sucedía con los técnicos.

-El primer paso es observar- comentó Judy, sin mirar directamente a su compañero. -No podemos ni debemos llamar demasiado la atención Tú mismo lo dijiste, tenemos todas las miradas encima tan solo por el hecho de que somos novatos- miró casualmente a su alrededor, captando las miradas de otros concursantes que los observaban "discretamente". -Estas personas son desvergonzadas, así que no podemos confiarnos demasiado. No dudarían en delatarnos en la primera oportunidad.

-Pero...- él iba a replicar, más nada le vino a la cabeza. Su compañera tenía razón y no podía contra ello. Ella se limitó a observar por un momento, esperando a que hablará.

-No comas ansias, Wilde- dijo después de un largo momento de silencio. -Lenny y Gremil caerán, pero no puede ser tan rápido como quisieras.

Nick torció el gesto, más después de unos segundos suspiró y asintió. Judy asintió igualmente, cerrando un mudo acuerdo, y ambos regresaron al sitio donde estaban originalmente.

Michael y Emily se acercaron a conversar con ellos y a darles palabras de ánimo, algo que no sorprendió a ninguno de los 2 jóvenes policías.

-¡Todo saldrá bien!- exclamó Emily, a pesar de que nadie había dicho nada. Vestía un hermoso vestido amarillo, cuyo estilo dejaba en evidencia que ella y su compañero habían elegido alguna pieza musical realmente rítmica. -¿No están emocionados?

-Bastante- sonrió Judy. Se excusó, dando media vuelta y dejando a su compañero mientras iba en busca de una botella de agua. Necesitaba ahogar ese nud que comenzaba a formarse en la boca del estomago.

Ya había bebido media botella de un trago cuando escuchó una voz cercana a ella que le decía:

-No haría eso si fuera tú. Termina teniendo peores consecuencias.

A su lado vio a Jack Savage, dedicandole una sonrisa galante. Vestía un pantalón negro, camisa blanca y tirantes a juego, con un aire latino en su porte: no usaba saco y tenía la camisa ligeramente abierta del cuello, con su rebelde cabello cayendo sobre su frente.

-Gracias por el consejo- dijo Judy, sintiéndose avergonzada de que un desconocido la hubiese visto en su peor momento de nerviosismo.

-Me parece que no nos hemos presentado formalmente- le extendió la mano, gesto que ella correspondió dudosa. -Jack Savage, un placer conocerla.

-Judy Hopps- se dió un golpe mental por mencionar su apellido. -Igualmente, aunque no es necesario ser tan formal.

-Tienes un lindo nombre- dijo de forma casual, tomando una botella de agua y dándole un sorbo. Judy se sintió sorprendida por lo casual de su actitud.

-Gracias.

-Escuché que tú y tu compañero son nuevos en esto- señaló con la cabeza hacía donde Nick se encontraba.

-Si. No pensábamos ser seleccionados, de hecho...

-¡Si que tienen suerte entonces!- dio otro trago de agua. -Solo les dare un consejo: relájense y dejen todo fluir. Eso es todo lo que necesitan.

-Lo tomaremos en cuenta. Gracias.

Jack le dedicó una sonrisa mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos. La intensidad provocó que Judy se sonrojara y bajara la mirada, sintiéndose en medio de una situación un tanto incómoda.

Mientras tanto, Nick observaba todo desde lejos. Michael notó que ya no les prestaba atención, pero no dijo nada. Le pareció peculiar la reacción que tenía al ver a su compañera hablando con el chico Savage: aunque lucía aparentemente satisfecho con lo que sucedía, su mirada decía otra cosa.

Al mismo tiempo, tomando su sitio en el balcón VIP, Arthur Lenny hablaba con su mayor socio comercial.

-Esos 2 no son simples concursantes- decía, manteniendo la mirada fija en el escenario y apoyado contra el respaldo se su asiento con gesto pensativo. Carlos Gremil se limitaba a observar a su socio, dejándole hablar. -Conozco a uno de ellos, y se que es teniente para el ZPD.

-Me imaginó que tienes tus razones para no haber intervenido todavia- comentó el otro, con la mirada igualmente clavada en el escenario.

-Será interesante ver su torpe intento- sonrió con autosatisfacción. -Siempre hay un pequeño detalle que hace que fracase en cada ocasión.


	12. Detrás de un Baile

**Canción: _"E.T. - Katy Perry - Cover por Alex Goot (gootmusic)"_ Todos los créditos a sus correspondientes autores e intérpretes.**

 **Sinceramente me tomó un tiempo elegir, pero al escucharla mientras escribía no quedó duda de que era la indicada. Espero le guste tanto como a mi.**

 **Pueden escucharla mientras leen si gustan, pero les advierto que omití algunas partes debido a su longitud.**

 **Sin más por el momento, disfruten del capítulo. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**

* * *

A las 6 de la tarde en punto, un elegante caballero en smoking subió al escenario, sonriendo y avanzando al centro acompañado por la banda en vivo a cada paso que daba.

-¡Magnífica noche para comenzar!- sosteniendo en alto un micrófono y haciendo que el público aplaudiera con más entusiasmo. -Es un placer recibirlos, televidentes y espectadores, en el inicio de Dancing High, donde cada paso llevará a nuestros concursantes a la cima- la audiencia estalló en ovaciones.

Tras bambalinas, todos se aglomeraban nerviosamente en las sombras para poder ver al entusiasta público que esperaba por sus actuaciones. Sin embargo, Judy prefería estar apartada y captar lo menos posible de esa imagen, comenzando a sentir el nerviosismo acumulandose en su estomago.

-Aguanta la respiración- le lanzó una mirada de incomprensión a su compañero, quien se limitó a sonreírle. -Sostén el aire un momento y luego déjalo salir lentamente. Te ayudará a relajar tu pulso.

A pesar de que no terminaba de entender, la chica hizo lo indicado. Cuando dejo salir el aire, se sintió más ligera y un poco más calmada.

-Gracias por eso- dijo a Nick, sonriendo mientras respiraba lentamente.

-Me sorprende que no conocieras ese truco- comentó él. -Es lo primero que te recomiendan en la clase de tiro.

-Supongo que lo olvide- se encogió de hombros. No iba a comentarle que desde la academia que no cargaba un arma, ya que no quería tener que dar explicaciones. Simplemente iba en contra de su filosofía de "hacer un mundo mejor" el herir a alguien, incluso aunque fuese un criminal.

-Procederé a presentarles a nuestro honorable jurado- con eso el conductor volvió a captar la atención de ambos. -Pido un caluroso aplauso para la veterana de danza de la Real Academia de Artes de Zootopia y actual directora del mismo, ¡Madame Graciel!

Una mujer de unos 50 años, con expresión seria y cabello castaño salpicado de algunas canas, recogido en una coleta; se puso de pie e hizo una ligera reverencia hacia el público y las cámaras.

-Que mujer tan estirada...- comentó Nick, provocando las risas de sus compañeros. Todos los demás concursantes les lanzaron una mirada de incomprensión, pero a ellos no les importo.

Una vez se detuvieron los aplausos, el conductor retomó la palabra:

-También contamos con la presencia de un icono. 3 veces campeón de las Nacionales de Zootopia y actual coreógrafo del ballet del Instituto de Rescate a la Cultura. ¡Pido un cálido aplauso para Gerard Cerise!

El chico que se puso de pie parecía demasiado joven para toda la experiencia que le adjudicaban. Tendría a lo mucho unos 20 y tantos, y su sonrisa lo hacía lucir aún más encantador de lo que ya parecía. Su cabello era de un rojo obscuro, manteniéndose firmemente en su lugar por todo el gel que tenía mientras él se limitaba a asentir en dirección del público y tomar asiento nuevamente. Y cuando miró hacía el escenario, su cálido gesto se transformó en uno serio y calculador, demostrando que era un profesional en lo que hacía.

-Siento que lo he visto en otro sitio...- comentó Judy, ladeando la cabeza mientras observaba al chico desde la distancia.

-Seguro es una coincidencia- comentó Nick de forma casual, encogiéndose de hombros.

Eso no bastó para que su compañera dejara en paz el asunto. Ella no era la clase de personas que confundía los rostros; definitivamente había visto a ese chico antes.

-¡Y finalmente!- exclamó el conductor. -Ganadora de 3 discos de diamante y autora de alrededor de 100 de los éxitos pop del momento. La estrella que no necesita presentación. ¡Gazelle!

La cantante se puso de pie con una sonrisa, saludando a todos con un alegre ademán.

-¡Es ella!- exclamó Judy en un grito ahogado, entusiasmada como toda buena fan. -¡Oh! Espero poder conseguir un autógrafo para Ben... ¡Le encantará!

-Tranquila, conejita entusiasta- rió Nick, observandola. El verla ahí con la mirada brillante de entusiasmo y dando pequeños saltos con sus puntas, era una imagen que le provocaba una sonrisa involuntaria. ¿Cómo era posible que existieran tantas facetas en una sola chica? Tan solo en un día ya conocía su faceta seria, nerviosa y entusiasta, y seguramente aún había más. Si que era una chica única.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo dejar de mirarla de inmediato y bajar la vista, sintiéndose incómodo. Para su buena suerte, una voz familiar lo regresó a la realidad y lo salvó de su torbellino de pensamientos.

-¡Judy! ¡Nick!- una voz susurraba sus nombres, tratando de llamar su atención. Ambos miraron en la dirección del sonido, localizando a Evie detrás de uno de los telones cerca del borde del escenario.

Tras intercambiar una mirada de incomprensión, caminaron hacia ella.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Judy, igualmente hablando en un susurro. Les habían pedido ser cuidadosos al estar en los bordes del escenario, ya que las cámaras y el equipo de sonido estaban cerca.

-Ponganse estos- dijo sin rodeos, entregándoles a cada uno un antifaz plateado. -Me tomó un rato conseguirlos, así que no aceptaré una negativa. Además, ayudará en lo que respecta a ser discretos con sus identidades.

-Gracias- dijo Nick con un sonrisa.

Judy no pudo resistir el impulso de abrazarla, sintiéndose demasiado contenta por tenerla como apoyo. Sin decir más, la sujeto del brazo y la llevó con ellos a la orilla del escenario, para que contemplará el espectaculo.

-Sin más por el momento, es momento de presentar a nuestros primeros concursantes- el conductor señaló hacia el punto por el que les habían indicado que saldrían. -Un fuerte aplauso para Michael Karson y Emily Kuani.

Judy alcanzó a darle un abrazo de apoyo a Emily antes de que ella y su novio salieran a escena, avanzando con pasos seguros hasta el centro del escenario. La pareja hizo una reverencia y, tras dedicarle una calurosa sonrisa al público, se colocaron en posición, esperando atentamente la música.

Su baile era alegre, recordando esos festivales llenos de color y alegría, y cada uno de sus pasos provocaba fascinación en todo aquel que los observaba.

-¡Si que son buenos!- elogió la joven policía. -¿No lo crees, Evie?

-Tienen mucho talento- elogió ella. -Pero lo que se puede ver es la pasión, el gran amor que ambos tienen por la danza.

-Espero el jurado vea eso- le lanzó una mirada a la mesa que estaba al frente y al centro del escenario. -Nunca nos comentaron cómo es que evaluarían.

-Deben de- comentó Evie. -Y lo más seguro es que...

El repentino silencio de la bailarina provocó que Judy volteara a mirarla de inmediato. Incluso Nick, que había estado junto a ellas, volteó ante el repentino silencio. Ambos notaron como el relajado gesto y sonrisa de Evie se esfumaron, dando paso a una expresión de asombro, como si acabase de ver un fantasma.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Judy, sin obtener respuesta.

-¿Qué sucede, Zanahorias?- le preguntó Nick en un susurró, a lo que ella solo se encogió de hombros.

La mirada de Evie permanecía fija en donde se encontraba el jurado. Madame Graciel y Gazelle comentaban algo entre ellas sobre la presentación que estaban presentando, mientras que Gerard Cerise permanecía atento a todos los detalles, haciendo unas cuantas notas rápidas en ocasiones.

-Creí que se había ido...- susurró la bailarina de repente, llamando la atención de la pareja a su lado.

-¿De quién hablas?- la pregunta de Nick pareció regresarla a la realidad.

-Nada- respondió con la voz ahogada, volteando a verlos mientras les dedicaba una sonrisa. -Debo irme un momento... Enseguida regreso.

Ambos asintieron y se hicieron a un lado para dejarla pasar, preocupados por ella. Aún así, sabían que no era el momento para hacer preguntas ni hablar del asunto. Se concentraron nuevamente en la presentación de Emily y Michael, aplaudiendo con entusiasmo cuando finalizó.

Tal como sucede con esas cosas cuya espera parece eterna y al momento en el que suceden parecen durar un parpadeo, el primer programa de Dancing High transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos. Cada pareja lo dió todo en el escenario, haciendo que el público estuviera más entusiasta con cada presentación. Incluso desde sus casas, los televidentes se sentían al filo del asiento con cada baile que veían. Uno de los más entusiastas era Ben, que le mandaba un mensaje a Judy con su opinión por lo menos cada 10 segundos, algo que la divertía pero al mismo tiempo la hacía sentir cada vez más nerviosa.

Desde el punto de vista de Judy, la pareja que se había robado el show hasta el momento era la conformada por Jack y Noeli Savage. La ejecución de su baile latino fue no menos que perfecta, tanto que incluso él eternamente serio juez Gerard aplaudió con gran entusiasmo cuando finalizó.

Sin embargo, nada la preparó para el peso que sintió en el estómago cuando el conductor dijo por fin:

-Y ahora, cerrando con broche de oro, reciban con un fuerte aplauso a la pareja conformada por Nicholas Wilde y Judith Hopps.

En ese segundo se sintió más culpable de lo que nunca se había sentido: se dió un golpe mental por dar su nombre completo y aún más por dar su nombre real; se arrepintió enormemente por no haber pensado más al momento de inscribirse y por no haber considerado más profundamente el caso en el momento en el que los aceptaron; y, no por primera vez, se odio por ser tan asquerosamente valiente como para avanzar rumbo al centro del escenario del brazo de Nick, en vez de haber huido cuando tuvo oportunidad.

-Respira- le susurró él, deteniendo sin más su torbellino de pensamientos. Su tono era tan relajado que no pudo más que sorprenderse. -No quites la mirada del objetivo, sino...

-Sino serás tu propio enemigo- completo ella, respirando profundamente. Tal parece que habían tenido al mismo profesor de artes marciales en la academia.

Miró de reojo a su compañero, preguntandose cuál sería su secreto. Lucía tan relajado, con esa perfecta sonrisa plasmada en su rostro mientras saludaba al público con un ademán. Era como si hubiese nacido para estar en ese escenario, como si pasara por eso todos los días y ya estuviese acostumbrado.

Al llegar junto al conductor Nick se detuvo repentinamente, más Judy estaba tan ensimismada que siguió avanzando. El ligero tirón hacia atrás que provocó el hecho de que sus brazos estuvieran entrelazados, más que parecer resultado de una torpeza, provocó un giro elegante que, acentuado por el corte del vestido de Judy y los antifaces que portaban, les dió un efecto mágico; algo que por supuesto encantó al público y los técnicos, que de inmediato posaron todas las cámaras en ellos.

Desde el balcón VIP, los 3 empresarios observaban con suma atención. Era obvio que los que en realidad tomaban las decisiones eran ellos.

-Creo que moriré- susurró Judy sin mover los labios, aferrándose más al brazo de su compañero.

-No todavía- respondió su compañero de la misma manera, guiandola para colocarse en posición.

El conductor había continuado hablando todo ese tiempo, pero ninguno había prestado atención a sus palabras:

-Nos presentarán un hermoso vals, coreografiado por...- miró la tarjeta en su mano y, aunque trato de disimularlo, en sus ojos se notó la sorpresa. -Evie Lyrian.

Ese nombre de inmediato desató expresiones de asombro y aplausos, mientras Evie salía al escenario, daba una rápida reverencia y volvía tras bambalinas. Por encima del hombro de Nick, Judy percibió algo que hizo que las piezas encajaran en su mente: la expresión de completo asombro de Gerard Cerise ante ese nombre, la cual se notó aún más con la breve aparición de la bailarina en el escenario.

-Así que eso es...- susurró, pensando en voz alta.

Nick prefirió ahorrarse la preguntas, tomando la mano de su compañera mientras todo a su alrededor se ponía en silencio. Judy cerró los ojos, enfocándose solo en el latido de su corazón y el tacto de su compañero.

 ** _"You're so hipnotizing._**

 ** _Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?_**

 ** _Your touch magnetizing,_**

 ** _feels like i'm floating, leaves my body glowing..."_**

Ese primer paso fue como un interruptor que los desconecto de todo a su alrededor y los hizo enfocarse únicamente en el otro. Los antifaces también ayudaban a ese efecto, bloqueando la vista periférica.

Desde el borde del escenario, Evie los observaba con una enorme sonrisa y una mirada llena de entusiasmo.

 ** _"They say be afraid._**

 ** _You're not like the others, futuristic lovers._**

 ** _Different DNA,_**

 ** _they don't understand you..."_**

Cada paso y cada giro fluían con la melodía.

Nick sintió tanta confianza que incluso no pudo evitar improvisar, levantando ligeramente a Judy al inicio del estribillo, dando vueltas con ella apoyada en su cadera.

 ** _"You're from a whole other world,_** ** _a different dimension._**

 ** _You open my eyes._**

 ** _And i'm ready to go,_**

 ** _lead me into the light..."_**

Una dimensión diferente. Esa parte de la canción se quedó rebotando en su mente y la chica rió ante la ironía. ¿Cómo era posible que ese sueño viniera su mente justo ahora?

Observó a Nick, sintiéndose sonrojar. Algo en su mente le decía que no era correcto, pero ella no podía evitar esa electricidad que cada paso y cada roce le producía.

 _ **"Kiss me, k-k-kiss me,**_

 _ **infect me with your love and fill me with your poison.**_

 ** _Take me, t-t-take me,_**

 ** _wanna be a victim, ready for abduction._**

 ** _Girl, you're an alien, your touch so foreign._**

 ** _It's supernatural, extraterrestrial..."_**

Se escucharon varios vitoreos, recordatorio de que tenían todas las miradas encima y, a pesar de ello, Judy no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa de genuino goce y verdadera alegría.

 ** _"This is trascendental,_**

 ** _on another level._**

 ** _Girl, you're my lucky star..."_**

Por un instante sus miradas se encontraron. Al ver la expresión de su compañera, Nick no pudo resistir el sonreír igualmente. Una sonrisa genuina por primera vez en años.

 ** _"I wanna walk on your wavelength,_**

 ** _and be there when you vibrate._**

 ** _For you i risk it all,_**

 ** _yeah it all..."_**

Nick se dejó llevar por la música, aumentando los giros y sin poder evitar el levantarla ligeramente del suelo. Era un impulso que su pequeña y esbelta figura hacía inevitable.

 ** _"Kiss me, k-k-kiss me,_**

 ** _infect me with your love and fill me with your poison._**

 ** _Take me, t-t-take me,_**

 ** _wanna be a victim, ready for abduction._**

 ** _Girl, you're an alien, your touch so foreign._**

 ** _It's supernatural, extraterrestrial..."_**

Desde el otro lado de la ciudad, Ben tenía la mirada clavada en la pantalla del televisor. Veía cada movimiento con sumo cuidado, sonriendo de oreja a oreja con lo que veía.

 ** _"Extraterrestrial..."_**

-Lo sabía- dijo con auto satisfacción cuando las cámaras enfocaron el rostro de su amiga.

 ** _"Oh, you're an alien, your touch so foreign..."_**

Dando un giro que no esperaba, Nick tomó a Judy por sorpresa. La chica sintió que perdía el equilibrio cuando él soltaba su mano.

 ** _"It's supernatural..."_**

De la nada, unas manos firmes la sujetaron por la cintura y, mirándola directamente a los ojos, sonrió.

 ** _"Extraterrestrial."_**

La música se detuvo y el público estalló en aplausos y ovaciones. Al fondo alcanzaron a escuchar a Emily, quien gritaba emocionada, y a Evie riendo ante el entusiasmo de la chica y sonriendo con orgullo a sus alumnos.

Judy sentía el corazón latiendole en los oídos. Su firme carácter de policía la abandonó ahí, a merced de la brillante mirada esmeralda de Nick, quien con un ágil movimiento la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Y mientras recuperaban el aliento y hacían una reverencia de agradecimiento al público, Brandon Jared susurraba una indicación a su asistente, sonriendo con notoria satisfacción mientras veía a la pareja de reojo.


	13. Complicaciones

Por primera vez en toda su vida, Judy Hopps llegó tarde. Se quedó dormida debido al cansancio del día anterior y de hecho todavía seguiría en cama de no ser porque Ben la llamó, preocupado por no haberla visto después de una hora de iniciado el turno.

-Todo en orden. Voy para allá- fue todo lo que dijo para luego pararse como un torbellino, desayunar algo rápido y prácticamente volar hacia su trabajo. Pero ahora, mientras subía las escaleras hacía la entrada, estaba contemplando seriamente la posibilidad de dar media vuelta y regresar a casa. Tenía los pies adoloridos, como recordatorio permanente de la noche anterior, trayendo a la mente ese baile con Nick, cuya imagen provocaba que se sonrojara intensamente.

Esa era otra razón por la que quería regresar a casa: no quería verlo. Sabía que no podría actuar de forma natural con él a su alrededor, que sus nervios la traicionarían provocando que por alguna torpeza llamará la atención y, arrinconada con preguntas, no tendría una explicación lógica para su comportamiento. Y todo ese torbellino de pensamientos no la estaba ayudando a sentirse mejor. Resignándose a su destino, tomó todo el aire que pudo y entró por la puertas de cristal.

De inmediato supo que algo andaba mal. Las miradas de los que la conocían se posaron en ella en cuanto puso un pie dentro, con expresiones que iban desde el asombro hasta la picardía. Eso bastó para convencerla de dar media vuelta y alejarse lo más pronto posible.

-¡Judy!- la voz de Ben la detuvo, frustrando cualquier intento de huida. Giró sobre sus talones, encontrándose con su mejor amigo frente a frente. -¡Por un momento pensé que no vendrías!

-Yo también...- suspiró ella, pasando una mano por su larga cabellera grisácea.

-Luces cansada- pero antes de que Judy pudiese decir cualquier cosa, Ben exclamó con repentino entusiasmo. -¡Lo que me recuerda!- la sujetó del brazo, prácticamente arrastrandola hasta su escritorio en la recepción. -¡Hay algo que tienes que ver!

En menos de un parpadeo se encontró en el asiento que normalmente su amigo ocupaba, mientras él buscaba algo apresuradamente en su celular.

-¿Es tan urgente?- preguntó la chica en un suspiro. -Creo que Bogo me matará por haber llegado tan tarde y si no me ve en el cubiculo...

Ben la silenció de inmediato, entregandole el aparato mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja con demasiada emoción. La chica enarcó una ceja, pero miró atentamente el video que comenzaba a reproducirse:

-Dancing High comenzó el día de ayer con el mayor de los éxitos- comentaba la presentadora de noticias. -Pudimos ver caras conocidas, como los actuales campeones Jack y Noeli Savage, cuyo motivo para participar sigue siendo un misterio. A pesar de ello, su presentación fue realmente magnífica, obteniendo las máximas calificaciones por parte del honorable panel de jueces.

-Sin embargo- comentó esta vez un conductor que estaba junto a la mujer -, quienes se llevaron la noche fueron este par de novatos, quienes además de maravillarnos hasta las lágrimas, se dice que han captado la atención y preferencia de Brandon Jared, patrocinador mayoritario del proyecto.

Judy se cubrió la boca por la impresión. Los conductores seguían hablando mientras en pantalla se veía un video del baile ejecutado por Nick y ella, comentando el aura de misterio que se sentía en esta pareja y que por ello se habían convertido en una de las parejas del público. La chica no podía dejar de mover negativamente la cabeza; al ver el baile de la noche anterior no podía sentirse menos que ofuscada, sin saber qué pensar o hacer. ¡Toda esa atención no debía ser! Eso complicaría su verdadera misión.

-¡De verdad que yo ví magia!- exclamó Ben detrás de ella. -Desde mi televisor, cada uno de sus pasos me provocaba escalofríos...

-Esto esta mal- murmuró Judy, levantando la mirada.

Justo en ese momento su compañero venía entrando a la estación, portando unos lentes oscuros mientras llevaba un maletín negro en una mano y una charola con un par de cafés en la otra. Tenía esa actitud casual y relajada que lo caracterizaba y Judy sintió que se le detenía el corazón por un instante. Tuvo deseos de salir corriendo pero, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, Ben bloqueó su única forma de escape al ponerse dar un paso atrás.

-¡Nick!- exclamó, llamando la atención del recién llegado. -¡Ven rápido!

El joven detective arqueó una ceja, pero se acercó de todos modos. Cada paso que daba provocaba que a su compañera se le helara la sangre y se le enrojecieran las mejillas, algo que no le pasó desapercibido a Ben, quien la observaba de reojo con una pícara sonrisa.

-Buen día a ambos- saludó el pelirrojo una vez estuvo con sus compañeros. -¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Le lanzó una mirada a Ben, quien se limitó a reír, y luego a Judy, quien parecía estar en un estado de shock. Sin embargo, al ver el celular que tenía en las manos, mal interpretó el porqué de su reacción.

-Si, ya vi las noticias- dijo, quitándole el aparato de las manos a la chica y devolviendolo a Ben, no sin antes fulminarlo con la mirada. -Ben, te agradecería que no la pongas más nerviosa por favor- luego miró a su compañera, relajando su expresión. -No le des tanta importancia, Zanahorias. De eso viven, de hacer escándalo.

Judy pareció relajarse un poco y asintió, evitando el mirar a su compañero a los ojos. Sabía perfectamente que si miraba de nuevo esos ojos verdes, jamás podría concentrarse de nuevo.

-¡Hopps, Wilde!- se escuchó de repente la potente voz del Jefe Bogo, atrayendo todas las miradas. Lucía serio, tanto que hasta daba miedo solo verlo. Ben tragó saliva, pero sus compañeros permanecían impávidos. -Los quiero a ambos en mi oficina. ¡Ahora!

Ambos oficiales soltaron un suspiro y Judy se preparó mentalmente para el sermón de su vida. Se puso de pie y esquivó a Ben, pero antes de que siquiera pudiese avanzar, una mano firme en su hombro la hizo girar en su eje, encontrando un vaso de café en su rango de visión.

-Pensé que lo necesitarías- dijo Nick entregandoselo y dándole un sorbo a su propio vaso.

-Gracias- sonrió Judy.

Una vez frente a la puerta de la oficina de Bogo, Nick miró de reojo a su compañera, quien daba un profundo suspiro.

-¿Lista para lidiar con Buffalo Butt?- dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

-La historia de mi vida...- respondió ella, relajándose un poco ante la broma, mientras su compañero le abría la puerta.

Judy se sorprendió al entrar y ver que el Jefe hablaba con una alta mujer de lacio y corto cabello negro. Llevaba un uniforme con varias insignias y tenía una mirada cálida y amable, algo que contrastaba con su postura firme y autoritaria. Permanecía sentada frente a Bogo, sin molestarse en mirar a los recién llegados.

-Gusto en verla, Sargento- dijo Nick detrás de ella, lo que ya no dejó lugar a dudas.

Solo hasta que escuchó esa voz familiar la Sargento Avelina Rodríguez se giró para mirar a su agente, respondiendo a su saludo con un asentimiento.

-Veo que has estado ocupado estos días, Wilde- dijo, y Judy no supo decir si fue o no sarcasmo.

-Los llame porque tanto la Sargento como yo mismo estamos preocupados por el curso de su caso- comentó Bogo de repente. -Ella me comenta que no ha recibido ningún reporte de parte tuya, Wilde, en las últimas semanas.

-Me imagino también que vieron las noticias...- dijo Nick en un tono casual, mirando únicamente a la Sargento. -¿Es eso lo que les preocupa?

-Lo que hagan con su tiempo libre no me interesa- habló Bogo nuevamente, mirando a cada uno fijamente. -Sin embargo, si por estar en un concurso están descuidando su trabajo, entonces se puede llegar a pensar que no son capaces de...

-Con todo respeto Señor- lo interrumpió Judy, hablando con seguridad -, ni Nick ni yo estamos en esto por gusto. Es bien sabido por todos que los patrocinadores de este evento son nuestro objetivo a investigar, por lo que su cuestionamiento a nuestras habilidades es infundamentado. Me parece que, por lo menos, debe esperar hasta nuestro reporte final para poder ser capaz de juzgarnos.

Bogo se quedó sin habla, mirando fijamente a su agente con una mueca extraña. Ya tenía experiencia lidiando con Judy y su aferrado carácter, así que decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo pasar esta vez. Sabía que si ella se sentía tan segura era por algo, y él no sería quien la cuestionaría. Ya antes lo había hecho y ella había demostrado lo equivocado que estaba.

Por otra parte, la Sargento Rodríguez observó atentamente a la chica, quien no lo noto por mantener la mirada fija en su propio comandante. Sonrió para sus adentros al pensar en lo familiar que le parecía esa situación y miró a Nick, quien solo sonreía ante lo hecho por su compañera.

-Si nos disculpan, tenemos trabajo que hacer- Judy se puso de pie, saludó a ambos comandantes y luego dio media vuelta y salió.

Nick la siguió de cerca, pero la voz de su comandante lo detuvo en la puerta.

-Wilde- volteó a mirar a la Sargento, quien asintió de forma aprobatoria. -Excelente elección.

Él asintió igualmente y salió al pasillo, encontrándose con la grisácea cabellera de Judy, quien se había detenido a mitad del pasillo mientras jugueteaba con su vaso de café en las manos.

-¿Crees que lo logremos?- preguntó sin mirarlo. No sonaba temerosa, pero su tono le pareció extraño.

Nick ni siquiera lo sospechaba, pero Judy comenzaba a temer que él dudará de haberla elegido como compañera. Sabía que este caso era importante para él y, como lo de infiltrarse en el concurso de baile había sido idea suya, sentía que tal vez él pensaba que ella solo estaba complicando su trabajo.

-No lo creo- dijo Nick con firmeza. -Lo haremos.

Colocó una mano en el hombro de la chica, pero antes de que pudiese hacerla voltear, Ben apareció por un costado del pasillo, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Nick...- dijo jadeante. -Hay alguien... que te esta buscando...

Ambos intercambiaron miradas de confusión, pero siguieron a Ben de regresó a la recepción. Como se dedicó a recuperar el aliento, su amigo no fue capaz de explicarles la situación, solo de señalarles a una persona que esperaba sentada en una de las bancas que estaban en la entrada.

Cuando voltearon a mirar en la dirección señalada vieron a una mujer joven, con el cabello blanco y ondulado cayendo elegantemente sobre los hombros. Tenía la mirada clavada en una revista, pero aún así podía percibirse en azul claro de sus ojos. Judy se sintió intimidada por lo sobrio de su presencia, más Nick solo torció el gesto y su mirada se tornó dura. Él se acercó más, dejando a su compañera y a Ben a varios pasos de distancia.

-¿Skye...?- dijo, tomando por sorpresa a Ben y Judy, quien intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa.

La chica levantó la mirada, sonriendo al localizar al joven pelirrojo.

-Un gusto verte de nuevo- su voz aterciopelada habría podido derretir un glaciar, pero más bien pareció formar una densa pared de hielo entre ella y Nick.

Judy observaba todo con atención, mientras un nudo se le formaba en la boca del estómago al recordar algo que su compañero dijo una vez:

 _"Soy un experto en tragedias, Zanahorias... Siempre que las cosas están bien, algo sucederá que lo arruinara todo..."_

Miró a su compañero y luego a Skye. No necesitaba ser un genio para adivinar qué es lo que sucedía aquí.


	14. La Carga del Pasado

Una voz interior le decía a Judy que lo mejor era dejarlos solos, pero Nick había insistido en que no era necesario y prácticamente la obligó a permanecer con ellos. Y aunque sospechaba que era esa tensión entre ambos, la actitud seria de su compañero mientras estaba sentado frente a esa chica en esa mesa de la cafetería de la estación, no hacía más que confirmar todo: Skye había sido alguna vez la pareja de Nick.

-Me alegra que accedieron a hablar conmigo- comentó la chica, sonriendo y mostrando sus dientes perfectamente blancos. Luego miró fijamente al chico. -Supe que estas de nuevo tras la pista de Lenny, Nick.

-¿De nuevo?- Judy no pudo evitar evidenciar su sorpresa. Miró a su compañero, que permanecía tan inmóvil como una estatua.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- dijo él, ignorando por completo a su compañera.

Skye comenzó a buscar en su bolso, sacando de él un sobre manila que depositó sobre la mesa y deslizó hacia ambos policías.

-Carlos Gremil ha estado rondando nuevamente el negocio de mi papá- se dirigió hacia Judy en esta ocasión, debido a que Nick no había manifestado ningún tipo de interés. -Hace años que ha tratado de comprar su pequeño taller de autos, pero él siempre se ha negado. Pero últimamente los hombres de Gremil han estado rondando porque, de la nada, han surgido deudas imposibles de pagar, algo extraño debido a que mi padre siempre ha sido un buen administrador.

Judy tomó el sobre y sacó de él varias fotografías, en las que se podía apreciar a varios hombres sospechosos que, en diferentes días, observaban de lejos un humilde negocio llamado "Motores Crystals & Socios".

-¿Dónde las has conseguido?- preguntó Judy a Skye.

-Unos vecinos me han estado apoyando a vigilar. No es el primer negocio de la zona que intimidan de esta forma.

-¿Han recibido algún tipo de amenaza?- Skye negó con la cabeza. -¿Soborno?

-No. Solo observan, como esperando su oportunidad para atacar- suspiró, bajando la mirada. -Tengo miedo por papá. No sería la primera vez que llevan a un negocio a la quiebra por algo así...

Nick tomo las fotos de entre las manos de su compañera y comenzó a observarlas cuidadosamente. Skye lo observaba mientras tanto, con una mirada que parecía suplicarle perdón, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Judy.

-Sería una buena idea que reportes el acoso de manera formal- dijo, captando la atención de la chica y aliviando ligeramente la tensión. -De esa forma podremos movilizarnos mejor y mantener a tu padre y sus trabajadores a salvo.

-Eso haré- asintió Skye, poniéndose de pie y tendiendole al mano en agradecimiento, gesto que fue correspondido de inmediato. -Iré ahora mismo. Gracias por todo, oficial...

-Hopps- completó Judy con una sonrisa. -Oficial Judy Hopps, a su servicio.

-Skye Crystals- se presentó de manera oficial. -Cualquier cosa en la que pueda ayudar, no duden en buscarme. Estaré gustosa de cooperar- se colgó su bolso al hombro. -Si me disculpan, iré a llenar ese reporte a recepción. Un placer y gracias- Judy asintió. Skye le dirigió una última mirada a Nick, quien continuaba con los ojos clavados en las fotografías, antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer por el pasillo.

Judy se quedó de pie unos momentos más, observando a su compañero mientras pasaba una foto tras otra, sin realmente mirarlas. Dió un ligero suspiro y tomó asiento de forma silenciosa, colocando sus manos sobre la mesa y comenzando a juguetear con sus dedos. No sabía si era correcto mirarlo o no, así que prefería no hacerlo para así evitar que la curiosidad le ganará e incomodarlo con preguntas. Pero, de repente, su voz le causó un sobresalto que captó su atención:

-Mi padre falleció cuando yo tenía 15 y mi madre y yo nos vimos obligados a mudarnos a una casa más sencilla, en un barrio en el centro de la ciudad- su tono era suave, muy diferente de la seguridad con la que siempre acostumbraba hablar. -En ese tiempo yo estaba molesto con la vida y Skye era mi vecina y compañera de escuela. Ella parecía siempre tan alegre y, a pesar de mis comentarios, siempre tenía una respuesta para todo. Para no entrar en detalles, después de un tiempo terminamos siendo pareja y duramos juntos bastante tiempo, tanto que incluso habíamos llegado a hablar de casarnos y formar una familia...

Judy sintió un inexplicable amargo sabor de boca, pero disimuló su incomodidad preguntando:

-¿Y qué sucedió?

-Entré a la Academia. Ese siempre había sido mi único sueño y Skye siempre me apoyó. Dijo que estaría para mí en todo momento, incluso aunque no pudiésemos vernos tan seguido como antes, que hablaríamos siempre y todo eso. Pero en mis primera vacaciones, cuando fui a buscarla para darle una sorpresa, descubrí que se había ido con otro.

-Vaya...- su voz era un susurro y no sabía que era mejor decir, pero Nick continuó antes de que se le pudiese ocurrir cualquier cosa.

-No fue ella, todo fue mi culpa. Siempre que me hablaba yo estaba concentrado en otra cosa, tan distraído que ni siquiera note cuando dejo de buscarme. Decidí concentrarme en mi carrera desde entonces, pero la encontré de nuevo hace unos años cuando seguía el caso de Lenny por primera vez...

-¿Ya lo has investigado otras veces?- Nick asintió. -¿Cuándo? ¿Cuántas?

-Ya tiene tiempo, Zanahorias. Era solo un novato y esta sonaba como la oportunidad perfecta para...- apretó los puños sobre la mesa. -Pero ese maldito siempre ha encontrado la forma de deshacerse de mi, anular mi investigación y salir libre...

-Es por eso que la Sargento te obligo a buscar un compañero, ¿no es así?- lo miró fijamente. -Temía que perdieras el control.

Nick apretó aún más los puños y la mandíbula. Su mirada se veía opaca y vidriosa, como si algo se quebrara en su interior. Sentía que toda su ira lo hacía temblar, más de la nada una mano sujetó uno de sus puños, deshaciendolo completamente con un rápido movimiento de dedos y relajando sus músculos. Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos violeta de su compañera, quien le sonreía con calidez.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste- habló ella, sujetándolo por ambas manos con firmeza y obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos. -Lo haremos. Vamos a evidenciar a esos estafadores frente a toda Zootopia de una vez por todas y a darle paz a todas esas personas que han atormentado. Creo en nosotros. Creo en ti. Creo en que lo harás.

Nick no supo cómo responder a eso. Se quedó observando a Judy fijamente, mientras todo el coraje que lo había llenado hacía un minuto parecía esfumarse en el aire. De la nada, Judy soltó su mano y se puso de pie, sonriendo mientras decía:

-¿Qué te parece si almorzamos algo antes de ponernos a trabajar? No se tú, pero muero de hambre.

-Buena idea- dijo con un asentimiento.

-Yo invito esta vez- exclamó comenzando a avanzar hacía la barra. -¡Pero la próxima no te sientas con tanta suerte!

Nick la miraba desde la distancia mientras la chica observaba el menú con atención, para luego hablar con la persona que atendía y ordenar sus almuerzos. El chico observaba todos sus movimientos, sintiendo que había algo diferente en ella pero sin poder identificar que.

Soltó un suspiro y regresó a la realidad, guardando nuevamente todas las fotos que Skye les había traído en su sobre y depositandolo en su maletín, que había permanecido todo este tiempo apoyado en su silla. Mientras lo acomodaba alcanzó a ver un poco del expediente que Finnick le había conseguido, así que lo sacó y lo hojeo rápidamente hasta que encontró aquello que buscaba: una solicitud a la Academia de la Policía de Zootopia, sellada como aprobada hacía ya unos años.

La leyó nuevamente, atento de reojo a que su compañera estuviese distraída:

 **Departamento de Policía de Zootopia**

 **Solicitud de Admisión**

 **Nombre: Judith Laverne Hopps**

 **Edad: 20 años **

**Lugar de Residencia: Bunnyburrows, Zootopia **

**Tras la evaluación de aptitudes físicas y académicas, este candidato(a) es considerado APROBADO para ser admitido como Cadete en la Academia de Entrenamiento para Nuevos Reclutas.**

 **En dado caso de que aprobase los cursos, se le considerará apto para una insignia y asignación en el Departamento de Policía de Zootopia.**

Guardo de nuevo el expediente, justo unos segundos antes de que Judy diese media vuelta y se acercará a él con una bandeja de comida, hablando de lo mucho que le encantaba ese pay de moras que hacían los martes.

-Te encontré- pensó Nick, sonriendo mientras ella tomaba asiento frente a él. -Después de todos estos años, al fin te encontré.


	15. Bajo la Superficie

A pesar de que Nick se resistía en un principio, Judy terminó convenciendolo de que lo mejor era ir a visitar el negocio del padre de Skye. Después de todo, ella había denunciado el acoso y era necesario ir a evaluar la situación. Después de que Ben les diera una copia de reporte, ambos se dirigieron en su patrulla hacia las afueras, casi en los límites de la ciudad.

En cuanto bajo del vehiculo, Judy miró atentamente a su alrededor, evaluando el área. Tenía una sensación muy rara, un presentimiento demasiado fuerte como para poder ser ignorado. Sin bajar la guardia, camino hacia el taller, que estaba aparentemente desierto.

-¿Señor Crystals?- preguntó la joven policía en voz alta, seguido de cerca por su compañero.

-¡Un momento!- respondió una voz masculina, cuyo dueño se encontraba trabajando debajo de una camioneta. Tras unos segundos, salió y se puso de pie con agilidad, limpiando el aceite de sus manos, a pesar de que también tenía manchas negras en su overol gris y su cabello, que era tan blanco como el de Skye. -¿En qué puedo ayudarles?- preguntó sin mirar.

-Somos del ZPD y queríamos ver si podríamos hacerle unas preguntas- habló Judy. -Es sobre un reporte que hizo su hija esta mañana.

En cuanto el hombre se giró para mirarlos, una expresión de inmensa sorpresa y alegría se formó en su rostro. Se acercó a ambos sin titubear, esquivando todo el equipo que se encontraba en su camino.

-¡Nicholas!- exclamó, saludando al chico con efusividad. Nick correspondió el gesto con una sonrisa tímida. -¡Una eternidad desde la última vez que te vi! ¿Cómo has estado, muchacho?

-Todo bien, gracias- Nick parecía incómodo con la situación, algo que obviamente el hombre no notaba. -No hay mucho que contar.

-¡Eso no te lo creo!- rió. -Tu madre no deja de contarme sobre lo orgullosa que está de su hijo y también lo preocupada que le tiene el que seas policía- Nick se limitó a asentir, mientras él se giraba para mirar a Judy y saludarla con su misma sonrisa. -Mucho gusto señorita, yo soy Byron Crystals. ¿Y supongo que tú eres la compañera de Nick?

-Así es- respondió ella, correspondiendo el saludo. -Judy Hopps. Disculpe si lo molestamos, pero su hija Skye hizo un reporte en la comisaría esta mañana. Ella dice que desde hace días usted y sus trabajadores han estado siendo acosados.

-¡Oh, Skye!- Byron negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. -Siempre tan preocupada por mi...

-¿Qué puede decirnos al respecto?- Judy sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña libreta.

-No mucho en realidad- el hombre se encogió de hombros, apoyándose contra una mesa de trabajo que estaba detrás de él. -Skye dice que ha visto a los hombres de Lenny y Gremil rondando por aquí. Yo le he dicho que todo está bien, pero eso no le basta. De todos modos, sus trucos de intimidación baratos no funcionan en mi.

-¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que podrían tener un interés en su negocio?

-Les gusta devorar negocios pequeños- miró de reojo a Nick, gestó que no pasó desapercibido para Judy y que, sin embargo, no pudo comprender. -Nadie sabe porqué, pero disfrutan haciéndolo. Un pasatiempo muy sádico, eso es lo que es para mi.

-¿Lo ha reportado?

-¿Con qué?- soltó un suspiro cansado. -No hay pruebas suficientes; Lenny sabe lo que hace. Y siendo nuestra palabra contra la suya, ¿qué nos queda?

Judy tomó notas de todo mientras Nick observaba los alrededores en silencio. Veía las herramientas y autos en espera, signo de un pequeño negocio familiar construido a base de un gran esfuerzo y muchos sacrificios. Sintió ira al recordar lo mucho que Lenny disfrutaba al ver estos negocios destruidos. De repente se detuvo en la entrada, observando un punto en la calle con suma atención.

-Zanahorias...- miró sobre su hombro, llamando la atención de su compañera. -Ven a ver esto.

Judy se acercó rápidamente, pero estando a punto de llegar a donde él estaba, Nick salió corriendo.

-¡Oye!- exclamó la chica sin comprender que sucedía, pero al asomarse lo vio persiguiendo a un encapuchado y sin pensarlo dos veces se unió a la carrera.

-¡ZPD, alto en nombre de la ley!- exclamó Nick, avanzando a su mayor velocidad esquivando coches y personas.

El encapuchado dió vuelta en una esquina, librando por muy poco a unos niños en bicicleta que iban pasando. Sin embargo, Judy y Nick no corrieron con la misma suerte, impactándose de lleno contra los ciclistas y dándole al sujeto tiempo suficiente para escapar.

-¡Dulces galletas con queso!- gruño Judy, quitándose de encima una de las bicicletas.

-¿Es en serio que ese es tu mejor insulto?- comentó Nick con sarcasmo, ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

Ella ignoró su comentario, ayudando a los niños a ponerse de pie. Una vez que se aseguraron que tanto los pequeños como sus vehículos estaban bien, ambos oficiales regresaron al lado de Byron Crystals, quien lucía preocupado.

-Escapó, ¿verdad?- dijo en cuanto los vio.

-No correrá con la misma suerte otra vez- aseguró Nick con firmeza.

-¿Estaba espiando?

-Seguramente- sin más, Nick giró sobre sus talones exclamando: -Fue un gusto verte de nuevo, Byron. ¡Vamos, Zanahorias! Hay alguien que quiero visitar.

Judy se sintió confundida por la manera tan repentina en la que su compañero salía y se metía a la patrulla. No supo cómo es que debía de reaccionar cuando su compañero trataba de una manera tan fría y seca a alguien que conocía de tanto tiempo.

-Disculpelo- dijo Judy a Byron, quien permanecía con un gesto tranquilo, observando al chico en la distancia. -Todo esto lo tiene muy estresado y es por eso que es...

-No se preocupe, señorita Hopps- le sonrió el hombre. -Él siempre ha sido así- la miró fijamente a los ojos. -Si me permite darle un consejo, tengale paciencia. Él no está acostumbrado a confiar en nadie y es por eso que puede ser alguien difícil de tratar. Pero en un buen chico, con el corazón más noble y leal que he conocido.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- sonrió ella. Luego anotó algo en una hoja de su libreta, que arrancó y entregó a Byron. -Cualquier cosa, no dude en llamarnos.

-Eso hare. Muchas gracias a ambos.

Judy asintió y se retiró. Pero mientras caminaba rumbo a la patrulla alcanzó a percibir a su compañero en el asiento del piloto, con un gesto tenso que delataba su ira, mientras hablaba por teléfono. Al subirse al asiento del copiloto pudo escuchar un poco de su conversación:

-Si, es urgente que lo tengas... No, ¡no me interesa!... Te lo diré así: tenemos un trato. Y si no puedes ayudarme, entonces...- Nick estaba tan metido en su conversación que, cuando menos se dió cuenta, Judy sujetaba su mano derecha, que estaba aferrada al volante.

Ella, por su parte, se avergonzó de su acción. Su cerebro había actuado por su cuenta y se dispuso a retirarla de inmediato, pero un fuerte agarre la detuvo en su sitio y provocó que mirara a Nick con sorpresa. Él no la miraba, manteniendo los ojos clavados en algún punto en la distancia.

-Esta bien, consigue lo que puedas...- el tono del chico se había relajado notablemente. -Ok, te veo donde pidas... Voy para allá- colgó y soltó un pesado suspiro, dejándose caer contra el respaldo del asiento.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Judy en un tono cauteloso.

-Si...- respondió, pasando una mano por su pelirroja cabellera. -Perdón por alterarme así. Eso solo que...

-No te preocupes...

Quedaron sumidos en un profundo silencio, sin saber que hacer o hacía donde mirar. Nick cerró los ojos y se llevó el brazo izquierdo a la frente, respirando profundamente. Judy trató de girarse hacia la ventana para darle espacio, y fue hasta ese momento cuando se percató de algo que la hizo sonrojar.

-Emm, ¿Nick?- habló en un tono nervioso. Él no cambió de posición, haciendo un sonido de asentimiento para indicarle que la escuchaba. -¿P-podrías... soltar mi mano...?

Como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica, Nick abrió los ojos y dejo libre la mano de Judy. De inmediato las mejillas de ambos se tiñeron de un rojo intenso y no eran capaces de mirarse a los ojos.

-Lo lamento...- dijo él con un hilo de voz. -Yo...

-Tranquilo- dijo Judy, hablando con igual nerviosismo. -No pasa nada... Fue solo un reflejo, ¿no?

Tras unos segundos de incomodidad, Nick aclaró su garganta y dijo:

-Será mejor que terminemos con esto antes de que tengamos que ir con Evie.

Judy se limitó a asentir en repuesta y clavó su mirada hacia lo que sea que estuviese afuera de la ventana.

El rugido del motor y el rápido latir de sus corazones fueron los únicos sonidos que escucharon durante varios minutos.


	16. Pequeño Informante

**¡Un capitulo especial para celebrar ese merecido Oscar por Mejor Película Animada!**

 **Felicidades a Disney y a todo el equipo que hizo una de las mejores películas que he visto.**

 **¡Yeeeiii por Zootopia!**

* * *

Cuando se detuvieron frente a un callejón cualquiera del centro de la ciudad, Judy le lanzó una mirada cuestionante a su compañero.

-Confía en mi, Zanahorias- dijo Nick mientras desabrochaba su cinturón de seguridad. -Es justo lo que necesitamos.

Lo dejó adelantarse, observando cómo se dirigía a una salida de emergencia y tocaba varias veces. Tras unos segundos se abrió y Nick volteó a mirar a donde estaba su compañera.

-¿No vienes?- preguntó con seriedad.

-¡Sí!- respondió ella de inmediato, apresurándose a alcanzarlo.

Él observó atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos e incluso abrió la puerta para ella, mientras Judy parecía una pequeña perdida al avanzar por ese pasillo vagamente iluminado.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó, volteando a ver a Nick mientras él revisaba los alrededores antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Solo visitamos a un viejo conocido- respondió con un tono casual mientras pasaba a su lado y se adelantaba, dejando a la chica más confundida que antes, mientras se limitaba a verlo avanzar y soltaba un suspiro de resignación.

-Conoces del bajo mundo...- dijo para sí mientras observaba a su compañero de espaldas. -¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Lo siguió con pasos cautelosos, manteniéndose atenta a todos los sonidos de los alrededores. Sin embargo, su mirada seguía clavada en Nick, como esperando de esa forma poder descifrar algo de su enigmática mente.

-¿Fuiste un delincuente?- la pregunta se le escapó de los labios antes de poder procesarla del todo.

Nick la miro por encima del hombro arqueando una ceja, como si no comprendiera de que estaba hablando. Judy sintió que los colores se le subían al rostro y bajo la mirada, dándose un golpe mental por su imprudencia.

-¿Eso importa?- el tono frió de su respuesta hizo que rehuyera de su mirada aún más.

-¡No!- exclamó ella de inmediato, deteniéndose en seco. -Solo... olvida que pregunte eso, ¿sí?

Se dispuso a seguir avanzando, pero Nick la sujeto por los hombros, impidiendo que siguiera de largo. Judy se quedó en silencio, esperando que él fuese el primero en decir algo. Tras unos segundos de penetrante silencio, él soltó un suspiro.

-¿Confías en mi?- hablaba, mirándola a los ojos fijamente. -¿O es qué me tienes miedo?

Judy se quedó petrificada en su sitio. Tenía todo un torbellino de pensamientos sin orden en la cabeza: una disculpa, un repelente, una droga que volvía salvajes a los depredadores, un teleférico, un pequeño zorro con un bozal y las ilusiones rotas en mis pedazos.

-No- su voz reaccionó de nuevo por si sola, pero esta vez para bien. -Jamás podría tener miedo de ti- le tomó una de las manos que permanecían firmes sobre sus hombros. -Temo por ti, y eso es algo completamente diferente. Me preocupas.

Por un momento Nick no supo que decir. Se quedó observándola como si le hubiese brotado un tercer ojo, pero no pudo evitar que se le escapara una diminuta pero significativa sonrisa.

-Eres demasiado sentimental, Zanahorias- dijo para molestarla, relajando el ambiente. -Tranquila, no me pasara nada. Solo necesito hablar con un viejo amigo.

Judy asintió, optando por permanecer en silencio hasta que llegasen a donde sea que fueran.

Al final del pasillo en semi-oscuridad se encontraron con otra puerta, muy parecida a la primera que atravesaron. Al solo poder abrirse por dentro, Nick llamó a la puerta 3 veces y dio unos pasos atrás, como si se tratase de una antigua señal secreta. En menos de un minuto, un hombre de baja estatura y gesto serio les abrió, observándolos con desinterés.

-Esperaba no verte en mucho tiempo- dijo, mirando a Nick pero inspeccionando de reojo a Judy.

-Se que me extrañabas, Fin- respondió el pelirrojo con sarcasmo, provocando que el otro volteara los ojos.

-Si, claro...- respondió con ironía. Luego miró a Judy. -Pero dudó que tu me extrañaras con tan... interesante compañía.

-Ella es mi compañera, así que ni siquiera lo pienses.

-Aquí eres tú el de los malos pensamientos- lo fulminó con la mirada y luego le tendió la mano a la chica, en forma de saludo. -Ya que este mal educado no nos presenta, mi nombre es Finnick. Y permiteme decirte que admiro tú valor para trabajar con alguien como este sujeto.

-Judy Hopps- respondió al gesto, con una sonrisa divertida. -Y gracias. Créeme que no ha sido fácil, pero he logrado mantenerlo a raya.

-¡Oye!- se quejó Nick, provocando que Finnick riera a carcajadas.

-¡Esta chica es increíble!- exclamó, comenzando a avanzar de regreso al interior e indicándole a ambos que lo siguieran. -Aunque quizá es idea mía, pero siento que ya te he visto antes...

La forma en la que dijo eso último le pareció sospechoso a Judy. Sonaba casi a ironía, más como una indirecta que un comentario casual.

-Quizá nos hemos visto por las calles- dijo, disimulando sus sospechas. -Estoy asignada al sector 19, en el centro.

-Si, puede que sea eso...- dijo Finnick, mirando de reojo a Nick.

Judy volteó a mirar a su compañero para ver si él sabia algo, pero lucía tranquilo. Puede que solo fuese idea de ella, así que decidió dejarlo ir. Por lo menos por ahora.

-Tengo lo que me pediste- comentó Finnick mientras lo seguían a través de una bar vació hasta una puerta ubicada al otro lado del lugar. -Debo decir que fue más fácil de lo que pensé.

-¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Judy, mientras los 3 entraban en la pequeña oficina.

-¿No le cuentas de tus contactos?- Finnick tomó asiento en el escritorio y los policías frente a él. Arqueó una ceja, mirando a Nick. -Eres un pésimo compañero, Wilde.

-Finnick es mi pequeño informante- comentó Nick a Judy, provocando que su amigo soltará un gruñido por el calificativo usado para describirlo. -Le encargue que averiguara lo que pudiera sobre las intenciones de Lenny y Gremil.

-Y tengo eso y más- comentó Finnick con auto satisfacción. De uno de sus cajones saco un folder que deslizo sobre el escritorio hasta ambos policías. -Al parecer han estado contratando a matones estos días- retomó la palabra, mientras Nick y Judy revisaban el contenido. -Diría que se traen algo grande, sobre todo porque se tomaron la molestia de hacer una cubierta tan elaborada como Dancing High.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?- preguntó Judy, mirándolo fijamente.

-Ese show es una inversión millonaria- respondió, señalando el folder. -Podrás ver que es más dinero que el que un corporativo mediano haría en un mes, lo que es muy raro. Es seguro que la mitad de esa cantidad se utiliza para cualquier otra cosa, puedo apostarlo.

-No buscan negocios para lavar dinero- comentó Nick, levantando el rostro. -Están lavando dinero con un show de baile.

Finnick asintió con satisfacción.

-¡Brandon Jared debe estar involucrado entonces!- exclamó Judy.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro- le interrumpió Finnick. -No importa lo mucho que busqué, no hay pruebas ni a su favor ni en su contra. Y todos son inocentes hasta demostrar lo contrario. Judy soltó un resoplido, pero le concedió la razón. Miró a su compañero, quien tenía los ojos clavados en la mesa y parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. -Tengo una teoría- retomó la palabra, llamando la atención de ambos. -Ese cuantioso premio que se promete es muy seguro que no exista. Lo más probable es que ya tengan elegidos a los "ganadores", que no son más que cómplices para disimular esta millonaria estafa. Me tome la libertad de conseguirles información sobre los que considero que son los sospechosos potenciales.

Nick enarcó una ceja mientras Judy le quitaba el expediente de las manos. Clasificado por parejas estaban 4 personas y mientras miraba a los primeros 2, Finnick comenzó a explicarse:

-Los primeros son Michael Karson y su prometida, Emily Kuani.

-Los conocemos- comentó Judy, extrañada. -No me parece que sean del tipo de personas que accedan a involucrarse en algo tan sucio.

-Puede que tengas razón. Pero hay un pequeño hecho que podría explicarlo todo: han deseado casarse desde hace más de un año, pero debido a cuestiones económicas no han podido hacerlo.

-Eso podría ser un detonante- comentó Nick. -Tanto podrían haber accedido por voluntad propia como por chantaje.

-Exacto- asintió Finnick.

-Me cuesta trabajo creerlo- dijo Judy, regresando la hoja tenía entre las manos al expediente. -Pero no negare que puede llegar a pasar.

-Los siguientes les encantarán- retomó Finnick la palabra, con una sonrisa de lado. -Los hermanos Jack y Noeli Savage, actuales campeones nacionales y herederos del 80% de las acciones de Zootopia High Tech.

-Ellos siempre me han dado mala espina- dijo Nick.

-¡Y no te culpo! Muchos creen que hay algún truco en su selección para participar y que deben tener intenciones ocultas. No me sorprendería en realidad porque, ¿qué necesidad tienen 2 herederos millonarios, con la vida asegurada y la reputación más importante entre los profesionales de la danza, el participar en un show de televisión?

Nick y Judy intercambiaron miradas, sin saber que decir. Aunque no existieran pruebas, la actitud de los hermanos Savage no era de mucha ayuda al tratar de pensar en razones que los ayudaran a justificar su inocencia. Tenían todas las cartas del juego en su contra por ahora.

-¿Es todo?- preguntó Nick a Finnick, mientras cerraba el expediente.

-Hay algo más- respondió este. -Si fuera ustedes, no me limitaría a esas sospechas. Incluso puede ser posible que traten de convencer a alguna pareja para que este de su lado con gracias y favores. Muévanse con cuidado.

Ambos asintieron con firmeza y se pusieron de pie. Nick fue el primero que salió de la oficina, así que no alcanzó a escucha cuando Finnick decía:

-Vaya que el destino te odia, Wilde...

Confundida, Judy lo miró por encima del hombro, alcanzando a percibir como sonreía de lado y negaba con la cabeza, divertido.


	17. Camuflaje

Para cuando regresaron a la comisaría ya eran alrededor de las 4 pm. Saludaron rápidamente a Ben en la recepción y se apresuraron al cubículo de Judy, donde acostumbraban analizar pista por pista. Nick ya se había adueñado del escritorio vacío, donde acostumbraba dejar todas las evidencias para encontrar un orden entre el desastre. Ahí tomó asiento, dejando el expediente sobre la mesa y soltando un pesado suspiro.

Limitándose a observar, Judy sacó una barra de cereal de uno de sus cajones y se acomodó en su propio escritorio, procesando todavía todo lo que le había sucedido en el día.

-¡Muy bien!- habló Nick después de un minuto de estar perdido en su mente. -Momento de organizar prioridades, Zanahorias- se giró en la silla para mirarla, mientras ella arqueaba una ceja, sin comprender del todo aque se refería.

-Me imagino que ya tienes algo en mente- dijo Judy, dándole un mordisco a su barra. -Si quieres hablar, hazlo ahora.

-¡Claro que quiero hablar!- exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, para luego deslizarse al lado de su compañera. Sacó todo el contenido del expediente, dejando frente a ambos en desorden de papeles. -Con el reporte de Skye, no creo que haya problema en mandar a alguien más a que se haga cargo de vigilar el taller. Lo que nosotros necesitamos es conseguir las pruebas del lavado de dinero en Dancing High.

-Ninguno de los productores hablará, eso es obvio- observó Judy. -Y algo así lo ocultarían de cualquiera de los demás involucrados, hasta de los técnicos. O en su defecto, los sobornaron.

Nick torció el gesto, tomando las hojas donde se encontraban todos los datos de las 2 parejas sospechosas.

-Quiero creer que tenemos la confianza de Michael y Emily- retomó ella la palabra. -Si fingimos demencia, es probable que terminen contándonos lo que sepan. Ambos parecen de esas personas que son incapaces de guardar en secreto algo que los emocione. Lo complicado aquí será acercarnos a Jack y Noeli.

-No estaría tan seguro de ello- dijo Nick de repente, volteando a mirarla.

-¿Acaso sabes algo que yo no?- arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué acaso no lo ves?- ella negó con la cabeza y él estalló en risas. -¡Ay, Zanahorias! Eres demasiado inocente como para ser policía...

-¿Qué pasa?- soltó un gruñido. -¡Dime!

-Le interesas al chico Savage- su tono era como si hablara de los más obvio del mundo. -Desde el primer día.

-¿Por eso dijiste que nos "sería de utilidad"?- marcó las comillas con sus dedos. Lo fulminó con la mirada, sin molestarse en relajar su postura. -¿Quieres que me "aproveche" de eso?- se cruzó de brazos, realmente enfadada.

-No, no, no- dijo Nick, calmando sus risas. -Si lo dices así, suena mal.

-¿Entonces?

-Gánate su confianza- la miraba directo a los ojos, para que supiera que hablaba en serio. Se aproximo un poco más hacia ella, sin que ninguno de los 2 quitara su mirada de la del otro. -Averigua que intenciones tienen él y su hermana, para que así podamos llegar a Lenny.

-¿Y si no saben nada?

-Lo dudó- retrocedió, apoyándose contra el respaldo. -Hay algo más en ellos, casi puedo apostarlo.

Judy pusó los ojos en blanco, pero aún así accedió, no tan convencida al respecto. Una voz en su cabeza le decía que la mejor opción no era el dejar a Nick solo en todo esto, no después de que se enterara de que no era la primera vez que perseguía las huellas de Lenny.

-Lo haré- dijo, mirando a Nick fijamente. -Pero solo una condición: en cuanto se "ejecute" tu loco plan, me dejarás a cargo de la situación. No importa que pase, yo me haré cargo, ¿comprendes? Te mantendré al tanto, lo prometo.

-Hecho- dijo Nick, con un asentimiento. -Confio en ti, Judy.

La cosa iba en serio, eso quedaba claro desde el momento en el que la llamó por su nombre. El acuerdo quedó sellado mientras ambos se concentraban en otra cosa, tratando de no escuchar a esas voces internas que les gritaban que estaban cometiendo un gran error. Era más cómodo fingir que todo estaba en orden, permanecer con la cabeza fría.

Ambos policías se dedicaron el resto del turno a reunir todas las piezas de que podía existir detrás de Dancing High, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Pero lo único que había sido de utilidad era la información proporcionada por Finnick, que a la larga no servía de nada debido a su origen.

Todo conducía a lo mismo. Todo los atrapaba en un callejón sin salida.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Primero quiero agradecerles a todo por su apoyo a esta historia. ¡Gracias!**

 **Ahora a lo importante: ya será el segundo baile de Nick y Judy y, aunque ya elegí una canción, no será el último. Los invito a que de nuevo participen con sus opciones de canciones para futuros capítulos. ¡Serán muy bienvenidas!**

 **¡Eso es todo por ahora! Nos vemos en 2 semanas :)**


	18. Memorias Empolvadas

Al llegar al final de esa tarde-noche al estudio con Evie la pusieron al tanto de sus sospechas. Ella se limitó a escucharlos hasta que terminaron su historia, permaneciendo siempre inexpresiva.

-Puede que sean algo egolatras- dijo una vez que Nick concluyó con su teorías -, pero no creo que Jack y Noeli estén involucrados. Los he llegado a ver en las competencias y siempre ganan limpiamente.

-No está de más el vigilarlos- comentó Nick. -Necesitamos pruebas, incluso para probar su inocencia.

-Tienes un punto- dijo Judy.

-¿Entonces te acercarás a Jack Savage?- preguntó Evie, mirándola solo a ella.

-Parece que es lo mejor- soltó un suspiro. -Nick prometió que tendría el control de la situación en todo momento, así que ¿por qué no?

-Me parece un buen acuerdo- intervino Nick. -Confío en Zanahorias. Se que será capaz de encontrar lo que sea que estemos buscando.

Evie miró a cada uno, no del todo segura del plan que estaban planeando ejecutar. Sin embargo, no había mucho que ella pudiera hacer.

-Una vez arreglado este asunto- dijo, cambiando por completo el tema -, hay algo que quiero decirles: ¡de verdad estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes! Se que no soy la única que se dio cuenta de que su ejecución fue maravillosa.

-Gracias- sonrió Judy. -No lo habríamos logrado sin ti.

-¡No me den todo el crédito! Puedo jurarles que en los ensayos no vi tanta...- pensó por un segundo -¡magia!

Nick ladeó la cabeza, divertido ante la actitud y expresiones de su coreógrafa, mientras Judy bajaba la mirada sonrojándose. Ella por su parte, a pesar de lo tonto que podía sonar, concordaba con ella y Ben en ese aspecto: había sentido algo similar a la magia con cada paso y cada giro que ejecutó al lado de Nick. Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, mientras Evie la observaba con una sonrisa.

-Espero que la próxima vez sea igual o mejor- comentó la bailarina, atrayendo la atención de ambos. -Se que estan en todo esto por su caso pero, como una profesional en esta área, de verdad veo que tienen potencial.

-Nos esforzaremos- comentó Nick. -Creeme cuando digo que nunca hago las cosas a medias.

-Lo veo- Evie soltó una pequeña risa. De repente comenzó a buscar algo en sus bolsillos con insistencia, provocando que los demás intercambiaran miradas. Sacó su celular y comenzó a teclear algo en el. -Será a los coreógrafos a los que nos avisen si las parejas continúan o no en la competencia- le entregó el aparato a Nick después de un rato y ambos pudieron ver que se trataba de un mensaje de texto de un número privado. -Es obvio que ambos continúan. así que ahora será necesario dar un 110%.

-Cuenta con ello- dijo Judy, sin despegar los ojos del texto de la pantalla.

-Muchas gracias, chicos- Evie sonrió de oreja a oreja. -Quizá suena un poco cursi o egoísta, pero de verdad significa mucho para mi.

Al escucharla, a Judy le vino a la mente el recuerdo de Gerard Cerise y su expresión al ver a Evie, lo que despertó su curiosidad inevitablemente. Miró a su coreógrafa, con un conflicto interno de si era mejor preguntar o callar al respecto.

Como si fuera capaz de leer sus pensamientos, su compañero se le adelantó y externo sus dudas:

-Tú y Cerise eran compañeros, ¿no es así?

Contrario a lo que esperaban, Evie los miró directo a los ojos y asintió con total tranquilidad.

-Sí- dijo con una sonrisa de lado. -Él solí ser mi compañero en aquellos tiempos cuando competimos en los grandes concursos de baile de Zootopia.

-¿Y qué es lo que sucedió?- preguntó Judy sin poder evitarlo.

-Nos enamoramos- se encogió de hombros, como si no le diera importancia -, y de ahí se complicó todo- perdió su mirada a través de la ventana y, por un momento, Nick y Judy pensaron que era todo lo que diría al respecto. Por eso no fueron capaces de disimular su sorpresa cuando continuó hablando. -Ya eramos amigos desde antes, en la preparatoria; y como compañeros de baile pasábamos demasiado tiempo juntos...

* * *

 _o~ 6 años antes ~o_

Con 23 y 25 años respectivamente, Evie Lyrian y Gerard Cerise eran los campeones más jóvenes del Gran Baile de Zootopia. Los medios los llamaban "la Nueva Promesa de la Danza", asombrando al público con el hecho de que eran los creadores de sus propias coreografías. Sin embargo, algo que contribuía en gran medida a su popularidad era el hecho de que estaban involucrados románticamente.

-La gran promesa de la danza...- murmuró la joven Evie, mirando el atardecer en Zootopia a través de la ventana del departamento que compartía con su nuevo y pareja de baile. -Me parece exagerado

-Es solo que esperan demasiado de nosotros- dijo Gerard, quien la observaba desde el sillón. -He escuchado que incluso esperan que, tras el Gran Baile de este año, seamos contratados como coreógrafos en la Real Academia.

-Eso suena prometedor- sonrió ella mirándolo de reojo, más la alegría no le llegó a los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede?- Gerard se puso de pie en cuanto vio su expresión, sabiendo perfectamente que había algo que la molestaba. Camino hasta detenerse a su lado, apoyándose contra la pared y observando como su novia tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto en la distancia.

-Tenemos un prometedor futuro como bailarines- comenzó a hablar la chica, sin mirarlo. -¿Pero qué hay de nuestro futuro como pareja?

Gerard la miró como si le hubiese brotado de la nada un tercer ojo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó. Era obvio que no comprendía a lo que se refería.

Evie suspiró profundamente antes de mirarlo y responder:

-Hablo de nosotros, de nuestro futuro- lo miró fijamente. -Gerard, ¿tú quieres comprometerte, casarte o formar una familia?- él se quedó en un silencio sepulcral, sin ningún indicio en el rostro de querer decir algo. Evie torció los labios. -Eso supuse...- miró nuevamente por la ventana, cruzándose de brazos con molestia.

-No es que no quiera...- comenzó a decir Gerard con un deje de nerviosismo. -Es solo que...- pasó una mano por su cabello. -Aún no es el momento.

-Entiendo...- no lo miró, asintiendo con la mente perdida. -Mejor ensayemos, no nos queda mucho tiempo antes del Gran Baile.

Paso a su lado sin mirarlo y él no hizo más que quedarse en silencio, meditando profundamente las palabras de la chica. Contemplaba las posibilidades; ninguna sonaba mal en realidad porque la amaba como a nadie en el mundo, pero una parte de él tenía miedo de que algo ocurriera y la perdiera para siempre.

Para su desgracia, 2 semanas después, su peor pesadilla se volvió realidad cuando el día del Gran Baile de Zootopia, Evie Lyrian no se presentó

* * *

 _o~ Actualidad ~o_

-Desde ese día no volvía verlo hasta ayer- dijo Evie con nostalgia. -Supe que entró en la Real Academia de Artes y se convirtió en un famoso coreógrafo y productor, lo que no me sorprendió. Siempre ha sido alguien destinado al éxito.

-¿Y no te busco?- Judy sonaba triste y molesta, completamente metida en la historia. Su compañero volteó a mirarla, lanzandole una burlona sonrisa de lado.

-No- respondió Evie, encogiéndose nuevamente de hombros. -O por lo menos eso supongo. Supe que se fue del país al poco tiempo, así que me hace estar segura de que no.

Judy la miró fijamente, sin nada que decir. En sus ojos violeta podía verse la tristeza que toda esta historia le provocaba, algo que captó la atención de su compañero. Él la miraba de reojo, sorprendido por lo empática que podía ser; tanto que era como si a ella misma le hubieran roto el corazón.

Un suspiro de Evie los regresó a ambos a la realidad.

-Pero ya no hay que hablar de cosas tristes- dijo, volteando a mirarlos con una pequeña sonrisa no muy real. -Ahora quiero que dejen todo de lado por un momento y se concentren solo en el baile.

Judy y Nick asintieron, dando por terminado el tema.

-¿Tienes en mente algo en particular?- preguntó Nick, mientras veía a Evie avanzar hacia el reproductor de música.

-De hecho, sí- los miró por encima del hombro. -Quisiera que contaran una historia.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas de incomprensión.

-¿Qué clase de historia?- preguntó Judy. -¿Y cómo podemos contarla?

-Confíen en mí- les sonrió, en esta ocasión de forma genuina. -Será más sencillo de lo que piensan.


	19. No Querer Expresar

**Canción:** **" _Demons - Imagine Dragons"_ Todos los créditos a sus respectivos autores e intérpretes.**

 **Simplemente la ideal.**

Entre la investigación y los ensayos, el fin de semana llegó más rápido de lo que esperaban. Cuando menos se dieron cuenta estaban en los estudios, siendo felicitados al entrar por Aneli Luna por continuar como parte de proyecto. Sin embargo, las cosas y el ambiente a su alrededor ahora eran muy distintos a la última vez.

En cuento pusieron un pie en el lugar, todas las personas en los alrededores voltearon a mirarlos, algunos más obvios que otros, pero todos con la misma expresión de asombro. ¡Y no era para menos! Los novatos sin nada de especial habían resultado ser un fenómeno.

-¿Así será siempre?- murmuró Judy, soltando un suspiro cansado.

-No- respondió Evie con un tono divertido, caminando a su lado. -Solo mientras sean la novedad.

-Tranquila, Zanahorias- el tono casual y desinteresado de su compañero, junto con sus lentes obscuros, le daban un aire interesante. -Disfrútalo ahora mientras aún podamos.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo divertida ante su actitud.

-¡Chicos!- la voz alegre de Emily los hizo girarse, para ver como se acercaba a ellos corriendo con gran entusiasmo. -¡Me alegra tanto verlos!

-Gusto de verte a ti también, Emi- saludó Nick con una sonrisa de lado. -Parece que fue hace solo... ¿una semana?- eso provocó que se ganara un codazo por parte de su compañera.

-Déjenme decirles que su presentación fue increíble- ella pareció no haberlo escuchado, abrazando a Judy, riendo. -¿En serio es su primer concurso? ¡Ya no puedo creerles!

-Fue solo un golpe de suerte- respondió Judy, apenada por tantos halagos.

-¡No es cierto!- intervino Evie. -Estos 2 son un diamante en bruto, solo hace falta pulirlos bien.

Emily asintió con entusiasmo, y de ahí ya no hubo quien la detuviera. Mientras las 3 chicas conversaban tan animosamente, Nick las observaba con una sonrisa divertida.

-Las chicas siempre tan escandalosas- dijo una voz a su lado, notablemente divertido por la escena.

El pelirrojo giró la cabeza, encontrándose con Michael Karson, quien miraba a las chicas.

-No puedo decir nada contra eso- comentó, volviendo a mirarlas.

-Judy es algo especial, ¿no crees?- su comentario lo extraño, provocando que le lanzará una mirada de reojo. -Se ve que es más centrada y seria.

-En apariencia- comentó, observándola a ella en particular. -Esta acostumbrada a ser fuerte, pero es en ocasiones demasiado sensible para su propio bien.

-¿En serio?- su tono provocó que Nick volteará a mirarlo. Michael le dedicó una sonrisa, como si conociera un gran secreto. -Dime algo Nick, ¿qué piensas de tu compañera?

-¿A qué te refieres?- no parecía intimidado en lo absoluto.

-Nada en particular- se encogió de hombros. -Solo me parece que hacen una linda pareja.

Michael dejo el comentario al aire, dirigiéndose después al lado de su novia. Nick lo observó con una ceja enarcada, sin saber como debía reaccionar a ello.

De estar rodeada de gritos y expresiones de alegría, Judy pasó a una completa calma cuando Emily se fue con Michael para hablar con su coreografo e Evie iba a averiguar la logística del programa del día. La joven policía solo se quedó ahí, riendo por el repentino cambio de ambiente.

-Realmente todo esto es nuevo para mí- comentó al aire.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- la voz de su compañero la hizo mirar sobre su hombro para mirarlo.

-No se si lo has notado, pero no tengo muchas amigas- soltó una risa nerviosa. -Nunca he sido "la típica chica"; entonces, el que me lleve tan bien con Evie y Emily me es peculiar. Algo completamente nuevo.

Nick no pudo evitar reírse, provocando que Judy le diera un puñetazo en el hombro.

-¡Oye!- exclamó él fingiendo dolor, pero sin poder dejar de reír.

Ella frunció el ceño, pero después de un rato no pudo evitar que la risa de su compañero se le contagiara. Reían acaloradamente cuando una voz llamó su atención.

-Disculpen que interrumpa- dijo Jack Savage, acercándose. -Pero no quería perder la oportunidad de felicitarlos por su excelente trabajo la ocasión pasada- les tendió la mano a cada uno, en un gesto muy formal.

Para Nick no paso desapercibido el hecho de que en todo momento el chico se dirigía mayormente a Judy, Sin embargo, en lugar de ofenderse, a su mente vino una idea, que provocó que se le escapara una sonrisa de lado. Definitivamente esta era la ocasión perfecta para ejecutar su plan.

-Gracias- respondió Judy, asintiendo con timidez. -No fue gran cosa.

-No permitiré que menosprecien su talento- sonrió Jack con galantería. -Fue increíble. Y lo digo como un conocedor de este mundo.

Sin poder evitarlo, la chica soltó una sonrisa y se sonrojo, debido a la poca costumbre que tenía a recibir tantos halagos, eso sin contar el hecho de que Jack no dejaba de mirarla directamente a los ojos, lo que le provocaba una extraña sensación de nerviosismo.

-Vuelvo en un momento- dijo Nick de repente, comenzando a alejarse unos pasos mientras ignoraba la mirada de terror de su compañera -, debo preguntar algo a Evie. Nos vemos y gracias, Jack.

El chico asintió como ademán de despedida, para luego volver a centrar su atención en Judy.

Nick no había avanzando más que un par de metros cuando Michael lo abordó, provocando que el policía arqueara una ceja y lo mirara con confusión. Michael no reaccionó de inmediato, solo caminando a su lado.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?- le preguntó después de unos segundos.

-No se de qué hablas- respondió el otro con desinterés.

-Habló de dejar el camino libre a Savage- habló con obviedad.

-No le veo problema. Judy es una chica encantadora y seguro debe tener más pretendientes igual o mejores que Savage. Además, no somos nada. ¿Por qué debería importarme?

-¿Podrías repetirme eso mirándome a los ojos?

Nick se detuvo en seco. Se giró de inmediato, fulminando al otro con la mirada.

-Esto no es asunto tuyo, ¿no te parece?- su tono se había vuelto más agresivo.

Michael permanecía impávido, observandolo sin ninguna emoción en particular. Después de un instante bajo brevemente la mirada y soltó un suspiro.

-Puede que no sea asunto mio- dijo, mirándolo fijamente. -Pero solo un consejo: una vez que dejas entrar a los invasores, el deshacerte de ellos puede ser casi imposible.

Y sin más se dio media vuelta y se alejó con pasos tranquilos. Nick se quedó meditando sus palabras, todavía molesto. Quizá Michael tenía buenas intenciones pero, ¿quién era él para inmiscuirse en sus planes?

Fue en ese momento cuando una luz en su cabeza le recordó lo obvio: Michael Karson no conocía sus verdaderas intenciones al dejar que Jack Savage se acercase a Judy. Eso provocó que Nick se diera un golpe mental por su poca capacidad de auto-control e inmadurez. ¿Por qué reaccionó de forma tan explosiva, si solo era cuestión de una investigación? ¿Acaso lo que le molesto en realidad es que el chico comenzará a hacerlo arrepentirse de su propio plan? Confundido ahora con sus emociones miró hacía donde estaba Judy, quien seguía conversando de forma casual con Jack.

Ella, mientras tanto, no se sentía del todo cómoda en compañía del joven heredero. Cierto que era educado, galante y un conocedor de muchos temas, pero una parte de ella sentía que esa conversación era demasiado insípida para su gusto. Se sentía obligada a mantener una actitud impecable en toda ocasión, algo que no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

-¿Entonces vienes del campo?- Jack no pudo evitar sonreír al conocer algo más sobre los orígenes de la chica. -¿De qué parte?

-Bunnyburrows- respondió como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-Mi familia es de Litterville, a unos kilómetros- eso captó el genuino interés de la chica. Conocía el lugar.

-¿En serio?

-si- asintió. -Nací y crecí allá hasta los 5 años, pero nos mudamos a Zootopia por negocios. Por eso Noeli no recuerda mucho, era una bebé.

-¡Vaya! No pareces un chico de campo.

-Culpa del ambiente en el que he crecido- rió ligeramente. -A veces extraño ese lugar. La calma, la diversión...

-Te comprendo- sonrió Judy. -La ciudad llega a ser caótica en ocasiones.

A partir de ahí, el hielo se fue rompiendo poco a poco y ella comenzó a sentirse ligeramente más cómoda. Sin embargo, por encima del hombro de Jack, aún podía percibir la mirada distante de Nick y eso, sin querer, la hacia perder en ocasiones la concentración.

De hecho, ninguno de los 2 volvió a sentirse en control de si mismo hasta que estuvieron nuevamente detrás del escenario, lado a lado, preparados para ejecutar su nuevo baile.

-Simplemente diviértanse- dijo Evie. -No teman improvisar si no se sienten en control, recuerden que sus movimientos hablaran por ustedes. ¡Suerte!

Luego se eso corrió a su lugar tras bambalinas mientra Judy y Nick, iluminados por los reflectores, avanzaban hacia el centro del escenario. Esta ocasión los habían asignado primeros, por lo que era normal que sintieran su piernas temblar y sus corazones latiendo en sus oídos, mientras miles de miradas ansiosas estaban posadas sobre ambos.

-¡Un fuerte aplauso para Nick y Judy!- exclamó el presentador. Evie le había pedido el favor de que no utilizará los nombres completos de sus bailarines, dándoles una razón menos de que preocuparse y añadiéndoles comodidad.

Judy miró a los alrededores, analizando cada detalle: tantos desconocidos que parecían fascinados con tan solo la idea de verlos, los otros bailarines que tras bambalinas permanecían con miradas atentas y su compañero frente a ella, luciendo aún más relajado que la ocasión anterior.

-¿Cómo lo haces?- le preguntó en un susurro mientras se colocaban en su posición inicial: de espaldas uno contra el otro.

-No dejes que vean que te hirieron- dijo, mientras tomaba su mano derecha en un gesto delicado. -Siempre ha sido mi filosofía de vida.

Judy miró por encima de su hombro, anhelando el poder verlo a los ojos y saber que era lo que en verdad pasaba por su mente. Luego miró hacia sus manos entrelazadas. Esta vez en ella no había electricidad, solo genuina curiosidad.

 ** _"When the days are cold,_**

 ** _and the cards are fold,_**

 ** _and the saints we see_**

 ** _are all make of gold..."_**

Empezaron en sincronía con la música, dando paso sencillos. Se acercaban y alejaban sin soltarse de la mano, mirándose por encima del hombro e intercambiando miradas rápidas.

Al principio el público se quedo en silencio solo observando con curiosidad. Sin embargo, después de un rato parecieron entender que sucedía: ese baile contaba la historia de 2 corazones, unidos por el destino, anhelando estar juntos pero obligados a distanciarse.

 ** _"When your dreams all fail,_**

 ** _and the ones we hail_**

 ** _are the worst of all,_**

 ** _and the blood's run stale..."_**

Mientras hacia girar a su compañera a su alrededor, simbolizando como la chica había cambiado el entorno del chico, Nick no podía evitar recordar todos esos tormentos internos que lo habían obligado a involucrarse en el caso de Lenny. Nunca había hablado de ello, pero justo en ese momento tenía muchas ganas de gritarlo y sacar todo ese peso que llevaba años cargando solo.

Miró a Judy, mientras su brillante cabellera grisácea se balanceaba con la música. Sabía que todo había sido su culpa.

 ** _"I wanna hide the truth,_**

 ** _i wanna shelter you,_**

 ** _but with the beast inside_**

 ** _there's nowhere we can hide..."_**

No podía sentirse más identificado con el personaje cuando, con gráciles pasos, represento como quería alejar a la chica de su vida, buscando protegerla de si mismo. Empujaba a Judy por la cadera, como si quisiera orientarla por un mejor camino pero ella lo evitará, consiguiendo desviarlo y hacerlos dar vueltas por el escenario.

Sintió su garganta repentinamente seca, mientras se escuchaban los aplausos de la audiencia, quienes parecían conmovidos hasta las lagrimas.

 ** _"No matter what we breed,_**

 ** _we still are made of greed._**

 ** _This is my kingdom come._**

 ** _this is my kingdom come..."_**

Judy quedó un momento al centro, representando con sus movimientos a un corazón roto, que se sentía confundido y deseaba buscar a su amor.

A pesar del hermoso vestido negro que portaba, en su mente Nick vio a una Judy un par de años más joven, portando su uniforme de cadete. Lo miraba fijamente, con unos guantes de box y las manos en la cintura, después de haberlo golpeado en la nariz con todas sus fuerzas. A pesar de lo delicado de sus facciones, su gesto de furia era intimidante.

-¡Deja de ser un cobarde y sal de tu cascarón!- exclamó, de una forma tan potente que dejo esas palabras grabadas en él por años.

Y esa joven estaba de nuevo frente a él, pero ahora con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja plasmada en el rostro; gesto que no pudo evitar que se le contagiara.

 ** _"When you feel my heat,_**

 ** _look into my eyes,_**

 ** _is where my demons hide,_**

 ** _is where my demons hide..."_**

Judy sintió algo diferente entre ambos. Su compañero parecía tratarla con más delicadeza y lucía distraído, con una expresión que no hacía más que aumentar su curiosidad. Sin saberlo, su expresión de duda, justo en el momento en el que Nick se acercaba a ella nuevamente, dio un toque único a la coreografía, pequeños detalles que no pasaban desapercibidos para el atento jurado.

 ** _Don't get too close,_**

 ** _it's dark inside,_**

 ** _is where my demons hide,_**

 ** _is where my demons hide..."_**

Evie los observaba con mucho cuidado, sin perder cada detalle de cada paso y cada gesto intercambiado por ambos. Era una rutina perfectamente ejecutada, cargada de flexibilidad y sentimientos. No había pensado en la reacción de lo demás cuando vieran especialmente ese baile, pero la historia había ido más allá de una simple coreografía. Al mirar al público, a los otros competidores y al jurado sabía que ellos también percibían lo que Judy y Nick no había planeado mostrar: lo problemático de sus nuevos sentimientos por el otro.

 ** _"They say it's what you make._**

 ** _I say it's up to fate._**

 ** _It's woven in my soul,_**

 ** _i need to let you go..."_**

Dejar actuar al destino. Dejar que las cosas fluyan en su propio ritmo.

¿Por qué las palabras de Michael regresaron a su cabeza?

¿Por qué el plan de que Jack se acercará a Judy ya no era una idea tan brillante?

Sus dudas se manifestaron en un movimiento involuntario: sujeto la mano de su compañero y la jaló hacia sí, abrazándola. Ella estaba desconcertada, pero aún así correspondió el gesto.

 ** _"Your eyes, they shine so bright,_**

 ** _i wanna save that light._**

 ** _I can't escape this now,_**

 ** _unless you show me how..."_**

Eso hizo que la audiencia estallará en gritos de emoción, demasiado animada. Aplaudía y vitoreaba ese baile que, a pesar de ser tan diferente al anterior, era más real y seguía teniendo esa chispa tan peculiar y emocionante. Incluso habían conseguid arrancarle una sonrisa a Madame Graciel, quien aplaudía con más discreción.

A su lado, Gerard Cerise era el único que permanecía impávido. Los observaba con mucha atención, como si estuviese en una especie de trance. Él veía algo que los demás no, un recuerdo que cobraba vida ante sus ojos y que aumentaba esa culpa que vivía dentro de él desde hacia años.

-Una situación complicada...- pensó, soltando un suspiro. -Una decisión que puede ser equivocada. No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta...

 ** _"When you feel my heat,_**

 ** _look into my eyes..."_**

Evie de repente escuchó varios murmullos desatarse a su alrededor, lo que hizo que mirara por encima del hombro para saber que sucedía. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Brandon Jared, Carlos Gremil y Arthur Lenny entrando tras bambalinas. Sus rostros no denotaban ninguna expresión, limitándose a avanzar a pasos seguros hasta quedar junto a ella, al borde del escenario.

 ** _"I'ts where my demons hide,_**

 ** _it's where my demons hide..."_**

La joven coreógrafa se sentía boquiabierta y al ver enorme interés que parecían tener en Nick y Judy, no pudo sentirse menos que nerviosa.

-Esos 2 son un par bastante peculiar- la voz de Brandon Jared casi la hizo brincar del sobresalto.

-Si- dijo, recuperando en segundos la compostura. -Tienen un talento único.

-Puedo verlo- asintió el joven empresario. -Sin duda llegaran lejos.

Evie solo asintió. De reojo pudo captar esa sonrisa extraña que se formaba en el rostro de Arthur Lenny y que no se molestaba por disimular.

 ** _"Don't get too close,_**

 ** _it's dark inside..."_**

Ignorantes de lo que sucedía tras bambalinas, tanto Nick como Judy continuaban con el dilema en sus pensamientos. Pero mientras él decidía confinarlos en un rincón de su mente, seguro de que era lo mejor para la seguridad de ambos, ella decidió que, tal vez, podría darles una oportunidad.

 **"It's where my demons hide,**

 **it's where my demons hide."**

Ninguno se sentía igual a cuando terminaron su primer baile. Esta vez había una sensación de duda que los hacía estar repentinamente serios.

Evie había tenido razón cuando dijo que iba a ser más sencillo de lo que pensaban. No solo habían representado una historia de amor, sino que habían contado la historia de sus pensamientos y sentimientos más profundos; habían dejado al descubierto, aunque sea por unos minutos, que tenían secretos que los torturaban por dentro.

Se despidieron del público con una sonrisa nerviosa, preguntandose si habían sido capaces de entender lo que habían visto, y regresaron tras bambalinas, mientras el conductor anunciaba a la siguiente pareja. Deseaban tener un poco de calma y soledad, pero les fue imposible.

-Señorita Hopps, Joven Wilde- los saludó Brandon Jared con una sonrisa galante apenas pusieron un pie fuera del escenario. -Permítanme felicitarles por tan peculiar talento- les tendió la mano, mientras las personas a su alrededor los miraban boquiabiertas. Ambos correspondieron el gesto con la misma actitud de desconfianza. -Me imagino que han oído de mí- su actitud ególatra provocó que Judy empleara toda su fuerza de voluntad para no rechinar los dientes -, y ellos son mis 2 socios.

Los otros solo inclinaron levemente la cabeza, permaneciendo serios.

Las miradas de Arthur Lenny y Nick Wilde se encontraron, de una forma mutuamente asesina. Sin que el chico lo notase, soltó el brazo de su compañera y se alejó un paso, gesto que hirió levemente el orgullo de la chica.


	20. En La Mira

-Ustedes son de verdad algo peculiar- comentó Brandon Jared, sonriendo. -¿Cómo es posible que no se hayan dedicado al baile con anterioridad?

-Nunca habíamos bailado- respondió Nick en un tono frío. -De hecho, no hace mucho que nos conocemos.

-¿De verdad?- era difícil saber si el joven millonario estaba siendo sarcástico. -¡No lo creería!

Rió ante su propia ocurrencia, mientras Nick y Judy se limitaban a sonreír sin alegría. Se encontraban en su camerino asignado, hablando de frente con los 3 ejecutivos.

Evie había elegido quedarse detrás de ambos, evitando en los posible el tener que intervenir.

-Son un prodigio- dijo Carlos Gremil en un tono neutro. -Ciertamente, llegarán muy lejos.

-¡Muy cierto!- comentó Brandon, con su perfecta sonrisa aún plasmada en su rostro. -Solo es cuestión de que se mantengan en el camino correcto.

Los jóvenes policías intercambiaron una mirada de incomprensión, reacción que hizo que Brandon Jared soltara una pequeña risa.

-Será mejor que nos retiremos- dijo, poniéndose en pie. -Aún quedan competidores por observar. Mucha suerte.

Judy agradeció con un asentimiento, mientras su compañero permanecía con un rostro impávido.

En todos momento Arthur Lenny permaneció en silencio, observando todo desde el punto más cercano a la puerta. Evitaba mirar a Nick, sabiendo con seguridad que el chico tenía la mirada clavada en él. Se retiró de la misma forma: siguiendo a los otros en un silencio casi sepulcral.

Apenas los 3 estuvieron fuera, Evie soltó un pesado suspiro que no sabía que estaba guardando.

-No había estado en una situación tan tensa desde hace muchos- dijo, riendo nerviosamente. Miró a Judy y a Nick, que solo se miraban el uno al otro con el rostro serio. -¿Sucede algo?

Nick bajo la mirada, torciendo el gesto con obvia molestia, mientras su compañera miraba a Evie y negaba con la cabeza, gesto que la coreógrafa capto de inmediato: no era seguro estar ahí.

-Parecen interesados en nosotros- dijo Judy en un tono neutral, sin darle en apariencia importancia a lo ocurrido.

-Eso parece- dijo Evie, casi de la misma forma. -Tal parece que han notado su desempeño.

-Si...- Judy soltó un suspiro. Luego miró a Nick, quien continuaba con la mirada clavada en el suelo. -Será mejor que salgamos- dijo sin dejar de observarlo. -Es muy seguro que seremos la comidilla de los demás.

Evie asintió, adelantándose y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Sabía que ambos necesitaban tiempo a solas.

-Nick, mirame- se acercó más hacia él, colocando una mano en su brazo izquierdo. -¡Habla conmigo! ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?

-Es difícil de explicar- habló en un tono sombrío, soltando casi de inmediato un suspiro de frustración.

-Entiendo- en esta ocasión suspiro ella. Se alejó de él, mirándolo fijamente. -Nick, se que quiza tengas tus razones para no contarme las cosas, pero ambos sabemos que para este caso debemos tener control de nuestras actitudes y emociones. Un paso en falso y nos condenamos a nosotros mismos. Lo sabes- se quedó en silencio un momento, por si él quería decir algo. Cuando solo se quedó en silencio, miró al techo y resopló. -Es obvio que lo que sea que tengas contra ellos es personal. Tus expresiones te delantan, y también el hecho de que no parece afectarte el hecho de que te reconozcan.

Lo observó con atención, genuinamente preocupada por él. Considero la posibilidad de abrazarlo, pero rechazó el impulso de inmediato; parecía que lo único que él quería era el estar solo. Lo miró con ternura una última vez, antes de ponerse de pie y salir del camerino.

Nick tenía un torbellino en la cabeza, generado por toda la rabia y frustración que le provocaba el que Lenny se regodeara ante él, saboreando el recordarle que era intocable. Y le frustraba aún más el hecho de que eso era precisamente lo que él quería: desconcentrarlo, que perdiera su profesionalismo para poder librarse de él con mayor facilidad. Incluso aunque llegaran a la corte, si él no se controlaba los abogados de Lenny destruirían su investigación en mil pedazos. De nuevo.

Soltó un gruñido y frotó agresivamente su anaranjada cabellera. Miró después hacia la puerta, suspirando por enésima vez.

-Creo que es momento de ser honesto- dijo para sí.

Mientras tanto, Judy se había quedado un momento afuera del camerino, abrazándose a sí misma. Era como si de repente todo el ambiente se hubiese vuelto más frío. Sentía como si acabaran de darle un golpe de realidad. Mentiría si dijera que no esperaba esa respuesta de su parte. Una parte de ella había creído que le contaría todo sin dudarlo, que confiaría en ella a pesar de lo poco que se conocían.

-¡Que ingenua!- murmuró. Quería salir corriendo, encerrarse en su cuarto y enfadarse con ella misma.

¿Dónde había quedado su lado racional? Siempre había sido una chica centrada y segura, perfectamente capaz de separar los ámbitos profesional y sentimental. ¿Por qué entonces Nick la llevaba a actuar sin pensar, a dejarse llevar por la corriente? Soltó un suspiro, sintiendo su mente agotada por tal remolino de pensamientos.

La respuesta era demasiado obvia: daba por hecho que ya lo conocía, que sabía más sobre él que cualquiera, como si ya fueran un equipo desde hace tiempo. Todo por culpa de ese sueño, que parecía que nunca iba a dejarla tranquila.

La realidad era demasiado diferente. Conocío a Nick hacia tan solo un mes, no sabía nada de su pasado, ni de lo que pensaba. Era un policía, no un artista estafador. Pensar en ello le provocó un nudo en la garganta, se estaba enamorando de alguien a quien en realidad no conocía.

-¿Judy?- una voz la sobresaltó, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Levantó la mirada, encontrándose de frente con Jack Savage, quien la observaba preocupado. -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si...- su voz sonaba ahogada, algo que delataba su angustia.

-Eso es un no- respondió el chico con un tono amable. -¿Todo en orden?

-Discutí con Nick, nada más- mintió. No quería entrar en detalles con un desconocido.

-Tranquila, es algo que pasa- Jack era demasiado amable, pero Judy no lo percibía como genuino. Deseaba creerle, pero sentía que solo era por interés personal. -¿Quieres un poco de agua?

-Si, por favor- agradeció con un asentimiento.

Con un caballeroso gesto, Jack hizo que Judy caminará delante de él, conversando casualmente. Ella agradeció que no mencionara más respecto al tema y que incluso la distrajera, conversando de todo y nada.

Justo en el momento en el que ellos comenzaban a alejarse, Nick abrió la puerta del camerino en busca de su compañera. Alcanzó a verla caminar al lado del chico Savage, con una sonrisa tensa y una mirada vidriosa.

-Soy bueno lastimando a la personas- pensó, añadiendo eso a las reciente lista mental de razones para odiarse a sí mismo. -No sirvió como compañero. Eso ya lo sabía.

Soltó un suspiro y guardo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, comenzando a caminar en la dirección contraria.

Mientras tanto, Evie había alcanzado a ver ese último momento y se quedó en medio, observando a cada uno de sus alumnos con un deje de preocupación.


	21. Pared de Cristal

Judy comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, tratando de ajustar su vista a la brillante luz del entorno. Se sentó con movimientos lentos y miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que estaba en una habitación vacía, donde ni siquiera podía estar segura de que existieran paredes.

-Muy raro, ¿no crees?- una voz la hizo girarse y sintió como si hubiese recibido un golpe en el estómago ante lo que vió.

La dueña de aquella voz era ella misma, pero con la forma que había tenido en aquel sueño que seguía tan presente en su cabeza. La joven coneja usaba su usual uniforme de policía y aunque le sonreía, en su mirada se veía la extraña sensación que le provocaba ver a su versión humana.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Judy-humana, volteandose por completo para mirarla de frente.

-Supongo que lo mismo que tú- Judy-coneja se sentó a unos pasos de ella, imitando su postura.

Durante varios segundos se quedaron en silencio, observándose fijamente. Ambas tenían tantas preguntas pero al mismo tiempo tanto miedo de expresarlas.

-¿Estas bien?- por fin rompió el silencio la humana, provocando que su alterego le lanzará una mirada de incomprensión. -Me parece que te habían...- dudó por un segundo, sintiendo un nudo formándose en su garganta. -Que... que te habían disparado.

Judy-coneja se puso repentinamente seria, bajando la mirada.

-No... n-no lo se...- respondió nerviosa. -Yo...

-¿Eres real?- Judy-humana la interrumpió, antes de que el ambiente se volviese incómodo. -¿Hay otro mundo, otra dimensión? ¿O esto es solo otro sueño?

-No lo se- respondió Judy-coneja con más seguridad en esta ocasión. -Lo que tú sabes es todo lo que sé y lo que sientes es lo único que puedo sentir.

-¿Sientes lo que siento?

Asintió en respuesta antes de hablar:

-Se que este caso te esta poniendo nerviosa, pero que quieres llegar a las últimas consecuencias. Como siempre.

-Se que puede ser peligroso- asintió la Judy-humana -, pero eso solo lo hace más emocionante.

-Entiendo eso- sonrió ligeramente.

-No me sorprende. Eres yo, después de todo.

Ambas rieron ante ese comentario.

-Pero en realidad yo estoy aquí por otra razón- comentó de la nada Judy-coneja, ganando una mirada de extrañeza por parte de su alter ego.

-¿En serio?

-O por lo menos eso creo- se acercó un poco más. -Me parece que puedo ayudarte a tratar de entender a Nick Wilde.

Judy-humana sintió que sus ojos se abrían por la sorpresa. No supo que decir, sonrojandose y causando la risa de su otra ella.

-¿Cómo...?- trató de preguntar, pero fue interrumpida.

-Una parte de ti anhela conocer lo que pasa por su mente- Judy-coneja habló de forma segura y certera -, pero otra teme a que él no sea lo que crees.

-Está tan cerca y tan lejos...- comentó la humana, suspirando. -Me gustaría que confiara en mí, pero cuando parece que estoy cerca, en realidad resulta que estoy cada vez más lejos.

-Le pasó algo- con eso su alter ego captó su atención. -Algo le dejó una marca, por eso es así.

-¿Quizá algo de cuando era pequeño?

-Esta vez no- ambas sonrieron de lado, sabiendo perfectamente de qué hablaba Judy-coneja. -Fue algo grande, incluso hasta más peligroso.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-Piensalo. ¿Qué pudo haberlo involucrado con Lenny antes?- Judy-humana bajo la mirada, pensando. Ese asunto siempre había sido como una espina en lo más profundo de su curiosidad, torturandola inclusive, pero no era capaz de recordar si en alguna ocasión lo había llegado a relacionar con el pasado de su compañero. Ahora que lo pensaba, quizá no le había dado la suficiente importancia. -Esa es la barrera invisible que los separa- dijo, seguramente con la certeza de saber lo que la otra pensaba. -¿En qué momento podrán encontrar la solución si uno esta escondiendo algunas piezas del rompecabezas?

Judy-humana volteó a mirarla, pero la luz de la habitación aumento de intensidad y la obligó a cerrar los ojos. Cuando volvió a abrirlo estaba en su propia habitación, mirando el techo en medio de la oscuridad de la madrugada. Veía algunas luces de la ciudad y escuchaba sonidos en la lejanía, sintiendo el intenso latido de su corazón en todo su cuerpo.

-Un sueño...- susurró, tratando de tranquilizarse. Se sentó, observando su entorno tratando de entender lo sucedido.

Miro el reloj en su mesa de noche: 5:30 a.m. Ya no faltaba mucho para levantarse, así que optó por darse una ducha para relajarse. El agua tibia y el vapor parecieron desaparecer la tensión de su cuerpo, pero en su mente seguía esa duda, clavada con profundidad. Al salir se detuvo un momento frente al espejo que estaba empañado en vapor, limpiandolo un poco para ver su reflejo y en sus ojos vió a la coneja, mientras sus palabras retumbaban en su mente: _"¿En qué momento podrán encontrar la solución si uno esta escondiendo algunas piezas del rompecabezas?"_

Esa idea la llenó de determinación. Se apresuró a colocarse el uniforme y a tomar algo de desayunar, pensando en la mejor manera en la que enfrentar a su compañero con la verdad. Iba entrando a la estación del metro e incluso ya había dado un paso en las escaleras, cuando escuchó que la llamaban desde el otro lado de la calle. Giró el rostro para ver quien era y se sorprendió al ver a su compañero, haciéndole señas apoyado contra su coche.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó mientras se dirigía a donde él estaba.

-Pensé en venir a recogerte- respondió, abriendo la puerta del copiloto para ella. Rodeó el vehiculo y ocupo el sitio del piloto. -Pero por poco y no te alcanzó. ¿Siempre eres así de madrugadora, Zanahorias?

-En ocasiones- Judy evitaba mirarlo a los ojos, nerviosa.

Ambos se quedaron en medio de un extraño silencio, sin poder mirarse el uno al otro. Habían tantas cosas que necesitaban decirse pero no sabían cómo empezar; ninguno era capaz de encontrar las palabras.

-Bueno, yo...- terminaron hablando al mismo tiempo. Se miraron, riendo con nerviosismo.

-Tú primero- dijo Judy, atreviéndose por fin a mirarlo. Él la miró a los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

-Lo lamento- dijo en un tono triste. -Mi actitud ayer no fue la correcta y te lastime. Perdoname, no funciono como compañero- suspiro nuevamente, pasando una mano por su rojiza cabellera. -Mis anteriores compañeros terminaron hartos de mí por eso. Decían que disfrutaba demasiado del peligro y eso siempre me hace imprudente, pero mi verdadero problema siempre ha sido que no se trabajar en equipo.

Judy se giró ligeramente en el asiento para poder mirarlo mejor. Esa historia no era la que esperaba, pero lo mejor que podía hacer era ser empática. Él la necesitaba, y eso provocó un burbujeo de alegría en su interior.

-Creo que prefiero estar solo porque siempre he estado así- continuó hablando Nick. -El moverme por mi cuenta evita que me involucre demasiado con alguien- volteó a mirarla -, y así nadie sale lastimado.

-Eres más tonto de lo que pensaba- dijo Judy, acercándose un poco más hacia él sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. -No eres una mala persona Nick, y se que no lastimaras a nadie. Deja de considerarte como alguien peligroso, porque no lo eres.

-No tienes idea- respondió él, mirando al frente. -No sabes todo lo que he tenido que pasar.

Eso la hirió, pero lo disimulo de inmediato.

-Puede que no lo sepa- declaró con firmeza -, pero se que no eres el único que ha sufrido. ¿Acaso crees que ser policía es algo sencillo?- Nick solo la miro en silencio. -Deja de autocompadecerte; no eres el único que sufre. Y haciéndote el misterioso, solo complicas todo.

No era su intención decir eso último en voz alta, pero el enojo se llevó lo mejor de ella. No importa lo mucho que se arrepintiera, ya estaba hecho. Y la mirada ardiente de furia de Nick solo aumento esa sensación de pesadez en la boca del estomago.

-¿Qué tratas de decirme?- el tono del chico se había vuelto más grave y profundo, evidenciando que hacía lo posible por no perder el control.

-No tengo todas las piezas, Nick- Judy trataba de calmarlo, hablando con tranquilidad y cautela. -Es obvio que tú sabes algo que yo no y creo que no podré ayudarte si no puedo ver todo el panorama. Entonces...

-No debes de saberlo- la interrumpió de forma abrupta. -En la academia te enseñan a trabajar con prácticamente nada, ¿o no? Entonces conténtate con lo que tienes.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-¿Entonces para qué quieres un compañero?- exclamó enfadada. -¿Solo por qué no te dejarían tomar el caso?- Nick torció el gesto, sin mirarla. Judy frunció el ceño y apretó los puños. -Es eso, ¿no es verdad? ¡En realidad nunca has confiado en mí!

-Hay cosas que no te incumben, Hopps- le lanzó una mirada filosa. -¡Deja de entrometerte!

-¡Somos compañeros! Creeme, no lo haría si no supiera que lo que sea que ocultas tiene que ver con el caso- se retaban entre ellos con la mirada. -¿Qué es lo que Lenny y Gremil te hicieron?

-No te interesa.

-Es obvio que esto es personal...

-¿Y qué si así fuera?

-Tienes que ser objetivo, lo sabes.

-¡Al carajo la objetividad!- terminó gritando, golpeando el volante por la frustración.

Los ojos de Nick se tornó más opaca y dura, prácticamente atravesando a Judy con furia. Sin embargo, la chida no se inmuto, sosteniendole la mirada sin dudar ni un segundo.

-No lo entiendes- dijo Nick, hablando prácticamente entre dientes. -Nunca has querido algo con tanta intensidad que no piensas en otra cosa. Nunca has tenido un objetivo por el cual darías tu vida.

La mirada de Judy se tornó vidriosa y su entrecejo se relajo. Bajo la mirada sin dejar de apretar los puños, sin saber cómo debía reaccionar por el menosprecio de su compañero.

-Eres imposible, Nicholas Wilde- dijo con dolor, abriendo la puerta y saliendo del vehiculo a toda velocidad, azotando la puerta en el camino.

Se apresuró al metro y una vez se sintió fuera del rango de visión de Nick, dejo salir las lagrimas. Tomó su tiempo para llegar a la estación para evitar encontrarlo, pero de todos modos él ni siquiera apareció. Todo el día se limitó a estar en su cubículo, sentada en silencio y preocupando a Ben.


	22. De Regreso al Principio

Tanto era su enfado que Nick optó por volver a su departamento, no sin antes detenerse a comprar un par de cervezas. No se consideraba del tipo de chicos que disfrutaban del alcohol, más por su trabajo que por otra cuestión, pero todo él se lo pedía a gritos en ese momento. Un solo pensamiento llenaba su mente, provocando que murmurara insultos incomprensibles hacia si mismo y a su compañera: ¿Cómo había podido ser tan desconsiderada? Había puesto el dedo en la llaga aún fresca y el dolor era prácticamente imposible de aguantar.

-¡Tonta, tonta, tonta!- decía entre dientes, golpeando el volante mientras conducía.

Quería odiarla, pero le era imposible. El recuerdo de la joven cadete en el ring de la academia del ZPD se lo impedía, haciéndolo sentir frustrado. Y todo solo empeoraba al recordar la furia y la tristeza que había visto en su hermosa mirada violeta justo antes de que saliera del auto y se alejara corriendo. Algo así justo ahora, cuando ya habían conseguido congeniar como equipo, entablar una buena amistad e incluso parecía que...

No. No debía ni siquiera pensarlo.

Torció el gesto y pisó el acelerador, ignorando abiertamente su celular que sonaba con insistencia desde el asiento del copiloto.

Judy, por su parte, no se encontraba en mejores condiciones. No tenía deseos de hablar con nadie y solo se dedicaba a rayar el cuaderno frente a ella, apretando los dientes. Una parte de ella quería hablarle a su compañero y aclarar las cosas, pero la otra, y la más fuerte, deseaba poder soltarle un golpe tan fuerte que le dejaría un ojo amoratado en su bello rostro.

Rió con malicia ante esa idea, justo en el momento en el que Ben pasaba por el pasillo entregando y recogiendo reportes.

-Me imagino que esa mirada asesina es culpa de Nick- dijo preocupado al detenerse junto a su cubículo.

Llevaba toda la mañana buscando un momento para hablar con ella, pero el Jefe Bogo había conseguido mantenerlo ocupado. Ella lo miró por un instante y tras un suspiro volvió a clavar su mirada en el cuaderno y a concentrarse en sus garabatos.

-No es nada- dijo sin mirarlo. -Discusiones entre compañeros.

-Pues para "ser nada", luces de verdad furiosa- Ben entró en el cubículo y acercó la silla del otro escritorio para sentarse junto a su amiga. -No te había visto esa expresión desde aquella vez en la que Bogo te asignó a parquímetros.

-Es complicado, Ben- soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer en el respaldo de su silla.

-Siempre exagerando...- rió ligeramente, acercándose y dándole un abrazo. -Seguro fue una tontería. Ya verás, todo volverá a la normalidad una vez que se calmen sus mentes.

Sin poder guardarlo más, Judy abrazó a su amigo con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a sollozar, preocupándolo aún más.

-Él no confía en mí- dijo con la voz quebrada. -Creí que eramos amigos, pero tal parece que para él soy solo alguien con quien está obligado a trabajar. Solo le importa ese maldito caso.

Ben la abrazó más fuerte, sobándole la espalda. No supo que decir, así que solo la escuchaba con atención.

-¡Soy una tonta!- continuó diciendo Judy, con un nudo en la garganta. -¿Cómo es que soy tan ingenua? Solo lo conozco de unas semanas... ¿y esperaba que fuera conmigo un libro abierto? ¡Pero qué tontería...!- apretó sus puños con fuerza. -Incluso yo... comenzaba...- se detuvo, optando por guardar silencio. Si lo decía en voz alta era aceptarlo, y ni ella estaba segura de lo que sentía.

-Es porque tú confías en él, Judy- dijo Ben, abrazándola aún más. -Tú eres así: dulce, valiante, confiable; pero Nick sale de tú entendimiento por ser más serio y cerrado. Es cuestión de tiempo para que se adapten el uno al otro.

-Creo que en realidad me considera incapaz de ayudarle en el caso...- soltó, mirando el suelo.

-¡Pero eso si es una gran tontería!- Ben la empujó por los hombros, obligandola a mirarlo. -Yo mismo fui testigo de todo lo que Nick investigó sobre ti para ver si eras la compañera ideal, así que no aceptó que digas eso. Y si él llega a decir eso en algún momento, le recordaré que no conseguí mi placa solo por ser un policía amable y adorable en la academia.

Judy no pudo evitar reírse ante ello, abrazando de nuevo a su amigo, sintiendo que un peso enorme había sido retirado de su corazón.

-Gracias- dijo, con un tono notablemente más aliviado. Se enderezó y limpió sus ojos con las mangas de su uniforme. -Creo que tendré que hablar con él... Me pare que- rascó su brazo con nerviosismo -, le recordé un tema que era algo delicado para él.

-¿En serio?- eso verdaderamente sorprendió a Ben.

-Si- suspiró. -Él ya había investigado a Lenny antes y lo confronte para saber el porqué. No quiso decirme nada al respecto y por eso discutimos.

-Tendrá sus razones- dijo Ben con total tranquilidad. -No te oculta las cosas porque sí, es solo que no está listo. O que en verdad se trata de algo peligroso.

Judy suspiró y asintió. De repente su amigo comenzó a reírse, provocando que la chica le lanzara una mirada de extrañeza.

-Perdona- dijo Ben con una sonrisa de oreja oreja. -Es solo que ustedes son tan opuestos y tan similares al mismo tiempo...- tomó una bocanada de aire. -Toda una ironía.

Para Judy no era desconocido el hecho de que Ben la emparejaba con su compañero, así que opto por no decir nada. Una vez que su amigo volvió a sus labores y la dejo con sus pensamientos, apoyó su cabeza contra el escritorio y observó su teléfono, que descansaba en silencio e intocable a su lado. Y tras unos segundos de solo tener los ojos clavados en el aparato, una idea vino a su mente.

-¡Claro!- se dijo a sí misma. -Si él pudo investigar sobre mi, yo puedo preguntar sobre él.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salió disparada, tomó una de las motos de patrullaje y se dirigió al sector 37, situado cerca de la frontera con la región de Tundratown.


	23. Buscando las Raíces

No era muy diferente de su propio sector: era un poco más pequeño y estaba pintado de color blanco, conservando casi la misma fachada y estructura. Sin embargo, había un pequeño detalle que se notaba a simple vista: debido a la situación de alto vandalismo en la que se encontraba el área, la gran mayoría de los agentes eran hombres, por lo que una agente mujer bajando de una motocicleta llamó de inmediato su atención.

Conforme avanzaba del estacionamiento a la entrada, Judy podía sentir varias miradas clavadas en ella. Soltó un suspiro, no dándole demasiada importancia, o por lo menos tratando. Atravesó la puerta giratoria y se encontró con una recepción muy agitada; se escuchaba un remolino de murmullos a su alrededor, algunos gritos y expresiones de furia, algunos más defendiendo a sus conocidos.

-¿Agente Hopps?- la llamó una voz a su espalda, haciéndola girar sobre sus tobillos para encontrarse de frente con la capitana de ese problemático departamento.

-Un gusto verla, Sargento- la saludó con respeto, aliviada por no haber tenido que buscarla.

-Que sorpresa tenerte aquí- dijo Avelina Rodríguez, con una mirada de confusión. -¿Acaso ha sucedido algo con Nick?

-No, todo en orden- se sintió repentinamente intimidante por la mirada fija de la comandante. -O algo parecido- pasó una mano por su grisácea cabellera. -Aprovechando que la he encontrado, hay un favor que necesito pedirle.

La Sargento Rodríguez la seguía observando atentamente, ladeando la cabeza. Pero justo cuando Judy se disponía a seguir hablando, la capitana giro el rostro hacia un lado y exclamó:

-¡David!

Su llamado provocó que un chico de cabello castaño que estaba apoyado en la mesa de recepción volteara y se acercara a ambas de inmediato.

-A la orden, Sargento- respondió con respeto, lanzando una mirada de incomprensión a Judy.

-Permíteme presentarte a la agente Judy Hopps, del sector 19- señaló la Sargento con un ademán. -Es la compañera temporal de Wilde.

-Un placer- se aproximó a saludarla el chico con una sonrisa. -Permíteme decirte que ya tienes toda mi admiración. No cualquiera aguanta a Wilde.

-Supongo- respondió Judy, sin saber del todo que responder a eso.

La Sargento Rodríguez retomó la palabra de inmediato, mirando fijamente a su agente:

-David, necesito que la acompañes hasta Archivos y le prestes, con mi autorización, el expediente del agente Wilde- su tono era serio y firme.

-A la orden- asintió él, indicandole a la chica que lo siguiera con un ademán.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Judy a la Sargento con una sonrisa.

-Es necesario- fue la respuesta que le dió, con un asentimiento; para luego dar media vuelta y retomar sus propios asuntos.

Sin dudar un segundo, Jusy se apresuró a seguir a David, permaneciendo siempre un paso detrás de él.

-Dígame, agente Hopps- habló de repente el chico tras un largo rato de recorrer pasillos en silencio. -¿Wilde por fin se está comportando o continua siendo igual de terco?

-Un poco de ambos- la chica torció el gesto, reacción que no pasó desapercibida para su acompañante.

-Te esta ocultando cosas, ¿no es así?- ella levantó la vista, observandolo con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, provocando que David riera ligeramente. -Creeme, no soy adivino. Es solo que no es la primera vez que lo hace.

-¿Así que es un hábito?- ya no estaba segura si eso la aliviaba o solo la preocupaba más.

-Fuimos compañeros temporales cuando ambos llegamos aquí- comenzó a narrar el chico. -Él tendía a actuar por su cuenta y a no dar razones a nadie, incluso se molestaba si alguien le preguntaba qué era lo que se tenía entre manos. Cuando nos separaron, no supe si sentirme agradecido de estar libre de él o preocuparme por las locuras que podría llegar a hacer.

Al ver la genuina estima que el chico le tenía a Nick, Judy decidió probar suerte.

-Oye, David...- el chico la miró por encima del hombro sin detenerse. -¿De casualidad sabes que relación hay entre Arthur Lenny y Nick?

Pudó percibir cómo el chico torcía el gesto, pensando.

-Ahora que lo mencionas- comenzó a decir -, creo que no eres la única que se pregunta eso. De hecho, siempre ha parecido que esta obsesionado con encerrar a ese sujeto.

Finalmente llegaron hasta el departamento de archivos y sin perder un segundo, David le entregó un expediente. Parecía algo grueso y, sinceramente, eso no la sorprendía.

-Antes de que lo veas- dijo el chico al dárselo -, creo que hay un lugar que necesitas conocer.

Sin entender a qué se refería, siguió al chico por los pasillos nuevamente, movida por la curiosidad. Se detuvieron en un cubículo de 2 escritorios donde solo uno estaba ocupado, igual que el de Judy en su propio departamento.

-Aquí es donde Wilde trabaja- indicó David. -Puede que encuentres algo que te ayude.

-Gracias- respondió ella, entrando y contemplando todos los detalles. El chico la dejo a solas, no sin antes indicarle en donde estaría en caso de que necesitara algo.

Judy tomó asiento y comenzó a balancearse ligeramente en la silla, observando todo lo que Nick tenía ahí: varias postales de los diferentes distritos de Zootopia en uno de los muros, una computadora de escritorio que tenía varios post it con recordatorios, un tablero de corcho con varias notas confusas, un pequeño frasco lleno de dulces de arándano y varios portarretratos colocados aleatoriamente por todos lados. Sin embargo, solo una de las fotos es las que captó su atención.

Con mucha delicadeza lo tomó entre sus manos, observando cuidadosamente la imagen: era Nick con el traje de gala de la policía, seguramente en el día de su graduación, al lado de una mujer que sonreía orgullosa. El que compartieran el mismo cabello pelirrojo era la evidencia incuestionable de que eran madre e hijo, algo que enterneció a Judy, quien no recordaba haber escuchado mucho sobre el pasado o la familia de su compañero.

Pensando en ello, hubo un detalle que hizo clic en su mente al ver el rostro de Nick capturado en esa fotografía: no recordaba haberle visto una sonrisa como esa, tan relajada y satisfecha. Cierto que acostumbraba bromear y mostrarse seguro de si miso, incluso frente a una enorme audiencia, pero nunca había sido tan abierto con ella. Nunca lo había visto tan feliz.

-Es obvio que algo te atormente- dijo Judy, hablándole a la fotografía -, ¿por qué quieres guardarlo entonces?

Miró la imagen de su compañero unos segundos más, como si quisiera una respuesta, y luego soltó un suspiro mientras colocaba de nuevo en su lugar. Abrió el expediente, saltando todo lo referente a su información personal para dirigirse a lo que de verdad le importaba: casos en los que había sido partícipe.

Descubrió que llevaba algo de tiempo como detective; prácticamente lo habían ascendido a unos meses de haber entrado a la fuerza policial, lo que explicaba la gran confianza que tenía en sus habilidades. Sus primeros casos fueron grandes robos y pequeñas desapariciones, resueltos en su mayoría con éxito. Sin embargo, en la cronología podía apreciarse que, hacía un par de años, parecía que se había interesado demasiado en lo que tuviera que ver con estafas financieras y desapariciones de empresarios, volviéndose prácticamente su "especialidad".

Entre algunas de sus investigaciones sobre transacciones bancarias ilegales, estaba lo que Judy necesitaba. Aparto la hoja, acercandola más a su rostro para leer con suma atención:

 _ **Caso Lenny- Gremil Corps.**_

 _ **Supuesto lavado de dinero y desvío de fondos.**_

 _ **Estatus: Suspensión por falta de evidencia.**_

 _ **Orden de restricción y limitación de acciones jurídicas hacía el Detective Nicholas P. Wilde debido a la demanda interpuesta por daños y perjuicios de parte de los abogados de la compañía.**_

¿Orden de restricción? ¿Qué tan lejos había sido capaz de llegar por ese caso, para que le tocará algo así?

Tomó algunas fotos y cerró el expediente con más fuerza de la necesaria, apresurandose para buscar a la Sargento Rodríguez para devolverlo y darle las gracias.

Con las cosas tratando de cuadrar en su mente, regresó a su sector con una única resolución: confrontar a Nick cara a cara y con las evidencias en mano, para obligarlo a que le dijera la verdad de una vez por todas.

Al pasar por recepción como un relámpago Ben la llamó, pero ella se limitó a responder "ahora no" y dirigirse directamente a su cubículo. Su intención era tomar el expediente del caso y llamar a su compañero al momento para ir a verlo, pero su propósito se vio frustrado al llegar a su espacio y ver a alguien cómodamente sentado en su escritorio.

Mientras tanto, Nick cambiaba con fastidio los canales de la televisión, poco interesado en hacer algo en realidad. Tenía puesto un atuendo deportivo y sudaba a chorros, ya que había tratado inútilmente de despejar su mente al correr un par de kilómetros.

Su teléfono celular, que había dejado en un rincón del sillón, sonó por enésima vez en el día. Se limitó a observarlo desde la distancia, no deseando hablar con esa persona que sabía que lo había estado buscando todo el día. Sin embargo, al ver "Zanahorias" escrito en la pantalla, no pudo evitar sentirse extrañado. Se apresuró a tomar el aparato y atender, no estando del todo seguro si quería hablar con ella.

-Aquí Wilde- dijo, sin molestarse en cambiar su tono.

-¡Hasta que contestas!- exclamó Judy. -Mira, se que quiza...

-Oye, yo...- dijo al mismo tiempo.

-Déjame terminar- tomó una bocanada de aire. Sonaba bastante nerviosa. -Se que es muy probable que no quieras hablarme, pero es urgente que vengas a la comisaría. Ahora.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Nick se enderezó de inmediato, preocupado por su compañera. -¿Están todos bien? ¿Acaso Leny o Gremil...?

-No- se apresuró a decir Judy. -Nada de eso. Todos estamos bien.

-¿Entonces?

-Digamos que... tienes una visita.

Mientras hablaba con su compañera, Nick se puso de pie y se apresuró a buscar una chamarra, colocándosela con un ágil movimiento. Tomó las llaves de su auto y salió al pasillo.

-¿Una visita?- el chico enarcó una ceja, avanzando con prisa. -¿Acaso Finnick está en la comisaría?

-No- dijo Judy. Ella mordía sus labios mientras miraba por encima de su hombro. Suspiró. -Es tu madre, Nick. Vino a buscarte y dice que necesita verte con urgencia.

Apenas escuchó eso, el chico se quedó congelado en su sitio. Colgó la llamada y clavó la mirada en la pantalla de su celular, observando fijamente esa notificación que indicaba que tenía alrededor de 30 llamadas perdidas del contacto identificado como "Mamá".


	24. Instinto de Madre

Caroline Anne Wilde era una mujer encantadora, con un porte sofisticado y una presencia difícil de ignorar. A pesar de ello, su mirada dulce y su casi permanente sonrisa te hacían confiar en ella sin dudarlo. Era de esas mujeres que disfrutaban de una buena conversación, por lo que a Nick no le sorprendió encontrarla en la cafetería, riendo al lado de Judy.

Se quedó un momento en la entrada, observando a ambas mientras se debatía entre que era mejor decir, pero no pudo evitar que la escena frente a sus ojos los produjera una extraña sensación de nostalgia. Tenía un tiempo que no veía a su madre pero recordaba perfectamente cómo lucía la última vez que la vió: triste, preocupada, con l corazón roto por la forma en la que la había tratado; todos esos recuerdos provocaban que se odiara a si mismo. Y a pesar de todo aquello ahí estaba ella, esperando para verlo con todo el entusiasmo.

Cuando la mujer por fin lo localizó, una sonrisa amplia se formó en su rostro y sus ojos brillaron con alegría, expresión que no se le escapó a Judy. La joven policía volteó a mirar en la misma dirección, viendo por primera vez a un Nick vulnerable, en cuya mirada podía leerse la duda, como si temiera acercarse y ser rechazado.

Sabiendo el porqué de sus dudas, Caroline se puso de pie y se acercó a pasos firmes hacia su hijo, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Él se sobresaltó por el contacto, dudando por un segundo, pero tras unos segundos correspondió el gesto con igual entusiasmo.

-Perdóname- susurró Nick, con un nudo en la garganta. -Yo no quería...

-Lo se- respondió ella, con amor. -No importa ya. Está en el pasado.

Se abrazaron aún más fuerte, como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo, mientras Judy miraba la conmovedora escena desde la distancia. Fue hasta ese momento en el que por fin sintió que descubría algo del verdadero Nick, del chico preocupado y arrepentido cuyo mayor objetivo era el proteger a sus seres amados.

Tomando a su hijo del brazo, Caroline regresó a la mesa con una sonrisa de orgullo, gesto que Judy correspondió con un asentimiento y una sonrisa.

-Es una linda chica- susurró la mujer a Nick cuando todavía están lo suficientemente lejos. -¿Es tu compañera?

-Si- el chico le lanzó una mirada de reojo, conociendo bien las intenciones reales de su madre.

-¡Eso sí que me sorprende!- sonreía, mirando igualmente de reojo. -Creí que preferías trabajar solo.

-No tuve opción- se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

-Te conozco- dijo ella, girando el rostro para mirarlo fijamente con una sonrisa de lado. -Tú siempre encuentras una opción.

Nick arqueó una ceja, sorprendido y confundido, pero antes de que pudiese decir cualquier cosa, su madre le soltó del brazo y se apresuró a sentarse junto a Judy, tomándola de una de sus manos.

-Gracias por llamarle- dijo la mujer a la chica del cabello grisáceo. -A mi solo estaba ignorándome todo el día.

-Sin problema- respondió ella con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos. Miró a su compañero y él pudo percibir que todavía había molestia en su mirada, pero ella no le aguanto la mirada por mucho tiempo. -De todos modos, necesitaba verlo.

-¿Hace mucho tiempo que se conocen?- preguntó Caroline, sabiendo al verlos que el ambiente se pondría tenso entre ambos si no intervenía.

-No en realidad- se apresuró a responder Nick. -Tendrá a lo mucho un mes y algunas semanas.

Algo en esa respuesta no sonaba genuino, pero Judy decidió no pensar más en el asunto y asentir, gestó que Caroline secundo. Luego de sonreírle nuevamente, Caroline miró alrededor, observando los detalles el ambiente de la cafetería de la comandancia, torciendo el gesto.

-Quisiera almorzar, pero no aquí- dijo, mirando a su hijo. -¿Sabes de algún lindo lugar por este lado de la ciudad?

-Hay un restaurante italiano no muy lejos de aquí- respondió Nick, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¡Perfecto!- exclamó la mujer, soltando un pequeño aplauso y poniéndose de pie como un resorte. -Hace tanto que no como un buen plato de pasta.

Nick negó con la cabeza riendo, sacando de su bolsillo las llaves de su vehiculo. Tomó las maletas de su madre, que descansaban tranquilamente junto a la mesa, y comenzó a avanzar rumbo a la salida, avisando que preferia adelantarse. No le lanzó ni una mirada a Judy, algo que lastimó ligeramente a su compañera.

-Diviértanse- dijo Judy con una sonrisa fingida, poniéndose de pie apenas su compañero ya no estaba en los alrededores. -Fue un gusto conocerla, señora Wilde.

Ya había dado algunos pasos cuando una autoritaria voz la hizo detenerse en seco.

-¡Alto ahí, jovencita!- dijo la mujer, colocándose de frente a ella para evitar que avanzara. -Dos cosas. No me llames "señora Wilde"; soy Caroline. No me agradan las formalidades, me hacen sentir vieja- rió ligeramente ante la expresión de confusión de la chica. -¿O tú tienes algún problema si yo te llamo "Judy"?

Ella negó, sin poder evitar reirse tampoco.

-Tampoco soy fan de las formalidades- comentó, en esta ocasión con una sonrisa genuina.

-¡Perfecto!- sonrió Caroline, satisfecha. -Y segundo; tú iras con nosotros. Claro, solo si no tienes algo de extrema urgencia.

-Oh no; no podría- Judy sintió que se sonrojaba mientras comenzaba a juguetear con su cabello. -Apenas va llegando y seguro quiere pasar tiempo con su hijo...

-No voy a estar aquí solo un día- sonrió y la sujetó por el brazo, obligandola a avanzar con ella. -Además, aunque hayan discutido, se que a Nick no le importara.

Judy le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad, enormemente sorprendida por sus palabras, provocando que la mujer riera a carcajadas.

-¿Pero cómo...?- se le escapó a la chica en un susurro.

-Es algo que se nota a simple vista, querida- dijo, con una afable sonrisa que mostraba lo perfecto y blanco de sus dientes. -Otro detalle es que él no estaba cuando llegue. Debía de estar en serio enfadado para abandonar su puesto, considerando el caso en el que trabaja- soltó un suspiro. En cuestión de segundos su expresión de alegría se había tornado en una de preocupación, cambio que no pasó desapercibido para Judy.

La joven la observó por varios segundos, librando una batalla interna entre si era mejor hablar o permanecer en silencio. Dando un suspiro, finalmente se rindió a su curiosidad e inquietud.

-Caroline...- comenzó a hablar, haciendo que la mujer volteara a mirarla. -Hay... algo que me gustaría preguntar...

-¿El por qué Nick está tan obsesionado con el caso Lenny?

La manera tan natural en la que habló de ello la tomó desprevenida, cortando de raíz cualquier miedo que se hubiese formado en su mente. Caroline rió nuevamente por su reacción, comprendiendo perfectamente sus motivos.

-No eres la primera que lo pregunta- dijo la mujer, volviendo a su expresión de preocupación de unos segundos antes. -Pero... eres la primer a la que tengo confianza de responderle.

Judy se sintió halagada y lo reflejo en una tímida sonrisa, permaneciendo en silencio para no interrumpir lo que sea que Caroline Wilde estuviese por contarle.

-Me parece que los detalles te los debe aclarar él- comenzó a hablar ella -, pero de lo que estoy segura es del porque comenzó a perseguir a ese desalmado millonario- respiró profundamente, con la mirada perdida en el infinito. -¿Nick te ha hablado alguna vez de su padre?

-Nunca habla de su pasado- respondió Judy pensativa. Luego recordó al foto que había visto en el escritorio de su compañero. -Aunque, me parece que una vez mencionó que falleció cuando era un adolescente.

Miró a la mujer, temiendo su reacción, más ella solo se limitó a asentir.

-Mi querido Thomas era un talentoso sastre y un hombre como hay pocos- suspiró. -Vivíamos en el mismo barrio y crecimos juntos, así que nadie se sorprendió cuando terminamos como pareja y tampoco cuando nos casamos. Realmente es el amor de mi vida.

Judy la escuchaba con toda su atención. Sintió que sus ojos se humedecían al notar el amor que se veía en la mirada de la mujer, pero parpadeó rápidamente para no incomodarla con sentimentalismos. Siguió caminando a su lado, con un ritmo tranquilo que seguramente haría a Nick preguntarse en dónde estaban.

-Las cosas no hicieron más que mejorar cuando Nick nació- continuó Caroline con su narración. -Logramos mudarnos a una casa más grande gracias a que el pequeño negocio de Thomas prosperaba, y todo parecía ir a la perfección. Pero un día, como siempre sucede, una tormenta llegó a nuestras vidas.

* * *

 _o~ 17 años antes ~o_

Caroline estaba en el comedor, hojeando una revista de recetas en busca del perfecto pastel de cumpleaños. Su pequeño Nick cumpliría 10 en unos días y deseaba sorprenderlo, así que aprovechaba que en las tardes iba con su padre al taller para preparar todos los detalles.

-¡Mami!- la voz del pequeño la alertó, por lo que escondió la revista en una de las sillas. -¡Maaaami!- el niño de desenmarañado cabello rojizo la abrazó con todas su fuerzas. -¿Adivina qué? ¡Hoy ayude a papá con un traje nuevo!

-Tiene talento- la mujer levantó la mirada, encontrándose con el alto y delgado hombre frente a ella, con el cabello castaño casi tan despeinado como el del pequeño. -Podrá hacerse cargo del negocio a la perfección cuando llegue el momento- le guiño un ojo.

El niño torció el gesto.

-Si...- dijo con duda. -¡Pero cuando crezca yo quiero ser un superhéroe!- corrió a tomar una figura de acción que estaba abandonada en uno de los sillones y corrió con ella en alto por toda la casa, simulando un vuelo. -¡Salvare al mundo!

Caroline rió al ver a su esposo soltar un suspiro, pero ni él podía disimular esa sonrisa que se formaba al ver a su hijo.

-Será un héroe- dijo Thomas, orgulloso. -Y uno muy bueno. Irá a la universidad y tendrá una mejor vida- su expresión se volvió repentinamente melancólica. -No como esta.

-No quiero escucharte decir eso- su esposa lo tomó por la barbilla, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos. -No hay nada de malo con esta vida. Tal vez no hay lujos, pero nos tenemos entre nosotros- volteó a mirar a su pequeño hijo y Thomas imitó su movimiento. -Y Nick es feliz. Si hay algo que él necesite es que estemos a su lado. Siempre.

-Y así será- el hombre besó a su esposa y la abrazó, sintiéndose realmente afortunado por tenerla en su vida.

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre y el pequeño Nick se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Se encontró de frente con un hombre de unos 30 años, vestido en un sobrio y costoso traje que hacia que su seria expresión casi pareciera macabra.

-Hola pequeño- lo saludó con una voz grave y profunda y una sonrisa que no le llegaba a la mirada. -¿Está tu padre en casa?- cuando el niño asintió en respuesta, el hombre soltó una sonrisa de satisfacción. -Bien, ve a llamarlo. Dile que Arthur Lenny lo esta buscando y que tiene algo muy importante que hablar con él.


	25. La Verdad de sus Intenciones

_o~ 17 años antes. Una semana después de la visita de Arthur Lenny ~o_

Thomas estaba realmente entusiasmado tras haber hablado con el millonario y no dejaba de decirle a su esposa que ahora todo iba a mejorar. Trabajaba con aún más esmero e incluso había comenzado a hacer un pequeño fondo de ahorro para la universidad de su pequeño Nick.

Caroline, por su parte, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-No siento que sea una buena idea que te involucres con esa personas- le dijo a su esposo esa noche durante la cena. -Un préstamo de esa magnitud puede endeudarte. No, seguro te endeuda. Esa ha de ser su intención.

-Tranquila, cariño- dijo él, tomando su mano. -No es como tal un préstamo. Arthur compró un parte del negocio, invirtiendo en él, y las ganancias no han hecho más que mejorar.

-Lo se, pero...

-Tranquila- repitió, dándole un beso en la frente. -Mamá se preocupa demasiado, ¿verdad Nick?

El pequeño asintió, con la boca llena y las mejillas embarradas de tarta de moras. Caroline no pudo evitar reírse y optó por no decir nada más, aunque el mal presentimiento nunca desapareció.

Tras algunos meses de colaborar financieramente con Lenny, una noche Thomas Wilde llegó a casa con una expresión sombría y prácticamente aterrado. Su esposo lo había estado esperando y al verlo entrar, corrió hacia él preocupada.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó, sintiendo el nerviosismo en la boca del estomago. Él solo le lanzó una mirada triste y se dejó caer en el sofá, ella a su lado. -¿Te han hecho algo? ¿Acaso te han robado?

-Peor- respondió el hombre con una voz áspera.

De la forma más concreta que pudo, Thomas le contó el terrible descubrimiento que acababa de hacer: Arthur Lenny y su socio usaban su nombre y el de su negocio para lavar dinero.

Se había quedado hasta tarde en el taller y había encontrado aspectos extraños en la contabilidad, por lo que fue a buscar a Lenny para aclarar las cosas. El millonario terminó admitiendo cínicamente su crimen, indicandole que lo mejor era que fuera discreto y que a cambio su silencio se vería recompensado. Cuando el sastre se negó y declaró que ya no quería verlo cerca de su negocio, Arthur se burló de su ingenuidad.

-Esa no es una decisión que tu puedes tomar- fue lo último que le dijo antes de que saliera de la oficina.

-Temo por lo que puedan hacerte a ti o a Nick- dijo Thomas una vez terminado su relato, tomando las manos de su esposa entre las de él. Ella alcanzó a notar como temblaba por el nerviosismo. -Debe irse. Pueden pasar unos días en el campo con tu madre, por lo menos hasta que me asegure de que estemos a salvo.

Mientras hablaban en la seguridad de la oscuridad de la sala, no se dieron cuenta del pequeño que desde las sombras escuchaba todo, abrazando con fuerza la figura de su superhéroe contra su pecho.

Pasaron 2 días llenos de angustia y temiendo lo peor, pero tal parecía que Lenny se había esfumado de sus vidas. A pesar de ello, Thomas siguió preparando todo para llevar a su esposa e hijo a un lugar seguro.

Una tarde durante la comida, mientras Thomas y Caroline le explicaban a su hijo el porqué debían ir a pasar un tiempo a casa de su abuela, llamaron a la puerta con violencia. Thomas se levantó para atender, sudando frío, mientras caroline se aproximaba más a Nick y lo abrazaba por los hombros.

Esos momentos quedarían grabados para siempre en la memorias de madre e hijo: lo policías entrando y esposando a Thomas, quien trataba de defenderse al no entender qué sucedía. Lo sacaron prácticamente a fuerza de la casa, mientras él exclamaba que era inocente.

Mientras caroline iba detrás llorando con desesperación, Nick se quedó en medio de la sala viendo a ese hombre elegante en el marco de la puerta, quien sonreía con satisfacción al ver como Thomas Wilde era llevado escaleras abajo. Y, a pesar de solo tener 10 años, desde ese momento lo odio, jurando algún día vengarse de él.

* * *

 _o~ Actualidad ~o_

-Encerraron a mi esposo por 2 años y medio hasta que, por falta de pruebas, el fiscal le otorgó su libertad- Caroline se había detenido ante la puerta y miraba a Judy, con los ojos vidriosos. -Pero su futuro ya estaba marcado. Perdimos nuestra casa, el taller, todo. Thomas no pudo encontrar un buen empleo después, debido a esos falsos antecedentes.

La joven policía sintió que le estrujaban el corazón. Giro levemente el rostro, alcanzando a ver a su compañero en el exterior, apoyado contra su coche con desinterés.

-Nick veló por su padre y a él le consolaba el que su hijo creyera en él- la mujer pasó saliva, tratando de deshacer ese nudo que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta. -Cuando mi niño tenía 14, debido a todo lo que paso y por sus penas, mi esposo enfermó gravemente. Falleció en el hospital un año más tarde.

-Cuánto lo lamento- dijo Judy, en condiciones similares.

Caroline la abrazó, sin poder retener las lágrimas más tiempo. Permanecieron unos segundos así, abrazadas y sin saber qué decirse.

-Se hará justicia- dijo la joven de cabello grisáceo sin soltarla. -Se lo prometo. Por su esposo, por usted y por Nick.

-A mi ya no me importa eso- Comentó ella, alejándose un poco para mirar a la chica a la cara. -Ese sujeto, para mi, no significa nada- se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. -Lo que yo quiero es ver a mi hijo feliz de nuevo. Que vuelva a soñar con salvar al mundo, y no solo quiera vengarse.

Nick alcanzó a ver la situación desde la distancia, pero no podía apreciarla en su totalidad desde donde estaba debido a que el cristal de la puerta giratoria y el reflejo de la luz se lo impedían. Pero no necesitaba verlo para saber que su mamá le había contado la verdad a su compañera; su preocupación por él y la confianza que había visto que le tenía a la chica eran señales obvias de que lo haría.

Suspiró. Quizá eso era lo mejor. Él no habría sido capaz de decirle la verdad a Judy y ya había complicado las cosas lo suficiente por eso.

Una vez más calmada, Caroline retomó su camino al auto de Nick del brazo de la policía, la cual no pudo menos que sorprenderse por lo rápido que había conseguido reponerse. Era obvio de que lado de la familia había heredado Nick sus habilidades de actuación, ya que la hermosa sonrisa de la mujer era más que genuina.

-Gracias- le susurro a la chica cuando estaban a unos pasos de Nick.

-A ti, por la confianza- respondió con una sonrisa. -No la defraudare. Haré todo lo que este mis manos para poder ayudar a Nick.

-Ya lo has estado haciendo- la mujer rió ante la expresión de confusión de Judy. -Lo he visto. Soy su mayor fan; no me he perdido ningún detalle de ustedes en Dancing High. Creeme cuando digo que nunca antes había visto que él tuviese esa química con alguien. Soy su madre, se de esas cosas.

Judy sintió como sus mejillas ardían con intensidad por la vergüenza, haciendo seguro el hecho de que su rostro era prácticamente un jitomate. Lo incomodo de la situación sólo aumentó cuando reaccionó en que ya estabas al lado de Nick, haciéndola desear salir corriendo de ahí. Pero, como si leyera su pensamientos, Caroline Wilde la sujetaba del brazo con firmeza, con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

-¿Todo en orden?- preguntó el pelirrojo más por obligación, sabiendo perfectamente que había hecho su madre. Sin embargo no podía entender el porqué del sonrojo tan intenso y la rehuyente mirada de su compañera, por lo que le lanzó a su mamá una mirada cuestionante.

-Si. Solo hablábamos de cosas de chicas- respondió la mujer con una sonrisa sospechosa, que no se molestó en disimular. Nick arqueó una ceja. -Judy vendrá con nosotros, hijo- cambió drásticamente el tema. -No me gustaría ser una molestia en su tiempo en pareja.

La reacción de Judy fue inmediata, como si un escalofrío la recorriera de pies a cabeza. Se apresuró a subirse en el asiento trasero antes de verse obligada a ir como copiloto, y al ver su expresión cercana al terror, Nick se cruzó de brazos y miró a su madre, quien sonreía con inocencia.

-¿Acaso tratas de que se aleja más?- él aparentaba serenidad, pero estaba también avergonzado gracias a la doble intención del comentario de su mamá.

-Por el contrario, cariño- Caroline se acercó a él, sujetando una de su mejillas. -No quisiera que alejaras a otra cosa buena de tu vida- el chico torció el gesto. -Deja de castigarte. A tu padre no le gustaría eso.

En la mirada de su madre Nick podía ver todo el amor y la preocupación que sentía por él, además de lo mucho que deseaba que él fuera feliz. Era una mujer tan lista que había sido capaz de ver también que Judy era esa calma para sus muchas veces atormentado espíritu, por eso había elegido confiar en ella.

En todo el camino al restaurante la conversación fue dirigida por Caroline, quien estaba contenta de pasar un rato agradable con su hijo y su compañera. Durante la comida consiguió que ambos se relajaran y hablaran un poco más entre ellos, lo que le provocó que sonriera secretamente. Aún así, le preocupaba el hecho de que todavía podía sentir esa tensión entre ellos.

Sin planearlo, ambos policías terminaron pasando lo que quedaba del turno con ella, algo de lo que no se había percatado hasta que vieron la hora, lanzándose entre ellos una mirada de preocupación.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Caroline, al notar sus gestos repentinamente serios.

Se limitaron a mirarse en silencio por unos segundos, dudando.

-Ensayo- susurró Judy por fin, ya que sabía que todo el asunto del concurso de baile no era algo desconocido para la mujer.

La reacción de su madre tomó por sorpresa a Nick, quien estaba esperando todo un interrogatorio para saber a que se referían.

-Oh- dijo Caroline, asintiendo. -Entonces creo que iré adelantándome a casa.

-No es necesario- Judy y Nick hablaron al mismo tiempo, provocando que intercambiaran miradas y se sonrojaran.

-Es mejor así- dijo la mujer. riendo ligeramente por sus reacciones. -Además prefiero verlos yo misma en el escenario el fin de semana.

-Te acompañare- dijo Nick con un tono firme, , no dejando espacio para que le llevaran la contraria.

Judy optó por permanecer en silencio, cerrando sus puños, Se dejó llevar con ellos en el auto de su compañero, pero aún así continuó sin emitir palabra. Puede que las cosas se hubieran relajado un poco, pero ea tensión seguía ahí, resultado de todas las cosas que tenían que decirse pero que no sabían cómo.

Cuando llegaron al edificio donde vivía Nick, Judy se percató de que era la primera vez que estaba ahí. Se detuvo al salir del vehiculo, observando la construcción de color rojizo y preguntándose como sería el hogar de su compañero. ¿Reflejaría lo solitario que era? ¿Sería más cálido? ¿Acaso sería coleccionista de alguna cosa fuera de lo común?

Prefirió no quedarse a averiguarlo, despidiéndose desde la distancia cuando madre e hijo comenzaban a entrar al edificio.

-Pero Judy, cariño, ¿te vas tan pronto?- dijo Caroline, girando sobre sus talones en cuanto escuchó su despedida.

-Debo ver a Evie- dijo la joven. -Además, deben aprovechar su tiempo en familia.

-Acepta por lo menos un café- insistió la mujer. Miró a su hijo, buscando su apoyo. -Dile algo, Nick.

Pero él permaneció en silencio, solo mirando fijamente a su compañera.

-En serio debo irme- dijo Judy sosteniendole la mirada. -Fue un placer, Caroline. Nos vemos mañana, Nick.

Se giró sobre su talones, sintiendo las miradas de ambos clavada en su espalda. No se detuvo ni volteó hasta estar en la parada del autobús, donde soltó todo el aire que no se había percatado que estaba aguantando. Apoyo su cabeza en un poste cercano, sintiendo sus sentimientos llenarse con la fragilidad de la resignación.


	26. Me Veo en Ti

-¡Muy bien!- Evie llamaba la atención de sus alumnos mediante aplausos. -¡Una vez más!

Puso de nuevo esa melodía de tango, observando a las parejas con atención. Daba indicaciones a unos y acomodaba las posiciones de otros, concentrada por completo en su trabajo. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que notara a la chica de grisacea cabellera que entró en el salón y se sentó cerca de la ventana con discreción.

-¡Judy!- exclamó, provocando que los presentes voltearan a mirarla. -¿Qué haces aquí?- se aproximó a ella rápidamente, bajando levemente su tono de voz. -Es aún temprano...

-Sin querer me salté el final de turno- respondió, incómoda de tener varias miradas curiosas sobre ella.

-¿Y Nick?

-En su casa. Acompañó a su mamá, que vino de visita.

-¿Vendrá luego?

-Lo dudo...

Esa respuesta fue todo lo que Evie necesitaba para confirmar sus sospechas: las cosas estaban tensas entre compañeros. Soltó un suspiro, mirando de reojo el paisaje del atardecer en Zootopia a través de la ventana. Habría deseado no haber tenido razón en esa ocasión.

-La clase termina en unos minutos- dijo, mientras Judy asentía en respuesta.

-Tranquila. Yo espero.

La joven policía se quedó observando a los demás bailarines, admirando su talento y entusiasmo. Sobre todos, su atención la capturó una pareja ya mayor que, a pesar de no poder moverse tan rápido como los otros, lucían demasiado contentos, disfrutando genuinamente de cada uno de sus pasos y de la compañía del otro. Suspiró.

Nunca había sido la clase de chica que "tenía tiempo para sueños románticos", así que nunca se había detenido a imaginar a su hombre ideal. Pero últimamente podía decir que con seguridad sabía que deseaba a alguien valiente y que respetara su trabajo; que mejor si pudiese dedicarse a lo mismo. Que fuera leal y cariñoso, que confiara en ella como en nadie en el mundo... Que fuera pelirrojo, con los ojos de un verde esmeralda tan profundo que pareciese un océano lleno de enigmas.

Ni siquiera se percató de cuando todos los bailarines se retiraron por estar perdida en sus ensoñaciones. Solo alcanzó a percibir como Evie se sentaba junto a ella en silencio, dándole su tiempo para pensar.

-Estoy enamorandome de mi compañero- dijo Judy sin rodeos, clavando su mirada en el suelo.

-Eso era obvio- respondió Evie, mirándola atentamente. Eso no pareció sorprenderla. -Discutieron por falta de confianza entre ustedes, ¿no es así?

La chica asintió.

-Supongo que somos predecibles...- se encogió de hombros.

-Toda pareja de enamorados lo es.

Judy soltó una risa sarcástica, volteando a mirar a la bailarina.

-¿Pareja?- torció el gesto y enarcó las cejas. -Lo dudo. En todo este enredo estoy yo y solo yo sola. Seguramente todo este asunto de trabajar conmigo le esta fastidiando, arruinando su "perfecto sistema de investigación"- dijo eso último con un tono burlón.

Evie solo la observaba, mordiendo el interior de sus mejillas. Siempre que veía a Judy y a Nick no podía evitar recordar esos días en los que ella y Gerard habían estado perdidamente enamorados, algo que le provocaba ternura, nostalgia y miedo al mismo tiempo.

-Creeme, le importas- dijo de la nada, provocando que la chica volteara a mirarla. -Esas cosas se notan.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?- había una chispa de esperanza en la mirada de Judy, pero era obvio que se esforzaba en reprimirla.

-Soy veterana en estas cosas- soltó una sonrisa triste. -Durante mucho tiempo pensé que para Gerard no era más que una carga que le impedía llegar tan alto como el deseaba- suspiro. -Creo que fue esa idea equivocada la que terminó convenciéndome que lo mejor era alejarme.

Judy la observaba en silencio, pensando. Era ese justo ese pensamiento el que había estado rondando en la mente de camino a verla: alejarse de él, dejarlo en paz y enfocarse en buscar su propia tranquilidad, lejos de los problemas que él mismo se causaba.

-No funcionará, creeme- fue como si Evie hubiese sido capaz de leer sus pensamientos.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia?

Ella asintió.

-Ambos cometimos errores- comenzó a decir, con la mirada perdida en el infinito. -No nos dimos una oportunidad de escucharnos y no importa lo mucho que me arrepienta, ya no puedo hacer nada- tomo una de las manos de Judy entre las suyas. -No cometas el mismo error. Escuchalo, escuchate. Ya la vida será capaz de decirles si son el uno para el otro, pero no habrán dejado ir esa única oportunidad de saberlo.

Con los ojos vidriosos y algunas lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas, Judy asintió. Como un contraste, sonreía, satisfecha de haber recurrido a su amiga por consejo.

-¡Eres increíble!- exclamó, agradecida, envolviendola en un abrazo. Ambas dejaron escapar algunas risas.

-De todos modos- dijo Evie mientras limpiaba los restos de las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano -, si Nick no te hace caso, aún esta ese chico Jack.

Judy sintió que sonrojaba de inmediato ante esa insinuación.

-Para nada- dijo, limpiando igualmente sus mejillas. -Solo es un amigo. Además, solo le habló por la investigación.

-Puede que en tu caso sea así- rió la bailarina, relajando el ambiente -, pero a él tu le gustas. Y mucho.

-Supongo...- bajo la mirada, incomoda. Eso era algo que no era capaz de negar.

Lo que amabas desconocían era que, detrás de la puerta, Nick había alcanzado a escuchar lo último de su conversación. No había podido entender nada de lo que decían hasta que escuchó el nombre "Jack", por lo que aguzó el oído.

Se arrepintió de inmediato. El escuchar como Evie molestaba a Judy con el interés que ese niño rico tenìa en ella solo provocó que apretara los puños, furioso.

-Yo con toda la intención de disculparme con ella- pensó, enfadado -, y ella pensando en Savage...

Sin embargo, no se atrevió a entrar hasta que escuchó a Evie preguntar:

-¿Y tú qué piensas sobre él? ¿Te interesa?

No pudiendo ser capaz de soportar la respuesta, abrió la puerta y detuvo cualquiera que pudiesen ser las palabras de Judy.

Ella, por su parte, se puso de pie como un resorte al verlo. Las palabras se habían quedado atrapadas en su garganta y sintió como si sus pies se hubiesen quedado clavados en donde estaba.

-Nick...- murmuró, siendo lo único que fue capaz de decir.

-Me preguntaba si podríamos hablar- dijo él, mirándola fijamente, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chamarra de piel.

-No esperaba que vinieras- Judy sentía que lo que decía no tenía sentido, por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse como una completa tonta. Recién hace unos minutos había admitido sus sentimientos por su compañero en voz alta y ya no era capaz de enfrentarlo cara a cara.

-Era necesario- respondió Nick. -Además, es mi responsabilidad. Lo prometí- miró a Evie, quien todo ese tiempo se había limitado a solo observar en silencio.

-Yo...- Judy no sabía que decir.

-Vayan- interrumpió Evie, provocando que ambos voltearan a mirarla. -Aclaren las cosas. No lograremos nada si intentan bailar peleados.

Ambos asintieron, entendiendo su punto. Luego Judy miró a Nick, quien seguía esperando su respuesta.

-Vamos. Te sigo- dijo la chica finalmente.

Su compañero asintió, dedicandole una mirada a Evie como despedida.

-Gracias- sonrió Judy, abrazando a su amiga una última vez.

-Se honesta- le susurró ella como último consejo. -No te digo que le digas de inmediato lo que sientes, pero deja que conozca lo que piensas. Como compañero, pero sobre todo, como amigos.

-Lo haré.

Se giró y avanzó hacia la salida. Nick se despidió de la bailarina con un ademán y fue tras de su compañera, avanzando lado a lado en silencio.

La joven bailarina solo los vio alejarse, deseando en su corazón lo mejor para ambos.

-Tienen la oportunidad que yo no tuve- dijo para si, bajando la mirada. -Aprovechenla.

Metidos en sus problemáticos pensamientos, ni Nick ni Judy le dieron importancia a la persona que estaba en la puerta del estudio, esperando. Estaba dispuesto a entrar, pero al ver a Evie con ese rostro tan melancólico, se arrepintió y dio media vuelta.

-Lo lamento- dijo, mirando a los jóvenes policías mientras bajaban las escaleras. -Debí haber ido tras de ti cuando aún podía.


	27. De Corazón a Corazón

Avanzando lado a lado, Judy y Nick permanecían en un extraño silencio. Ninguno de los 2 sabía como comenzar y temían decir las cosas equivocadas.

El pelirrojo miraba a su compañera, observando como el viento jugaba con su grisácea cabellera sujeta en una coleta. La chica evitaba mirarlo, abrazándose a si misma.

-¿Tienes frío?- le preguntó, sobresaltándola ligeramente.

-No- era obvio que mentía.

-¿Y tu chamarra?

-La olvidé en la comisaría- respondió mordiendo su labio, esperando.

Tal como lo imaginó, Nick comenzó a reírse sin molestarse en disimularlo. A pesar de que le molestaba que se burlara de ella, no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada al ver que, con un detalle así de pequeño, las cosas parecían volver a la normalidad.

-Torpe- dijo el chico entre risas.

-En mi defensa, no esperaba que tu mamá me secuestrara para comer con ella.

-Si... perdón por ello- dijo Nick, rascando su nuca. -Es algo inevitable en ella.

-No hay problema- suspiró. -Pase un buen rato

De repente sintió un peso sobre sus hombros y se sonrojó al percibir el aroma de la loción de Nick a su alrededor. Era obvio que él haría algo así, pero de todos modos no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-Gracias- dijo en un susurro.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer- respondió él. -Tienes demasiada paciencia conmigo. Yo mismo ya me habría dado un puñetazo por mi actitud.

-Si, llegué a considerarlo- bromeó Judy. -Pero somos compañeros, ¿o no? Esto es...- pensó un momento -, parte del encanto.

Nick soltó una sonrisa torcida, volteando a mirarla.

-¿Cómo logras ser así?

Judy se detuvo, confundida por esa pregunta.

-¿Así como?- enarcó una ceja.

-Tan fuerte- la miraba con tal intensidad que ella sintió como sus piernas temblaban. -Tan positiva.

-Supongo que así nací- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Parte de tu encanto?

-Si, creo...- sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecerse, avanzando nuevamente para evitar que él se diera cuenta.

Sin que se hubiesen dado cuenta, sus pasos los habían llevado hasta un parque que permanecía solitario, solo iluminado por varios faroles. En la distancia podían apreciarse los edificios y casas de Zootopia con sus luces encendidas, señal de la vida nocturna de la hermosa ciudad.

Con pasos tranquilos, Judy se dirigió hasta unos columpios y mientras su compañero la observaba confundido, tomó asiento en uno y comenzó a mecerse suavemente. Tenía la mirada perdida, envuelta en un pacífico silencio. Nick no tardó en imitarla, sentándose en el columpio de junto pero permaneciendo quieto en su sitio.

-¿Qué tanto sabes?- la pregunta del chico fue directa, algo típico de él.

Judy tomó su tiempo para responder, balanceándose un par de veces más antes de frenar y voltear a ver a su compañero directamente.

-Sé lo que le hizo Lenny a tu padre- respondió con tono cauteloso pero directo. -Sé que tu papá estuvo en prisión por su culpa y que le has seguido el rastro a ese sujeto prácticamente desde que entraste a la policía.

-¿Cómo supiste eso último?- Nick enarcó una ceja.

-La Sargento Rodríguez me prestó tu expediente.

El chico resopló.

-Supongo que es justo- dijo. -Revise el tuyo, así que estamos a mano.

Intercambiaron miradas, sopesando la situación.

-Deja de buscar venganza, Nick- la voz de Judy fue como un suave bálsamo, que alivio la tensión que sentía. -Tu mamá esta preocupada por ti y entiendo el porqué. Has llegado al extremo de tener una orden de restricción, ¿de verdad vale la pena?

-Lo valdría si lograra avanzar algo- respondió, torciendo el gesto -, pero solo me quedo en el mismo callejón sin salida- soltó un suspiro de cansancio. -De hecho, pensándolo bien, esta es la primera vez que he llegado tan lejos.

-Tal vez podrías haber avanzado antes si no te guardaras todo para ti- dijo su compañera en un tono de renovada resolución. -¡Tienes una pieza de información de suma importancia en tus manos! ¿Entonces por qué ocultas todo lo que sabes? Lo que le sucedió a tu papá podría...

-No hay evidencias- la miró y por primera vez sus ojos parecían llorosos. -Mi papá salió libre por falta de pruebas. No hay nada, ni en su favor ni en su contra- pasó sus manos por su pelirroja cabellera, despeinandose ligeramente. -Ya paso por demasiadas penas, no quiero causarle más. Ni a él ni a mamá.

Judy tomó su mano, tomándolo por sorpresa. Levantó la mirada, sonriéndole a la chica con melancolía.

-Ellos están orgullosos de ti- dijo. Nick creyó por un momento que alucinaba al ver los ojos violeta de la chica brillar con intensidad. -Tu papá, a pesar de lo que paso, estaría contento de ayudarte. ¿No lo crees?

-Supongo- se encogió de hombros, riendo ligeramente.

La chica también sonrió, girándose para comenzar a balancearse de nuevo. Cuando alejó su mano Nick sintió un repentino escalofrío, como si lo hubiesen alejado de la calidez de una chimenea para arrojarle una bola de nieve directo a la cara.

Él comenzó también a balancearse, sonriendo de forma genuina por primera vez en mucho tiempo. O por lo menos esa era la sensación que tenía. Cerró los ojos, recordando con el movimiento esos años de infancia en los que solía jugar con su padre de esa forma.

-Solía pedirle a mi papá que me empujara con mucha fuerza en los columpios cada que íbamos al parque- comenzó a contar Nick de la nada, atrayendo la atención de Judy. -Por alguna razón sentía que así estaba más cerca de ser un superhéroe verdadero. Me sentía poderoso, capaz de todo.

-Seguro era para que salieras volando- rió la chica.

-¡Oye!- la empujo, haciendo que su columpio se agitara. -Gracias por arruinar mis sueños de infancia.

-Sabes que es cierto- Judy no era capaz de dejar de reírse, complicando sus maniobras para mantener el equilibrio. -Solo soy realista. Era obvio que te darías un super golpe.

Nick rió, negando con la cabeza. Se quedó mirando al suelo, perdido en sus memorias, hasta que un suspiro de su compañera lo obligó a levantar la mirada.

-En casa habían demasiadas cosas que podían hacerse al aire libre, pero mi favorita era cazar luciérnagas- comenzó a contar la chica. -Entre mis hermanos y yo siempre conseguíamos atrapar bastantes. Las embarrabamos en nuestra ropa y brazos, para poder brillar en la oscuridad también.

-¿Tienes hermanos?

Judy no pudo evitar dejar escapar una carcajada.

-¿De verdad?- lo miró, viendo que hablaba en serio. -¡Pensé que lo sabrías!

-¿Cómo se supone que supiera eso?

-¿Qué acaso no me investigaste?

-Sí, pero no llegué a tanto. Tampoco soy un acosador, Zanahorias.

-¡Precisamente por eso lo digo! Supiste algo tan insignificante como el hecho de que soy vegetariana. Sinceramente, me sorprende que no sepas de mi familia.

Nick se limitó a encogerse de hombros con una sonrisa, mientras Judy negaba con la cabeza, riendo.

-Bueno, entonces sí- dijo ella después de unos segundos. -Soy la tercera de 7 hermanos.

-¡Wow! ¿Bromeas, cierto?- ella negó nuevamente, sonriendo. -¿7?- la chica asintió. -¡Vaya!

-Todo el mundo tiende a tener esa reacción- rió. -Somos 2 mujeres, por lo que siempre me he visto en desventaja. Mi hermana es la más pequeña, así que por mucho tiempo me toco estar sola entre hombres.

-¿Y qué tal?

-¿Tú que crees?- ambos rieron. -Siempre, desde muy chica, supe como defenderme ante todo y de todos. Incluso en ocasiones me tocaba salvar a alguno de mis hermanos.

-No me sorprende- Nick le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Si...- Judy bajó la mirada ligeramente, sonriendo con nostalgia. -El problema con una provincia como Bunnyburrows es que siguen siendo muy conservadores. Una niña como yo no era bien vista, y llegaban a decir cosas muy crueles sobre mi.

-Típico de gente de mente chica...

-Cuando cumplí 14, a pesar de esos rumores sobre mi "mal comportamiento", llegué a volverme muy popular entre los chicos, no importaba lo mucho que tratara de alejarlos- se sonrojo levemente al recordar eso. -Pero, harta de lo que los adultos decían de mí, mi mamá me convenció de que la manera en la que me dejarían en paz sería si los derrotaba en su propio terreno. Así que, por un tiempo, llegué a participar en concursos de belleza.

-¡Wow, wow! Dame 2 segundos...- la interrumpió Nick, haciéndola reír y relajarse un poco. -¿Estás diciéndome que "la Inquebrantable Hopps" fue en algún momento una de esas modelos adolescentes?- no pudo evitar explotar en carcajadas. -¡Deja que les diga a los otros!

Sin embargo, Judy solo lo miraba con los ojos entornados.

-¿Quién te dijo que me llamaban así?

El chico respiró profundamente, limpiando algunas de las lágrimas que se le habían escapado por las risas. Respiró profundo, recuperando la compostura.

-Lo escuche entre algunos de tus compañero de sector- respondió con una sonrisa, balanceándose un poco mientras sonreía con suficiencia. -Muchos decían que eres seria y enfocada en exceso, como si tuvieses un escudo que te impidiera ver más allá de tu trabajo.

-Y, ahora que lo mencionas, no había notado que ya hace mucho que nadie me llama así.

-Tal vez se dieron cuenta que estaban equivocados- le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Quizá sea eso- también sonrió. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos estaban en otra cosa.

-Aunque nunca concorde con ellos- la voz de Nick la tomó por sorpresa. Él la miró fijamente de repente. -Para una cabeza dura, más que cualquier apodo, le queda mejor Laverne.

De inmediato, ella lo fulminó con la mirada. Lo empujo, haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio.

-¿Cómo supiste eso?- exclamó.

-Expediente- él le sonrió con picardía. -Ahí estaba, todo con letra mayúsculas, en la primer página: Agente Judith Laverne Hopps. Y, como era obvio, odias tu segundo nombre.

La chica cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, inclinándose sobre sus rodillas, mientras soltaba un suspiro de frustración. Era obvio que ese chico tendría una información como esa.

-Tranquila, Zanahorias- lo miró de reojo, disimulando la sonrisa que le causaba en el que se llevaran de una forma tan relajada nuevamente. -Existen nombres peores que Laverne.

-¿Ah, sí?- levantó el rostro, arqueando una ceja. -¿Y por qué estás tan seguro?

Él no respondió, pero era obvio que se esforzaba por mantener una expresión neutral. Eso le pareció muy sospechoso a su compañera, quien lo observó con mucha atención, tratando de descifrarlo. Tras unos segundos de silencioso análisis, un pequeño detalle le vino a la mente.

Sin cambiar su expresión y acercándose un poco para observar con aun más atención, preguntó:

-¿Qué significa la "P"?

Nick soltó una sonrisa de lado, con la astucia brillando en sus ojos. Su compañera había captado su mensaje a la perfección.

-Deberías saberlo- dijo, comenzando a balancearse con desinterés. -Se supone que también leiste mi expediente, ¿o no?

Judy mordió su labio inferior, ligeramente avergonzada. Nick se acercó más a su rostro, haciéndola sentir aún más incómoda.

-Me salte esa parte- dijo la chica por fin.

Nick se alejó de inmediato, sin poder evitar estallar en carcajadas por enésima.

-¡Es increíble!- exclamó. -Tanto querías saber sobre mi y lo que ocultaba, y te saltaste un detalle así de importante- rió con aún más fuerza. -¡Si que eres una pequeña torpe!- la despeinó un poco, haciéndola refunfuñar.

-¿Vas a decirme o no?- dijo, fingiendo estar molesta.

Su compañero la observó por un instante. Verla con esa expresión hacia que le pareciera aún más tierna y linda, por lo que le fue imposible el disimular su sonrisa. Finalmente, mirando a la ciudad en la distancia, dijo en tono casual:

-Piberius.

Durante casi un minuto, ella se limitó a solo mirarlo con las cejas enarcadas, como si le hubiese salido un tercer ojo o algo parecido. Él le sostenía la mirada con una expresión tranquila, esperando pacientemente. Finalmente, las sonoras carcajadas de Judy rompieron el silencio.

-Tienes razón- dijo, tratando de hablar lo más claro posible. -Hay nombres peores.

-En mi defensa, era el nombre de mi abuelo- dijo él, fingiéndose ofendido pero sin ocultar su sonrisa. -Muy pocos llegan a enterarse sobre el, incluso hay ocasiones en las que olvidan que mi nombre es Nicholas. Se quedan solo con el "Nick".

Judy lo observaba, sonriendo mientras limpiaba algunas lágrimas que le habían escapado. Respiró hondo, calmandose.

-Detective Nicholas Piberius Wilde- dijo, una vez estuvo completamente recuperada del ataque de risa. -Suena demasiado serio.

-A mi parecer, me queda perfecto- el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

-Concuerdo contigo- sonrió Judy.

Por un largo instante solo se miraron, sonriendo como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Era la primera vez, en todo el tiempo que llevaban trabajando juntos, que sentían la seguridad de confiar ciegamente en el otro.


	28. Al Mismo Ritmo

**Hoy, hace exactamente un año, que comencé con esta historia. Sinceramente, no había esperado una respuesta como lo que ha tenido hasta ahora.**

 **De verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo, por creer en este fanfic, y por emocionarse tanto como yo por el.**

 **Sin más, les dejo un capítulo especial de aniversario que, como podrán notar, es un poco más del doble de largo de un capítulo normal.**

 **¡Gracias a todos por este gran año!**

* * *

 **Canciones : (Sí, porque hoy hay más de una)**

 ** _"Yo soy así - Violetta y Diego - Disney: Violetta"_ Para Nick y Judy. Buen ritmo, buena letra = Buenas y muy locas ideas.**

 ** _"Don't you worry 'bout a thing - Tori Kelly - Sing!"_ Para Jack y Noeli. De esta no escribí la letra porque no me pareció necesario, pero sentí que la canción le daba un toque... especial a la situación. **

**Y, como siempre, todos los créditos de estas a sus respectivos autores e intérpretes.**

* * *

La paz de la mañana del domingo de Evie fue alterada cuando los noticieros publicaron las actuales posiciones de los concursantes de Dancing High.

-En un sorprendente giro de acontecimientos, la pareja conformada por Nick Wilde y Judy Hopps se encuentra en primera posición- dijo la conductora del noticiero. -Aún no se sabe la reacción que esto cause en los hermanos Jack y Noeli Savage, pero es seguro que no lo tomaran del todo bien.

-Puedes apostarlo- la apoyó su compañero. -Y eso significa que, en definitiva, el escenario va a arder en el show de esta noche.

-Así es. Con 8 parejas menos, la situación comienza a ponerse cada vez más reñida. Pero la pregunta de los miles de espectadores es: ¿los actuales campeones del Gran Baile de Zootopia lograran mantenerse o unos misteriosos novatos serán capaces de arrebatarles la corona?

-Le preguntamos a Gerard Cerise, famoso coreógrafo y jurado, y esta fue su respuesta.

Para cuando su antiguo compañero apareció en pantalla, Evie ya había tomado asiento por la impresión, manteniendo la mirada clavada en el televisor.

-Puede suceder cualquier cosa- dijo Gerard ante las cámaras. -Como un profesional, puedo decir que ambas parejas tienen mucho talento y altas posibilidades de ganar. Sin embargo, como amante de la danza, me parece que los hermanos Savage carecen de la pasión que Nick y Judy muestran con cada paso. Ya el tiempo nos dirá quienes son los mejores.

La bailarina apagó el televisor, impactada. No era capaz de oír una sola palabra más.

-Sabía que no era la única que lo veía- pensó, dejándose caer pesadamente contra el respaldo del sillón. -Y estos últimos ensayos, esa fuerza solo ha aumentado- suspiró, mirando al infinito. -En este momento lo que menos les conviene es ganarse más enemigos. Presiento que habrán problemas, y grandes.

Del otro lado de la ciudad, la misma noticia provocaba una reacción por completo distinta.

-¡No me sorprende!- exclamó Caroline Wilde con entusiasmo, señalando el televisor. -Ustedes tienen mucho más amor por el baile que esos niños ricos. Y eso es mucho decir, considerando el hecho de que ni siquiera son bailarines.

-Cálmate, mamá- le dijo Nick, mientras le acercaba una taza de té humeante. -Recuerda que todo esto es solo una cubierta.

-¡Aún así!- la mujer tomó uno de los panes tostados que estaban en su plato y le dió un mordisco con firmeza. Pasó el bocado rápidamente, para poder continuar: -En mi humilde opinión, quizá sea una buena idea si dejan la fuerza policial y se dedican a ser bailarines profesionales. ¡Piensenlo, serian un éxito! Y yo viviría con menos preocupaciones...

Nick soltó un suspiro cansado mientras Judy, quien había permanecido sentada en silencio al lado de Caroline, no pudo más y explotó en carcajadas. Su compañero le lanzó una mirada de reproche, torciendo el gesto.

-Gracias por tu apoyo, Zanahorias- dijo con sarcasmo, más fue ignorado.

-¿Zanahorias?- Caroline miró a su hijo, arqueando las cejas con confusión.

-Porqué es de esas hippies extrañas que son fans de todo lo verde, que solo comen comida de conejos- se burló, ganándose un golpe en el hombro.

-¡Claro que no!- exclamó Judy, ofendida.

-¡Claro que si! A nadie en su sano juicio le gustan esas cosas.

-No tiene nada de malo ser vegetariana. ¡Quizá hasta te haría bien!

Caroline se limitó a observarlos discutir con una sonrisa. Sabía que convencer sutilmente a su hijo de que fuera a buscar a su compañera para que hablaran, había sido una excelente idea. Habría sido muy triste que por algo tan tonto se arruinara esa conexión tan linda y poderosa que había entre ellos.

De repente, los celulares de ambos comenzaron a sonar con insistencia, interrumpiendo su pelea. Los atendieron al mismo tiempo, algo que inevitablemente hizo reír a la mujer.

-Aquí Wilde...

-Hopps al habla...

Estaba pensando en alguna forma de bromear con esa situación cuando colgaran, pero su sonrisa se esfumó en cuanto sus expresiones se pusieron repentinamente serias. Ambos policías intercambiaron miradas, mandandose un silencioso mensaje entre ellos.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Caroline en cuanto ambos dejaron sus teléfonos.

-Creo que tenemos problemas- comentó Judy. A pesar de que mordía sus labios, no parecía tan preocupada como la madre de Nick esperaba.

En menos de 10 minutos ambos estaban en el sector 19 del ZPD, dejando a Caroline esperándolos en el automóvil. Caminaban en silencio hasta las escaleras y solo saludaron a Benjamín con un rápido gesto, para luego dirigirse rápidamente a donde habían sido convocados: la oficina de Bogo.

-¿Nos matara?- preguntó Nick en un susurro a su compañera cuando ya estaban ante la puerta.

-No- respondió Judy con una extraña tranquilidad. -He hecho cosas peores que esta.

-Bueno, por lo menos no soy el único...- respiró falsamente aliviado, ganándose un codazo de parte de su compañera.

Al entrar, el Jefe Bogo y la Sargento Rodríguez ya los esperaban, observandolos en silencio mientras tomaban asiento.

-Iré directo al grano- dijo Bogo, colocando sus manos firmemente sobre el escritorio. -La Sargento me llamó esta mañana para ponerme al tanto de una noticia un tanto...- pensó un segundo -, peculiar, que captó su atención.

-Estoy acostumbrada a ver los rostros de mis agentes en la televisión en ocasiones- intervino la Sargento, hablando en el mismo tono severo. -Pero ver a mi mejor agente ser el protagonista de la más sonada noticia de espectáculos no es algo de todos los días- los observó por unos segundos, tratando de comprender sus reacciones. -Entiendo el porqué de sus acciones. Lo que no me queda claro es como 2 policías de su categoría y experiencia han cometido la falta grave de no ocultar su presencia del objetivo.

-Han sido irresponsables- habló Bogo, furioso. -Por sus imprudencias, han puesto en riesgo todo el caso. ¿Acaso creen que un juez validará evidencias obtenidas de esta forma? Han trabajado en vano.

-No estoy de acuerdo- comentó Judy, atrayendo la atención de los presentes.

La Sargento Rodríguez parecía la más sorprendida. Había esperado que fue su agente el primero en protestar.

-Conozco sus métodos, Hopps- le respondió Bogo, firme -, y se que suelen ser inusuales. Pero esta poniendo en riesgo el caso con su imprudencia; incluso penden de un hilo su credibilidad y la del departamento.

-No en realidad- la chica no parecía intimidada en lo más mínimo, sorprendiendo enormemente a su compañero. -En ningún punto de las reglas del concurso decía que estaba prohibida la participación para policías. Y, como ciudadana de Zootopia, estaba en la total libertad de inscribirme si lo deseaba. Si, acepto el hecho de que no fue prudente de nuestra parte el entrar con nuestras verdaderas identidades, pero no pueden probar que tengamos un motivo distinto al que expresamos. Es nuestra palabra contra la suya, amparados por la ley de esta ciudad.

-Además- intervino Nick -, no hemos hecho nada contra ellos. Inclusive, podría decirse que no los estamos investigando- sonrió con astucia. -Y en lo que se refiere a mi situación- miró fijamente a su comandante -, la orden de restricción me prohibió acercarme a los edificios de los corporativos o relacionados, no a las personas en si. Y dado que "Dancing High" es un aspecto independiente, estoy a salvo. No pueden castigarme por nada, porque no he hecho nada.

Bogo parecía molesto, pero la Sargento estaba sorprendida. Intercambiaba miradas entre ambos policías, sabiendo con seguridad que había algo distinto en ellos a la última vez que los vió.

-Son un bomba- dijo de repente, confundiendo a todos. -Me parece increíble que me hayan convencido de apoyarlos, a pesar de que es obvio que es una gran locura, sin mencionar que también un riesgo.

Nick y Judy intercambiaron miradas, sin saber cómo responder a eso. Bogo, por su parte, aclaró su garganta para atraer su atención.

-Que les quede claro que si algo sale mal estarán solos- dijo, mirándolos fijamente. -Toda esta situación queda como algo ajeno al ZPD.

-Entendido, Señor- respondió Judy, mientras Nick se limitaba a asentir.

-Les hago este comentario no como comandante- dijo de repente la Sargento -, pero si quieren que esto les beneficie, deben de buscar una forma en la que las evidencias sean válidas.

-Lo tomaremos en cuenta- sonrió Nick.

-Pueden irse- los dejo ir Bogo.

Después de cumplir con los saludos reglamentarios, ambos jóvenes se apresuraron a abandonar la oficina a toda velocidad, esforzándose lo más posible por disimular sus sonrisas. Apenas cerraron la puerta, Bogo soltó un suspiro y apoyo en el respaldo de su asiento, mientras Avelina Rodriguez miraba la ciudad a través de la ventana.

-Odio admitirlo- dijo el comandante en tono serio, pero orgulloso -, pero esos 2 son de los mejores que he visto en toda mi carrera.

La Sargento asintió, sin cambiar mucho su expresión pensativa.

Cuando Caroline vió a ambos salir con esas sonrisas de satisfacción en su rostro respiró aliviada.

-Por un momento temí que los despidieran- dijo en cuanto ambos estuvieron dentro del vehículo. -Me habría sentido muy culpable por haberles comentado la idea de renunciar.

-Te preocupas demasiado, mamá- dijo Nick, colocándose el cinturón de seguridad y sonriéndole a la mujer a través del espejo retrovisor. -Sabemos manejar la situación, confia.

-Eso lo dices ahora, por eso te es tan sencillo- respondió. Una sonrisa pícara se formó en su rostro. -Pero ya veras. Algún día tendrán hijos y lograrás entenderme.

La mujer sonrió para sí al ver que ambos habían reaccionado ante su comentario de la forma esperada: sonrojándose y evitando mirar al otro, lo cual era complicado ya que en esa ocasión eran conductor y copiloto.

-Mamá...- dijo Nick, resoplando. -¿Pero qué...?

-Mejor hay que apresurarnos- intervino Judy, cambiando el tema para evitar que el ambiente se tornara incómodo. -Vamos tarde y lo menos que necesitamos hoy es una "entrada triunfal".

Nick le dedicó una última mirada a su madre y asintió, poniéndose en camino al estudio del canal.

Pero fue inevitable que, en cuanto llegaron, una ola de murmullos se desatara a su alrededor. Todos los observaban y Judy ya no estaba muy segura de que era lo que expresaban sus rostros: enojo, sorpresa o frustración.

-¡Aquí están!- exclamó Evie con alivio en cuanto los divisó. -¿Dónde se habían metido?

-Dando explicaciones- respondió Nick. -Nuestros jefes no parecían tan entusiasmados con las noticias el día de hoy.

La expresión de la bailarina cambió a una de preocupación, a pesar de que trató inútilmente de disimularlo.

-Diganme que no los obligaran a dejarlo- dijo con la voz ligeramente ahogada.

-No- respondió Judy, haciéndola soltar un suspiro de alivio. -Solo estamos solos en esto; aunque en realidad siempre fue así. Tendremos que andarnos con cuidado.

-De eso mismo quería hablarles- les hizo una seña para que la siguieran, comenzando a hablar mientras avanzaban. -Normalmente una noticia así me alegraría, pero no puedo menos que preocuparme en esta ocasión- hablaba con cautela, disimulando su angustia ante los ojos de los curiosos que los observaban. -No lo digo con intención de ofenderlos, se que son buenos, pero este éxito tan repentino... no es normal.

Llegaron hasta su camerino asignado y una vez dentro, Evie fue la primera en tomar asiento. Ambos policías se limitaron a observarla en silencio, atentos a lo que quisiera decirles.

-Que subieran a la cima después de que hablaran con los que toman las decisiones...- dijo después de un rato de silencio. Suspiro. -La sola idea de lo que seguramente están planeando me produce un escalofrío.

Nick y Judy intercambiaron una mirada seria. Tampoco habían pasado por alto ese detalle, pero ninguno era capaz de idear una teoría al respecto. Sería una misión casi imposible el que no los relacionen con ellos después de esto.

-Tendrán que andarse con cuidado- les dijo Evie, mirando a cada uno a los ojos. -Conozco este mundo. Seguro que más de la mitad de los que están afuera de esa puerta ya los odian. Hay quienes harán lo que sea con tal de tenerlos fuera de la jugada.

Ese pensamiento se quedó profundamente grabado en la mente de Judy, quien podía sentir todas las miradas que estaban en ella mientras se preparaban para el show. Analizaba los rostros de casa persona a su alrededor, con un extraño presentimiento en la boca de su estómago.

-¡Ya esta!- la voz de Caroline Wilde la regresó a la realidad.

La madre de Nick había insistido en ayudarla a peinarse, por lo que prácticamente la había arrastrado a una silla y se entretuvo con su grisácea cabellera por alrededor de media hora.

Cuando por fin pudo verse, Judy se quedó sin palabras: todo su cabello había sido cuidadosamente recogido en una trenza, que empezaba desde el lado derecho de su cabeza y caía delicadamente sobre su hombro izquierdo. Habían también, entrelazados entre los mechones, varios listones delgados en tonalidades de rosa y morado, dando un efecto colorido, que encajaba perfectamente con su maquillaje y atuendo.

En un cambio radical, Evie había optado por vestirlos y arreglarlos como bailarines de break dance; por lo que Judy portaba un pants lila con bordes en rosa neón, camiseta blanca con dibujos de estrellas también en tonos neón y tenis blancos. La habían maquillado con sombra y labial también en rosa fluorescente, algo que hacía que no se sintiera del todo como ella misma.

Sin embargo, después de haber hablado algo con Nick, Evie le había pintado en sus brazos espirales con tinta flourescente, asegurando que los falsos tatuajes brillaran en la oscuridad. Judy sonrió al verlos, sabiendo perfectamente que había hecho su compañero. De cierta forma, era nostálgico.

-¡Perfecto!- exclamó Caroline, satisfecha de su trabajo.

-Completamente increíble- secundó Emily, quien había pasado por ahí por casualidad y se había quedado a observar. -¡Ya quiero ver su baile! Seguro que será de otro mundo- sonrió.

Al estar de espaldas, Judy no pudo notar que Evie y Nick se acercaban, conversando casualmente. Al ver a la chica lista, la bailarina le dió un codazo al pelirrojo, haciéndole mirar en la dirección en la que su compañera se encontraba.

-¡Wow!- exclamó el chico, haciendo que ella girara rápidamente en su dirección. -¡Que estupendo trabajo, mamá!

-Gracias, pero no es todo mérito mío- sonrió la mujer. -Judy tiene el cabello más bonito que he visto. Además, no es común ver esa tonalidad, por lo que no pude evitar ser creativa.

Judy solo observaba a Nick, desconectada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Él también usaba un pantalón deportivo, negro con bordes verde neón, y una camiseta sin mangas en el mismo tono de verde. Igual que ella, también había dibujado tatuajes falsos en sus brazos, pero con la diferencia que los parecían ser de patrones más complejos. Tenía su cabello ligeramente despeinado y le sonreía, algo que la dejo congelada en su sitio.

-¿Siempre ha sido tan fuerte?- pensó la chica, sonrojándose de inmediato ante tal idea. Su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora y aumentando, gracias a que Nick se aproximaba cada vez más a ella.

-Te queda bien- halago, pasando una mano por la trenza de su compañera.

Ella bajó la mirada, completamente avergonzada, mientras trataba de no darle importancia a la poco distancia que existía entre ella y su compañero.

-Voy a arreglar unos últimos detalles- dijo Evie, comenzando a alejarse de la escena. -Los veo al borde del escenario en 20 minutos.

-Iré a ver a Michael- dijo Emily, retirándose igualmente. -Los veo en un rato.

-Yo ire a apartarme un sitio- dijo Caroline, con una sonrisa. -¡Suerte!- los abrazó una última vez antes de alejarse.

Así, en medio de un extraño silencio, Nick y Judy se quedaron solos, sin ni siquiera se capaces de verse directamente a los ojos.

-Oye, yo...- ella fue la primera en hablar, sintiendo que su voz se quedaba atrapada, traicionandola. Él la miró, indicandole que la escuchaba. Sin embargo, apenas lo vió a los ojos, se arrepintió. -Emm... nada, olvidalo. Solo que sé que nos irá genial esta noche.

De inmediato él supo que mentía y prácticamente tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar decírselo y obligarla a que le dijera lo que de verdad había deseado decir. No era el momento. Eso también lo sabía.

Estratégicamente los productores optaron por asignarles el penúltimo lugar de participación, justo antes de los hermanos Savage, a quienes, por si lo demás no fuera suficiente, nadie había visto en toda la tarde. Eso comenzó a levantar intrigas y sospechas, además de miles de teorías ya que, como era obvio, no dejaron pasar la oportunidad de avisarle al público de la situación en cuanto inició el programa.

-¿Y si los Savage se acobardaron?- dijo Ben, ahogando un grito de emoción. -¡Este será el más intenso de todos los programas hasta ahora! ¿No lo creen?- se giró para mirar a los que lo rodeaban.

Él y otro policías se habían reunido a ver el programa desde la computadora de la recepción de la comandancia. El saber que Judy y Nick participaban juntos solo contribuyó a intensificar los rumores de ellos que ya se escuchaban, por lo que la gran mayoría de los reunidos por ver qué más se le podría añadir a todo aquello. Esos 2 eran, sin lugar a dudas, la "pareja" favorita del sector.

Caroline Wilde, por su parte, observaba todo con entusiasmo desde un sitio en primera fila. Hacia mucho que su hijo solo le hacia sentir preocupación con sus acciones, así que toda esa situación era un gran alivio para su alma.

-Gracias, Judy- dijo para sí con una sonrisa. -Ahora tengo, aunque sea un instante, paz en mi corazón.

Desde un palco privado Arthur Lenny también sonreía, más sus motivos eran por completo distintos. Lucía satisfecho; todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

-Y ahora, el momento que todos esperaban- dijo el presentador, desatando gritos de emoción entre la audiencia y algunos refunfuños molestos de los participantes tras bambalinas. -Defendiendo su posición en el primer puesto, he aquí a los novatos fenómeno. ¡Damas y caballeros, Nick y Judy!

Más gritos. Demasiados aplausos. Algunos silbidos y palabras de aliento. Las luces se apagaron, haciendo que estos aumentaran.

La música comenzó, inundando el lugar con sus rítmicas notas, mientras unas siluetas fluorescentes se movían en la oscuridad.

 ** _"Escucha y siente._**

 ** _Sube el volumen,_**

 ** _vas a enloquecer._**

 ** _Enloquecer, enloquecer, oh..."_**

Un reflector se posicionó en Nick, captando sus fluidos movimientos. Tras una increíble acrobacia, luego señaló hacia su izquierda, deteniéndose dramáticamente.

Tras unos segundos, otro reflector reveló a Judy, quien con un grácil giro y un sorprendente salto hizo gritar a la audiencia.

 ** _"Entiende y siente._**

 ** _De corazones rotos soy el rey,_**

 ** _yo soy el rey,_**

 ** _soy el rey, oh..."_**

Las luces se encendieron, haciendo que todo lo flourescente en sus vestimentas destellaba, acentuando su presencia.

Nick había sujetado a Judy por la cintura, mientras los 2 se movían al mismo ritmo. Luego, siendo el apoyo de su compañera, la ayudó a hacer un salto mortal exitoso, que emocionó a todo el que lo vió.

Con los tatuajes brillantes, era algo casi místico de contemplar.

 ** _"Escucha mi canción..."_**

Se alejaron unos pasos, pero se movían de forma coordinada. Sin embargo, parecía como si entre ellos ocurriera una batalla de baile.

 ** _"Haz lo que te dicta el corazón,_**

 ** _en mi ritmo ponte a bailar,_**

 ** _esto es especial,_**

 ** _mi estilo te va a conquistar..."_**

Y era precisamente eso lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Con cada paso se retaban y conquistaban el uno al otro, tratando de domar a sus rebeldes espíritus, encajando como 2 piezas perfectas de un rompecabezas.

En un movimiento que casi infarto a todos, Judy se detuvo peligrosamente cerca de los labios de Nick, sonriendo con suficiencia y con la astucia chispeando en sus ojos violeta.

 ** _"Tus pies se mueven al compás,_**

 ** _se que no lo puedes evitar,_**

 ** _es como sin alas volar,_**

 ** _mi estilo te va a conquistar..."_**

Nick sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza y sus pies se sintieron repentinamente torpes, dejándolo congelado en donde estaba, todo porque su compañera estaba tan cerca de él. Su respiración rozaba sus labios y tuvo el extraño impulso de acortar la distancia. Pero justo cuando se movió hacia adelante, ella retrocedió con un giro, sonriéndole con picardía.

-Jueguen con la música- esas eran las palabras que Evie les había repetido cada ensayo. -Están recreando una de esas batallas de baile callejero. ¡Que mejor si se vuelve una de verdad!

Judy se movía con agilidad al centro del escenario, como restregándole en cara que sido capaz de tirar sus defensas.

-Muy bien- pensó, soltando una sonrisa. -Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego.

 ** _"Y es que yo soy así,_**

 ** _mi vida es alocada,_**

 ** _siento que voy a mil,_**

 ** _contigo todo cambia..."_**

Por su parte, Judy no sabía de dónde había sacado el valor para hacer eso, pero sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas a la misma velocidad a la que latía su corazón. Dejándose llevar por la música había mandado muy lejos toda la vergüenza que le provocaba el estar tan cerca de su compañero, estando incluso a punto de besarlo. Y de verdad sabía que utilizó toda su voluntad para evitar que ese contacto en verdad sucediera.

Resopló. Pero de repente sintió que le daba un mini infarto al sentir que la sujetaban firmemente por detrás, haciéndola girar en su eje.

 ** _"Y es que yo soy así,_**

 ** _con solo una mirada,_**

 ** _vas a quedar de mi,_**

 ** _por siempre enamorada..."_**

Nadie daba más gritos de emoción que Ben al ver ese movimiento.

-¡Lo sabía!- exclamó, agitando por los hombros a quien estuviera más cerca. Varios lo apoyaban con sonrisas pícaras. -¡Quiero ver que intenten negarlo ahora!

Sin saberlo, Nick había dado razones para que todos en la comisaría los molestaran por el resto del año.

Ella lo observó con los ojos muy abiertos, sintiendo como si su cerebro se desconectaba y su boca se abría por la sorpresa. Su compañero la había dejado sin punto de equilibrio, sujetándola firmemente por la cintura y la espalda, inclinándola y mirándola fijamente.

-No te escapas esta vez- le susurró, con ese clásico tono de auto-satisfacción.

 ** _"Todo cambia_**

 ** _cuando te acercas a mi._**

 ** _Tus ojos me hacen sentir_**

 ** _que estoy volando,_**

 ** _volando..."_**

Judy sintió que se ahogaría, con el corazón latiendole en los oídos. Pero contrario a lo que esperaba, Nick la ayudó a ponerse en pie y comenzó a bailar con ella.

La sujetaba con firmeza, haciéndola permanecer tan cerca de él como fuera posible y ella no podía menos que sonrojarse.

 ** _"Tu presencia_**

 ** _mi mundo completa,_**

 ** _te haré mi princesa_**

 ** _hoy con un beso..."_**

De nuevo estaban cerca, prácticamente sintiendo la respiración del otro y con los corazones acelerados al máximo. No se percataron de en que momento se habían detenido, únicamente mirándose en silencio.

Todos observaban expectantes. Era como si ambos bailarines se hubieran desconectado del mundo, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro.

 ** _"Escucha mi canción..."_**

Ella fue la primera en reaccionar, librándose del agarre de su compañero con un ágil movimiento. Quiso alejarse lo más posible ante la pena que sentía, viéndose incluso tentada a salir corriendo del escenario en ese mismo segundo.

 ** _"Mis pies se mueven al compás,_**

 ** _se que no lo puedes evitar,_**

 ** _es como sin alas volar,_**

 ** _mi estilo te va a conquistar..."_**

En un movimiento más tierno, Nick la sujetó de la muñeca y la hizo girar de nuevo hacia él. No pudo evitar sentirse mal ante la mirada avergonzada que tenía su compañera.

-Tranquila- le susurró con una sonrisa. -Solo terminemos con esto.

Por su tono, Judy supo que él sentía la misma confusión que ella.

 ** _"Y es que yo soy así,_**

 ** _mi vida es alocada,_**

 ** _siento que voy a mil,_**

 ** _contigo todo cambia..."_**

Evie había presenciado todo sin perder un detalle, sopesando todos los cambios en sus comportamientos, desde el desafío hasta la pasión. Se mordía el labio, sorprendentemente más preocupada por esa última actitud que habían tomado para concluir: sinceridad, algo que dejaba sus emociones completamente vulnerables. Sabía que había jugado con fuego y ahora todo se había salido de control.

-Un deseo apenas controlable de estar con el otro- pensó, sin dejar de mirarlos. -Una llama que puede extinguirse con un beso... o aumentar hasta alcanzar niveles peligrosos.

 ** _"Y es que yo soy así,_**

 ** _con solo una mirada..."_**

La música era todo lo que había en sus mentes. Esa intensidad se había calmado, la vergüenza se había apartado. Todo su sentido común se había apagado, así que no hubo nada en su interior que tratara de detenerlos.

 ** _"Vas a quedar de mi..."_**

Todos parecían aguantar la respiración.

Evie mordió sus labios con nerviosismo, casi sacándose sangre.

Caroline cubrió su boca por la sorpresa.

Benjamin soltó un ahogado grito de emoción.

 ** _"Por siempre enamorada."_**

Millones de personas de todos los distritos de Zootopia fueron testigos de ese beso, tan lleno de chispa que parecía que el tiempo se había detenido.

Nick y Judy volvieron a ser conscientes de lo que sucedía cuando gritos y aplausos estallaron a su alrededor. Se quedaron viendo fijamente por unos segundo, antes de alejarse el uno del otro como si hubiesen recibido una descarga eléctrica y hacer una reverencia al público, tratando inútilmente de actuar con normalidad. En cuanto pudieron se apresuraron a volver tras bambalinas, escapando de las preguntas que seguramente el presentador trataría de hacerles.

Los demás bailarines los observaban atónitos, a excepción de Emily Kuani, quien les sonreía de oreja a oreja. Ni siquiera Evie sabía que decirles. Se limitaba a observarlos, sin estar por completo segura de si debía alegrarse o preocuparse.

Ni siquiera eran capaces de verse el uno al otro. Tenían expresiones solo comparables con la de un niño que es atrapado haciendo una travesura. Pusieron entre ellos la mayor distancia posible, quedándose a cada costado de su coreógrafa. Pero antes de que ella fuese capaz de decirles cualquier cosa, una canción que comenzaba a sonar sin presentación previa llamó la atención de todos de nuevo hacia el escenario, provocando un segundo sobresalto en el público esa noche.

Ahí, salidos de la nada, estaban Jack y Noeli, preparados para ejecutar su baile, sorprendiendo incluso al presentador. Su ejecución, como era de esperarse, fue perfecta. Cautivo tanto a la audiencia que incluso pareció que habían olvidado todo respecto al beso entre Nick y Judy.

Sin embargo, sorprendiendo incluso a ellos mismos, Evie y Gerard intercambiaron una mirada desde la distancia. Ambos sabían que no podía significar nada bueno tan... sorpresiva aparición.

-¡Un aplauso para Jack y Noeli Savage!- exclamó el presentador, recuperando su sonrisa, mientras los hermanos hacían una reverencia hacia el público. Sin embargo, cuando estaban apunto de ir tras bambalinas, los detuvo en seco diciendo: -Un momento, hay todavia una sorpresa más.

No hubo una sola persona en ese sitio que no tuviera una expresión de incomprensión.

-Quisiera, por favor, llamar a todas las parejas al escenario.

En medio de un intercambio de miradas de confusión, todos hicieron lo indicado. Se escuchaban murmullos, que solo parecían aumentar a cada segundo.

Judy permaneció junto a Emily en todo momento, utilizándola como muralla humana entre ella y Nick, evitando incluso el cruzar miradas con él.

-Hay un cambio en la dinámica de Dancing High- dijo de repente el presentador, manteniendo un aire misterioso. -La siguiente semana solo 4 parejas serán las elegidas para pasar a semifinales.

Fue como un balde de agua fría para todos los concursantes. ¿Semifinales tan pronto? ¿Cómo era posible? Aún existían parejas suficientes para más programas, lo que significaba que el siguiente se enfrentarían a muerte súbita.

Nick entornó los ojos, clavando la mirada en el palco privado. Definitivamente ahí había gato encerrado.

-Pero, para hacer las cosas un poco más interesantes, hay un pequeño cambio- con eso el presentador reclamó de nuevo la atención, mirando a cada uno de los concursantes. -Por solo una semana, cambiarán de parejas. Ambos deberán ser evaluados por separado por el jurado y solo las 4 parejas con los puntajes más altos lograran convertirse en semifinalistas.

Separar a las parejas. La situación era cada vez más turbia y era aún más obvio que era una trampa.

-Muy bien- el presentador sonrió a la audiencia. -Y como algo extra, las parejas en las primeras 2 posiciones serán las que sean capaces de elegir a sus compañeros temporales. Las demás, serán dejadas al azar.

Por primera vez en todo ese rato, Nick y Judy intercambiaron miradas. Ambos presentian que los habían hecho separarse a propósito. Algo andaba mal; muy mal.

Sorprendiendo a todos, el presentador anunció que los hermanos Savage serían los primeros en elegir. Los jóvenes policías y su coreógrafa no eran capaces de entender lo que sucedía. Pero el público, ignorante de la situación y de las verdaderas razones de todo aquello, estaba entusiasmado.

Noeli Savage eligió a Michael Karson como su compañero, algo que no agradó para nada a Emily.

-Tranquila- le susurró Judy. -Solo será por una semana.

-Creeme, los conozco- respondió ella, con la mirada fija en Noeli y su novio. -No dan un paso sin haberlo metido cuidadosamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Nick.

-Buscan obtener algo- Emily frunció el ceño, fulminado a la chica con la mirada. -Siempre es así.

Un mal presentimiento asaltó a Nick de inmediato, provocando que mirara a su compañera de reojo.

-¿Y quién será tu compañera, Jack?- le preguntó el presentador, sonriendo.

-Eso es sencillo- respondió el chico con suficiencia, demostrando quizá demasiada confianza en sí mismo. -Es la chica más bella y talentosa de todas la concursantes. Después de mi hermana, claro esta.

Los espectadores rieron y Noeli pusó los ojos en blanco. Jack, por su parte, quito con un rápido movimiento la rosa que hasta esos momentos había estado en su saco.

Causando una expresión de sorpresa general, caminó con pasos ágiles hasta quedar frente a Judy, a quien le entregó la flor. Luego declaró con voz fuerte:

-Quiero que Judy Hopps como mi bailarina.

Evie sintió que se desmayaría. Miró a Judy, quien estaba ofuscada por la situación, y luego a Jack, quien sonreía con galantería. Después miró a Nick, quien apretaba los puños y fulminaba al otro chico con la mirada, dejando ver claramente que usaba toda su voluntad para lo abalanzarse sobre él en ese mismo momento.

-Digo, sin temor a equivocarme, que alguno va a terminar con el corazón roto- dijo para sí, preocupada.

Era una sentencia al aire, pero con una precisión tan certera como un disparo a quemarropa.


	29. La Llama de un Fuego Voraz

-Qué extraño- pensó Benjamin Clawhauser al dirigirse a su a sitio esa mañana, mirando a su alrededor. -Es como si todo el mundo hubiera decidido llagar temprano hoy.

Y era cierto. Por alguna desconocida razón, esa mañana el sector 19 estaba lleno de actividad, algo verdaderamente inusual. Eran quizá el departamento que tenía el mejor récord, pero la puntualidad no era una de sus virtudes.

Tratando de entender que sucedía, Ben se acomodó en su asiento y se preparó para comer su desayuno, más una voz lo detuvo antes de que incluso pudiera darle un sorbo a su café.

-Disculpa- habló con educación -, ¿aquí es donde trabaja la agente Judy Hopps?

El policía agradeció internamente el no haber sido capaz de tomar nada, ya que seguramente lo habría escupido en cuanto hubiese levantado la vista debido a la impresión. Parpadeo en repetidas ocasiones, solo para asegurarse de que no estuviera alucinando.

-T-tú... eres...- respiró profundamente -¿Jack Savage?

El joven le dedicó una sonrisa, asintiendo. Se veía satisfecho por la reacción que había logrado en el otro.

-Mucho gusto- dijo extendiendo su mano. -¡Se encuentra la agente Hopps?- era obvio que no estaba dispuesto a distraerse de su cometido.

-Amm...- Ben aún no terminaba de asimilar lo sucedido. -Aún no llega- respondió, recordando haber visto su ficha de entrada sin checar -, pero me parece que...

Por encima del hombro de Jack reconoció a una figura familiar, evidenciando su sorpresa de inmediato en su expresión. Sin embargo, cuando el joven millonario giró sobre sus talones para verla, se sintió decepcionado al ver la silueta de un pelirrojo que entraba por la puerta giratoria con la mirada baja un par de cafés entre las manos. Se le veía tan pensativo, que era obvio que era indiferente a lo que sucedía a tan poca distancia.

-Gusto encontrarte, Nick- dijo Jack con voz profunda, haciendo al chico levantar la mirada.

El detective lo fulminó con la mirada apenas lo vislumbro, evidenciando el fastidio que le causaba su presencia al torcer el gesto.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí?- hablaba con más agresividad de la necesaria, poniendo tenso a Ben.

-vengo a ver a Judy- respondió Jack con suficiencia, como si fuese algo rutinario. -Por si lo olvidaste, seremos pareja esta semana-

La conversación ya había atraído a varios curiosos que observaban desde diversos puntos, evitando acercarse pero tratando de escuchar la mayor cantidad de detalles posibles.

-Puede que sea cierto, pero no tendría porque estar aquí- las palabras de Nick eran filosas como cuchillos. -Este es su trabajo. No tienes porque venir a molestarla.

-No es tu asunto, Wilde- sonada casi divertido, sonriendo con suficiencia al ver lo tenso que estaba su contrincante. -Además, eso es algo que ella debe decidir.

Nick lo fulminó con la mirada por enésima vez, usando toda su voluntad para no lanzarse contra él en ese mismo instante. Sentía todas las mirada curiosas a su alrededor, esperando pacientemente a que algo sucediera. Pero por más que lo deseara, no le daría razones a Bogo para castigarlo, además de que sabía que podría causarle problemas a su compañera. No quería ver decepción en esos hermosos ojos violeta.

El ambiente se puso aún más tenso cuando Jack miró por encima del hombro del policía con una sonrisa, haciendo que Nick se girara para enfrentarse a lo que sabía que vendría. Todos los presentes imitaron el movimiento, encontrándose con una somnolienta Judy, quien acaba de entrar al edificio con la mirada clavada en su teléfono, sin prestarle mayor atención a lo que sucedía.

Ella tenía su mente perdida debido a que había soñado nuevamente con su alter ego coneja, quien le había dicho algo muy extraño que se había quedado haciendo eco en su cabeza:

 _"El fuego puede ser calor o destrucción, ahora solo queda ver hacia donde ira el que acaba de encenderse."_

Se sentía fastidiada- Tantos dilemas por un beso; un momento tan especial no le causaba más que problema. Se quedó ensimismada al recordarlo, pensando en ello todo el camino a la comisaría.

Debía reconocer que el haber besado a Nick Wilde le había encantado. Sin embargo, su mente no dejaba de recordarle que aún existía la posibilidad de que solo hubiese sido por el calor del momento, y esa sola idea la torturaba. Nada le garantizaba que él sintiera lo mismo.

En eso iba pensando cuando levantó la vista, extraña por todos los murmullos que le pareció escuchar a su alrededor. Vió que Nick estaba justo a unos pasos de ella y a unos pocos pasos estaba Jack, lo que hizo que soltara un suspiro de fastidio. De repente sintió unas enormes ganas de golpear a alguien.

-¿Por qué a mí?- dijo para sí mirando al techo, soltando un suspiro.

Jack actuó primero que nadie. Con pasos firmes paso de largo a Nick y se acercó a la chica de cabello grisáceo, que seguí aquieta a solo unos pasos de la puerta giratoria.

-Muy buenos días, Judy- saludó con una sonrisa galante.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- no pudo evitar ser un poco agresiva, algo que provocó que Jack sonriera ente la ironía: ambos compañeros reaccionaron de la misma forma.

Mientras, ella pensaba que el chico, con su sola presencia, acaba de arruinar el único sitio donde encontraba algo de calma.

-Necesitaba hablarte- respondió Jack en un tono casual. -Y como olvidé pedirte tu número, me tomé la libertad de buscarte.

Judy estaba enfadada; eso había sido prácticamente acosador. Pero la sorpresa le había impedido reaccionar como deseaba, dejándola quieta en silencio frente al chico.

-¿Qué creen todos que están haciendo?- la exclamación firme del Jefe Bogo desde el segundo piso, puso firmes a todos los agentes. -¡Vuelva a trabajar!

-¡Sí, señor!- exclamaron al unísono, mientras los curiosos comenzaba rápidamente a dispersarse.

Por encima del hombro de Jack, Judy era perfectamente capaz de visualizar a Nick, quien también la miraba fijamente. No parecía tener la intención de moverse; es más, parecía como si quisiera acercarse a ella para alejarla de ese chico lo más pronto posible. Todas esas emociones se reflejaban en sus expresiones, con una intensidad tal que ella sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, con el corazón burbujeante de esperanza.

¿Acaso podía ser que él también...?

Esa chispa estaba ahí, a la vista incluso de Ben y Jack.

-¿Podemos hablar?- la voz de Jack sonaba lejana. -Solo será un momento, lo prometo.

No podía decir no, por mucho que lo deseara, así que solo asintió y avanzó rumbo al exterior del edificio. Jack la siguió de cerca, bajo la mirada atenta de Nick.

-Creo que, por tu seguridad y la de es chico, es mejor si dejas tu arma reglamentaria en tu escritorio- la voz de Ben consiguió despertar al chico de su torbellino de pensamientos. -De lo contrario, seguro que podríamos terminar arrestandote por asesinato.

Nick fingió no ponerle atención a lo que decía, girándose y sacudiendo negativamente la cabeza. Se dirigió al cubículo que temporalmente compartía con Judy, dejándose caer en la que fungía como su silla con pesadez.

Se quedó un momento mirando todas sus notas sobre el caso, soltando un suspiro de fastidio. Por un momento tuvo el deseo de renunciar a todo, de no involucrarse más en la persecución de Lenny, de vivir en paz. De solo trabajar al lado de Jdy, lejos de Dancing High. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, solo deseaba ser feliz y libre.

Se giró en su asiento para observar el escritorio de su compañera, capturando cada detalle lo mejor que podía. Observó sus fotos y cuadernos de notas, sus montones de libros de leyes y el ipod que descansaba cerca de la computadora.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, volvió a girarse y escribió algo en un post it, para luego dejarlo en el vaso de café que había traído para su compañ ó. Se pudo de pie, llevándose consigo el expediente del caso, mientras se iba a perder su mente entre los archivos.

A los pocos minutos Judy llegó al cibículo, sintiendose ofuscada. La intenciones de Jack con ella eran claras, pero solo conseguía incomodarla con todas sus atenciones. Suspiro al pensar en eso; se odiaba por aparentar darle esperanzas cuando lo que más deseaba era salir corriendo.

Se dejo caer en su asiento con la mirada perdida, por lo que tardó más de lo usual en notar la presencia del vaso de café entre todas sus cosas. Sonrió para sí al tomarlo, sabiendo perfectamente quién había sido el responsable.

-Oh, Nick...- dijo para sí, negando con la cabeza. -Gracias.

Aún sonriendo le dió un sorbo, saboreando la dulce sensación de calidez y aspirando el relajante aroma de la canela. Pero toda esa alegría que le inundó el corazón se evaporó en cuando leyó esas palabras de la nota adhesiva, provocándole un vacío:

 _"Me hare cargo del caso esta semana, Zanahorias. Tu enfocate en Jack."_

Tuvo unos enormes deseos de buscarlo y romperle la nariz de un solo golpe, pero se limitó a dejar el vaso en la mesa antes de romperlo y respirar profundo. Decidió perderse en sus notas, negándose rotundamente a expresar la decepción que sentía en voz alta.

Y en lo más profundo del edificio del sector 19, alguien más compartía esa misma sensación. Ambos ignorantes del daño que le causaba tratando de negar la verdad.


	30. Fragilidad

Bajo la mirada atónita y confundida de los agentes del sector 19, Judy y Nick pasaron la gran mayoría del tiempo trabajando cada uno por su cuenta. No habían peleado ni tampoco se evitaban, solo era notable que existía una silenciosa tensión entre ambos. De nuevo. Incluso 2 días después continuaban de la misma forma, saludandose y dedicándose sonrisas sin alegría cuando se encontraban.

El más preocupado era Ben, sino es que el único interesado de algo más que el chisme. Lo que más lo asustaba era el como los ojos de su mejor amiga se cristalizaban cada vez que veía de frente a su compañero, y como en su mirada parecía suplicarle a Nick algo.

-Ok, es suficiente- exclamó a mañana del tercer día, golpeando la mesa en la que Judy y él estaban almorzando.

Ella, quien se había perdido en el infinito al ver a Nick salir del lugar, volteó a mirarlo lentamente, evidenciando su confusión en su rostro.

-¡Se besaron en televisión nacional!- su amigo habló antes de que ella pudiese decir nada. Era evidente que estaba exasperado. -¿Vas a decirme ahora que no pasa nada entre ustedes? ¿Qué les sucede?

-Es que de verdad no pasa nada Ben, ¿qué quieres que te diga?- respondió Judy, tratando de mantener la tranquilidad. -Cada uno se hace cargo de su parte estos días, así es mejor. Después de todo, nos separaron.

-Olvida por un momento todo lo que tenga que ver con ese caso- refutó él de inmediato. -Deja de pensar por un segundo y respóndeme con sinceridad- respiró hondo, mirándola fijamente. -¿Acaso, en la vida real, Nick rechazó tus sentimientos?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, provocando que bajara la mirada y se mordiera los labios. Era inútil que tratara de mantener su escudo ahora.

-No lo se...- dijo en casi un susurro.

-¿Cómo no lo sabes?

-¡Solo no lo se!- respondió ella con más fuerza, pero cuidando que ningún curioso los escuchara. -Me besó, lo besé...- resopló -, pero parece dispuesto a dejarle a Jack el camino libre. Sabía que con el caso era necesario, pero de verdad esperaba que en verdad él...- suspiró, levantando la vista y mirando a Ben,

Él abrió los ojos como platos, comprendiendo por fin qué era lo que sucedía. Podían ser los mejores policías de Zootopia, pero Nick y Judy parecían vivir con una venda en los ojos para todo lo que no involucrara criminales.

-Así que es eso- suspiró, hablando con total amabilidad. -Te molesta la idea de que Nick no esta luchando por ti, que sus sentimientos sean solo parte de la fachada.

Escucharlo de boca de su amigo la hizo sentirse como una completa tonta. No se había atrevido a expresarlo en voz alta, limitándose a darle vueltas en su cabeza, pero no podía seguir negándolo: aunque sabía que el asunto de dejar a Jack cortejarla era parte del engaño, no podía evitar sentirse decepcionada al ver que Nick parecía tomar todo con total normalidad. No le había dado señales de que estuviera _verdaderamente_ interesado en ella, y la sensación solo empeoraba al recordar ese beso, haciéndole creer que, con las locas ideas de su compañero, quizá solo había sido parte del show.

Ben, al ver la expresión pensativa de su amiga, pudo darse una idea de todo el torbellino que tenía en su mente en ese momento. Tenía ganas de ayudarla, abrirle los ojos para que se diera cuenta de lo obvio pero, por más que le encantara la idea de ambos como pareja, sabía que no era su deber. Solo ellos mismos podrían ser capaces de ver más allá y notar la verdad.

-Estoy seguro de que le importas- dijo de repente, despertándola de sus pensamientos. -Tan seguro que, sin miedo a equivocarme, puedo decir que no hace nada con respecto a Jack Savage para no perder el control de si mismo y arruinarlo todo.

Y no podía tener más razón. De hecho, Ben sabía que Nick pasaba la gran mayoría del tiempo entre los archivos para que su expresión enfurruñada pasara desapercibida y Judy no le hiciera preguntas al respecto. Si seguía viendo a ese niño rico cerca de su compañera, seguramente no tardaría en arrojarse sobre él y así asegurarse que él no volvería a aparecer en sus vidas lo que, por supuesto, arruinaría su progreso en el caso. No podía darse el lujo de que su enojo le arruinara el caso otra vez.

-¿Y eso qué? ¡Hazlo!- le dijo Finnick, a quien había citado en uno de los restaurantes frente a la comisaría con un pretexto cualquiera. -No sería la primera vez en la que arreglas un problema así, y tampoco la primera en la que sales limpio. ¿Qué más da?

-Ese no es el punto, Fin- resopló el policía. -No puedo darme el lujo de seguir arruinando este caso, lo sabes.

Su amigo enarco una ceja, dejando claro que no le creía una palabra.

-Idiota...- susurro. -Lo que no quieres es que te alejen de ella, ¿o me equivoco?- guardó silencio unos segundos mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida, más en su actitud se notaba lo seguro que estaba de lo que había dicho. -A pesar que te conozco desde hace años, debo admitir que nunca creí llegar a verte enamorado. Por lo menos no desde lo de Skye...

-No estoy...- comenzó a replicar Nick, pero una mirada de Finnick le bastó para detenerse, resoplar y optar por prestarle atención a su comida. -Además, esto es muy diferente a lo de Skye.

-¡Claro que es diferente!- exclamó, acercándose. -Judy tiene el doble de carácter que Skye, y también el doble de paciencia. ¿Por qué crees que no te ha mandado muy lejos a pesar de todo lo que le has hecho pasar? Skye huyó a la primera oportunidad.

Nick miró fijamente a su amigo, sin inmutarse. Sabía que él era sí: directo y crudamente honesto; así que lo mejor era no prestarle demasiada atención.

-Deja de ser un cobarde y haz algo- continuo hablando Finnick, mirándolo fijamente. -Ambos sabemos que todo esto del cambio de parejas fue idea de Lenny. Le gusta jugar sucio y, como no es tonto, sabe que ella es tu debilidad ahora.

Nick guardó silencio y clavó la mirada en la comisaría, que se veía a través de la ventana a su izquierda. Ya había considerado antes esa teoría, pero no le había dado demasiada importancia al sentirla demasiado obvia, además de algo ególatra. Pero si su mejor amigo repetía esas mismas palabras, tal vez era buena opción optar por lo obvio en esta ocasión.

-Disfruta restregandome el hecho de que tiene el control- torció el gesto, dejándose caer contra el respaldo. -Incluso en esto.

-¿Y apenas te das cuenta?- Finnick se limitó a observarlo mientras daba otro largo sorbo. -Te conoce. Busca que pierdas los nervios, que dejes todo con tal de que ella esté a salvo... Y a tu lado.

Nick lo miró fijamente. A pesar de su excentricidad, los consejos de Finnick eran dignos de escuchar.

-Te escucho- dijo, con esa complicidad que compartían como amigos y compañeros de maldades.

-Lo que sea que tengas en mente: no lo hagas- dijo él con un tono serio. -Mantén en mente 3 cosas: 1) no saques a Judy del caso. Ella es demasiado lista; explicale la situación y seguro que lograrán pensar en un gran contraataque.

-Se que así sería pero si le hicieran algo yo...

-Este no es el estilo de Lenny- en un gesto serio, Finnick colocó sus manos sobre la mesa. -No les puede hacer nada, son demasiado populares.

-Primero debería sacarnos de escena- sentenció Nick.

Su amigo sonrió con suficiencia. Había captado el mensaje.

-Eso nos lleva al punto 2- retomó la palabra -: usen Dancing High como su escudo.

-Eso no tienes que repetirlo- el pelirrojo le dió un sorbo a su bebida. -Es la única razón por la que no he renunciado a este drama.

-Deben seguir ahí el mayor tiempo posible- se dejó caer contra el respaldo de su silla. -Con lo que hicieron con las semi-finales, es obvio que Lenny no quiere seguir esperando para actuar. Veré que puedo hacer por ustedes, pero no prometo mucho.

-Gracias, Fin.

-Nada de gracias. Esto va a costarte extra.

Nick negó con la cabeza, sin evitar dejar escapar una risa.

-No me sorprende- sonrió. -¿Y cuál es la cosa 3?- dijo de repente, lanzándole una mirada interrogante.

Finnick sacó un sobre manila de su portafolios, deslizándolo frente a su amigo con tranquilidad. Parecía importarle poco si alguien los veía, sin preocuparse por disimular.

-Yo que tú quitaba un poco la mira de Lenny- dijo, mirándolo a los ojos -, y la posaba un poco más en Jared.

Nick enarcó una ceja, mirándolo con extrañeza.

-Creí que no había encontrado nada que lo relacionara con el lavado de dinero- dijo mientras abría el sobre para analizar su contenido.

-Y de eso no hay nada- respondió el otro, observándolo mientras Nick leía la primer hoja. -Pero encontré algo igual de interesante...

Mientras Nick leía en silencio, Finnick disfrutaba de su bebida mientras miraba a través de la ventana. Observaba con atención al edificio del sector 19 del ZPD, pero su atención se centro en especial en el chico de aspecto elegante y cara conocida que entraba al edificio con un enorme ramo de rosas, arrancando varios suspiros anhelantes de chicas que lo veían pasar. Miró de nuevo a su amigo, sabiendo que una bomba explotaría pronto.

-Más te vale no arruinar esto- pensó.

Tras leer un poco de lo que su amigo había investigado, Nick se puso de pie y dejo unos billetes para pagar la cuenta.

-Lo tendré en mente- dijo, señalando el sobre.

-Ten cuidado- asintió Finnick.

Él todavía se quedó sentado mientras el pelirrojo avanzaba a la salida. Cuando se disponía a ponerse de pie, le sorprendió que Nick hubiera regresado sobre sus pasos.

-Un último favor- le dijo, mientras le entregaba un pedazo de hoja arrugado que sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón. -¿Podrías conseguir esto para mi?

Finnick leyó la hoja. Miró a su amigo, arqueando una ceja.

-¿Y qué le hiciste al tuyo?- preguntó de la nada.

-Nunca lo pedí- se encogió de hombros. -No tenía nada en mente más que la venganza en ese entonces.

-¿Eras tan amargado que no pudiste guardar tu propio anuario?

-Solo consiguelo.

Nick dió media vuelta y se fue, mientras Finnick negaba con la cabeza y sonreía.

-Me alegra que por fin uses la cabeza, Nick- dijo para sí, mientras también dejaba un par de billetes sobre la mesa.


	31. Deseo y Realidad

La expresión de Nick al llegar al cubículo que compartía temporalmente con su compañera y descubrirlo cubierto casi en su totalidad por frescas rosas rojas, fue algo que hubiera sido digno de capturar con una cámara. No le hacía gracia en lo absoluto el que Jack llegase hasta ese punto, haciéndole sopesar por enésima vez los pros y los contras de ir a buscarlo y, con un solo golpe, romperle su costosa cara. Sin embargo, todos sus sentimientos y pensamientos malvados se esfumaron en cuanto posó sus ojos en la expresión de la linda chica de cabello grisáceo a unos pasos de él.

Ella permanecía de pie frente a su escritorio, acomodando algunas de las flores en un jarrón que él no recordaba haber visto antes. Pero contrario a lo que toda chica sentiría con un detalle así, Judy parecía triste, incluso molesta. Era evidente el fastidio y la decepción en su mirada, reflejo del torbellino de pensamientos que seguro tenía en la cabeza.

Nick soltó un suspiro, torciendo el gesto.

-Lindas flores- dijo sobresáltandola, hablando con su tono casual de siempre. Ella giró de inmediato sobre sus talones, con una sonrisa sin alegría.

-Muy lindas, sí...- dijo sin mucha emoción. -La verdad nunca he sido una chica de flores.

-¿Ah, no?- Nick se dejo caer en la silla de al lado, mirándola fijamente. -Pensé que la concursante de "Señorita Burrows" estaría acostumbrada a recibir flores todo el tiempo.

Frunciendo el ceño, ella le soltó una patada que él alcanzó a esquivar. Judy sonrió de forma genuina, lo que de verdad importaba a su compañero.

-No esperaba que recordaras eso.

-Parte de ser compañeros, Zanahorias, es saber las debilidades del otro- dijo él con aires de suficiencia. -¿Acaso crees que olvidaría un detalle así?

-Tonto...- dijo ella entre pequeñas risas.

-Así me gusta- eso hizo que Judy volteara a mirarlo. -Con esa mirada de alegría, pero alegría de verdad.

Ella sintió que se sonrojaba ante esas palabras. De repente soltó un suspiro, bajando la mirada ligeramente.

-¿Soy tan obvia?- dijo, torciendo el gesto.

-Algo, si.

-Rayos...- rió ligeramente. Se giró de nuevo hacía las rosas, jugueteando con ellas. -Pero al parecer Jack no lo nota.

-Eso parece...- aprovechando que no lo veía, Nick torció el gesto.

-Tengo su confianza, es lo que importa- el tono de su compañera se volvió serio, eliminando la felicidad. -Pero aún no puedo sacarle nada respecto al caso. Lo único que me ha dicho es que conoce a Brandon Jared desde que eran niños, que apenas hace unos años se reencontraron. Nada más.

-Esto te incomoda- Judy lo miró por encima de su hombro, sorprendida porque no fuese una pregunta.

-No quiero que se haga ilusiones...- ella se sintió incapaz de levantar la mirada. Si veía sus brillantes ojos verdes, terminaría dejando escapar sus pensamientos: no quería ilusionar a Jack, porque a quien amaba era a Nick. Se concentró de nuevo en las flores, evitandolo.

-Es mi culpa- dijo Nick antes de siquiera pensarlo. -Te he obligado a acercarte a Jack solo por el caso, pero nunca considere lo mucho que esta situación podría incomodarte- ella giró sus talones para encararlo, sin ser capaz de disimular su sorpresa. Él no la miraba, observando distraídamente las flores que la rodeaban. -Por lo que dices, no creo que los hermanos Savage nos sean de mucha ayuda. Así que, si tu consideras más cómodo alejarte de Jack...

Judy se acercó unos pasos y Nick era capaz de sentir la mirada fija de sus brillante ojos violeta clavados en él. Eso lo hizo sentirse repentinamente nervioso y las palabras se le quedaron en la garganta. Levantó levemente la mirada, captando lo firme de su expresión, pero sus ojos se quedaron en ese punto que le causaba tanta ansiedad: sus labios, que estaban a un suspiro de distancia.

-¿Tú quieres que me aleje de él?- la pregunta de Judy los tomó a ambos por sorpresa. Ella no había dedicado ni un segundo a pensarlo antes de decirlo pero, por alguna razón, no se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, como si con la mirada le suplicara que le respondiera.

Había toda una batalla interna en el corazón de Nick. Si dejaba a su corazón tomar el control, las cosas podrían tornarse peligrosas; más con la mira de Lenny puesta en ellos.

-No soy nadie para pedirte eso- respondió, bajando la mirada. -Preferiría que te alejaras, por tu bien y comodidad. Pero si tú quieres darle una oportunidad a Jack, no soy nadie para impedirlo.

Esas palabras dejaron una rara sensación en Judy. Le dolían y, al mismo tiempo, le parecían confirmar que su compañero sentía algo por ella; aunque solo habían sido una forma de evadir su preguntar sin admitir nada. Ya no sabía si confiar en su instinto, pero su corazón desbocado le daba esperanza, una que no sabía si debía alimentar.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Judy sintió como su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, delatando su desbordantes emociones. -Dime Nick, ¿te importo?

Eso último sonó más agresivo de lo que esperaba.

Al escucharla, Nick supo que las cosas no estaban saliendo como él esperaba. Se puso de pie como un resorte, y en un impulso por evitar hacerla sufrir, rodeo a Judy en un cálido abrazo. Era la primera vez que la sentía tan pequeña y fragil, con las lágrimas amenazando con escapar de sus ojos.

Judy, por su parte, en ese momento supo una verdad: el corazón de Nick, aunque él no quisiera admitirlo, estaba ocupado por la venganza y la sed de justicia. Y mientras esos sentimientos siguieran ahí, ella no podría ocupar un lugar prioritario. Tendría que hacer algo al respecto.

-Claro que me importas- susurró él, provocando que su aliento en la cabellera grisácea de Judy le provocará un cosquilleo. -Eso es obvio, pequeña boba. Eres tú.

Esas palabras le devolvieron la sonrisa, y su sonrisa le devolvió la tranquilidad a Nick, provocando que ambos dejasen escapar algunas risas de alivio y alegría. Judy correspondió por fin al abrazo con fuerza, con una nueva resolución. Las palabras sobraban en ese momento.

Desde ese momento la tensión entre ambos no solo se relajó nuevamente, sino que su forma de actuar el uno con el otro cambio completamente. No pasaron gran parte de esos día trabajando juntos, cada uno enfocados en su parte del caso y su rol asignado en Dancing High, pero bastaba con saber que el otro estaba en la misma habitación para que se les escaparan tímidas sonrisas. Todos esas miradas y gestos de alegría alimentaron los murmullos en el sector 19, quienes los habían convertido en su "pareja favorita de la comisaría", algo que ambos solo ignoraban.

Sin embargo, estas expresiones tampoco pasaron desapercibidas para Jack, quien se había auto-asignado el rol de sombra de Judy, buscándola y acompañándola en las tardes del resto de la semana. Al principio, él solo le limito a observar en silencio, restándole importancia y centrando toda su atención en la chica. Pero el sábado en la tarde-noche, mientras acompañaba a Judy a casa después de su ensayo, la pregunta se le escapó sin poder evitarlo:

-¿Acaso hay algo entre Nick y tú?- su tono había sido más agresivo de lo que había esperado, así que no le sorprendió que ella se detuviera de repente y lo fulminara con la mirada.

-Somos compañeros- respondió ella, obviamente a la defensiva, lo cual no ayudó a relajar la tensión.

-¿Segura? Cualquiera nota que hay algo más que eso.

Ella lo observó con incredulidad, sin poder evitar cruzarse de brazos. ¿Quien se creía Jack para meterse en lo que no era su asunto?

Él, por su parte, le sostuvo la mirada, dejándole claro que no lograría intimidarlo. Su expresión se mantenía imperturbable.

-¿Y sería un problema si así fuera?- soltó Judy, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en no perder el control.

Jack enarcó una ceja, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra con una pose desinteresada, antes de responder:

-Él no merece a una chica como tú. No es lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

Judy apretó sus puños con fuerza, endureciendo su postura y torciendo el gesto. Su malestar aumentó cuando, debido a la ternura que provocaba su expresión de enfado, Jack rió ligeramente.

-Que extraño- dijo ella con sarcasmo. -Siempre me he creído lo suficientemente capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones- exclamó, sin disimular su enfado.

-Y no dudo que lo seas- el tono de Jack sonaba tan calmado que parecía irreal. -Pero conozco a los chicos como Nick. Obsesivos y adictos al trabajo, no son capaces de cuidar las cosas buenas, tan acostumbrados siempre a ser espíritus solitarios. Terminan lastimando y alejando a las personas a su alrededor.

-Las cosas han cambiado- lo defendió ella, sin querer pensar en que había algo de cierto en las palabras de Jack. -Ya no es el mismo. Está aprendiendo a ser honesto con sus sentimientos. Solo necesita tiempo.

-¿Estás segura de ello?- Jack se aproximó unos pasos. -Te planteare una situación, tú sabrás si te suena o no familiar: el chico, enfocado por completo en su trabajo, pierde a alguien de suma importancia por sus acciones. Luego conoce a alguien más, pero nadie, ni siquiera él, es capaz de confiar por completo en lo que siente, argumentando que no quiere lastimar a nadie. Y así continúa, en ese ciclo auto-inducido.

Judy no dijo nada, pero el que sus brazos se relajaran ligeramente fue la señal que Jack esperaba. En la mente de la chica, un viejo recuerdo enterrado renació con fuerza: Skye Crystals, y todo lo que había del pasado de Nick entorno a ella.

Jack se acercó, colocando una mano en su hombro y provocando que volteara a mirarlo.

-¿Acaso él ha sido capaz de decirte directamente que te ama?- Judy se quedó en silencio, sabiendo que él sería capaz de encontrarle un pero a cualquier objeción que hiciese.

Recordó el momento en que se habían abrazado, pero no pudo evitar que la pregunta de Jack martilleara su mente. No quería admitirlo, pero era como si Nick no fuese capaz de admitir lo que sintiera por ella.

Jack soltó un suspiro, retomando la palabra:

-Eso creí.

Judy ni siquiera sabía en que momento habían llegado hasta la entrada de su edificio, pero por encima del hombro de Jack vió esa familiar entrada y lo esquivó sin decir más, dispuesta a dar todo ese asunto por terminado.

-Piénsalo- dijo el chico a sus espaldas cuando ya había comenzado a subir los escalones de la entrada, deteniéndose en seco. -Mereces a alguien que este dispuesto a darlo todo por ti, a alguien que te tenga como prioridad en su vida y en su corazón.

Ella mordió su labio inferior, recordando sus pensamientos respecto a lo que ocupaba el corazón de Nick, pero cuando se giró para encarar a Jack, él ya había comenzado a alejarse y ya estaba a metros del edificio, dando la vuelta en la esquina. Soltó un suspiro y se giró, encarando la puerta, deteniéndose cuando estaba apunto de introducir la llave en la cerradura.

Miró alrededor, solo para cerciorarse de Jack no estaba cerca, y giró sobre sus talones, comenzando a correr a ese lugar que si era de verdad su santuario de paz: la comisaría del sector 19 del ZPD.


	32. Pensar o Actuar

**Canción:** **_"Wouldn't change a thing - Demi Lovato y Joe Jonas - Camp Rock 2"_ Todos los créditos a sus respectivos autores e interpretes.**

 **Y debo confesar que, cada que la escucho, vienen a mi mente Nick y Judy. Solo espero que les guste como encaja en la historia...**

* * *

No sabía porqué lo había hecho, pero algo en ella necesitaba estar ahí y pensar; olvidar todo lo que Jack le había dicho, todas las preguntas que la atormentaban y concentrarse solo y únicamente en el caso. Mientras cruzaba el casi desierto recibidor de la comisaría, agradecía internamente el no conocer a muchos (o mejor dicho, a casi ninguno) de los agentes del turno nocturno.

Algo desconocido para ella era que, a pesar de la hora, Nick seguía ahí, sentado en el solitario cubículo mientras investigaba más sobre la información que Finnick le había conseguido acerca de Brandon Jared. El contenido del sobre estaba extendido frente a él sobre el escritorio, permitiéndole observarlo y analizarlo a profundidad; esfuerzo que, sin embargo, aún no había dado ningún fruto.

El joven detective soltó un suspiro, sintiendo el cansancio acumulado en sus párpados. Dejó a un lado su libreta de notas y se puso de pie para estirar su entumecido cuerpo, no queriendo ni pensar en la hora que debía ser. Mientras soltaba un bostezo, de reojo le pareció ver pasar a una silueta familiar, que corría a través del pasillo rumbo al cuarto de archivos.

Dudó por un segundo que hubiese sido real pero, aún pensando que era una alucinación, decidió seguirla. Llegó a la puerta entreabierta del almacén de los archivos y asomó su cabeza, siendo cuidadoso de no hacer nada para delatar su presencia.

Efectivamente, ahí estaba Judy. Estaba sentada sobre una de las mesas, balanceando sus pies con una notable expresión de fastidio. Tenía su inseparable ipod entre las manos y los audífonos puestos, y los ligeros movimientos de sus labios y cabeza le hicieron notar que estaba cantando entre murmullos.

Lo único que ella quería era desconectarse del mundo. En un principio, cuando todos sus compañeros de sector la menospreciaban por su delicado aspecto, ella acostumbraba ir hasta ese lugar y no dedicar un solo pensamiento a las cosas negativas, dejando a la música ser su bálsamo. Le gustaba perderse en sus canciones y en esa ocasión en especial, por primera vez en toda la semana, dejó a sus sentimientos fluir con libertad. Tan perdida estaba que cuando una mano se acercó y le quitó uno de los audífonos, ella no pudo evitar gritar del susto.

-¡Tranquila, Zanahorias! Solo soy yo- Nick levantó los brazos en forma de rendición, más no era capaz de disimular la risa que le cusaba la expresión de su compañera.

Ella estuvo a punto de darle un golpe, más se limitó a cerrar sus puños con fuerza.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!- exclamó, arrebatándole el audífono y quitándose el otro, para luego dejarlo todo sobre la mesa. -¡Casi me matas de un infarto!

-También es culpa tuya- él seguía riendo, con menos intensidad. -¿Por qué estas a esta hora en el archivero escuchando música, cuando deberías estar en casa descansando?

-¿Qué no puedo?- lo retó con la mirada, sin poder ocultar su sonrisa.

-Aún si dijera no, eso no te importaría- le devolvió la sonrisa, mirándola fijamente mientras se sentaba a su lado. -Pensé que ensayarías con Jack hasta tarde.

-Y así fue- no pudo evitar torcer el gesto al recordar la conversación con ese chico.

Su expresión no pasó desapercibida para Nick.

-¿Te hizo algo?- sonaba preocupado. -¿Trato de hacerte algo o...?

-No, nada de eso- se apresuró a decir Judy. -Es solo...- suspiró. -Dijo algo no muy prudente. Pero no fue grosero a mi parecer.

-Más le vale- de la nada Nick tenía una de sus manos entre las suyas. -O le haré recordar que estoy aquí para cuidarte.

Judy sonrió ligeramente avergonzada, sintiendo sus mejillas teñirse de rojo por su declaración. Pero las palabras de Jack le arruinaron por completo el momento.

 _"¿Acaso él ha sido capaz de decirte directamente que te ama?"_

-¿Y acaso yo si?- pensó, mordiéndose el labio y observando de reojo a su compañero.

Más temprano había compartido un momento íntimo y sincero, y Judy sabía que no había sido muy directa al expresarle sus sentimientos. Pero debía admitir que tenía miedo; más que el rechazo, no sabría qué hacer si él le correspondía. ¿Qué cambiaría? ¿Acaso podría funcionar?

Suspiró, decidiendo por el camino que siempre le había dado los mejores resultados: ir directo al punto.

-Nick...- dijo casi en un susurro, mirándolo fijamente. Él volteó a verla, atrapándola con sus poderosos ojos verdes. -¿Qué soy para ti? ¿Acaso...- dudó un segundo, moviendo su mano libre con nerviosismo -...hay una oportunidad para que tú y yo seamos algo más que ... compañeros?

Esa era la pregunta que él había estado evitando. Tratará como tratará de expresar, era algo demasiado complejo de explicar, una respuesta que no terminaba de sonar del todo bien. Por eso fue que, dando un suspiro, decidió ser completamente franco.

-Me importas y mucho, Judy- un mal presentimiento la inundó en cuanto lo escuchó decir su nombre. -Eres la chica más fuerte, determinada y terca que he conocido, demasiado especial en muchas formas, pero...- dudó. -Tú y yo no podemos ser nada más que amigos y compañeros, al menos por ahora.

Esas palabras le rompieron el corazón, algo que ella logró disimular de inmediato. Su mirada se perdió en algún punto entre sus pies y el suelo.

-Creo que lo entiendo...- fue todo lo que pudo decir.

-Ya te he involucrado demasiado en esto, no quiero que te hagan daño- le dijo Nick. -Y no quiero hacerte daño- pensó.

Judy asintió. A pesar de tener la mirada baja, no quito su mano de entre las de él. Mirando sus dedos entrelazados decidió ser honesta, al fin ya no tenía nada que perder.

-Quisiera bailar contigo- dijo, levantando nuevamente la mirada. La fuerza en sus ojos no pudo menos que admirar a Nick. -Puede que Jack sea el mejor bailarín de todo Zootopia, pero sigue sin ser tú. Te extrañare mañana.

Nick se sentía culpable. Acababa de romperle el corazón a la chica más perfecta de toda Zootopia, y a pesar de eso ella le decía que lo extrañaría, que lo quería a él como pareja. Sabía perfectamente que no la merecía, pero aún así no era capaz de alejarla de sus pensamientos.

-Entonces bailemos- dijo de repente, tomando el ipod de Judy y, tras quitarle los audífonos, comenzando a buscar entre sus canciones.

-¿Pero qué haces?- dijo Judy con una expresión de confusión.

-Busco la canción perfecta- fue lo único que dijo antes de que las notas de una melodía comenzaran a inundar la habitación.

Judy le lanzó a su compañero una mirada de incredulidad,

-Estas loco- rió, negando con la cabeza.

-Puede que sí- se puso de pie de un salto y, tomando su mano, la jaló hacia sí, haciéndola quedar sobre sus pies. Comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música mientras decía: -¿Acaso importa?

 _ **"It's like**_

 _ **he doesn't hear a word i said**_

 _ **his mind is somewhere far away,**_

 _ **and i don't know how to get there..."**_

Judy no pudo evitar reírse mientras era guiada por Nick de un lado a otro de la habitación. Conforme avanzaban hacían a un lado mesas y sillas, disfrutando de su improvisado baile.

 _ **"It's like**_

 _ **all he wants is to chill out ,**_

 _ **(She's serious...)**_

 _ **he makes me wanna pull**_

 _ **(She's always in a rush...)**_

 _ **all my hair out.**_

 _ **(and interrupted)**_

 _ **Like he/she doesn't even care..."**_

-¿Por qué esa?- preguntó Judy, arqueando una ceja.

-¿Qué no la has oído?- Nick dejó escapar una sonrisa de lado, mientras hacía girar a su compañera y la inclinaba ligeramente hacia adelante. -Es tu canción.

-¿En serio?- ella no pudo evitar reírse.

-¡Por supuesto!- su sonrisa se hizo mayor. -Siempre corriendo y llena de cosas por hacer. Definitivamente, tu descripción perfecta.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?- se apresuró a responder. -No es nada fácil lidiar contigo y tus misterios.

Él no pudo disimular su risa.

-Bueno- dijo, acercándola un poco más hacia él. -Es nuestra canción.

 ** _"You, me,_**

 ** _we're face to face_**

 ** _but we don't see eye to eye..."_**

Ya habían bailado juntos antes y ya anteriormente habían sentido esa conexión entre ambos, como electricidad que fluía con tan solo un toque. Y a pesar de que Judy ya no quería sentirla, no podía negar que estaba ahí, justo en ese instante.

Sin embargo ahora, solos entre los archivos de los casos del sector 19 del ZPD, podían ser un poco más francos con sus acciones, aunque aun existieran palabrass guardadas en su interior.

 _ **"Like fire and rain,**_

 _ **you can drive me insane**_

 _ **but i can't stay mad at you**_

 _ **for anything..."**_

Sin planearlo, Judy comenzó a cantar en una voz tenue. Eran sus canciones, así que era algo inevitable. Bajo la mirada la mirada cuando Nick la observó fijamente, pero levantó el rostro de nuevo al escuchar que su voz la acompañaba. Se dedicaron una sonrisa cómplice, pero solo uno de ellos sentía una alegría verdadera.

 ** _"We're Venus and Mars,_**

 ** _like different stars_**

 ** _but you're the harmony_**

 ** _to every song i sing..."_**

Se miraban fijamente, mientras cantaban esa pequeña pero significativa frase.

 ** _"And i wouldn't change a thing..."_**

-¿Sabes? Hay algo que nunca había pensado- dijo Nick, mirando a la chica fijamente. -Gracias al maldito de Lenny, pudiste aparecer en mi vida.

-¿Y por qué ese repentino pensamiento?- Judy trataba de bromear, buscando disimular la vergüenza y la confusión que le provocaba la actitud de su compañero.

Él solo sonrió. Pensaba en que toda la prudencia de mantener sus sentimientos a raya, por más que se repitiera el caso en el que estaban involucrados, se le olvidaba cuando tenía la oportunidad de estar cerca de ella.

Siempre había sido así. Desde la primera vez que la vió, en esa clase en su segundo año en la academia.

 _ **"When i'm yes, she's no,**_

 _ **when i hold on, he just lets go..."**_

Judy estaba dispuesta a ser honesta, pero era obvio que Nick seguía confundido. No podía negar que la había rechazado, pero ahora de nuevo alimentaba sus esperanzas con esas palabras y esa actitud tan cariñosa. Le dolía pensar que él mismo se impedía involucrarse con ella en una relación por los tormentos del pasado, pero ya sabía cómo era.

No podía forzarlo y darle su tiempo para pensar las cosas era la mejor opción. Aunque ella comenzaba a temer que tal vez no tendría la paciencia para esperarlo.

 _ **"We're perfectly imperfect,**_

 _ **but i wouldn't change a thing,**_

 _ **no..."**_

En un impulso, Nick la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, levantandola del suelo y comenzando a darle vueltas, provocando que ella se aferrara a él con todas sus fuerzas.

-No te alejes- susurró Judy, aprovechando la cercanía para dejar salir uno de sus muchos pensamientos.

-No lo haré- respondió él sin soltarla.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Te doy mi palabra

-¿Pase lo que pase?

-Nunca lo he hecho, Zanahorias. Y nunca lo haré.

 ** _"Like fire and rain,_**

 ** _you can drive me insane_**

 ** _but i can't stay mad at you_**

 ** _for anything..."_**

-¿De qué hablas?- la confusión de Judy era latente.

De repente, tras haberla dejado en el suelo, Nick la tomó de las manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Hay algo que debes saber- dijo con repentina seriedad..

Ella lo miró extrañada. Su expresión le provocaba una rara sensación que no era capaz de nombrar con exactitud.

-Te escucho- le indicó con la mayor tranquilidad posible.

 ** _"We're Venus and Mars,_**

 ** _like different stars_**

 ** _but you're the harmony_**

 ** _to every song i sing..."_**

-¿Recuerdas a tus compañeros de la academia?

Judy torció el gesto ante la pregunta.

-Un poco. Me parece que ya te había comentado al respecto. ¿Por qué la insistencia?

Nick suspiró, sin saber cómo explicarse.

 ** _"And i wouldn't change a ..."_**

-Se que debí decírtelo antes y lo lamento- Nick se apartó unos pasos, rascando su nuca con nerviosismo. -Pero siempre estuve seguro de que serías la compañera perfecta.

-Me estas confundiendo, Nick... ¿A qué te refieres?

-De que yo te he buscado por mucho tiempo...

 ** _"Wouldn't change a thing."_**

Antes que cualquiera pudiese decir algo, Bogo abrió de repente la puerta, entrando en la habitación con una caja de expedientes recién revisados. Eso sobresalto a ambos, haciéndolos alejarse el uno del otro.

-¿Hopps? ¿Wilde?- el jefe los miró sorprendido. -¿Qué siguen haciendo aquí? Entiendo que esto es importante para ustedes, pero será mejor que vayan a casa y descansen. Mañana será un largo día.

-Si, señor- respondieron al unisono, tomando sus cosas y saliendo disparados del lugar

Al distraerse en el camino a casa contando de lo vergonzoso que hubiese sido el que Bogo los descubriera bailando entre los archivos, olvidaron por completo todo lo relacionado a lo que sea que Nick iba a decir. Ese secreto tendría que permanecer guardado un poco más.


	33. Lejanía de un Final Feliz

**Canción:** **_"Aquí (Vals de los Reyes y Reinas) - Encantada - Disney"_ Todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores e intérpretes.**

 **TIP: Esta vez me enfoque menos en la coreografía, así que si ven el video de la escena y luego leen el capítulo, pueden tener una mejor idea de los pasos.**

* * *

A pesar de llegar juntos a los estudios esa mañana, Nick y Judy apenas tuvieron oportunidad de dirigirse la palabra. Solo dieron un paso dentro de ese lugar cuando el coreografo de los Savage, quien se había hecho cargo de Jack y Judy esa semana, apartó a la chica tirándola del brazo, haciéndola prácticamente correr detrás suyo. Fue inevitable para el pelirrojo torcer el gesto en ese momento.

-Tranquilo- Evie se le acercó, colocando una mano sobre su hombro. -Solo será por hoy.

Después de que lo apartaran de su compañera de forma tan escandalosa la semana anterior, Nick había elegido como pareja a Emily Kuani, quien al igual que él no estaba nada contenta con la situación. Los 2 habían estado ensayando con Evie esos días, un sueño hecho realidad para la chica. A pesar de ello, no podía dejar de pensar en su novio, temblando de furia al imaginarlo bailar con Noeli Savage.

Cuando Evie vio a Nick girar sobre sus talones y perderse entre la multitud con las manos en los bolsillo, supo que estaba de más cualquier palabra tranquilizadora que pudiese decirle. Incluso Caroline Wilde, quien había hecho todo lo posible para relajar la situación y dominar el mal humor de su hijo, se había resignado y había optado por tomar un asiento tras bambalinas y observar la situación.

-Está realmente enamorado de ella, ¿verdad?- esa voz extremadamente familiar a su espaldas fue como una corriente eléctrica en su columna vertebral. La bailarina se giró lentamente, sabiendo a que se enfrentaba.

-Habría que estar ciego para no notarlo- respondió con aparente tranquilidad, mirando a su ex-compañero fijamente a los ojos.

Gerard Cerise soltó una sonrisa de lado, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada del todo.

-Llevo días tratando de hablarte- dijo dudoso. -Incluso fui a buscarte a tu estudio hace unos días pero...- rascó su nuca con nerviosismo -, pero no fui capaz de enfrentarte.

Evie no sabía qué decir ante eso. Sinceramente, pensaba que era ella la que no se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra, así que, sumado a su declaración, no podía estar menos que sorprendida.

-No te preocupes- respondió, sintiendo su voz lejana. -Yo...

Gerard tomó sus manos entre las suyas, por fin mirándola a los ojos. Evie sintió un escalofrío, gracias a toda la intensidad que su mirada transmitía. Se sentía confundida, pero era como si con los ojos de suplicara, exclamando que necesitaba decirle algo y necesitaba que lo escuchara.

-He sido un cobarde- dijo sin soltarla -, y entenderé perfectamente si no quieres confiar en mi...

-Gerard, yo...

-Debes escucharme. Por tus alumnos. No quiero esperar a que sea demasiado tarde.

Eso la tomó desprevenida. Lo miró con incomprensión, sintiendo el miedo y la preocupación comenzando a acumularse en la boca de su estómago.

-¿Por Nick y Judy?- preguntó, para confirmar que no había escuchado mal. Él asintió. -¿Qué sucede con ellos?

-Has de poder imaginarte que están en peligro- susurró, mirándola. -Debes advertirles. Están en terreno peligroso y se encuentran en desventaja.

-¿De qué?- preguntó ella en un tono casi igual de bajo. -¿Por qué?

Pero antes de que él pudiese decir algo, una voz profunda lo interrumpió.

-Gerard- lo llamó Brandon Jared desde detrás de Evie -, ¿podría hablarte un momento? A solas.

Al estar tan acostumbrados a lidiar con emociones desbocadas por presentarse en un escenario, ambos bailarines fueron capaces de disimular el sobresalto que les provocó el joven millonario. En un gesto espontáneo, quizá para disimular, Gerard tomó una de las manos de Evie y la besó, para luego alejarse siguiendo los pasos de Brandon Jared.

Mil pensamientos venían a la cabeza de Evie en un segundo y no sabía qué hacer. ¿Debería advertirles? Bueno, en realidad eso no era del todo necesario. Ambos eran conscientes de todo el peligro y habían elegido por su cuenta enfrentarse a esté con herramientas limitadas. Aún así, sabía que no podría sentirse tranquila de nuevo hasta que todo el asunto de Dancing High se terminara definitivamente.

Suspiró, sintiéndose mentalmente agotada. Se giró para mirar en dirección del escenario y en la distancia vio a Judy conversando con Jack mientras Nick los observaba desde unos metros más lejos, siendo seguramente tranquilizado por Emily. De nuevo soltó un suspiro. Optó por guardar silencio, al menos por ahora. Primero tendría que buscar hablar con Gerard y comprender qué es lo que estaba sucediendo.

Esa tarde en específico pareció avanzar a pasos lentos para todo el mundo, aumentando las sensaciones de ansiedad y nerviosismo, especialmente las de Nick, quien casi solo había soltado refunfuños enfadados para comunicarse. Era una fortuna para Evie que Emily, gracias a su alegre espíritu y habilidad para distraerse de aquello desagradable, encontrase en todo momento algún tema de conversación trivial para distraerse. De lo contrario, la situación con Gerard esa mañana había taladrado su mente hasta crispar sus nervios.

Cuando el conductor por fin subió al escenario y las luces y cámaras se encendieron, fue como si todos soltaran un suspiro de alivio. Podían dejar de lado todo, para concentrarse en la meta en común: conseguir ser una de las 4 parejas seleccionadas para la semifinal. Y para aumentar la intensidad de la competencia, las 2 pantallas laterales mostraban las fotos y nombres de todos los concursantes, acomodados por parejas; todo esto con el propósito de que todos supieran quienes lograban el puntaje necesario y quienes mejor se iban a casa.

Si el concursante pasaba, una palomita verde era marcada junto a su nombre; de lo contrario, una cruz roja en el mismo sitio cortaba sus esperanzas. Aquellas parejas que serían seleccionadas serías las que sus 2 integrantes lograran aprobar. Si sucedía que las 4 no eran completadas, quedaría a consideración inapelable del jurado.

Siendo los terceros en pasar, Michael Karson y Noeli Savage que sus respectivos nombres fueran marcados con la palomita verde. Emily abrazó a su novio apenas volvió tras bambalinas, más por el alivio que sentía de que ya no tuviese que estar con Noeli ni un segundo más que por el puntaje.

Para mala suerte de Nick, Jack y Judy habían sido colocados como los últimos, para lo que fácilmente todavia hacía falta alrededor de hora y media. Y cómo si se añadiera sal en su herida, el niño rico y su compañera habían desaparecido hace un rato y nadie sabía dónde estaban. Frunció el ceño, torciendo la boca con celos que no se molestó en disimular.

-Ella te quiere a ti, confía- fueron las palabras tranquilizadoras que Emily le dijo cuando ya iba a ser su turno y Judy seguía sin aparecer. -Las chicas sabemos de esas cosas y creeme que ella desea tanto como tú que esto acabe lo más pronto posible.

Él asintió, agradeciendo las buenas intenciones de la chica, y la tomó de la mano, para subir al escenario con su característica sonrisa de marca registrada.

Ambos votaron por bailar Rock n' Roll al estilo años 50's, con una graciosa y al mismo tiempo irónica intención: evidenciar lo más posible el mal humor que esa situación les causaba. La elección del ritmo había encantado a Evie quien, con su talento y entusiasmo, había logrado que ambos amaran su coreografía. La situación ahora era distinta; solo uno de ellos seguía verdaderamente de mal humor.

Como se esperaba, sus espíritus alegres y la forma en la que ambos lograban interactuar con el público les consiguió una marca verde en cada uno de sus nombres, convirtiendo a Michael Karson y Emily Kuani en la primer pareja aprobada para semifinales. Eso dejó a otras 5 empatadas con posibilidades, entre los que ya estaban Nick y Noeli, que sabían que su destino dependería del baile de sus respectivos compañeros. Y 2 bailes más adelante, otra pareja logró clasificar, aumentando ese sentimiento de competencia y tensión.

Todos sabían cuál era la pareja que captaba toda la atención. Los productores eran seguramente los más satisfechos, felices de mantener la audiencia alta de principio a fin.

-Ya no puedo más- murmuró Nick con enfado, observando a la penúltima pareja perder su oportunidad. El pelirrojo permanecía cruzado de brazos, golpeando ansiosamente el suelo con el pie. -Necesito hablar con Judy. Ahora.

-¿Es tan urgente?- preguntó Evie, fingiendo no comprender el porqué de su impaciencia.

-¿Dónde se ha metido?- él pareció ignorarla. -Ya casi es su turno; tendría que estar aquí.

-Y aquí estoy.

Esa voz lo hizo girarse con rapidez, lo que provocó que casi perdiera el equilibrio. Y la visión frente a él no le ayudaba a recuperarse.

-Judy...- fue todo lo que fue capaz de decir, antes de que su voz quedara atrapada en su garganta.

Su compañera le sonreía con simpatía, quizá divertida por la expresión de su rostro. Usaba el más hermoso vestido blanco, que se ajustaba a su figura como hecho a la medida, brillando con la tenue luz que llegaba del escenario. Portaba joyería y zapatillas plateadas a juego, además de una hermosa peineta de flor, que sujetaba una parte de su cabello grisáceo y ondulado, que caía grácilmente sobre sus hombros.

-¿Y qué les parece?- preguntó ella, dando un giro que provocó que la tela de su vestido pareciera aún más brillante. Secretamente, la chica disfrutaba tener del control del momento, segura de ello por la expresión en la cara de su compañero.

-¡Estas hermosa!- exclamó Evie, aproximándose a ella y tomándola de las manos.

-¡Realmente maravillosa!- exclamó Emily que estaba cerca. Sin embargo, antes de acercarse a Judy, susurró algo a su novio que, por la distancia, Nick alcanzó a escuchar: -¿No es un hermoso vestido? Quizá deba buscar algo así para mi atuendo de novia. ¿No crees, Mike?

El pelirrojo no fue capaz de escuchar la respuesta del chico, ya que esa idea hizo que un escalofrío de terror lo recorriera de pies a cabeza, provocando que sus ojos, abiertos como platos, se clavaran en la figura de su compañera. Le dolía pensarlo pero era cierto: a ese hermoso atuendo solo le faltaba un velo para convertir a Judy en la más hermosa de las novias. El escalofrío regresó y un horrible nudo se formó en la boca de su estómago.

En cuestión de segundos, todas las chicas que estaban tras bambalinas rodearon a Judy, llenándola de halagos y preguntando el origen de su atuendo. Ella parecía apenada con tanta atención y no era capaz de responder todas las preguntas, sintiendo las palabras enredadas en su mente.

-El vestido es de...- comenzó a decir en un tono que se perdía entre la multitud.

Pero una voz masculina apareció en su rescate, calmando a la multitud.

-El diseñador de la familia lo hizo- dijo Jack Savage, acercándose con pasos firmes. -Está hecho a la medida y no existe otro igual en el mundo.

Judy se sonrojo inevitablemente, y la pena solo aumentaba al sentir la mirada de Nick clavada en ella. Jack también se percató de ello pero, con una sonrisa victoriosa, se acercó a la chica de cabello grisáceo y la rodeo por la cintura, acentuando su sonrojo.

Evie intercambiaba miradas entre los 3, mordiendo su labio inferior con repentino nerviosismo. Con ese detalle aparentemente tan encantador, Jack estaba abiertamente declarando la guerra Nick. Puede que incluso el joven heredero ya estuviera enterado de las verdaderas razones por las cuales Judy se acercaba a él, pero aún así parecía que nada le importaba; estaba dispuesto a todo por conquistarla, dejándole claro eso al pelirrojo con una mirada retadora.

El resto de las chicas de la multitud, ajenas a la verdadera tensión que existía, soltaron un suspiro colectivo. Y el atuendo de Jack no hacia más que "aumentar el encanto", complementando a su compañera con un sobrio traje. Podrían pasar fácilmente por la perfecta pareja de portada.

Nick estaba petrificado en su sitio, incapaz de hacer o decir lo que sea. No le quedó más remedio que ver a Judy avanzar rumbo al escenario del brazo de Jack.

-Recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a... ¡Jack Savage y Judy Hopps!- exclamó el conductor, señalando su entrada.

Harto de toda esa situación, el joven policía bajo la vista, se colgó su chamarra de piel al hombro y se alejó de toda la multitud al borde del escenario, rodeándolo hasta quedar del otro lado, donde solo estaban los encargados del sonido, ajenos a su situación. La melodía comenzó a sonar suavemente y él entornó sus ojos ante la ironía: reflejaba casi a la perfección todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

 _ **"Conmigo estas y el mundo se esfumó,**_

 _ **la música al sonar nos envolvió.**_

 _ **Aquí, muy juntos, si contigo voy;**_

 _ **aquí, tan vivo estoy..."**_

No comprendía porqué pero ese lado del escenario parecía abandonado, y eso lo hacía sentir mucho mejor. Se cruzó de brazos, observando a Judy seguir a la perfección los pasos de Jack. No le sorprendía en lo absoluto toda la gracia y elegancia que reflejaba; sabía que dentro de esa ruda y valiente policía estaba esa chica que soñaba con enamorarse y vivir una historia de ensueño. Eso lo hizo sentirse como la peor persona del mundo.

Judy, por su parte, se sintió repentinamente tímida al sentir tantas miradas a su alrededor. Era de nuevo como la primera vez que subió a ese escenario, pero la sensación parecía ser mil veces peor. Hacía tanto que no sentía ese pánico escénico, pero sabía perfectamente que era porque Nick no estaba con ella en esta ocasión. Era él quien con su pícara sonrisa e increíble seguridad, la inyectaba con toda la energía y el entusiasmo.

Pero ahora era un rostro distinto el que le sonreía.

 _ **"La vida va, los sueños morirán,**_

 _ **al mio digo 'adiós' y sin saber**_

 ** _que aquí tú estabas_**

 _ **mi sueño te encontró**_

 ** _y hoy por siempre ya sé..."_**

Evie se percató de la desaparición de Nick y al divisarlo al otro lado del escenario, soltó un suspiro. Luego miró a Gerard, tan concentrado en la mesa del jurado, y recordó sus palabras, preguntandose si el peligro del que había querido advertirle de un "peligro sentimental". Al fin y al cabo, el también sabía lo duro que podía ser recuperarse de una herida del corazón.

Y, tal vez, había algo más que sentimientos involucrados en todos estos problemas.

 ** _"Que solo quiero tenerte aquí..."_**

La gente disfrutaba de los dramas y los escándalos, eso lo sabían bien los productores. Por eso, de forma discreta y al percatarse de donde estaba Nick, una de las cámaras enfocó su rostro, que permanecía con la mirada clavada en la pareja participante con una expresión inexpresiva.

Desde las gradas, Caroline Wilde estaba preocupada por su hijo.

-Sé fuerte- murmuraba con sus manos juntas frente a ella, deseando que de alguna forma le llegará el mensaje. -Confía en ella. Si pasan esta prueba, será para bien.

 ** _"Aquí, soñando_**

 ** _con un feliz final,_**

 ** _creer que esto_**

 ** _en verdad es real..."_**

Tan atormentado por sus pensamientos, en la mente de Nick se desenterraron viejos recuerdos, abriendo una vieja herida.

Recordó su nerviosismo y entusiasmo cuando volvía a casa de la Academia por las vacaciones. Llevaba tiempo meditando esa decisión tan importante, pero finalmente había comprado ese anillo, llevándolo entre los bolsillos de su uniforme en su pequeña caja de piel. No podía sentirse más decidido; iría a buscarla en cuanto dejase su equipaje en casa.

Pero no podía imaginarse lo que pasaría cuando, de la nada, decidió por tomar un atajo por el parque para cortar tiempo. Iba caminando con pasos apresurados cuando, del otro lado de unos árboles, le pareció reconocer una figura familiar.

-Puede ser mejor ahora- pensó, apresurandose a seguirla.

Apunto estuvo de alcanzar a la chica de cabello blanquecino cuando, con dolor, vió como otro chico se le aproximaba, le entregaba una rosa y la abrazaba. Ella correspondió el gesto, con tal alegría que Nick no recordaba haberle visto en mucho tiempo.

Supo entonces que no valía la pena reclamar nada. Dió media vuelta y se fue, no sin antas arrojar lejos la caja de piel. Y nunca le dijo a nadie lo que vió, dejando que los demás fueran los que le pusieran al tanto de la "mala noticia".

El chico torció el gesto. Quizá si era bueno que Judy también encontrara a alguien mejor.

 ** _"Y este sueño también nos separo._**

 ** _Tú allá,_**

 ** _y yo, aquí..."_**

El ver a Judy ahí, siendo sujetada firmemente por Jack, solo provocaba que el fuego en su interior aumentara. Se torturaba a si mismo permaneciendo a un costado del escenario, observándolo todo con suma atención, cuando bien podría irse a otra parte hasta que todo terminara.

-Si Gerard me hubiera mirado con la mitad de la intensidad con la que tú la observas, seguramente si nos hubiéramos casado.

Nick miró por encima de su hombro, percatándose de la presencia de Evie, que estaba a solo unos pasos de él. La joven bailarina se le acercó con tranquilidad, sin mirarlo directamente.

-Me parece que exageras- le respondió él, volviendo a mirar en dirección del escenario.

-Los artistas tendemos a ser más sensibles- se cruzó de brazos, pero aún así su postura seguía luciendo relajada. -Y se que si pudieras, irías ahí ahora mismo y arrojaría a Jack lejos, para bailar con ella.

Él no dijo nada, dejando el ambiente sumido en un profundo silencio. De repente soltó un suspiro, provocando que Evie lo mirara de reojo.

-No dejes que vean que te hirieron- dijo Nick de la nada. -Esa filosofía siempre me ha funcionado perfectamente; por eso me parece que he llegado a ser el policía que soy ahora- volteó a mirar a Evie. -Regresando de mis vacaciones del primer año yo tenía el alma y el corazón rotos; estaba molesto conmigo mismo y podría decirse que me convertí en un verdadero abusador, fastidiando y siendo violento con todo el mundo- suspiró. -Sin embargo, un día en clase de defensa personal, una chica que estaba harta de mi me enfrento. Era demasiado pequeña y su apariencia podría decirse que hasta delicada, pero la furia ardía en sus ojos. A pesar de sus aparentes desventajas, con un golpe me rompió la nariz en el ring frente a todos y me gritó: "¡Sal de tu cascarón, maldito abusador!"

-¿Era Judy?- él asintió e Evie rió ligeramente. -Si, suena como ella.

-Nunca lo admití, pero ese día cambió mi vida- comentó, volteando en la dirección en la que se encontraba su compañera. -La observaba desde las sombras, deseando saber más de ella, pero nunca reuní el valor de enfrentarla. Deje de verla cuando nos graduamos y aún así, a pesar de los años, la reconocí en cuanto volví a toparme con ella- suspiró, torciendo el gesto. -Ella a mi no. Olvido todo al respecto; ni siquiera es consciente de que fuimos a la academia juntos. Y nunca pude agradecerle lo que hizo por mi.

Evie lo observó atentamente, notando todos los sentimientos en su mirada. Luego miró de nuevo hacia el escenario, observando a Judy.

 ** _"¿Y cómo enfrentar la realidad,_**

 ** _si hoy te pierdo aquí...?"_**

Judy, por su parte, no podía sentirse más incómoda. Desde la distancia, era imposible notar un detalle que a Evie no le pasó desapercibido: la chica cerraba los ojos en ocasiones, tratando de recuperar un poco de su firmeza de policía, pero con dificultades para hacerlo debido a que sus emociones fluían sin control.

Toda la situación la estaba torturando por dentro y ella no era de la clase chicas acostumbradas a guardar lo que sentía. Eso la hacía sentirse mal con todo el mundo: con Jack, con Nick, con Evie; no estaba dándolo todo de sí y lo sabía. Se sentía tan desesperada que deseaba poder ser capaz de escapar y llorar todo lo que su corazón necesitara.

 ** _"Aquí, soñando_**

 ** _con un feliz final,_**

 ** _creer que esto_**

 ** _en verdad es real,_**

 ** _soñar que el sueño_**

 ** _en los dos esta..."_**

-Solo con un chispazo de la llama que hay entre ustedes bastaría para quemar una ciudad- Nick miró a Evie con una ceja enarcada, mientras ella solo se limitaba a sonreírle sin dejar de hablar: -No dejes que se apague, no importa quien o que trate de interponerse. Ve por ella, Wilde.

Luego se alejó, dejando al chico solo con sus pensamientos.

Él miró de nuevo al escenario. Definitivamente esa canción iba perfectamente con todo lo que quería decirle. Tan cerca, pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos.

 ** _"Yo aquí..._**

 ** _Yo aquí,_**

 ** _y tú..."_**

Puede que Jack fuese el perfecto modelo del príncipe de los cuentos, pero eso no significaba que el plebeyo rebelde se quedaría sin pelear.

Nick la miró, luego al público entusiasta y al final clavó su mirada en ese palco donde sabía que había una mira apuntando directamente a su cabeza. Por él que todos se fueran al diablo; y de hecho, se aseguraría que así fuera.

 ** _"Allá."_**

Los aplausos lo despertaron de su ensoñación, justo a tiempo para ver a Jack y Judy haciendo una reverencia de agradecimiento al público, quienes los ovacionaron de pie. Luego de eso dieron media vuelta para volver tras el escenario, mientras el conductor señalaba que era el momento para que el jurado deliberara.

A pesar de ir del brazo de Jack y de todas las miradas que estaban puestas en ella, Judy se apartó y cruzó hacia la otra entrada, donde había visto que Nick estuvo durante toda la presentación. Hubo varias expresiones, risas y murmullos, incluso la mirada atónita de Jack complementando la situación, pero a ella no podía importarle menos.

Era incluso irónico, digno de ser captado en cámara: la princesa alejándose del príncipe perfecto, recogiendo un poco los bordes de su vestido, para ir hacia ese chico con aspecto de motociclista rebelde. Complementando la escena sin querer, Nick colocó su chamarra de piel sobre los hombros de su compañera apenas estuvo junto a él, provocando varios gritos ahogados entre algunas chicas de la audiencia.

Judy abrazó la chamarra, quedándose junto a él en silencio. Ambos sabían que las palabras estaban de sobra.

-¡Es oficial!- exclamó el conductor tras unos minutos, señalando las pantallas a sus espaldas. Dos marcas verdes aparecieron junto a las fotos de Jack y Judy. -¡Jack y Noeli Savage, así como Nick Wilde y Judy Hopps, son nuestras últimas parejas semifinalistas!

Estallaron la alegría y las ovaciones, y las felicitaciones entre todos, ya fueran de buena gana o con un poco de envidia. Era un ambiente de entusiasmo donde nadie le prestó mayor atención a las expresiones de Nick y Judy, que tenían la mirada fija en el palco VIP.

-Aquí empieza lo interesante, Zanahorias- dijo él con una sonrisa torcida. -La mira esta puesta oficialmente en nosotros.

La sonrisa socarrona de Arthur Lenny, oculta tras el cristal reflejante, confirmaba sus palabras desde la distancia.

-Dame tu mejor tiro, Wilde- murmuró para sí, haciendo una "pistola" con su mano. La levantó frente a su rostro, cerrando para apuntar de forma certera en dirección de Judy. -Veamos pierde de verdad al final.


	34. Lo que Queda de Rastro

-Sinceramente, no esperaba llegar tan lejos- decía Nick mientras conducía de regreso a casa al terminar Dancing High. Esta física y emocionalmente agotado, pero hacía un último esfuerzo para llevar a su madre y a Judy a casa. -Semifinales- resopló. -Algo apesta aquí.

-¿Podrían por un segundo dejar de hablar de complots?- exclamó Caroline Wilde desde al asiento trasero. -Se lo importante que es este caso para ustedes, pero por lo menos esta noche dense un respiro- inspiro profundamente, como tratando de poner el ejemplo. -Creo que no los había felicitado, por cierto. ¡Que orgullosa estoy, chicos!

-Gracias, mamá- Nick hablaba con más calma, aunque se notaba que debía esforzarse para ello -, pero es difícil dejarlo de lado. La situación es más peligrosa ahora.

-Lo que quiere decir es que cada uno de nuestros movimientos debe ser llevado a cabo con más cuidado- se apresuró a decir Judy al ver la mirada de preocupación de Caroline. Giró levemente en su asiento, para poder mirarla directo a los ojos. -Estaremos bien. Puedo asegurarlo.

La mujer asintió y sonrió debilmente, pero aún podía percibirse el miedo en lo más profundo de sus ojos.

-Oye Zanahorias- dijo Nick de repente, atrayendo la atención de su compañera -, ¿qué dices si pasas la noche en mi casa?- Judy se quedó congelada por la sorpresa, algo que pasó desapercibido para el pelirrojo. -Debo revisar unas cosas y quisiera tener tu opinión.

Él giro para mirarla, aprovechando un semáforo en rojo, y ella se apresuró a clavar su mirada en algún punto al frente, suplicando internamente que su sonrojo se perdiera con la noche.

-Claro- respondió, disimulando su timidez lo mejor posible.

Caroline soltó un suspiro de resignación, sabiendo que su consejo de relajarse se había perdido. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar dejar escapar un sonrisa de nostalgia, mientras miraba el paisaje nocturno. ¡Aún les faltaba tanto por comprender! Y sabía que, donde quiera que estuviese, su querido Thomas estaba de acuerdo con ella.

LLegaron al edificio donde vivía Nick en pocos minutos y Caroline se adelantó a abrir la puerta mientras el duo policial bajaba sus cosas de la cajuela. Sus respectivas maletas de la Academia de la Policía de Zootopia, unicamente diferenciadas por los bordados de sus apellidos, y un gancho con una bolsa protectora para telas delicadas eran lo único que ahí había.

Judy se colgó su mochila al hombro y tomó el gancho, soltando un suspiro al contemplar este último. Nick la observaba de reojo mientras cerraba la cajuela, sin saber muy bien que decir.

-Te veías hermosa en ese vestido- dijo, volteando a mirarla y dedicandole una sonrisa. No iba a decirle que tambien, muy probablemente, seria el atuendo que vería en una pesadilla sobre bodas en cuanto fuese a dormir.

A pesar de su sonrojo, Judy solo se encogió de hombros.

-No esperaba quedarme con el- respondió, avanzando hacía la entrada. -Solo espero que Jack no este intentando comprarme, o en serio conocera a la Judy furiosa.

Nick enarcó una ceja, incapaz de poder aguantar la risa.

-Me gustaría ver eso- dijo -, y al mismo tiempo se que me arrepentiría.

Judy lo fulminó con la mirada, pero una sonrisa se le escapo al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

A pesar de ser casi media noche, los 3 cenaron en completa calma, conversando en un ambiente casual y, por petición de Caroline, dejando toda la investigación a un lado al menos por un momento. Tras haber preparado café y algunos bocadillos azucarados, la madre de Nick se fue a descansar, dejando que los 2 policías convirtieran la sala en su espacio de análisis, colocando expedientes, fotos, artículos de prensa y todo tipo de información en muebles y paredes sin un orden aparente.

-Finnick consiguió esto para mi- Nick le entregó a Judy el sobre que su amigo le había dado ese día en el restaurante. -Brandon Jared no lava dinero, pero parece disfrutar de la compañía de personas peligrosas.

La chica lo tomó, inspeccionando el contenido con suma atención: fotos tomadas desde la distancia parecían relacionar al heredero Jared con los Escorpiones, una de las organizaciones criminales más peligrosas de Zootopia. No se veía nada sospechoso, solo él hablando casualmente con algunas personas; pero esos "amigos" eran conocidos rostros de la mafia.

-Nadie es simplemente "amigo" de personas como esas- comentó Nick, mientras observaba por encima del hombro de su compañera. -Seguro tiene negocios, tratos o alguna relación con ellos.

-No lo dudaría- asintió Judy. -Y donde hay mafia, seguro hay deudas.

-¡Exacto!- exclamó él, mientra tomaba los papeles de entre sus manos y comenzaba a buscar algo rapidamente entre ellos. -Lo que nos lleva a...- sacó un documento, entregandoselo a su compañera -¡esto! Uno de los informes de situación financiera más recientes de Machine Elgas Enterprises.

-¿Cómo obtuvo esto Finnick?- preguntó ella, mirándolo con una ceja enarcada.

-Prensa amarillista- respondió. -Tienen más contactos en el interior de lo que a la empresa le gustaría.

Judy lo observó extrañada, tomándose su tiempo para leerlo mientras su compañero colocaba las fotos de Brandon Jared en compañia de los Escorpiones junto a los artículos de prensa sobre su escandalosa y excéntrica vida.

-¿Acaso es posible que una empresa transnacional este tan constantemente en perdidas y nadie haga nada?- preguntó cuando hubo terminado, acercándose a su compañero.

-Claro que no- respondió él. -Es por eso que esto fue una gran noticia hace unos días. El mercado de acciones de Machine Elgas se esta convirtiendo en un constante riesgo para sus inversionistas- miró a la pared de las foto, meditabundo. -Tendría que haber una gran perdida de flujo de efectivo. Cuando eso sucede, se tiene que contar con capital de reserva, que servirá como "colchón salvavidas". Así se logra estabilizar la situación un tiempo, en lo que se recupera.

-Pero es obvio que esta en crisis- comprendió Judy. -Y al ser tan inestable, inversionistas se van y no es atractiva en el mercado- miró hacia el documento nuevamente. -El dueño, sin embargo, sigue exprimiendo todo el dinero que pueda.

-Exacto- Nick la miró. -Es como querer sacar leche de una vaca enferma. Pero Brandon Jared toma el dinero, tal vez para pagar a los Escorpiones, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Atónita, Judy miró hacia la pared. Mordía sus labios, tratando de comprender la situación.

-¿Crees que Lenny y Gremil lo sepan?- preguntó de repente.

-Es probable- asintió el pelirrojo. -Tal vez hasta han ofrecido apoyarlo a cambio de poder de decisión.

-No entiendo- Judy se dejo caer en el suelo, mirando a su compañero, quien había clavado de nuevo la mirada en el contenido del muro. -¿Cómo es que entra Dancing High en esta situación? Se prometió una cantidad millonaria como premio, ¿por qué hacer eso si quieren el dinero para si?

La pregunta se quedó al aire, como una interrogante. Antes era obvio que ese cuantioso premio era un pretexto para lavar dinero, pero ahora parecía una cortina de humo con un extraño propósito. ¿Cómo era posible prometer tal cantidad?

Tras pensar por varios minutos, convirtieron la alfombra en un mapa de relaciones, tomando las fotos y un estambre pata tratar de comprender mejor el papel que cada uno desempeñaba. Arthur Lenny, Brandon Jared, los concursantes de Dancing High, incluyéndose a ellos mismos; todo parecía no tener ni pies ni cabeza.

-Hay muchos huecos- comentó Judy, ladeando la cabeza. -Todo parece girar alrededor de un concurso, supuesta cortina de humo con un premio millonario.

-Supuestamente donado por Lenny, Jared y Gremil- continuó Nick. -Los 3 con pasado criminal y negocios sucios. ¿Entonces por qué su interés de dar tan fuerte cantidad a desconocidos?

-Y ahí entran los hermanos Savage- señaló sus fotografías. -Son campeones de danza y herederos, sus razones parecen ilegitimas. Podrían acceder a ganar un premio que no existe.

-También están Emily y Michael- Nick tomó sus imagenes, más parecía incomodo con lo que iba a decir. -Se casaran, no hay nadie que necesite el dinero con más urgencia que ellos, Eso serviría para convencerlos de cooperar.

-Y están los "novatos fenómeno"- Judy lo miró, arqueando una ceja. -Somos manzanas de la discordia, además de qué...- dudó, observando a su compañero sin saber si debía continuar.

-Además de que juega con nuestros sentimientos- a pesar de que Nick hablaba con naturalidad, su compañera no pudo evitar sentirse algo incomoda. -Saben que somos policías, no hay forma en que puedan negar eso. Solo necesitan que los demás nos odien y sospechen de nosotros.

-Disfrutan de ser los titiriteros.

Judy soltó un suspiro y fue hacia la cocina para rellenar su taza de café. Su cerebro comenzaba a suplicarle por un descanso, sobrecargado por tanta información en tan poco tiempo.

-Quedamos en las mismas- dijo en voz alta, para que su compañero alcanzara a escucharla. -Creo que comienzo a entender tu desesperación con todo esto...

El café ya estaba frio, pero no le importo. Le dió un largo sorbo, dejando que la llenara su amargo sabor.

-¿Sabes?- siguió hablando desde la cocina. -Creo que la mejor forma de lidiar con el titiritero es cortando los hilos.

Regresó con taza en mano a donde estaba Nick, acuclillado en la alfombra mientras trataba de digerir toda la información.

-Es ahí donde radica su fuerza- continuó diciendo la chica, comenzando a pensar que él no las estaba escuchando.

Nick lucía tan absorto en sus pensamientos que Judy optó por dejarse caer en uno de los sillones, usando lo que le quedaba de fuerzas para no dejarse vencer por el sueño.

-¿Qué puede servir como un hilo?- dijo el chico de repente, sobresaltandola. -¿Su dinero, acaso? ¿Su influencia?

-Su rostro- el tono de Judy era distante, delatando su somnolencia.

-¿Rostro?

-Si- se enderezo, inclinándose en su dirección aún con la taza entre sus manos. -Ya sabes, lo que cubre que son ellos los que toman las decisiones. Da la cara en su nombre y disimula todo lo que hacen en realidad.

Eureka. Los ojos de Nick se abrieron por la realización.

-¡Eso es!- exclamó, volteando para mirar fijamente a su compañera. -¿Quien, se supone, toma las decisiones importantes en Dancing High?

-¡Los jueces!- exclamó Judy, entendiendo su razonamiento. Hasta su cansancio pareció esfumarse ante la realización. -Son quienes mejor podrían fungir como hilos.

-Nadie sospecha de ellos- Nick se puso de pie como un resorte. -De cualquier forma, no importa que hagan o decidan, son los que "tienen el control"- resaltó su punto, marcando las comillas en el aire.

Judy se colocó junto a él, mientras ambos observaban su desastre de pistas.

-No es por perder la objetividad- dijo la chica de repente -, pero no me parece del todo posible que alguien como Gazelle este dispuesta ayudar a gente como esa.

-No hay que descartar a nadie todavia, Zanahorias- respondió Nick, tomando algunas notas. -Aunque debo admitir que estoy de acuerdo con tu observación. Tanto Gazelle como Madame Graciel parecen tener reputaciones demasiado impecables.

Judy miró a su compañero, sin poder disimular su expresión de sorpresa.

-¿No querras decir que...?

-No quiero sacar conclusiones. Hay que averiguar todo lo que se pueda sobre todos, así podremos juzgar mejor.

-Y creo que se con quien podemos empezar...

Y así fue como, a la mañana siguiente, Judy golpeó con fuerte resolución el escritorio de la recepción de la comisaria, casi provocando que Ben dejará caer su dona por el sobresalto.

-¿Qué te sucede?- exclamó el pobre hombre, mirando a su amiga como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Nick permanecía unos pasos atras, incapaz de disimular la risa. -¿A qué debo su presencia tan temprano por aquí?

-Tú tema favorito- respondió Judy con una gran sonrisa. -Necesitamos que nos ayudes a saber más sobre Gazelle- Ben ahogó un grito -, y de paso sobre Madame Graciel y Gerard Cerise.

-¿El jurado?- el policía parecía atónito, y al mismo tiempo muy interesado. -¿Qué sospechan? ¡Diganme!

-Información primero, Ben- respondió Nick, con su clásica sonrisa de lado. -Respuestas luego.

Él asintió, más una sonrisa picara se le escapo en cuanto el pelirrojo dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Miró a su amiga, haciendo que ella arqueara una ceja y se cruzara de brazos.

-Deja eso- dijo, casi soltando un resoplido.

-¿Y arreglaron las cosas?- su tono daba por hecho que no estaba dispuesto a hacerle caso. -Parece que sí, ¿verdad?

-Me rechazo.

Lo soltó tan directo y sin rodeos, que Ben fue incapaz de disimular su expresión atónita.

-Bromeas, ¿cierto?- fue todo lo que pudo decir.

-No- respondió ella, igual de directa que antes. -Dijo que no podiamos ser algo más que compañeros. Amigos tal vez, pero no más.

-¡Tiene que ser una broma!- exclamó, haciendo que varios de los que pasaban cerca de ahí lo miraran extrañados. Judy por su parte, permanecía impávida y cruzada de brazos. -¿De verdad?- ella asintió. Ben se dejo caer contra el respaldo de su silla por la impresión. -¿Me esta diciendo que Nicholas Wilde te dijo que no estaba interesado en una relación contigo? ¿Nada de nada?

-Algo así- la chica torció el gesto, expresión que no agrado a su amigo.

-¿Algo así?- se acercó más a su amiga y la expresión de Judy ya no lucía tan firme como antes. -¿Nick si te dijo que no le interesabas?

-Pues... no exactamente, pero...

-¡Zanahorias!- su compañero, gritando desde el otro lado de la estación, la interrumpió. -¿Vienes?

Ella asintió y se apresuró a alcanzarlo, dejando a su amigo con cientos de preguntas rondando en su mente.

En la tarde, cuando se acercó a Nick y Judy con toda la información que fue capaz de encontrar, llegó al cubículo que compartian y se topó con una curiosa escena: su amiga estaba dormitando sobre su escritorio, acurrucada contra uno de sus cuadernos de notas; mientras su compañero la observaba, completamente abstracto en su imagen. Al tiempo que la veía, parecía estar anotando algo, y Ben moría de curiosidad por saber qué. A pesar de eso, regresó sobre sus pasos y tocó en la división plástica, anunciandose.

-¿Siguen aquí?- asomó la cabeza, fingiendo demencia. A pesar de eso, alcanzó a notar que Nick escondía lo que escribió entre el papeleo del caso.

-Si- respondió con voz ahogada, aparentando inútilmente tranquilidad. Se aclaró la garganta antes de proseguir. -¿Qué sucede, Ben?- era más que obvio, por lo bajo de su tono, que no quería despertar a su compañera

-Encontré lo que pidieron- respondió, entregandole los papeles que tenía entre las manos. -Puede que me emocionara un poco más con Gazelle, pero cubrí lo esencial de todos.

-Muchas gracias.

-¿Esta cansada, cierto?- Nick le lanzó una mirada de incomprensión, hasta que él señalo a Judy con la cabeza.

-¡Ah! Si, bastante- sonrió con ternura al verla. -Se desvelo ayudandome. En un rato la acompañaré a casa.

Ben asintió. Dió media vuelta, pero solo había dado un par de pasos cuando giró sobre sus talones y regresó para decirle al pelirrojo:

-Sé que eres listo Nick, así que piénsalo antes de dejarla ir. Como Judy solo hay una.

Él se mantuvo inexpresivo mientras Ben se retiraba. Miró a Judy por encima de su hombro y al verla sonreír en sueños, no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro, con una expresión de preocupación.


	35. Secreto de Antaño

Llegó un punto en el que Judy se sintió al límite de sus energías, con tantas cosas por hacer y en qué pensar. La semifinal, la investigación; todos los ensayos y rastreos que ambos involucraban. Hubo un punto en el que en la mañana, al abrir los ojos, se sentía más agotada que la noche anterior. Y esto último solo aumentó la presencia de cierta coneja antropomórfica en sus sueños.

-Ya no se lo que quieres de mí- dijo la Judy humana esa noche, al encontrarse con su alter ego en ese brillante espacio blanco en el mundo de sueños. -Te he visto cada noche de esta semana, pero solo te quedas en silencio y me miras.

-Podría decir lo mismo- respondió la coneja, encogiéndose de hombros. -Parece que quisieras hablar, pero solo te quedas callada- soltó un sonoro suspiro. -¿Sabes la preciosa oportunidad que tienes? Debo quedarme aquí siempre y tú solo despiertas y eres libre- movió ligeramente su nariz, mostrando su tristeza. -Tú puedes ver a tu Nick...

-Yo no diría que es mi Nick...- susurró la humana para sí, pero la otra no pareció escucharla.

-¡Debes sentirte afortunada!- sonrió con pena, con la mirada perdida. -Lo encontraste. Que suerte.

-¿A quién?- dijo la chica, mirandola fijamente extrañada, ganando una mirada de incredulidad por parte de alter ego.

-A Nick- respondió con seguridad.

-Creo que te confundes- dijo tomando asiento, con una notable expresión confundida. -Yo no lo estaba buscando.

-¿Ah, no?- la coneja tomó asiento junto a ella. -Pensaba que sí, por lo que pasó en la academia.

-¿La academia?- arqueó las cejas. -¿De qué hablas?- luego recordó algo de lo que Nick había dicho. -¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que quería contarme aquella vez?

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-¿Y cómo es que tú sí?

-Pues no se, solo lo se. Tú también sabes algo de mi que yo no. El accidente- aclaró al ver la mirada confundida de la humana. -Quizá se mezclaron nuestros recuerdos...

-¿Entonces sabes que es lo que quería decirme?- se giró para encararla, con una mirada que delataba su ansiedad. -¡Dímelo, por favor!

Pero antes de que Judy coneja pudiese responderle, todo comenzó a volverse borroso y despertó sobresaltada, con la respiración agitada y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. En su mesa de noche su celular sonaba con insistencia y le contó varios segundos recobrarse para poder atender.

-Habla Hopps- dijo aún jadeante.

-¿Estas bien, Zanahorias?- la voz de Nick al otro lado de la línea fue como un tranquilizante. -Lamento haberte despertado.

-Tranquilo, solo fue una pesadilla- respiró profundamente, sintiendo como su pulso comenzaba a regularizarse. -¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada a las...- miró el reloj -4 de la mañana?

-Lenny cobró una victima.

-¿Qué?- el impacto de la noticia la despertó por completo. -¿Quién?- sintió que palidecía al pensar en las posibilidades. -¿Tu mamá esta bien?

-Si, ella esta a salvo- suspiró. -Byron Crystals esta en el hospital. Aparentemente trataron de asaltar su taller y, por una mala coincidencia, él estaba ahí.

-Te veo en el hospital- dijo mientras salía de su cama en un brinco.

Ambos se encontraron 20 minutos después en el Hospital General de Zootopia y solo les bastó con intercambiar miradas para saber que ambas mentes estaban llenas de dudas. Sin decir aún nada entraron en la sala de espera, donde se encontraron con la madre de Nick conversando con Skye, tratando de tranquilizarla. Más hubo un detalle que los hizo detenerse en seco.

Al lado de Skye, con un brazo rodeándola por los hombros, había un joven de cabello castaño y agraciados rasgos. Vestía de una forma demasiado formal para la hora, seguramente por su trabajo, y parecía ser sumamente empático y silencioso. A Judy le bastó con una mirada de reojo a su compañero para saber quien era él: aquel que había ocupado su sitio al lado de la chica. A pesar de ello, eso no impidió que Skye corriera hacia Nick apenas lo visualizo.

-¡Oh, Nick!- murmuró la chica mientras abrazaba al policia. -¡Lo sabía! ¡Estaba segura de que papá corría peligro!

-Tranquila- respondió él, correspondiendo el gesto de una forma un tanto seca. -Nos haremos cargo.

La chica de cabello blanco dió unos pasos hacía atras, asintiendo mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Fue en ese momento cuando Judy se percató del brillante anillo que reposaba en el anular de su mano derecha, algo que no estaba ahí la última vez que la había visto. No pudo evitar sentir un extraño escalofrío al verlo y se sintió mal por Nick, pero evito voltear a mirarlo por miedo a su reacción; no sería capaz de soportar el que él aún sufriera por ese antiguo amor.

El novio de Skye se acercó y ella se giró para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, llorando con desesperación. Caroline Wilde posó una mano sobre el hombro de la chica mostrándole su apoyo, mientras Nick se limitaba a soltar un suspiro.

-¿Hay algún testigo?- preguntó el policía, con una expresión indescifrable.

Skye asintió, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, una voz se le adelantó:

-Yo estaba con él. Les diré que sucedió.

Ambos policías se giraron, reconociendo aquella voz.

-¿Finnick?- preguntó Judy, sorprendida.

El hombre vestía de forma casual. Tenía algunas heridas, moretones en el rostro y brazos, y una mano vendada, pero él no parecía inmutarse.

-Había ido a hablar con el viejo Crystals porqué el pidió verme- comenzó a explicarse cuando estuvieron solo los 3 en el silencioso pasillo del hospital. -Me llamó preocupado, dijo que estaba seguro de que el peligro era inminente pero que no quería preocupar a Skye.

-¿Por qué no nos contacto?- preguntó Judy.

-Si veían al ZPD cerca, seguro habría sido su fin- respondió con expresión seria. -Me pidió que yo les avisara; tengo suficientes contactos y favores para estar a salvo. Pero antes de que pudiese explicarme la situación por completo, llegaron estas gentes y empezaron a golpearnos. Me retuvieron en el taller y sacaron a Byron a la calle; me sentí aliviado cuando pude salir y ví que seguía en la banqueta. Temía que se lo hubiesen llevado- miró a ambos fijamente. -Supe de inmediato que era una advertencia.

Al ver a Finnick tan tranquilo a pesar de la situación, Judy pudo terminar de entender el porqué de la profunda amistad entre él y Nick. Eran ta iguales y tan opuestos al mismos tiempo, los perfectos compañeros.

-Hablaremos con Byron- dijo Nick.

-No te lo recomiendo- exclamó su amigo. -Escucha mi consejo, al menos esta vez: deja a Byron fuera de esto, ya ha sufrido demasiadas angustias.

Eso pareció frustrar al pelirrojo, lo que provoco que pasara una mano por su cabello y resoplara. Comenzó a avanzar de un lado a otro, pensando la situación. A pesar de que era obvio que no estaba conforme, al final no interrogo a Byron Crystals.

Judy y él estuvieron rondando por el hospital las siguientes horas, algo que pareció tener tranquila a Skye. Pero la chica en especial deseaba poder ir a casa; seguía dandole vueltas en su mente a su sueño y estaba mentalmente agotada. Además de que, y odiaba admitirlo, la presencia de la ex-novia de Nick y el constante contacto que mantenían la hacian sentir molesta.

-Veo que ese sujeto te sigue causando dolores de cabeza- la voz de Finnick la hizo despertar de sus pensamientos, haciéndole levantar la mirada. -¿Por qué no simplemente lo mandas al diablo?

Se sentó junto a ella, apoyando su cabeza en la blanca pared del hospital. La observaba atentamente, realmente interesado en su posible respuesta.

-También me lo he preguntado- respondió ella con una sonrisa torcida. -Porque somos compañeros, supongo- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y cómo reaccionó a las rosas?- preguntó de forma casual, pero dejandole ver que no podría hacerlo tonto. -¿Saco humo por las orejas o solo refunfuño?

-No- negó ella de inmediato. -No lo se- suspiró. -Me rechazó así que... supongo que no le enfadó tanto en realidad.

Finnick, que había comenzado a mordisquear una paleta, volteó a mirarla con incredulidad.

-¿Él te dijo que no podían ser nada?- ella asintió. -¡Pedazo de...!- se metió de nuevo el dulce a la boca, negando con la cabeza.

-Da igual- dijo Judy, dejandose caer contra el respaldo, odiando pensar de nuevo en esa situación.

-No. No da igual- Finnick estaba genuinamente molesto. Se enderezo y subió una pierna al asiento, para poder girarse a mirarla directamente. -Me ha tenido investigando y buscando para él por todos lados, para que arruine todo con esa respuesta tan tonta...- arrancó un pedazo de la paleta con furia, masticando con fuerza. -¡Ese tarado me va a escuchar!

-¿Investigando qué?- preguntó la chica, mirándolo fijamente.

Él la miró por unos segundos, para luego mirar al frente y soltar un suspiro.

-Te dire porque es lo menos que mereces- dijo sin mirarla, algo más tranquilo. -Y también porque después de eso, Nick lo merece. Tú no puedes ser la víctima de su indecisión, además de que amare ver su cara cuando se entere.

Ella lo miraba con una expresión obvia de incomprensión y eso parecía divertir a Finnick. Tras unos segundos, y acabarse su dulce de 3 mordidas, soltó lo que tenía que decir sin rodeos:

-Nick te ha estado investigando. Desde antes de llegar al sector 19, él ya sabía que estabas ahí y te tenía seleccionada como su compañera. Te ha estado buscando constantemente desde hace un tiempo, 1 o 2 años después de su graduación de la academia.

Judy bajo la mirada un momento, procesando todo lo que acaba de escuchar.

-¿Por qué?- fue todo lo que atinó a decir. -¿Por qué yo?

-Se remonta a más tiempo del que puedas creer- torció el gesto, perdiendo su mirada en el infinito. -Lo que yo sé es que quiza comenzó en las vacaciones de su segundo año en la academia.

* * *

 _o~ 8 años antes ~o_

Finnick estaba harto de las responsabilidades. Había desertado de la Universidad de Leyes el año anterior y comenzado a trabajar en "La cueva del lobo", el bar local a 3 cuadras de su casa. Y eso era lo que le gustaba: poder tener la perspectiva de ser "el espectador tras la barra", escuchando y observando todos los dramas que ocurrían a su alrededor, mil veces mejor que vivirlos en una corte. Ya se había acostumbrado a ver de todo, pero eso no impidió que se sorprendiera cuando su mejor amigo de toda la vida entró ese día, recién iniciado el turno, sonriendo y caminando con su acostumbrado exceso de seguridad, portando su uniforme de cadete de la policía.

-¡Pero mirate!- exclamó burlón, mientras acomodaba unos vasos. -¡Hasta pareciese que eres una persona decente!

-Muy gracioso- respondió Nick con su acostumbrado sarcasmo, tomando asiento frente a él.

-¿Vienes a ahogar hipócritamente tus penas de nuevo?- soltó un resoplido. -Porque te aseguro que no dudare en romperte una botella en la cabeza apenas escuche algo sobre esa chica...- a pesar de eso, le ofreció un vaso con una bebida un tanto roja.

-Eso es historia antigua- acepto el vaso que le ofrecían pero solo le dió un pequeño sorbo. -Este año las cosas son diferente, te lo aseguro.

-¿Y eso?- se acercó un poco, arqueando una ceja. -Dejame adivinar. ¿Conociste a una linda novata?

-De novata no tiene nada- respondió, tras terminarse el resto de la bebida de un trago. -Es de mi generación y tiene más agallas en un cabello que muchos de último año en todo su cuerpo.

-No estarás hablando de aquella que te rompió la nariz hace unos meses- lo miró, Nick se limitó a sonreír. -¿O sí?- negó con la cabeza, riendo. -¡Eres un verdadero desastre! Además de masoquista.

-Lo merecía.

-Nunca dude de ello.

Nick lo fulminó con la mirada, pero su sonrisa no tardó en volver a su semblante. Agitó el vaso en su mano, indicando que debía rellenarlo.

-Oye, ¿pero qué no habías mencionado por teléfono que te odiaba?- preguntó Finnick, mientras vaciaba más del líquido rojo y se lo devolvía a su amigo.

-Sí- se le escapó una sonrisa de autosatisfacción. -No soporta ni verme.

-¿Y aún así la invitarás a salir?- dijo en tono burlón. -Si lo que quieres es morir, hay mejores formas.

-¿Y quién dijo algo de salir?- se bebió la bebida entera de un trago. -Tengo algo mucho mejor en mente.

-¿Ah sí?

-Ella es lo que necesito.

-Se más claro, Wilde. ¿Para qué?

-Atrapar a Lenny.

* * *

 _o~ Actualidad ~o_

-Te eligió como su compañera en esto desde ese momento, pero tú lo odiabas y lo evitabas- negó, riendo. -Y la situación entre ustedes no mejoro ni cuando se graduaron. Los asignaron en sectores diferentes, y él se olvidó de ti hasta que el perseguir a Lenny comenzó a causarle problemas. Le empezaron a llegar rumores de cierta chica con buen récord y comenzó a buscarte, y permaneció firme en eso hasta que logro encontrarte.

Del portafolio que estaba a su lado, y que Judy no había notado hasta entonces, Finnick sacó un libro delgado y largo que le entregó sin dudar.

-Tu anuario de generación de la APZ- se acomodó en su asiento, dejando de mirarla. -Supe que no recordabas nada de la situación con Nick en ese entonces y él me pidió encontrarlo. Si te queda alguna duda de lo que dije, esto lo disipará.

Judy se quedó mirando el objeto en sus manos, sin saber muy bien que hacer con el. Finnick la había dejado sola, sin dejarle tiempo para hacer preguntas, mientras toda la información parecía procesarse lentamente.

Un poco dudosa al principio abrió el anuario, buscando con sumo cuidado. Pasando las fotos de equipos y logros, se concentró en las individuales hasta que pudo localizarse a sí misma, con esa frase que se había convertido en su mantra: _"Hacer del mundo un lugar mejor"_. Se contempló por unos segundos hasta que encontró ese rostro familiar: Nicholas P. Wilde, joven pelirrojo de entonces 21 años, cuya frase leía: _"La justicia debe ser igual para todos"._

No supo qué pensar, y seguro que más de una persona la miraban extraño por la expresión de su rostro. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? ¿Enfrentarlo? ¿Reclamarle? Ni siquiera estaba segura de que hubiese algo para reclamar...

Decidió que era mejor solo dejarse llevar por el instinto y se apresuro a ir en busca de Nick, esperando que así pudiese entender un poco más sus razones. ¿Por qué la rechazaba, si se había tomado tantas molestias por encontrarla?

No pudo evitar pensar que tal vez esa era la razón. Que a pesar de lo que pudiese sentir, lo que él quería era que sus "habilidades" no se alterarán y ella pudiese seguir siendo su perfecto apoyo. Si le dejaba claro que ella lo seguiría apoyando sin importar que, él quiza sentiría una presión menos. ¿Podía aferrarse a esa idea? ¿Tener esperanza?

Apenas iba por el pasillo de regreso a la sala de espera cuando se topó de frente con él, quedando solo a unos escasos pasos. Era obvio que Finnick le había contado lo que había hecho, ya que su expresión denotaba preocupación, seguramente temeroso ante la posible reacción de Judy.

-¿Lo sabes?- preguntó él, dudando si debía acercarse. -Dime qué Fin no esta solo jugandome una broma cruel- sonaba autoritario. -¿Habló contigo?- ella asintió, con la voz desconectada. -¿Qué te dijo?

-Todo- su voz, con un nudo en la garganta que había surgido de la nada, amenazaba con traicionarla.

Su compañero pareció angustiarse más. El chico parecía tener el impulso de acercarse, pero sus pies se congelaron apenas dió un paso. Una voz en el fondo de su mente le decía que lo mejor era quizá darle espacio.

-Puedes acercarte- Judy respiró profundo, dando unos pasos hacía él y relajando su expresión. -No estoy molesta.

-Lo lamento- en realidad, él no se sentía tan convencido de si era lo mejor pedir disculpas. -Sé que suena como que todo lo que hice fue de un acosador, pero...

-¿Acosador?- Judy ladeó la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa divertida. Nick supo en ese momento que había hablado de más. -Finnick me dijo que me buscaste por mucho tiempo, también el porqué; pero nunca habló del comó.

Él se quedó en silencio de repente, sonrojándose intensamente, mientras ella no pudo menos que reírse de su cara. Internamente, ambos estaban agradecidos de que se hubiese aliviado la tensión.

-Creo que debo una muy larga explicación- dijo Nick, rascando su nuca. -Tal vez... ¿aceptarías un café para acompañar la historia?

De forma inevitable, Judy sonrió y accedió.

Finnick los observó ir a una tienda de 24 horas desde una de las ventanas del hospital, caminando uno al lado del otro. Permaneció en silencio, sabiendose fuera del asunto desde ese momento. Después de todo, era una cuestión que solo esos 2 podrían aclarar.

Una vez que estuvieron sentados en uno al lado del otro en la banqueta, cada uno con un humeante capuchino entre las manos, Nick comenzó a explicarse:

-Debo admitirlo: supe que había algo único en ti en el momento en el que me golpeaste en la cara- aceptó, riendo. -Pero más que ilusiones románticas, tenía solo una cosa en mente: eras perfecta para atrapar a alguien con Lenny.

-Pensaba que exageraban cada vez que decían que estabas obsesionado con atrapar a ese sujeto- dijo Judy, dando un sorbo a su bebida. -Ahora me doy cuenta que se quedaron cortos- torció el gesto, divertida.

-No es algo de lo que me enorgullezca- él se encogió de hombros. -Pero sí. En vez de pensar en invitarte a salir, esperaba poder pedirte que me ayudaras a atraparlo- suspiró. -Te veía en clases; tu habilidad era nata y no eras alguien capaz de ser detenida. Convenía tenerte como aliada.

-Y por eso me buscaste.

-No. En realidad, tras la graduación, eso pasó a segundo plano.

Judy se llevó la mano al pecho, fingiéndose ofendida.

-¡Auch! Eso duele...- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tendrás que vivir con ello- bromeó su compañero. -Al principio sí pensé en contactarte, pero estaba completamente seguro de que te negarias. Nunca estuvimos en muy buenos términos.

-Me siento mal por no poder recordar eso- ella bajó la mirada, clavándola en su vaso.

-Tranquila, mejor que no pienses en esas amarguras- el amable tono de Nick la hizo levantar la mirada, haciendo que se encontrara con su mirada. -Tampoco recuerdo muchas cosas de la academia. No pude disfrutar mucho de esos años por estar tan metido en la venganza.

Ambos soltaron una sonrisa nostálgica y una risa triste, haciendo que la melancolía inundara su ambiente.

-¿Y cuándo llegaste al acoso?- preguntó Judy tras unos segundos, buscando relajar el ambiente.

-Hace un año, cuando me dieron la orden de restricción, comencé a buscarte- respondió, con su clásica sonrisa pícara. -Pero fue hasta hace unos meses, cuando la sargento me obligó a buscar un compañero y parecía una causa perdida, que comencé a forzar a Finnick para que averiguara en donde estabas. Solo tú aceptarías, a nadie más le gustaría trabajar conmigo.

-¿Y ella te mando al sector 19?

-Eso, indirectamente, se lo pedí yo- dió un sorbo a su café. -Un día, mientras pensaba como convencerla, Fin me dió algo útil y dije ¿por qué no?

* * *

 _o~ 4 meses antes, oficina de la Sargento Avelina Rodriguez ~o_

-¿Judith Hopps?- la comandante enarco una ceja, mirando de forma dubitativa al expediente en sus manos. -Me parece que he escuchado de ella. Es subordinada de un antiguo compañero, en el sector 19 en Zootopia Central. Una chica un tanto... peculiar.

-Fuimos compañeros en la academia- respondió Nick, de pie frente al escritorio Su expresión era firme, sin una pizca de duda. -Confió en que es la más capacitada para esta misión.

La sargento levantó el rostro para encarar a su agente, dejando el expediente a un lado y entrelazando sus manos frente a ella.

-No quiero saber como consiguió esto- señalo con la mirada al folder. -¿La ha contactado? ¿Esta seguro que ella estará de acuerdo?

-No. Debía estar seguro de que antes contaba con su aprobación, comandante.

-Me sorprendes, Wilde- se reclinó en el asiento, sin molestarse en disimular su sonrisa sarcastica. -Tú nunca esperas por mi permiso.

Él se limitó a quedarse en silencio, esperando. La sargento, tras varios minutos, soltó un suspiro y le devolvió el expediente.

-Hablaré con Bogo- dijo con un tono solemne. -Me debe algunos favores y tal vez consiga transferirte temporalmente.

-Gracias, Sargento.

-No lo arruines, Wilde- se aproximó un poco, apuntándole con firmeza. -Si Hopps dice que no, te quedas sin el caso. ¿Comprendido?

Nick asintió y saludó, sin inmutarse ni un instante.

* * *

o~ Actualidad ~o

-¿Así que eso que dijiste el primer día, de elegir entre los mejores...?- inquirió Judy.

-Una mentira vil- respondió Nic con malévola satisfacción, provocando que la chica negara con la cabeza. -Y luego, tal vez, pedí a Finnick que me ayudará a saber más sobre ti.

-¡Acosador!- exclamó ella, soltándole un golpe juguetón en el hombro, sin poder evitar reírse. -¿Y por qué no me preguntaste directamente?

-¿Recuerdas el día que llegué a tu sector?- ella asintió. -Cuando comenzaron a molestarte porque me mirabas fijamente, pense que me habías reconocido- Jusy se sonrojo al recordar eso. -Pero en tu mirada había algo extraño, como si te fuese familiar pero no de algo real. Más bien, de un sueño.

Ella no pudo menos que quedarse en silencio: eso era exactamente lo que había sentido al verlo ese día. Reconocía al zorro, no al chico.

-Luego me dedique a observarte- prosiguió Nick -, y ya sabes el resto.

-Vaya...- la chica clavó su mirada en el suelo, sin saber cómo debía reaccionar. -Yo... me siento halagada y acosada al mismo tiempo- dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

-Me alegra haberlo contado- en un acto sorpresivo, tomó la mano libre de su compañera entre la suya. -Ahora eres libre de reclamarme todo lo que quieras, si así lo deseas.

-Tonto- negó con la cabeza, pero aún así sentía que sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecerse.

Nick dejó su café a su lado, llevando su mano hasta la mejilla de Judy, haciendo que la chica levantara la mirada. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, sintiendo sus rostros cada vez más cerca.

-¡No!- le decía una voz en su mente. -Si lo besas, será aún más doloroso...

Pero su cuerpo no le obedecía. Parecía que era algo irremediable hasta que, como suele suceder, el celular de la chica pareció ayudarla a despertar de su trance. Retrocedió casi de un brinco, apresurandose a atender la llamada.

Nick se hizo hacía atras un poco más lento, soltando un notable suspiro de fastidio. Rascó su cuello, algo incómodo, sintiendo aún un cosquilleo en los labios y en el corazón.

-¿Sí?- atendió Judy, evitando la mirada de su compañero. Pero unos segundos después, toda su vergüenza se esfumo, cambiando a un semblante de preocupación. -¿Evie? ¿Pero qué sucede?

Eso captó de inmediato la atención de Nick.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Primero, quisiera darles las gracias a todos los seguidores de esta historia. No esperaba que tuviese esta respuesta tan positiva, y en verdad me sorprende tantos buenas opiniones. Una disculpa si no he actualizado tan seguido como me gustaría, pero espero que eso cambie y tener nuevo capítulo en un tiempo aprox. de 1 semana a 15 días. ¡Ya vamos llegando a la recta final!**

 **Y hablando de ello... Como sabrán, ya se acerca la semifinal y me gustaría que esta canción fuese especial. Es por eso que me gustaría contar con la opinión de todos y todas ustedes.**

 **Tengo 3 canciones en mente, pero no me es posible decidirme por una... Eso ha hecho que me retrase un poco en la historia (tengo un capitulo adelantado, no se preocupen, no habra hiatus) y es por eso que he decidido someterlo a votación.**

 **Estas son las reglas:**

 **-Escuchen las 3 antes de emitir su voto.**

 **-1 usuario/guest = 1 voto. Eso quiere decir que aunque dejen 2 o más reviews, su voto solo contara una vez.**

 **-Si la misma persona vota por 2 canciones, el voto se anulará.**

 **-Tendrán este y el siguiente capítulo para emitir su voto. No hay límite en la fecha.**

 **-Es opcional, pero pueden también comentar el porque les gustaría esa canción. Ayuda mucho, creanme.**

 **Y bueno, los nominados son:**

 _ **1) "A Thousand Years - Christina Perri"**_

 _ **"2) Find a Way - Working with Lemons"**_

 _ **3) "True Colors - Justin Timberlake y Anna Kendrick"**_

 **¡De verdad estaré muy contenta y agradecida de contar con su opinión! Esperare sus votos y ¡nos leemos pronto!**


	36. Al Límite

No eran ni las 9 de la mañana y Nick y Judy ya tenían que estar recorriendo la ciudad de Zootopia de una punta a otra. Su amiga y coreógrafa había pedido verlos con urgencia, notablemente preocupada, pero sin darles ni una sola pista de lo que sucedía. Y al mismo tiempo, Byron Crystals, aún débil, seguía hospitalizado, pero había pedido hablarles apenas se sintiera con las fuerzas suficientes. Por si esto fuese poco, era necesario que se presentarán en los estudios de Dancing High en unas horas o quedarían descalificados lo cual, en realidad, era lo que menos les importaba.

Sin embargo, al recoger a Evie frente al edificio de su estudio y departamento, fue eso último lo primero de lo que hizo mención. Apenas se dió cuenta de que ellos no iban a ser capaces de darle una respuesta clara sobre qué hacer, ella se apresuró a llamar a la producción para avisar de su arribo tardío.

-No es por desestimar tu esfuerzos- dijo Nick, mirando a la bailarina por el retrovisor -, pero ese programa es la última de mis prioridades en el momento.

-Creeme, esto es necesario- respondió ella con firmeza, apoyándose con los codos entre los asientos de piloto y copiloto. -Hoy más que nunca deben de estar ahí.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que nos llames para encontrarnos contigo tan temprano en la mañana?- el pelirrojo arqueó una ceja.

-En primer lugar, solo llame a Judy- de repente, cambió su semblante serio por una mirada pícara -, así que fue una enorme sorpresa para mi el saber que estaban juntos a las 6 am.

Ninguno dijo nada. Tal vez todas la cosas que les llenaban la mente fueron la razón por la que no fueron capaces ni de sonrojarse.

-¿Y a dónde vamos?- preguntó Judy, mientras Evie se sentaba correctamente y se colocaba el cinturón.

-Academia de Danza de Zootopia- la bailarina sacó un papel doblado de su bolsillo. -Me parece que les conseguí una pista- se lo entregó a Judy, quien lo tomó extrañada.

La chica lo desdobló con cuidado, comenzando a leerlo con igual precaución al deducir cual era su origen. Nick observó atentamente sus movimientos, por lo menos por los momentos que el semáforo se lo permitiera.

El mensaje era corto, pero directo:

 _"Tus alumnos está en más peligro de lo que pensábamos. Si puedes, busca a Judy y vengan a buscarme a nuestra Alma Mater. No pueden confiar en nadie."_

-¿Gerard, cierto?- preguntó Nick cuando su compañera leyó en voz alta, manteniendo su vista fija en el camino.

-¿Por qué solo yo?- Judy se giró en su asiento, mirando fijamente a su coreógrafa.

Evie solo pudo encogerse de hombros. Luego soltó un pesado suspiro.

-Hay algo que no les comente porque los ví muy tensos- comenzó a decir de repente, provocando que ambos policías intercambiaran miradas -, pero poco antes de que empezara el concurso de la semana pasada, Gerard se me acercó. Parecía preocupado, y al parecer quería...- torció el gesto -Decirme algo.

Judy se quedó mirando atentamente a su compañero, sabiendo perfectamente que las misma idea se les acababa de cruzar por la mente: Gerard parecía estar más involucrado en el asunto de lo que parecía.

-Dijo que estaban en terreno peligroso- continuó hablando Evie -, y que en esta ocasión estaban en desventaja.

Un profundo silencio invadió el vehículo mientras todos sus ocupantes parecían perdidos en sus pensamientos mientras esperaban que algún otro hablara primero. La misma pregunta les rondaba en la mente: ¿Acaso se podía confiar en Gerard? Parecía tener buenas intenciones, pero siempre es de esas personas de las que se debe sospechar primero.

Gracias a los poco vehiculos que estaban en las calles de Zootopia esa mañana de domingo, estuvieron frente al imponente y elegante edificio de la Academia de Danza en menos de media hora. Pudieron incluso estacionarse al otro lado de la calle de frente a la gran escalinata, tomando un momento para obser los hermoso vitrales y detalles barrocos que adornaban la fachada. Era obvio que todos buscaban hacer tiempo, pensando en los riesgos y beneficios del siguiente movimiento.

-Vayan- fue Nick quien rompió el silencio. -Solo pidió verlas a ustedes; no hablará si estoy ahí.

Judy volteó, mirándolo fijamente. En su expresión se percibía que trataba de entender el porqué de su decisión. Sin embargo, observar fue todo lo que hizo, quedándose en silencio. Evie, por su parte, asintió.

-Vamos- dijo, dando un leve golpe en el hombro de su amiga, disponiéndose a salir del vehículo.

La policía asintió, pero no se movió un solo centímetro. Espero pacientemente a que la bailarina cerrara la puerta tras de sí, para luego suspirar profundamente, atrayendo la atención de su compañero por completo.

-Se lo que piensas- murmuró Nick después de unos segundos.

-Lo dudo- la seguridad de su tono provocó que el chico torciera el gesto. -Tú no dejabas ir una sola pista- en su rostro destacaba lo profundo de su mirada. -Algo cambió. ¿Todo en orden?

Él no pudo evitar una risa amarga. Ambos sabían que esa pregunta era innecesaria, pero también era cierto que una parte en su interior suplicaba por escuchar esas palabras en voz alta, en especial ella. Judy lo miró atentamente, solo esperando.

-Vé- fue todo lo que él dijo. -Evie esta esperando. Y consigue de mi parte todo lo que puedas de Gerard.

-Nick...- la voz de Judy era un susurro; de nuevo. Se dió un golpe mental por eso.

-Se que no me decepcionaras, compañera- Nick fue quien se sintió más triste por esas palabras. Y eso le bastó a la chica para saber que su resolución de limitar su relación seguía intacta.

Sin decir más, Judy asintió nuevamente y bajo del vehículo, apresurandose para alcanzar a Evie al otro lado de la calle. Nick, por su parte, se limitó a verla alejarse; de nuevo.

Ambas avanzaron lado a lado por la escalinata hacía la entrada, en medio de un extraño silencio. Y mientras avanzaban por los pasillos continuaron de esa forma, siendo interceptadas en varias ocasiones por viejos conocidos de Evie, quienes la saludaban con entusiasmo. Quedaba más que claro que habían pasado años desde la última vez que había estado ahí.

-¡Oh, Evie!- exclamó una mujer de corto cabello rojo, corriendo hacia ellas con una enorme sonrisa. Abrazó a la bailarina, agitandola ligeramente con emoción. -¡Por fin te dignas a visitarnos! Te he visto en t.v., ¡pero no es lo mismo! Me alegra mucho que no hayas abandonado la danza.

-Nunca podría- sonrió, pero la alegría no le llegaba a los ojos -, es mi más grande amor- en esta ocasión fue la pelirroja quien soltó una sonrisa triste. -Perdona por no haber venido antes, deseaba visitarlos pero...

No pudo evitar morderse los labios, por lo que Judy se acercó y entrelazo uno de sus brazos con el suyo, dándole apoyo. La pelirroja le dió un ligero abrazo, empática.

-Lo se- dijo esta última, soltando un suspiro. -Los recuerdos son algo con lo que es difícil lidiar- su semblante cambió de repente a duda. -Por cierto, lo vía hace un rato. Me dijo que iba al salón de ensayos principal; también que sabría a quién darle el mensaje.

-Gracias- asintió Evie, soltandose se Judy para abrazar a su vieja amiga antes de retomar su camino.

La pelirroja asintió y prosiguió con su camino. Apenas estuvo fuera de vista, la policía se apresuró a tomar nuevamente a su amiga del brazo. Ella le correspondió con una sonrisa triste, usando todo su profesionalismo para evitar descomponerse ahí mismo.

-El amor es complicado...- dijo Judy, suspirando.

-Y se pone peor- secundó Evie, bromeando un poco para levantar el ánimo.

Caminaban a la sala de ensayos mientras cada una repasaba todo lo que las había traído hasta ese momento, preguntandose demasiado cosas. Judy no podía evitar sentirse culpable por todo lo que la bailarina tenía que estar enfrentando, todo por aceptar ayudar a un par de policías inexpertos de la danza. Sabía que preguntarle al respecto sería un esfuerzo inútil, pero se prometió que algún día la compensaría por tantas molestias, lo aceptará voluntariamente o no.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron de pie frente a la gran puerta doble de madera del salón de ensayos más importante de toda la Academia, notaron que había un pequeño letrero que señalaba que esta estaba fuera de servicio por el momento. A pesar de ello, la puerta estaba entreabierta.

Evie clavó su mirada en el suelo, mientras su mano titubeaba a unos centímetro de la perilla. Judy puso una mano en su hombro, expresándole todo su apoyo y dejando que tomase su tiempo para decidir. Después de todo, era la primera vez que se enfrentarían de forma tan directa después de tanto tiempo.

Finalmente, tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire, la chica abrió la puerta sin dudar, sorprendiendo a su amiga por el cambio tan repentino en su semblante. Entró en el lugar con una seguridad de la que nadie dudaría, seguida por Judy a solo unos pasos. A pesar del suelo de madera encerado, ambas eran muy cuidadosas de su pasos, casi como si estuvieran enfrentando un negocio ilegal.

-Me alegra verte- la voz de Gerard provocó en Evie una expresión de sarcasmo involuntaria.

-Quisiera ser capaz de poder decir lo mismo- de un momento a otro su nerviosismo se había transformado en frialdad. -Algo me dice que el que me busque solo pueden significar problemas.

-Solo quiero ayudar- a pesar de su varonil y encantadora presencia, era obvio para Judy el que Gerard dudaba. Tenía miedo de que, en cualquier momento y por cualquier razón, Evie diese media vuelta y no lo escuchara.

-Vinimos como nos pediste- intervino, sabiendo que lo mejor era evitar que el ambiente se tornara sentimental. -Te escuchamos- ambos la miraron fijamente y luego dieron un ligero suspiro. Judy quiso reírse ante la coordinación involuntaria, pero resistió. Y en cuanto Gerard clavó su mirada intensa solo en ella, se sintió tan intimidada que se quedó sin palabras.

-Aléjate todo lo que puedas- le dijo, en un tono casi lúgubre.

-¿Disculpa?- Judy estaba confundida, incluso pensaba que había escuchado mal.

-Sé claro- Evie pareció preocuparse repentinamente.

-No puedo ser más claro- él se cruzó de brazos. -Ambas se han dado cuenta de todo lo que ocurre- miró a cada una -, así que es mejor si evitan involucrarse en problemas que no son suyos.

La forma en la que decía esas palabras provocó un mal presentimiento en Judy. Algo no cuadraba.

-¿Solo para eso nos hiciste venir?- exclamó Evie, sin poder seguir manteniendo a raya sus emociones ante su actitud. -Siguen siendo tus intereses lo más importante para ti, ¿verdad? ¡Es tan obvio!

-Quiero ayudarlas- respondió Gerard, firme. -Háganme caso y alejense. Es lo mejor.

La bailarina resopló y ya estaba por responderle, cuando Judy la detuvo al colocar una mano sobre su hombro.

-Gracias por preocuparte- dijo la policía, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para no ser sarcástica -, pero sabemos lo que estamos haciendo. Puede que en realidad seas tú el que no esta consciente de lo delicado que es el asunto.

Gerard se limitó a quedarse en silencio y Judy vió que ese era el mejor momento para irse. Tomó por el brazo a su amiga y estaba a punto de dar media vuelta, cuando una voz la detuvo en seco.

-Me parece que en realidad es él quien conoce más de esto que usted, agente Hopps.

La chica miró por encima de su hombro, fulminando al hombre que estaba en el marco de la puerta, sonriendo con socarronería y con un algunos serios guardaespaldas a su alrededor. Suspiro fastidiada; no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que es lo que sucedería a continuación. Así que ambas chicas se limitaron a esperar.

Nick no estaba consciente de lo afortunado que había sido al decidir ir a buscar algo para almorzar mientras esperaba a las chicas. Venía de regreso a su vehículo, saboreando un sandwich con una mano al mismo tiempo que sostenía una bolsa con 2 más en la otra, cuando vió desde la distancia a Gerard Cerise, hablando al pie de las escaleras con Brandon Jared.

Los observó atentamente por varios minutos, tratando de adivinar de que podrían estar hablando. Miraban constantemente hacía la entrada de la Academia como si estuviesen vigilando, mientras una elegante camioneta blanca esperaba a tan solo unos pasos de donde los hombres estaban.

Tras despedirse de un apretón de manos, Brandos se subió a su vehículo y Gerard se fue del lugar en una motocicleta. Nick se percató de que el jóven millonario no había notado su presencia, pero el otro pareció lanzarle una mirada antes de colocarse el casco, pero no podía confirmarlo.

-Nada bueno...- pensó Nick, torciendo el gesto.

Salió de su escondite y contempló la posibilidad de perseguir a alguno para saber que le habían hecho a las chicas, pero un extraño presentimiento lo hizo mirar hacía el edificio y decidirse por entrar. Su lógica le decía que si se las hubiesen llevado, no habrían tardado tanto tiempo en irse.

Subió los escalones de 2 en 2 y corrió por los pasillos, si saber muy bien a donde se dirigía. Algunas personas solo lo observaban de forma extraña, pero una pelirroja se acercó, indicando que lo reconocía de la televisión. Fue ella quien le dijo a donde había visto que estaban Evie y su compañera, señalandole en camino al enorme salón de ensayos.

Al entrar en el inmenso salón de espejos y verlo completamente vació, comenzó a temer lo peor. Trato de recordar si había visto algo sospechoso en la camioneta de Brandon Jared, pero el estrés y el miedo no le permitían recordar con claridad. En eso estaba cuando un golpeteo insistente lo hizo despertar de su ensoñación, provocando que escuchara con más atención en busca de la fuente.

Lo siguió hasta toparse con una de las paredes de espejo, sintiéndose más confundido. Lo inspeccionó cuidadosamente, tanteando la superficie de cristal, mientras preguntaba:

-¿Eres tú, Zanahorias?- se escucharon 2 golpes. Eso era un sí.

Se apoyo contra el espejo para ver su resistencia. No le sorprendió que este fuese bastante rígido, ese era el fin, pero no tenía nada cerca que lo ayudase a romperlo.

-¿Cómo te ayudo?- preguntó, pegando el oído a la superficie.

En respuesta obtuvo varios golpes, algunos consecutivos y otros con espacios; clave morse. P-E-R-I-L-L-A. Perilla.

Nick se apartó con una expresión de extrañeza. Miró de nuevo todo el espejo, sin ser capaz de encontrar nada parecido a una perilla.

Ella pareció adivinar todo lo que estaba pasando, porque de inmediato comenzó el golpeteo nuevamente. E-S-Q-U-I-N-A.

El chico inspecciono de nuevo y en la esquina inferior izquierda vio un hueco en la superficie de vidrio. Se agacho y al ver el mecanismo, usó una de las esquinas de su placa policial para destrabar la cerradura, importándole poco que pudiese pasar. Y tras unos minutos de forcejear, se escuchó un click y la entrada secreta cedió al fin.

Nick se sorprendió al ver que detrás del espejo había una gruesa madera que le daba soporte. El haber intentado romperlo habría sido un esfuerzo inútil, pero lo que más le sorprendía era que él había estado seguro de que su compañera había sido capaz de verlo al entrar en el salón, algo que ahora sabía era completamente imposible. Tenía muchas preguntas pero se concentró en desatar a su compañera, quien estaba amordazada e inmovilizada de piernas y brazos. Balbuceaba, impaciente por ser libre de nuevo.

-Tranquila, pequeña loca- a pesar de bromear, él aún sentía la tensión que le había provocado pensar en la posibilidad de que le hubieran hecho daño. -Se que me extrañaste, me queda claro.

Judy gruño y puso los ojos en blanco, mientras balbuceaba algo parecido a "idiota".

-¿Cómo es que nadie vino a ayudarlas?- preguntó, mientras le liberaba las manos y ella se apresuraba a quitarse la mordaza.

-Este sitio es insonoro- dijo ella, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. -Nos vieron entrar, seguro solo supusieron que Evie necesitaría un momento tras hablar con Gerard.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Gerard trabaja para Brandon- exclamó, mientras ambos peleaban con lo que sujetaba sus pies. -¡Ese maldito nos tendió una trampa! Me derribaron, me encerraron...- gruño. Pero su semblante cambió, recordando algo de repente. -¡Oh, no! Evie...

Se encontraban en un armario, cuya única iluminación llegaba a través de la puerta medio abierta. Al fondo, parcialmente iluminada, estaba la bailarina inconsciente, con su larga cabellera cubriendo su rostro. Judy se arrastró hasta ella, pero Nick se le adelantó y la tomó entre sus brazos, mandando a su compañera a buscar ayuda. Le sorprendió que la chica se acomodará por su misma, sujetándose de su cuello, provocando que volteara a mirarla sorprendido.

-Nick...- murmuró. Sus ojos parecían en extremo cansados, seguramente atontada por lo que debió ser un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-Te tenemos- le respondió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. -No te preocupes, Judy ya fue por ayuda.

-Confíe en él, Nick- se escuchaba como su voz comenzaba a quebrarse y un nudo se formó en la garganta del chico. -Perdónenme. Yo... debí saber la verdad de sus intenciones. Era demasiado obvio pero yo...

-No pienses más en ello- se sintió mal por ella. Más allá de la contusión que podría tener, sabía que lo que más le dolía era esa traición a su confianza.

Evie no lloró, ni siquiera cuando estuvo sola en la enfermería de la Academia. Se limitó a perder su vista a través de la ventana, recordando con melancolía esos momentos hermosos que Gerard y ella habían pasado cuando aún eran estudiantes. Todo eso parecía ya demasiado lejano.

Nick y Judy se limitaron a contemplarla desde el marco de la puerta.

-No se puede curar un corazón roto- dijo ella, suspirando. -Creía en él. A pesar de todo, confiaba en que de verdad podría ayudar.

-Aún lo ama- murmuró Nick. -Solo prefiere no admitirlo, porque sabe que le dolera.

Judy se mordió los labios, pensando, pasando una mano por su frente. La joven policía estaba bien, solo se necesito un parche de gaza en su frente por una herida menor.

-No hay que ir a Dancing High- dijo de repente, con la intención de alejar el ambiente melancólico de la conversación. -Saben quienes somos y con quienes nos relacionamos. Todos parecen querer deshacerse de nosotros...

-No "nosotros"- suspiró Nick, bajando la mirada al suelo. -De mi. Y yo estoy arrastrando a todos a mi alrededor en esto- la miró fijamente, con una intensidad tal que Judy sintió como se quedaba sin palabras y su corazón se aceleraba.

-No...- interrumpió Evie, antes de cualquiera pudiese decir algo, con una voz firme a pesar de su debilidad. Se esforzó para poder sentarse, pero era obvio que aún estaba algo aturdida, por lo que Judy se apresuró a ayudarla. -No lo hagan. Por favor.

-Descansa- le pidió Judy. -Aún estas débil. Además, deben revisarte en un hospital.

-No renuncien, eso es lo que ellos quieren- ella no pareció escucharla. -Los quieren fuera de la jugada; así no podrán ganar.

-¿De qué hablas?- Nick se les acercó, arqueando una ceja.

-Ese concurso ya no importa- suspiró Judy. -Se que eres una amante de la danza, pero...

-Deben presentarse- insistió Evie, tratando de sonar lo más firme posible. -No deben dejar que los dejen fuera. Se que no quieren pero...- miró a cada uno a los ojos -Pero deben estar. Por favor.

Judy torció el gesto; no se veía muy convencida. Miró a su compañero, cediéndole la decisión final.

-Iremos- dijo este, tras pensarlo unos segundos. -Solo porque no dejaré que me saquen con trampas.

Evie asintió debilmente, con un semblante repentinamente más pálido pero una sonrisa auténtica. Nick la ayudo a ponerse en pie mientras Judy, se apresuró a detener la puerta.

Al llegar al exterior, les quedó muy claro que los querían fuera de Dancing High de forma definitiva: habían acuchillado los neumáticos del auto de Nick, ya que seguramente lo habían reconocido aunque él no hubiese estado en el.

-¡Malditos sean!- exclamó él furioso, mientras su compañera ayudaba a Evie a apoyarse contra la carrocería.

Judy solo se quedó extrañamente silenciosa. Miraba a su amiga, al coche y a su compañero, pensando en el porque la situación parecía empeorar y como, al mismo tiempo, era de esperarse.

Tras dar algunas vueltas de una lado a otro, caminando mientras refunfuñaba, de repente Nick se detuvo en seco. Miró a Judy, haciendo que ella lo mirase extrañada, y luego chasqueó los dedos.

-¿Qué?- exclamó ella.

-Sé que hacer- se apresuró a sacar su celular de su bolsillo, marcando un número de memoria. Su compañera lo miró atentamente, tratando de comprender qué es lo que estaba haciendo. -¡Finnick!- exclamó cuando lo atendieron. -Deja lo que sea que estés haciendo y ven a la Academia de Danza de Zootopia. Ahora- ladea la cabeza, para luego sonreír con autosatisfacción. - Si. Y grandes. Necesitamos que nos lleves- torció el gesto mientras rodaba los ojos. -¡Te la debo! Anotala, ya sabes.

Colgó, negando con la cabeza pero riendo ligeramente. Su compañera se limitó a observar, cuidando que Evie no hiciese movimientos bruscos.

Sorprendentemente, tan solo 10 minutos después, apareció Finnick al volante de una camioneta color oxido, decorada con grafitis. El conductor portaba unos lentes oscuros y mordisqueaba lo que quedaba de un cigarrillo que sujetaba entre los labios.

-Hola, superestrellas- dijo a modo burlón. -Su limusina ha llegado.

Mientras iban en camino a los estudios del canal, luego de dejar a Evie en el hospital bajo la mirada vigilante de la madre de Nick, los jóvenes policías se quedaron sumidos en un tenso silencio. Finnick trató de bromear con ellos y relajar el ambiente, pero ninguno parecía siquiera escucharlo.

El programa ya había comenzado. Y era molesto para ambos pensar que de una semifinal de baile dependía su destino.

* * *

 **Se que dije no hiatus... ¡Perdonen! De verdad les debo una grande, pero estuve tan ocupada que es bonito darse un respiro para escribir. Les debo una y muy grande, ¿les parece un One Shot de Judy y Nick como paga? De preferencia drama o romance, esa es mi especialidad jeje**

 **He contado sus votos y la canción ganadora es: "True colors", así que la incluiré en el siguiente capítulo. Y este ya no tardara tanto (¡Promesa!)**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	37. De Frente al Destino

**Canción:** **" _True Colors - Justin Timberlake y Anna Kendrick - Trolls - Dreamworks"_**

 **Todos los créditos a sus respectivos autores e intérpretes.**

* * *

-¡Bienvenidos a la semifinal de Dancing High!- saludó el conductor a la audiencia, que estalló en gritos y ovaciones.

Todos los que estaban tras bambalinas daban su máximo para hacer que las cosas salieran perfectas. Cámaras se encargaban de capturar los detalles de lo que ocurría, como las cosas eran cuidadosamente dispuestas para dar el mejor de los espectáculos. Mantenía atenta a la audiencia en las parejas participantes, que se preparaban tras el escenario, permitiéndoles un vistazo exclusivo de sus ensayos y vistosos vestuarios antes de sus presentaciones.

Todos parecían nerviosos y emocionados, a excepción de los hermanos Savage, que permanecían con una expresión tranquila y una postura ligeramente altanera, denotando su seguridad. Pero, como era de esperarse, toda la atención la capturaba en realidad la pareja faltante.

-En una sorprendente ironía, Judy Hopps y Nick Wilde aún no han llegado- el presentador sonrió maliciosamente, buscando contagiar al público de la intriga. -Aún no se sabe el porqué o cuál es su paradero. De igual forma su coreógrafa, la gran veterana de la danza Evie Lyrian, no ha podido ser contactada. Demasiado extraño, ¿no lo creen?

Gerard permanecía con una expresión seria, casi terrorífica, apoyado con la espalda recta en el respaldo de su asiento de jurado. Escuchaba los murmullos de la audiencia a su alrededor y algunos comentarios de sus compañeras jueces, pero no se inmutó ni un solo instante. Sabía que había hecho lo correcto y no tenía una sola pizca de remordimiento; reforzado por la voz que lo felicitaba a través del discreto comunicador en su oído derecho.

El sorteo de las participaciones fue realizado por el mismo Brandon Jared en persona, asignando a Jack y Noeli Savage contra Hopps y Wilde, concediendoles incluso a estos últimos el derecho de la última de las participaciones mientras declaraba ante las cámaras:

-Si ellos no se presentan, quedarán descalificados de forma automática.

Casi podía percibirse la secreta satisfacción que toda la situación le estaba provocando.

Mientras tanto, en alguna calle de Zootopia, Finnick llevaba su vieja van a toda velocidad, esquivando a todo el que se le cruzara enfrente mientras sonaba el claxon como un desquiciado. A Judy eso la ponía tensa y más el que Nick estuviese tan tranquilo, como si no estuviese a bordo de un vehiculo que seguro había violado todo el reglamento de tránsito en tan solo los últimos 20 minutos.

-No es como si de verdad fuera un asunto de vida o muerte, ¿sabes?- dijo la chica, aferrada como podía al asiento trasero. -Y no se tú, pero yo no quisiera morir aún.

-Evie dijo: "Sé veloz y no les des oportunidad de arrepentirse"- respondió Finnick, lanzándole una mirada a través de retrovisor. -Sé lo prometí, así que en mi esta que alcancen a presentarse.

Judy torció el gesto, provocando que el conductor riera.

-Tranquila, linda- dijo, devolviendo la mirada al camino. -Primero debes convertirte en mi "cuñada oficial", ya luego puedes morir si quieres.

Nick comenzó a ahogarse con su propia saliva, mientra Judy sentía como se sonrojaba intensamente. Finnick no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas, observando a sus posibilidades sus patéticos intentos por disimular la vergüenza.

-¿Es en serio?- exclamó, rodando los ojos con ironía. -¿Aún se apenan? ¡Por favor!- resopló, provocando que ambos clavaran sus miradas en él. -¡Se besaron en televisión nacional! Y yo no ví que lucieran muy avergonzados... ¿Así o más claro?

Detrás de todos esos comentarios burlones, Finnick tenía un punto a su favor: decir que no había nada entre ellos o apenarse ante la insinuación de eso, después de todo lo que habían pasado, era algo casi cínico. Judy miró a Nick al pensar en ello, sintiendo una repentina frustración en su pecho. Él, por su parte, permanecía serio, sin siquiera mirarla. Tuvo repentinos deseos de golpearlo con toda su fuerza, algo de lo que Finnick fue capaz de percatarse.

-Tranquila, Judy- dijo con empatía, tan de repente que sorprendió a sus 2 acompañantes. -No te atormentes por lo que no vale la pena.

Auch. Sin importarle en lo absoluto las consecuencias acababa de darle una patada a su mejor amigo; asegurándole a la chica que era mucho más de lo que alguien como él podría merecer.

Judy miró nuevamente a su compañero, satisfecha pero preocupada al mismo tiempo, esperando atenta por su reacción. Él sólo miró a su mejor amigo, quien le sostenía la mirada de forma retadora cada que el camino se lo permitía. Antes de que el ambiente se pusiera tenso, Finnick frenó de repente y exclamó:

-¡Llegamos!

El inconfundible edificio del estudio de televisión se alzaba ante ellos, imponente. Habían algunas personas en la calle, esperando una oportunidad para poder entrar a ver la tan esperada competencia. Nadie les prestó demasiada atención mientras pasaban, seguro por lo antiguo y casi desvencijado de la camioneta van.

A la entrada del estacionamiento los detuvo un imponente guardia con expresión amargada, pero Nick no perdió ni un segundo en bajar y disponerse a hablar con él. Casi a la misma velocidad, Finnick se giró colocando un brazo sobre el asiento del copiloto y miró a Judy directamente a los ojos.

-Hablo en serio- le dijo con firmeza, en un tono muy parecido al regaño de un hermano mayor. -Es mi amigo y daría la vida por ese sujeto, pero no merece que aguantes sus dudas.

Judy solo asintió, justo en el momento en el que Nick regresaba para indicarles el sitio que les habían asignado para estacionarse.

Dentro de los estudios, decir que la emoción estaba a flor de piel era poco. Había surgido una controversia cuando Michael Karson y Emily Kuani clasificaron como finalistas, ya que el coreografo de la otra pareja había subido al escenario cuando se dio el veredicto, despotricando en que no estaban lo suficientemente calificados y que su baile había sido demasiado simple. Eso fue útil, por supuesto, para aumentar la audiencia, pero hicieron falta por lo menos 5 guardias para sacar al sujeto y por lo menos 3 más para evitar que atacará a los jueces.

Cuando los hermanos Savage por fin tuvieron la oportunidad de subir al escenario para presentar un elegante tango, una discusión distinta tuvo lugar entre los millonarios que ocupaban el palco VIP. Se percibía una aterradora tensión, originada de las reacciones opuestas que tenían respecto a la ausencia de los policías.

Mientras Brandon Jared parecía satisfecho y tranquilo, saboreando incluso una buena copa de vino, Arthur Lenny estaba obviamente enfadado, algo difícil de creer al considerar que su rival estaba oficialmente desaparecido. Nunca antes había quedado tan evidente que sus propósitos eran en realidad distintos.

Con Finnick pisandoles los talones y lanzando comentarios molestos sobre lo detestable que era su condición física, Nick y Judy corrían con todas su fuerzas a través de los pasillos, escuchando esa canción de baile de salón resonando por todos lados gracias al sistema de audio que transmitía en vivo. El tiempo parecía transcurrir con mayor lentitud.

Justo cuando los hermanos Savage hicieron su espectacular giro final y comenzaron los aplausos, los jóvenes policías entraron agresivamente, llamando la atención de todos tras bambalinas.

-Llegaron Wilde y Hopps- se escuchó que informaba un tramoyista a la cabina de control.

Lenny sonrió de lado. Jared refunfuño de forma que él creyó discreta.

-¡Judy!- exclamó Emily, apresurandose a recibirla con un abrazo. -¿Dónde se habían metido?

-Es una larga historia- respondió la chica, con la respiración agitada y varios mechones de su cabello en la cara.

-Deben ir a cambiarse. ¡Rápido!

-Emi, no creo que puedan...- se apresuró a intervenir Michael, señalando con su cabeza hacía el escenario.

Habían informado al público de la llegada de los semifinalistas faltantes, pero al parecer hermanos Savage no estaban tan contentos con esa situación. Por lo menos quedaba claro que Noeli no, quien decía que no era justo que ahora tuvieran que darles tiempo para que se prepararan. Era apoyada por algunas de las parejas expulsadas, sentadas en primera fila, y miembros de la audiencia, pero había quien defendía a los recién llegados y argumentaban que ese era un pensamiento egoísta.

La discusión pareció volverse más intensa en solo segundos y Judy sintió aumentar su estrés, amenazandola con un posible dolor de cabeza. Harta de haber tenido que correr y romper leyes para poder llegar hasta ese torpe concurso de baile y lidiar con esa niña consentida, la joven policía subió al escenario con paso decidido y le arrebató el micrófono al presentador, sin dejar de lanzarle a Noeli una mirada asesina y desafiante.

-Bien- dijo con firmeza, consiguiendo incluso silenciar al público. -Será como tú quieras.

Se desataron murmullos y expresiones de asombro a su alrededor. Ver a la chica que siempre se caracterizó por su ternura sacando chispas por los ojos y rechinando los dientes, era algo que dejó boquiabierta a toda Zootopia.

Nick se apresuró a alcanzar a su compañera, realmente sorprendido con la guardia baja por lo que estaba haciendo. Esa actitud tan segura y desafiante, una postura tan letal que solo había visto aquella vez en la academia, cuando la "niña bonita de la generación" le rompió la nariz de un solo y limpio puñetazo. Al recordar no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa orgullosa y, apenas estuvo junto a ella, la rodeo por los hombros con su brazo, ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte de Jack.

-Bailaremos aquí y ahora- siguió hablando Judy, aún sin despegar la mirada de Noeli. -Por Evie, porque se lo prometimos. Después de todo, no es de un traje de lo que depende nuestro talento.

Se escucharon aplausos, ovaciones y exclamaciones de sorpresa, mientras la chica de ojos violeta le devolvía el micrófono al presentador y este hacía su mejor esfuerzo por evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa. Noeli permaneció seria y notoriamente ofendida, hasta que por fin dió media vuelta para regresar junto con su hermano tras bambalinas.

Fue ahí cuando Judy se giró y, sujetandose de los hombros de Nick, soltó todo el aire que no sabía que estaba aguantando. Volteó a mirar a su compañero, disculpándose con la mirada, pero Nick solo se limitó a sonreírle y susurrarle en el oído:

-Bien dicho, Zanahorias. Esa es la chica que me gusto la primera vez.

Ella le dedicó una nerviosa sonrisa de agradecimiento, no teniendo tiempo ni para sonrojarse ya que, casi de inmediato, el presentador se acercó a preguntar:

-¿Están listos?

Nick miró a Judy. Ella asintió, respirando profundamente.

-Bien- sonrió el conductor, asintiendo de igual forma. Luego miró al público. -Con ustedes, ¡Judith Hopps y Nicholas Wilde!

Parecía como si toda su convicción se hubiese acabado al desafiar a Noeli Savage, ya que Judy sintió que comenzaba a temblar por el nerviosismo mientras se colocaban en posición. Solo con verla de reojo Nick lo supo y tomó su mano, apretándole cariñosamente y, cuando se miraron a los ojos antes de colocarse espalda contra espalda, intercambiaron unas discretas sonrisas cómplices.

Las suaves notas de una guitarra inundaron el ambiente y sus pies se movieron al compás, fluyendo naturalmente con la música a pesar de que él tenía botas y ella tenis. Era curioso verlos pero, quizá por primera vez desde quedaron involucrados con ese concurso, ambos policías se sentían verdaderamente como ellos mismos. A pesar de portar mezclilla y camisetas escogidas al azar en una madrugada de domingo, para ellos era mil veces mejor que los atuendos más costosos del mundo.

 ** _"You with the sad eyes, don't be discouraged;_**

 ** _oh, i realize it's hard to take courage_**

 ** _in a world full of people,_**

 ** _you can lose sight of it all;_**

 ** _the darkness inside you_**

 ** _can make you feel so small..."_**

Se movían lentamente, disfrutando el momento, igual que en aquella ocasión en que bailaron de forma improvisada entre los archivos de la comisaría. El mundo a su alrededor se movía al mismo compás y les dieron ganas de soltarse a reír sin razón. Daba igual si Arthur Lenny y Brandon Jared los querían fuera o dentro del juego, ni que Gerard Cerise fuera un traidor, o si todos se enteraban de cual era en realidad su verdadero empleo. Puede que incluso en el momento se hubiesen olvidado de que aún tenían sus respectivas placas colocadas en el cinturón, algo que los productores, atentos a todos los detalles, lógicamente no dejaron pasar.

Las cámaras obedecieron de inmediato las instrucciones de enfocarse en ese detalle, provocando millones de reacciones de sorpresa a nivel nacional y que Bogo, a pesar de haber apostado a su favor con sus agentes, deseara poder darles un golpe por su irresponsabilidad. Suspiro, ya no había nada que hacer por ahora.

-Lo sospechaba- sonrió Michael Karson, al verlo tras bambalinas.

Los hermanos Savage se limitaron a guardar silencio y observar a los movimientos de sus rivales, sabiendo que era algo inútil el fingir sorpresa.

 ** _"Show your smile then,_** ** _don't be unhappy,_**

 ** _can't remember when_**

 ** _I last saw you laughing..."_**

En un movimiento impulsivo, Nick acarició por breves segundos una de las mejillas de Judy, haciendo que la chica bajara la mirada y sonriera, sonrojada. Él no pudo evitar secundar el gesto, evidenciando una gran alegría.

-No la dejes ir, idiota- murmuró Finnick, observando todo cruzado de brazos desde el borde del escenario.

Miró hacia el palco VIP, sabiendo que en esas mentes estaban ideando mil y un planes malvados para deshacerse del fastidioso detective. Luego miró al escenario, compartiendo sin saberlo, un único pensamiento con Arthur Lenny: para acabar con el rey, primero hay que quitar de en medio a la reina.

 ** _"This world makes you crazy_**

 ** _and you take in all you can bear,_**

 ** _just call me up_**

 ** _'cause i will always be there..."_**

Un giro, media caída; todos movimientos bastante ligeros y naturales. Todo parecía fluir de la forma correcta.

A pesar de estar en una camilla de hospital y con la frente vendada, Evie no podía dejar de ser una coreógrafa amante de la danza. Murmuraba correcciones y observaba con entusiasmo a su alumnos, divirtiendo a Caroline Wilde, quien estaba sentada a su lado.

-¿Y qué te parece?- preguntó la mujer pelirroja, sonriendo a la bailarina.

-Me producen demasiadas emociones- respondió ella, sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla. -No había tenido la oportunidad de observarlos desde esta perspectiva y en verdad es diferente.

-Son muy buenos- asintió. -Estoy muy orgullosa de mi niño; incluso estaría más tranquila si se dedicara a algo menos peligroso.

-Más que el trabajo, es su personalidad- rió levemente. -Suele ser demasiado impulsivo y aunque diga que es muy metódico, se deja llevar demasiado por lo que siente. Por eso atrae el peligro.

-Tienes razón- suspiró, sin dejar de sonreír. -Excelente observación.

Evie se encogió de hombros.

-He tenido tiempo para analizar- sonrió de forma melancólica. -Es ahí donde entra Judy. Lo complementa; ella es la prudencia y el dinamismo que él no puede tener, al ser un "sabelotodo".

Caroline asintió. Miró de nuevo hacia el televisor, meditando esas palabras en su interior.

 ** _"And i see your true colors,_**

 ** _shining through;_**

 ** _I see your true colors,_**

 ** _and that's why i love you..."_**

Judy escuchó como Nick murmuraba esas palabras, ya sea a propósito o de forma accidental, y sintió como si su corazón hubiese tenido un mini infarto. Sintió que dolía y se vió tentada a lanzarle una mirada fulminante, pero optó por desviar la mirada y torcer el gesto, para luego volver a colocar en su rostro una sonrisa sin alegría.

Sabía que su reacción no le había pasado desapercibida a su compañero.

 ** _"So don't be afraid to let them show_**

 ** _your true colors,_**

 ** _true colors,_**

 ** _are beautiful..."_**

Le dió un giro y la sujetó entre sus brazos para levantarla, y aunque él también sonreía, tampoco podía percibirse auténtica felicidad en sus ojos verdes. Solo preocupación.

-De nuevo estamos en esto- murmuró Judy, sin poder evitarlo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- respondió él, para confirmar lo que había escuchado. La deposito delicadamente en el suelo.

-Tú, yo...- suspiró. -Sentimientos que están ahí... y que nos esforzamos por negar.

Nick se limitó a quedarse en silencio. A diferencia de otras ocasiones, donde Judy llegaba a sentir tristeza ante su nula respuesta, comenzó a sentir molestia y fastidio.

-Basta- dijo más para sí, y él le lanzó una mirada extrañada.

Giró sobre si misma, sujetándose firmemente a sus hombros. El repentino movimiento provocó que él la sujetara por la cintura y la acercara a él como reflejo, temiendo que perdiera el equilibrio y recordando aquella vez del baile de luces fluorescentes.

Judy sabía que eso pasaría, así que lo miró fijamente a los ojos y le dedicó una coqueta sonrisa.

 ** _"Like a rainbow..._**

 ** _Oh oh, like a rainbow..."_**

Nick se quedó petrificado, incluso la música a su alrededor pareció lejana de repente, provocando que se sintiera vulnerable ante esos ojos violeta que lo miraba con intensidad. La chica entre sus brazos parecía tan delicada, como porcelana cuidadosamente esculpida, pero al mismo tiempo se veía arder en su interior a la seguridad y la fortaleza en todo su esplendor.

Aunque ella no decía nada, guiandolo al compás de la música, con solo la mirada le había abierto el corazón. Le dejaba claro que lo dejaba entre sus manos y que lo que hiciera o no con el seria solo decisión y responsabilidad de Nick.

-No...- pensó, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. -¿Por qué insistes en coquetearle al peligro, Judy?

 ** _"Oh, can't remember when_**

 ** _I last saw you laughing..."_**

-Suficiente- dijo una voz a través del intercomunicador de Gerard. -Ya sabes que hacer.

El juez asintió discretamente, sabiendo que observaban todos su movimientos y gestos. Mantuvo una expresión analítica, observando el baile de la pareja frente a él, cuidando sus gestos, movimientos y expresiones. Sentía revivir el pasado ante sus ojos y un nudo comenzó a formarse en la boca de su estómago.

Fingiendo tomar notas, consiguió bajar la mirada y disimular un suspiro. Pensó en Evie y sintió preocupación, recordando lo mucho que seguro lo odiaba, mientras su mirada se entristecía. Era culpa de ese baile el que él ahora fuese incapaz de simular desinterés en lo que había pasado.

-Lo lamento, Evie- pensó, sintiendose el peor ser sobre la faz de la tierra -, pero no tengo otra opción.

 ** _"This world makes you crazy_**

 ** _and you take in all you can bear,_**

 ** _just call me up_**

 ** _'cause i will always be there..."_**

Conforme el baile continuó avanzando, se convirtió en una cuenta regresiva. El resultado era inminente; lo imposible era saber cuál.

Lenny. Jared. Gerard. Nick. Judy. Todos piezas en un tablero que en ocasiones parecía moverse solo.

 ** _"I see your true colors_**

 ** _shining through,_**

 ** _i see your true colors_**

 ** _and that's what i love you..."_**

Llegando a los últimos giros, Judy esperaba que algo sucediera, estaba segura de que así sería. No sabía a ciencia cierta qué, pero la anticipación la atormentaba u deseaba que lo que sea ocurriera lo más pronto posible.

 ** _"So don't be afraid to let them show_**

 ** _your true colors,_**

 ** _true colors_**

 ** _are beautiful..."_**

Presentía un cambio. Y no era la única. Pero si era la única que confiaba ciegamente en que sería para bien, ajena a la tensión latente que se percibía en Nick, cuya miraba iba de Gerard al palco VIP cada 2 segundos.

La suerte estaba echada.

 ** _"Oh, oh,_**

 ** _like a rainbow..._**

 ** _Oh... Oh."_**

Los aplausos comenzaron apenas sonó la última nota y se ejecutó el último paso. Varios se pusieron de pie e incluso algunos lloraban, extrañamente conmovidos por el despliegue de emociones que acaban de presenciar, contagiados de ellas sin necesidad de mayor producción que un baile.

Judy se quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos de Nick un momento más, esperando mientras le sujetaba las manos con insistencia. Suplicaba con sus ojos temerosos el que su compañero tomará una decisión, pero él no parecía reaccionar.

-¿Nick...?- dijo, tanteando la situación.

Él solo la miró con una expresión de disculpa, mientras escuchaban como el conductor volvía al escenario seguido de cerca por Jack y Noeli.

Judy suspiró, evidenciando su fastidio con demasiada fuerza, girándose para mirar al público sin soltar el brazo de su compañero. Ahora él era el sorprendido ante esa carismática sonrisa que su compañera dedicaba a la audiencia, invirtiendo los roles. Se dice siempre que al convivir con una persona a la larga se adquiere algo del otro, pero fue hasta ese momento que sintió que era consciente por primera vez de lo que habían aprendido del otro.

Ella, de reojo, notó su expresión y supuso que estaría pensando, pero optó porque lo mejor era fingir que no notaba nada. Al menos por ese momento.

-Llegó la hora del veredicto final- exclamó el conductor, señalando en dirección donde los jueces terminaban de decidir. Parecían estar deliberando una difícil decisión. -Cuando nos indiquen, presentaremos a los próximos finalistas.

Gritos del público; nerviosismo y emoción que se notaban en el ambiente. Incluso quien lo veía por televisión estaba al filo de su asiento, tratando de adivinar qué pasaría por las mentes de los que tenían el peso de la decisión sobre sus hombros.

Desde una camilla de hospital, Evie también se sentía contagiada por la tensión. Tenía el pulso acelerado y el mareo producto de la contusión se intensificó, pero ella hizo lo posible por disimularlo. Pero todas esas sensaciones no eran por ese mismo sentimiento de expectativa que todos, incluso Caroline, tenía. Ella supo que algo sucedería, lo adivino desde que vió la mirada de Gerard al tomar entre sus manos el sobre con la decisión final y se dirigía al centro del escenario. Se quedó quieta, con los ojos clavados en la pantalla, aguantando la respiración mientras esperaba el desastre.

Nick y Judy compartían, sin saberlo, las mismas emociones que su amiga y coreógrafa. Miraron a Gerard mientras acomodaba el microfono frente a él y comenzaba a hablar:

-Por decisión inapelable, el jurado ha decidido que quienes acompañarán a Michael Karson y Emily Kuani en la final son...

Hizo una pausa dramática, aprovechando el momento se dió la oportunidad de mirar una última vez a los concursantes. Como a Evie, desde la primera vez que los vió le sorprendió el contraste entre ambas parejas: mientras los hermanos Savage estaban a la expectativa y hacían evidente su seguridad, en Nick y Judy había tan poco entusiasmo, que casi parecía resignación. Tenían mucho en común, como su fuerza, pero al mismo tiempo eran mundos opuestos.

Suspiro. Todo el mundo creyó que era parte del momento, pero en realidad se trataba de una disculpa silenciosa antes de decir el veredicto final:

-Jack y Noeli Savage.

Los hermanos estallaron en emoción. El público se unió a ellos ovacionándolos de pie, mientras al mismo tiempo esperaban por la reacción de la pareja perdedora. Sin embargo, parecieron perder algo del interés al ver que ellos también se unían a los aplausos y felicitaciones.

-Se acabo- murmuró Judy, alcanzando solo a ser escuchada por su compañero.

Él volteó a mirarla justo en el momento en que ella daba media vuelta, para ir junto con Emily a felicitar a Noeli. Fue el apretón de manos dado entre ambas lo que salió en las primera plana de todos los diarios y revistas de espectáculos al día siguiente.

Pero, de forma imperceptible para los demás, acaba de ocurrir algo más grande, un movimiento clave pero sorpresivo en el tablero de juego.

Nick lo supo desde que su compañera dió el primer paso para poner un límite entre su mente y sus sentimientos: ella ya no pensaba esperarlo más. era una chica lo suficientemente fuerte, independiente y astuta, para estar detrás de un chico que no era capaz de decidir que quería. Eso él lo sabía desde la academia, así que sabía que fue un gran tonto por dudar tanto.

Desde el palco VIP, Arthur Lenny también lo notó. Parecía estar extremadamente serio, pero aún así soltó una sonrisa de malvada satisfacción al ver, quiza por primera vez, los sentimientos y miedos de su enemigo tan evidentes en su rostro.

-Jaque- dijo, cruzándose de brazos.


	38. Cambio de Jugada

**Increíblemente, este es el segundo aniversario de la publicación de esta historia. Sinceramente, nunca esperé que creciera tanto y estoy muy agradecida con todos los que se han tomado aunque sea un segundo para leerla. Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta creación de mi mente.**

 **Ya estamos en la recta final. ¡Que emocionante!**

 **Les debía un fanfic por lo mucho que he tardado en actualizar en este tiempo. Mi loca cabeza ha creado para ustedes "Tensión Mágica", un Harry Potter AU con nuestra pareja zorro- coneja favorita. Pasense a leerlo y espero les guste.**

 **Sin mas, les dejo con este capítulo. ¡Feliz aniversario!**

* * *

Se mentiría hasta a sí mismo si negara que estaba nervioso por encontrarse con Judy esa mañana. Sin pensarlo 2 veces, se había detenido a comprar un capuchino con canela y una rebanada del más fresco pastel de zanahoria que pudo encontrar, con la única intención de estar preparado si su disculpa llegaba a convertirse en una súplica. Sus emociones eran tan evidentes que Benjamin lo detuvo al entrar, preocupado por su inusual comportamiento.

-Todo en orden- fue la respuesta que dió el pelirrojo, pero no sonaba muy convencido.

-Me asustas, Wilde- el recepcionista estaba genuinamente preocupado. -Luces cansado, tembloroso, y tan angustiado que juraría que estás pasando por un momento terrible. ¿Tú mamá esta bien? ¿Acaso paso algo con Lenny?

-Tranquilo, Ben. Mi mamá esta bien, pero gracias por preocuparte- suspiró, pasando una mano por su cabeza, despeinandose. -Y con Lenny... no hay nada. Ahora que estamos fuera de la competencia, parece que será aún más difícil el obtener algún tipo de evidencia para llevarlo a juicio.

-Cierto...- torció los labios en una mueca. -¡Que mal que perdieran! Realmente fue una hermosa coreografía...

Nick se limitó a encogerse de hombros, torciendo el gesto. Ante eso, algo pareció hacer clic en la mente de Ben.

-¿Y todo en orden con Judy? Anoche parecían bastante tensos- inquirió. Sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas al verlo desviar la mirada. -Así que todo este nerviosismo matutino es por ella...

-Creo que me odia- fue directo, sin molestarse en perder su tiempo en evasivas. -Me lo dejo más que claro. Ayer era mi última oportunidad para decidirme... y la perdí por completo.

-Pues dejame decirte que tienen una extraña forma de comunicarse...- dijo Ben de forma casual, provocando que Nick lo mirara con una ceja enarcada. -¡OK, ok!- dijo levantando las manos en forma de rendición. -Ese no es el punto...- suspiró. -Entonces piensas que, como ya no deben concursar, ¿Judy simplemente dejará de ser tu compañera?

-Sí- dudó. -No... ¡No lo se!

-Que poco la conoces.

Las palabras de Ben lo atraparon con la guardia baja, provocando que lo mirara.

-¿Qué es lo que dices?- preguntó, entre confundido y ofendido.

-Judy no es así- le sorprendió lo directo de su tono. No era común que Ben se enfadara. -Ella no es de esa clase de personas que te dejan tirado, ni tampoco de las que renuncian a medio camino. Desde que la conozco, lleva las cosas hasta las últimas consecuencias, sin importar. Así es con todo, incluso en los asuntos del corazón- dijo esto último dedicandole una significativa mirada.

Nick asintió, sin poder evitar que se le escapara un suspiro. Eso era algo que sabía pero, por alguna razón, no lo ayudaba a sentirse tranquilo. Ben pareció ser capaz de leer su mente, por lo que continuó hablando tras tomar aire para tranquilizarse.

-Puede que ustede tengan... ¿cómo decirlo?, ammm... "algo"- torció el gesto, moviendo las manos como si balancera algo invisible -, pero a pesar de lo de la Academia, en realidad apenas comienzan a conocerse de verdad. Por eso estas tan inseguro; ambos lo están.

-No puedo decir nada ante esa lógica...- suspiro por enésima vez en el día.

Ben puso una mano sobre su hombro, mostrándole su apoyo con una de sus características sonrisas.

-Conocéla- dijo, con toda su sinceridad. -Aprende sobre ella, sobre sus sentimientos, sueños, gustos, ¡todo!- Nick no pudo evitar reír ante su notable entusiasmo. -Cuando ya sientas que eres capaz de predecir cómo reaccionara o que va a hacer, decide entonces si la quieres a tu lado o no. Pero por ahora- miró el desayuno que tenía entre las manos -, creo que vas por buen camino.

El teléfono de la comisaría sonó, provocando que Ben diera media vuelta y volviera a su trabajo. Nick lo observaba boquiabierto, aún digiriendo todas esas palabras que definitivamente le había golpeado como un balde de agua fría.

Aún meditando, se dirigió a su cibículo, sujetando firmemente los vasos de café entre sus manos. Al descubrir que Judy aún no llegaba, aprovechó para acomodar una de las bebidas y el pastel en su campo de visión, sopesando los pros y contras de escribirle alguna nota.

-Imagino que eso es para mi.

Tan ensimismado estaba en su dilema, que su voz lo hizo brincar del sobresalto, provocando inevitablemente que su compañera riera a carcajadas. A pesar de su situación, su risa fue como un bálsamo que le ayudó a relajarse considerablemente.

-Si- respondió, una vez recuperada la compostura. -Pensé... No. Te debo una disculpa.

-¿Disculpa?- le provocó demasiada ternura el verla ladear la cabeza, evidenciando su confusión. -¿Disculpa por qué?

-Emmm, yo...- de repente se sintió como un gran tonto. -Bueno, creía que... después de lo de ayer...

Al ver a su compañera esperando pacientemente a que aclarara su punto, sintió que las palabras se le quedaban atoradas en la garganta. Su iniciativa le pareció repentinamente tonta y sus razones extrañas, provocado que deseara desaparecer en el aire.

Judy, por su parte, pensaba en que tal vez había sido demasiado ruda anoche al alejarse de él y pasar el resto del tiempo pegada a Emily, pero no se arrepentía de nada. Necesitaba de ese espacio entre ellos para sentirse mejor, pero la reacción que había tenido su compañero ante ello la había sorprendido genuinamente. Decidió dejar para después la profunda charla que había pensado tener con él apenas lo viera, mientras saboreaba esa deliciosa bebida de cafeína y canela que la había enamorado con su olor.

Tras varios minutos de conflicto, Nick finalmente se decidió por ser directo y sincero, aunque sus palabras no fuesen claras del todo:

-Te he hecho pasar por demasiados malos momentos- al principio se sintió nervioso. Pero luego de dar un suspiro, la miró fijamente a los ojos, volviendo un poco a ser el Nick de siempre. -En serio lo lamento, Judy. Yo no he podido ser...

-No importa- dijo ella, decidiendose a intervenir al preocuparse al verlo tan angustiado. Tomó su mano, sonriéndole con dulzura. -Creo que este es el mejor momento para dejar que todo esto sea sólo historia antigua.

Con tan solo sentir su tacto, Nick sintió algo diferente. De ese sentimiento de tensión, como si estuvieran lejos a pesar de estar tan cerca, no quedaba rastro; ya no estaba esa sensación de ruego y espera que siempre sentía que Judy tenía ante esa muralla de hierro que él solía poner. De nuevo se sintió maravillado por esa chica, cuya fuerza y determinación nunca dejaban de sorprenderlo.

-Temía que, ahora que ya no hay razones, me dejaras solo en el infierno- dijo él, medio en broma pero con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

-¡Torpe zorro!- ella comenzó a reírse con fuerza, abrazándolo por el cuello. -Estamos juntos en esto, ¿recuerdas?

Nick la miró fijamente, sin esforzarse en evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa.

-Sí- secundó, devolviendole el abrazo. -Juntos en esto.

Ella asintió y, tras permanecer abrazados unos momentos, tomó asiento con tranquilidad, dando ese tema por terminado. Le sonrió, mientras él tomaba asiento de igual forma y se giraba para verla cara a cara.

-Muy bien- dijo Judy, dando un sorbo a su bebida con alegría. -¿Qué procede ahora, detective?

Cuando él le dedicó una de sus características sonrisas de astucia, ella supo de inmediato que no tenía un plan. Rodó los ojos, porque la última vez que eso había sucedido habían terminado en el enredo de Dancing High.

-Sinceramente, no se me ocurre nada- dijo Nick sin perder el entusiasmo. -Tenemos varias cosas que los incriminan, pero identificar sus razones sigue siendo el gran problema. Aunque debemos admitir que, sin el concurso, ya no hay que preocuparse por esa "fachada"...

-Que en realidad, creo que nunca sirvió.

-Lo se- suspiro.

-Hablando de ello- Judy se inclinó en su dirección -, al parecer es su fachada la que se cae. Escuche a varios de los técnicos comentar que la final será un gran desastre, por lo mucho que han apresurado las cosas.

-También lo oí. Los productores tampoco parecen contentos; están perdiendo con una de sus mayores inversiones y, por su popularidad, el programa aún podría haberles dado para más.

Se quedaron pensativos, con la mirada puesta en el infinito, tratando de estructurar un plan. Todo parecía apuntar a que seguirían necesitando a alguien que estuviese dentro...

-¡Toc toc!- una alegre voz los despertó de sus pensamientos. De pie en la entrada de su cubículo, grácil y elegante a pesar del vendaje en su cabeza, estaba Evie. -Espero que no se hayan olvidado de mí tan rápido.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- se apresuró a exclamar Judy, poniéndose de pie para darle un abrazo. -¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Ya te dieron de alta?

-Si, anoche- asintió. Luego le dedicó a Nick una significativa sonrisa. -Dale las gracias a tu mamá de mi parte. Es una mujer encantadora y, sin sus cuidados, seguro seguiría en el hospital.

-Se lo diré- asintió él. -Pero seguro no te libraras de ella todavía. Es probable que la veas rondar por el estudio, preocupada por ti.

-Cuando guste, es bienvenida- soltó unas pequeñas risas. Luego, de la nada, pareció recordar algo que la hizo sonreír con más fuerza. -Aunque... quizá sea mejor esperar un poco, a que las aguas se calmen.

-¿Alguna razón en particular?- Judy le lanzó una mirada de extrañeza.

-Ustedes no se dieron cuenta, tan perdidos en los ojos del otro- tomó asiento, sonriendoles con picardía mientras ellos la escuchaban con rostros ligeramente sonrojados -, pero todo Zootopia ahora sabe que sus bailarines favoritos son en realidad miembros del ZPD.

-¿Ah?- dijo Nick, genuinamente confundido.

-Sus placas- Evie señaló sus cinturones, sin poder evitar dejar escapar una risa burlona. -Olvidaron quitarlas durante el baile. Tienen suerte de que la prensa aún no haya podido averiguar nada de donde trabajan, o seguro habrían sido atormentados con cámaras y micrófonos apenas hubieran puesto un pie aquí esta mañana.

Judy se dió un golpe en la frente y Nick torció el gesto cruzándose de brazos, ambos sintiéndose demasiado avergonzados por haber olvidado ese detalle tan básico. Evie sonrió ante sus reacciones pero, tras unos segundos, dió un suspiro melancólico, atrayendo nuevamente su atención.

-Pero... en realidad no estoy aquí por eso- dijo, mirándolos con seriedad. -De hecho, ni siquiera estoy aquí por mi.

Nick y Judy intercambiaron miradas, confundidos, teniendo el extraño presentimiento de que quizá tenía que ver con aquello que les hacía falta. En realidad, solo basto con mirarlas para saber el significado de sus palabras.

-¿Dónde esta?- fue él quien fue directo al grano, como siempre.

-El estudio- respondió la bailarina, repentinamente nerviosa. -No supe qué hacer, fui incapaz de decirle que no. Pareciese como lo estuvieran persiguiendo pero, por más que insistí, no me dijo nada. Le dije que vendría a buscarlos y accedió, pero no a dicho nada más desde entonces.

Nick torció el gesto, evaluando en su mente las probabilidades, mientras su compañera tomaba una libreta y comenzaba a tomar nota de la declaración. Fu esta última quien se acerco a Evie, abrazándola y dándole una sonrisa de apoyo.

-Nunca nos dejaste solos- dijo Judy con convicción. -Ahora es nuestra oportunidad de devolverte el favor.

La bailarina asintió y su amiga se dió cuenta de sus ojos llorosos, y lo mucho que se esforzaba por no dejar escapar las lágrimas. Al verla tan de cerca, en su facciones se percibía la angustia y el miedo que toda esa situación le causaba, y ambos policías no pudieron sentirse menos que culpables. Ella había sido siempre tan paciente con ellos; no merecía esto.

-Lamentamos haberte enredado en esto- Nick fue quien expresó lo que ambos sentían en voz alta. Había observado desde la distancia a esas 2 chicas, que seguro habrían llevado una vida tranquila de no haberlo conocido. -Yo lo lamento- suspiro. -He venido a complicar la vida de todos, pero en especial la de ustedes. En serio, no lo merecen.

Judy se acercó a él, sonriéndole con ternura.

-No es momento para autocompadecerse- le dijo, tomando una de sus manos, sorprendiendolo. Luego miró a Evie con una intensa seguridad brillando en sus ojos, mientras le decía: -Llévanos con él.

Evie asintió, repentinamente contagiada de la fortaleza de la policía, pero aún con una mirada vidriosa. Se mantuvo cerca de ambos mientras se dirigían a la salida, caminando delante de ellos. Sonreía ante la ironía que sopesaba en su mente, en como ahora ella la novata y ellos los veteranos que la guiarían.

Cuando ella ya había salido del edificio y Nick mantenía la puerta giratoria detenida para que pasara su compañera, una voz gritandoles en estado de exaltación los detuvo:

-¡Nick!- era Ben, corriendo hacia ellos con todas sus fuerzas. -¡Espera un momento!

Llegó a la puerta jadeando, apoyándose en su rodillas e indicándoles con una seña que le dieran un momento para recuperar el aliento. Respiraba pesadamente, tratando de recuperar todo el aire posible en el menor tiempo.

-Hablaron desde el hospital- dijo, aún algo jadeante y con la garganta seca. -Skye Crystals dice que su padre pide hablarte. Urgentemente.

Judy miró a su compañero, quien solo asintió dando las gracias por el mensaje, para luego indicarle con un ademán que debían alcanzar a Evie. Ella se limitó a seguir la indicación, atenta a su expresión.

-¿Irás?- preguntó, tras unos segundos de insoportable silencio.

-Primero Evie- respondió, volteando a mirarla. -Luego iremos con Byron.

Ella ladeó la cabeza con una mueca, no estando completamente de acuerdo con el plan.

-Ambas cosas son importantes- dijo. -Pero no hay problema, porque somos 2. Tú ve con Byron, yo acompañare a Evie. No tomará mucho tiempo, así que nos veremos después.

Nick no estaba muy de acuerdo, menos aún desde lo que había pasado la última vez que había dejado a ambas chicas encontrarse con Gerard a solas. Tras varias insistencias de su compañera, quien declaraba ser capaz de cuidarse sola, terminó accediendo. Judy se llevó una de las patrullas, mientras él se dirigía en su auto al Hospital General de Zootopia. Llegó al pulcro edificio en menos tiempo del que esperaba, por lo que caminó con tranquilidad por los pasillos rumbo a la habitación que le había indicado la enfermera en la recepción.

Por su parte, para Judy era extraño dirigirse a ese estudio, un lugar que siempre le pareció lleno de música y alegría, envuelta en un ambiente silencioso y casi lúgubre. El miedo y el nerviosismos estaban demasiado presentes en Evie, preocupándola cada vez más entre más se acercaban. La situación no mejoró al entrar, ya que la tensión se volvía más pesada con cada escalón.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento...- murmuró Evie, una vez que se encontraron ante la puerta. Miró por encima de su hombro, cruzándose de brazos. -Me disculpo de antemano por hacerles perder su tiempo- suspiró, molesta.

-¿Crees que se fue?- preguntó la policía, acercándose hasta quedar a su lado.

-Casi podría apostarlo- torció los labios. Era demasiado evidente el enojo y dolor que le causaban esos pensamientos.

Fue Judy quien, tras dar un profundo suspiro, se animó finalmente a abrir la puerta. El estudio estaba vacío, pero solo le dió un rápido vistazo antes de seguir a evie rumbo a la puerta del fondo, que conectaba con el espacio que fungía como su apartamento.

Nick, mientras tanto, llegó hasta la habitación de Byron Crystals y, tras llamar a la puerta 2 veces, entró para encontrarse con una muy nerviosa Skye tomando la mano de su padre, quien parecía extrañamente tranquilo.

-Nick...- dijo la chica al verlo, con voz ahogada, muy probablemente por el llanto.

-¡Nick!- exclamó Byron, dedicándole una sonrisa. -Acércate, muchacho. Me da mucho gusto volver a verte.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó el policía, tomando asiento del lado contrario a donde estaba Skye. Sentía la mirada de la chica fija en él, como si ella hubiese preferido que él no apareciera.

-Podría estar mejor, sinceramente- respondió, riendo un poco. Soltó un suspiro y luego miró a su hija, quien no le había soltado la mano en ningún momento. -Déjanos solos un momento, pequeña. Estaré bien.

Ella parecía renuente, pero aún así se mantuvo en silencio. Sin muchos ánimos se puso de pie y, tras darle un beso en la frente a su padre, se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes dedicarle una significativa mirada a Nick.

Sin necesidad de que lo expresara en voz alta, él supo de inmediato todas las súplicas que le hacía. Asintió, dejándole claro que se haría cargo, y ella pareció más aliviada, retirándose del cuarto y cerrado la puerta tras de sí con silenciosos movimiento.

-Lamento no haber venido antes- dijo Nick, una vez estuvo seguro de que Skye ya no los escuchaba. -Tomé el consejo de Finnick y preferí evitarte más angustias. Debí haberte venido a ver como amigo, no como policía.

-Un viejo como yo es un hueso duro de roer- bromeó Byron. -Hace falta más que esto para deshacerse de mí.

El chico torció el gesto en una media sonrisa, tratando de participar del buen humor del hombre, pero sin muchas ganas de pensar en lo sucedido. Byron, al ver su expresión, soltó un suspiro y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Necesitas saber esto- dijo, bajando la mirada. -Había llamado a Finnick esa tarde para que les advirtiera, pero supongo que ellos fueron más rápidos.

-¿Advertinos?- Nick se inclinó un poco hacía él. -¿De qué?

-Sabía que Gremil y sus hombres me acosaban así que... me pareció buena idea buscar algo para ... protegerme.

-El mercado de armas en la frontera de Tundratown...- dijo en un murmullo. Brandon asintió.

-Admito que no ha sido mi mejor idea, pero estaba harto de esas ratas- suspiró. -Cuando me disponía a salir, ví a un hombre extraño, diciendo que venía en busca del paquete que había dejado su jefe, un tal Jared. Supe de inmediato de quien hablaba. Me aleje lo más pronto posible, pero él notó que lo había escuchado. Y el resto... supongo que Finnick ya te lo contó.

-¿Un paquete?

-No pude ver que era. Solo escuche como discutían respecto a que este arreglaría el pequeño problema que tenían en Dancing High.

Nick se sintió palidecer. Miró al hombre, incredulo.

-Algo pasará en ese concurso. Algo terrible- dijo el hombre, tomando la mano del chico. -Tal vez los sacaron de ahí a propósito. Tú y esa chica a la que tanto quieres...- el chico sintió que enrojecía. -No se sirva de algo que lo diga, pero aléjense. No vale la pena.

-Yo... no puedo.

-Entonces piensa en Thomas. Él te apoyaría, pero también le hubiera gustado que estuvieras a salvo. Piensa en que haría él en tu lugar.

Lo miró fijamente y Byron asintió, firme.

Aún se sentía confundido cuando salió de la habitación y comenzó a alejarse. Repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza las palabras de ese hombre al que siempre le había tenido un gran aprecio. No le decía que se rindiera, sino que fuera cuidadoso. Además, rendirse no era una opción a esta altura.

Su celular comenzó a sonar apenas cerró la puerta de su carro y soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que era su compañera. Era una señal de que estaba bien y sin heridas, o por lo menos eso era lo que esperaba.

-Judy, hay un problema- dijo, prácticamente tropezando con sus palabras al hablar tan rápido. -Pasara algo en la final de Dancing High. No se que, pero estoy seguro de que todos están en peli...

-Lo se, Nick- dijo, interrumpiendolo. Él se sorprendió con su respuesta.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Si.

-¿Cómo?

-Larga historia. Por ahora, nos vemos en la comisaría- dió un suspiro cansado. -Necesitamos un plan. Y pronto.


End file.
